Jogos e Desafios
by Mukuroo
Summary: Shura, um caubói misterioso aparece na região e deixa Aiolos Sagitalius em um grande dilema! Casal: Shura x Aiolos. Yaoi. Lemon. UA.
1. PROLOGO

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**Prólogo**

_Silver City, Nevada_

_Março, 1894._

Aiolia Leon Sagitalius fitou as cartas que havia acabado de receber. Três damas e um par de dois. Passou a língua nos lábios e seus olhos cintilaram ante o monte de dinheiro no centro da mesa. Seguro e fácil. Primeiro apostara nas três damas, sem se incomodar com as outras duas cartas que deslizavam na sua direção. Sentiu o coração disparado ao ver a dupla que se aninhava ao lado do trio altivo de sangue azul.

- Acho que vou apostar – ele falou arrastado e empurrou sua última moeda de ouro, que se juntou às outras no amontoado que lhe despertava o desejo.

O homem moreno no lado oposto espiava, silencioso e com olhar semicerrado, e tornava a analisar as cartas que segurava. Depois escondeu as figuras sobre a mesa e empurrou três moedas de ouro em direção à pilha.

- Tem aí alguma coisa de valor que possa apostar, filho? – ele perguntou, com indiferença. – Entrar na rodada pode custar-lhe caro.

Aiolia fitou com desprezo o homem que falava. Era alto e vestia um traje usado de vaqueiro. Há duas horas chegara com ar arrogante naquele local. Depois de obsercar tudo com atenção, entrara no jogo já em andamento. Naquela altura, avaliava o oponente solitário com os olhos escuros. Os outros homens que rodeavam a mesa julgavam, sem comentários, a batalha que se travava entre aqueles dois.

- Não tenho mais dinheiro. – Aiolia confessou, relutante, e abaixou os olhos para o _full hand_, certo de que seria o vencedor. As cartas queimavam em suas mãos. As damas retribuíam o olhar, triunfantes, ladeadas pelo par.

- Então está fora? – o estranho perguntou sem se mover, ergueu as pálpebras e fixou-se no rosto de Aiolia.

- Tenho metade de uma fazenda em Wyoming. – Aiolia falou sem ao menos refletir e apontou para o bolo no centro da mesa. – Vale mais do que esta pilha toda.

- Paga para ver ou passa? – o desconhecido desdenhou.

O desafio não podia ser ignorado. – Aposto a fazenda. – Aiolia afirmou, antes que a imagem de Aiolos o forçasse a afastar-se da mesa e sair do bar enfumaçado.

- Deixe-me ver a escritura. – o estranho pediu com voz altiva.

- Eu não tenho. – Aiolia admitiu. – Mas assinarei um compromisso de propriedade.

- Existe algum advogado aqui em Silver City? – O homem moreno perscrutou as pessoas reunidas.

- Sou advogado. – Um homem de meia-idade, enérgico e bem vestido adiantou-se por entre a aglomeração e dirigiu-se a Aiolia. – Tem certeza de que deseja fazer isso, filho?

Aiolia anuiu, determinado, apesar das mãos suadas.

- Onde é a fazenda? – o causídico perguntou e tirou do bolso um bloco de anotações. Registrou tudo no papel, enquanto Aiolia escrevia a localização e o tamanho da fazenda A&A, herdada do pai. Depois deixou a agenda sobre a mesa. – Assine aqui. – o advogado ordenou, notando os dedos trêmulos de Aiolia ao pegar o lápis.

O homem que defendia a lei arrancou a folha do bloco. Balançou a página avulsa no ar e depositou-a em cima da pilha de moedas.

O homem do outro lado da mesa passou o dedo na aba do chapéu preto, inclinou-se para a frente e abriu uma quadra de valetes.

- Deixe-me ver o que você tem aí, rapaz...

_Continua..._

_Enfim, é um prólogo afinal. E prólogos são como as introduções... bem curtinhas uhuhuhu. Ok, não me matem. O primeiro capítulo virá o mais breve possível. Estou avisando, se me matarem não tem primeiro capítulo e vocês ficarão só na vontade! Gostaria de agradecer a Akane pela betagem e à P-Shurete que todo dia jogo Olos e Shura comigo pelo msn huahua. Oh, sim, são nesses RPGs yaois que surgem as idéias mais malucas. Beijos a todos os leitores. Muk-chan \o/_


	2. Chapter 1

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**1**

_Ripsaw Creek, Wyoming_

_Abril, 1894_

- Por que meu irmão tinha de encabeçar a lista dos mais idiotas e estúpidos do mundo? – Aiolos Sagitálius apertou uma folha de papel nas mãos. As palavras rabiscadas refletiam uma ameaça real a tudo o que ele mais amava. – Mas que droga, Aiolia!

Ele fez o desabafo fitando o céu brilhante, como se o irmão pudesse ser visível entre as nuvens. Depois repetiu as palavras em um murmúrio, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Deixe-me ver isso. – Aldebaran estendeu a mão, calmo e paciente. – Deixe-me ver a carta, Aiolos.

O capataz da fazenda segurava as rédeas diante de Aiolos. O loiro lhe entregou a mensagem que tomara a forma de uma bola amassada. Aldebaran abriu o papel com cuidado, leu devagar as palavras borradas, com expressão sombria.

- Vendeu-a também, não foi? - Aldebaran tornou a ler as frases, falando mais para si mesmo. – Uma droga de jogo de pôquer. O garoto nunca pôde segurar cinco cartas na mão, sem perder a camisa. Hum... Shura Capricorn. Parece mais nome de vigarista urbano. E ele reclama seus direitos.

- Se Aiolia aparecer aqui novamente, eu juro que o mato. – Os olhos de Aiolos observaram a casa, os celeiros e os estábulos, com ódio sem limites. – Ele perdeu metade da minha fazendo para um almofadinha, limpou nossa conta bancária e eu tenho de "entender"!

Aiolos abaixou os ombros, quando Aldebaran lhe segurou o braço com a mão calejada. – Ele nunca amou essas terras como o senhor, patrão.

O loiro levantou a cabeça e seus olhos brilharam. – E isso explica tudo? Ele adora gastar o dinheiro que papai deixou. Deve estar se divertindo ao torrar cada centavo de nossa herança.

- Isso não me surpreenderia. – Aldebaran concordou. – Mas não se inquiete demais, patrão. Talvez esse sujeito só venha dar uma espiada e resolva ser um parceiro apático. Pode ser que nem se interesse em administrar uma fazenda.

- Mas, para minha sorte, pode ser que pretenda fazer exatamente isso. – Ele deveria ter imaginado que o dia seria fadado ao desastre. Logo pela manhã, um potro premiado morrera de cólica e a dor no coração fora maior do que o prejuízo financeiro.

Enquanto fazia um curativo no braço de um vaqueiro que se cortara no arame farpado, esquecera no forno seis pães que se queimaram em toda superfície. Fora uma coisa atrás da outra... Ah, como gostaria de ter a seu lado a presença reconfortante de tio Dohko naquelas horas difíceis! Dar pontos em peles estraçalhadas era uma tarefa desagradável, mas não era a primeira vez que a enfrentava. Mas quando se tratava de lidar com os assados, a presença do tio era uma necessidade. E ainda faltavam algumas semanas para a volta de tio Dohko ao rancho.

Aldebaran estava em frente à Aiolos, cansado do longo trajeto à cidade, onde fora apanhar a correspondência e fazer serviços de banco para a fazenda. Felizmente, ele guardava o dinheiro extra debaixo do colchão em seu quarto para as emergências e para pagamento da hipoteca. Aiolia não tinha conhecimento dessa reserva. A fazenda estaria segura pelos próximos seis meses.

Aldebaran pigarreou e Aiolos encarou-o. _Não adiantará matar o mensageiro._ O antigo provérbio adquiria significado novo, enquanto o loiro repreendia em silêncio o homem que trouxera a carta fatídica.

- Não fique com raiva de mim, Aiolos. – ele pediu, sabendo exatamente a intensidade do ódio que o outro sentia.

O loiro arrefeceu os sentimentos, pegou a carta amassada da mão dele, dobrou-a com cuidado, sentindo necessidade de preservar a última ameaça a seu bem-estar.

- Não é nada pessoal, Alde. De verdade. Estou apenas cansado. Sempre soube que não poderia contar com Aiolia para nada. Mas nunca pensei que ele chegaria a esse ponto.

Aiolos deu um sorriso pesaroso para o homem que trabalhava tanto por uma recompensa tão pequena.

- As coisas cão melhorar. – Aldebaran afirmou, com segurança. – O rebanho está com boa aparência nesta primavera e quase duas dúzias de éguas já pariram suas crias. Nem posso contar os bezerros que nasceram...

- E não temos feno suficiente para o primeiro corte. – o loiro lembrou, taciturno. – Precisamos de uma boa chuva para deixar os pastos verdejantes. Ainda bem que o rio não está seco e não teremos de carregar água.

- Consegui um carregamento de feno com Shion na minha ida á cidade. – Aldebaran comentou. – Ele vai entregar amanhã.

Aiolos suspirou, afastou-se e subiu os degraus da varanda. – Talvez Shura Capricorn seja um velho gordo e não viva por muito tempo. Acha que ele poderia espantar-se ao ver uma carga de feno vinda de fora? – A risada de Aiolos foi áspera, bem diferente de seu costumeiro bom humor. – Quando descobrir que não ganhou uma mina de ouro, talvez não tenha de agüentá-lo por muito tempo.

- É... E quem sabe se os porcos da pocilga não o farão sair correndo. – Aldebaran fitou uma nuvem de poeira à distância. – Ou vamos ter companhia ou é um redemoinho de pó no meio da estrada.

Aiolos virou-se e olhou na direção que Aldebaran apontava.

- Shura Capricorn em pessoa. Quanto quer apostar?

O cavalo estava exausto da jornada, os alforjes quase vazios e o estômago precisava de uma refeição quente e feita em casa. O banco de Ripsaw Creek estava mais rico por causa do depósito que fizera e, a menos que estivesse enganado, o homem parado diante da casa branca da fazenda a uns cem metros dali era o seu novo sócio.

Sempre acreditara no destino e sentara-se na mesa de pôquer por um pressentimento. Cansado de perambular, procurava um lugar que pudesse chamar de seu. Aos vinte e seis anos, decidira aplicar seus fundos em uma propriedade rural com terreno, casa e anexos, estabelecer-se e fazer planos para o futuro. O que não incluía um jogo de cartas. A Califórnia o atraía com um sonho nebuloso de lar e, por que não, de uma família.

Quatro valetes. Quatro pedaços de papel grosso haviam posto a fazenda A&A em seu bolso. Metade dela, na verdade. E com um homem como sócio, mas ele ainda pensara em ficar no comando. Porém, bastou mais um olhar para o homem que o observava para fazer sua presunção diminuir de intensidade.

Shura Capricorn tocou na aba do chapéu, abaixou-o um pouco para fazer mais sombra nos olhos e endireitou as costas. Sabia que enfrentaria problemas. Sentia o cheiro de longe. O garoto fora um adversário simples, um fraco de primeira linha, um traidor que perdera a herança da família.

O irmão, contudo, era outra história.

Esbelto, mas com aspecto vigoroso, usava calça comprida e camiseta preta, e parecia prestes a explodir em ondas de mau humor. Não poderia culpá-lo. Shura previra que o aguardaria, pois o homem que se dizia capataz da dona da fazenda já pegara a correspondência na cidade, e Shura tinha certeza de que a carta de Aiolia viera no pacote.

O dono do botequim geralmente sabia de todas as ocorrências e o modo como respondera às perguntas de Shura fora pródigo em novidades.

Vira o vaqueiro magro que fora do banco ao armazém de secos e molhados. De seu posto, a um canto do correio, vira o cenho franzido do homem ao examinar o lado externo do envelope que se encontrava entre os diversos catálogos e periódicos que tinha nas mãos. Uma hora lhe parecera um prazo suficiente para divagar pelo caminho. Daria tempo para a carta ser lida e do capacho de boas-vindas ser retirado da entrada. Aquele pensamento o deixara mais tranqüilo. Shura endireitara sua altura considerável na sela e partira para a fazenda.

- O que deseja, estranho? – o jovem fez a pergunta, quando Shura se aproximou.

O grande garanhão resfolegou e espichou o pescoço para farejar o fazendeiro, mas Shura não se afastou, talvez para testar-lhe a valentia. – Shura Capricorn, senhor. Vim tomar posse de meus direitos.

Pelo olhar do loiro, deduziu que não haveria a mais remota possibilidade de ser bem recebido. Na verdade, ele parecia mais disposto a acertar-lhe um tiro. Shura tentou em vão, disfarçar o sorriso de satisfação.

- Acredito que o senhor não deve estar contente em me ver. – A seguir, ele mesmo anuiu em resposta. – E nem poderia estar.

Ao observar o outro, Shura repreendeu-se pela falta de atenção. Ele não estava armado, mas o homem a seu lado ostentava um revólver. E por seu aspecto, o loiro parecia bem capaz de tirar a arma do outro do coldre e atirar.

- O senhor está certo. – A voz do jovem, apesar a calma aparente, não deixava de ser ameaçadora.

Shura conhecera muitos homens, mas aquele era especial. O irmão de Aiolia Leon era um homem muito esbelto, mas não demonstrava preocupação com o aspecto externo. Os cabelos curtos e loiros estavam bagunçados e os olhos verdes tinham a cor de duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

Aiolos enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça e Shura quase sorriu à imagem que se apresentava à sua frente. Se o irmão de Aiolia soubesse que sua postura enfatizava a sensualidade do tórax e a pequena silhueta bem-feita, certamente lhe acertaria um tiro nos olhos pelas liberdades que ele tomava em pensar daquela maneira.

- Então é o senhor o bastardo sem escrúpulos que trapaceou meu irmão e roubou-lhe a herança. – o loiro deduziu, estreitando os olhos. – E acha que eu deveria dar-lhe as boas-vindas e levá-lo para conhecer os arredores?

Shura mexeu-se na sela, apeou do cavalo com um movimento rápido e encarou-o. Determinado, levou as mãos aos quadris para melhor controlar a raiva súbita que o loiro desencadeara.

- Em primeiro lugar, senhor... – Ele hesitou um instante. – Quando eu nasci, meu pai e minha mãe eram legalmente casados. Acredito que chamar-me de ilegítimo é um insulto à dama que trocou minhas fraldas.

Shura notou um leve remorso no olhar do irmão de Aiolia que se desvaneceu rapidamente ele assumiu uma postura menos agressiva.

- Quanto à sua pergunta, "não". Eu não esperava ser bem recebido. Mas... – ele fitou o homem ao lado da irmã de Aiolia. - ... Espero ter livre acesso a todos os cantos da propriedade da qual me tornei sócio-proprietário. O que inclui a casa, os anexos e cada ser vivente dentro dos estábulos e fora deles.

Aiolos inspirou fundo e empalideceu. – Irei procurar um advogado na cidade para as devidas providências, sr. Capricorn. Se a sua reivindicação for válida...

- E é, senhor. Eu lhe asseguro que a transferência da herança foi acompanhada por um advogado de renome de Silver City, Nevada.

- Foi lá que o senhor conheceu meu irmão? – o loiro perguntou, seco.

- Foi, sim. Ele jogava pôquer no _Saori's Sallon_ e eu me sentei à mesa para participar. Naquela altura, ele já perdera todo o dinheiro. Aminha entrada não alterou a situação dele.

- Eu lhe disse que o garoto não podia ver uma carta sem se encrencar. – o vaqueiro alto comentou, asperamente.

- O senhor é o chefe daqui? – Shura indagou.

- "Eu" sou o chefe daqui. – Aiolos retrucou, com raiva. – Aldebaran é meu capataz.

Shura estendeu o braço na direção do homem de voz rouca. Aldebaran hesitou por um momento, antes de apertar a mão do recém-chegado em uma demonstração de força.

- O senhor é bom no trabalho? – Shura indagou, analisando o outro.

Aldebaran era bem-apessoado, alto e empertigado e usava as roupas de trabalho como uma segunda pele. Seu olhar era cauteloso, o que fazia pressupor o apoio ao loiro.

- Eu me esforço para isso.

- Ele é o melhor. – o seu empregador afirmou, convicto. – Sou Aiolos Sagitálius. – A apresentação foi feita com má vontade. Ele tirou a carta do bolso da frente da calça. – De acordo com isso, seu nome é Shura Capricorn...

- Exatamente! – o homem afirmou.

- O senhor deseja dar uma espiada na estrebaria e nos arredores? – Aldebaran perguntou.

Shura teve a impressão de que o homem procurava aliviar a tensão de Aiolos, que parecia assolado por um vendaval, depois de ter a fé no irmão abalada e de ser obrigado, inesperadamente, a aceitar um novo sócio.

- Será ótimo – Shura respondeu. – Meu cavalo irá adorar uma boa massagem de escova e uma porção generosa de comida.

Shura olhou para Aiolos, sentindo uma ponta de remorso. Cabeça erguida e lábios contraídos, o loiro parecia pronto a debulhar-se em lágrimas perante um juiz. E ele não gostaria de estar no local, quando isso acontecesse. Um homem em prantos era uma das coisas que menos lhe agradava. As outras eram uma cascavel de tocaia e um bêbado de arma na mão.

Os dois homens conduziram seus cavalos até a estrebaria enorme, onde um caubói solitário estava parado junto à entrada. Aiolos observou-os dirigirem-se a furta-passo pelo pátio. Pararam ao lado da gamela e o grande garanhão enfiou o focinho na água. Shura Capricorn olhou Aiolos de relance, com os olhos estreitados e ele enrubesceu.

O homem era mesmo arrogante. E se fosse apenas isso... Era alto, musculoso, mas esbelto. Não se podia negar a inteligência que brilhava nos olhos negros, quando ele o avaliara tão detalhadamente que o deixou consciente das próprias imperfeições.

Aiolos conhecia suas limitações como homem. Tinha espelhos na sua casa e reconhecia sua falta de beleza. Achava que os cabelos, de fios grossos e rebeldes, lhe davam muito aborrecimento em troca de pouca valia. Tinha estatura um pouco alta apenas, mas achava que seu corpo musculoso por demais nunca atrairia um homem, apenas as mulheres ou os quase-mulheres, o que o deixava irritado por demais as vezes.

Porém, era por causa de seu rosto de garoto que achara conveniente ter um homem em que pudesse confiar, para ajudá-lo na administração da fazenda. E Aldebaran era uma pessoa que correspondia plenamente à confiança que nele depositava.

Depois que o pai morrera, há dois anos, ele assumira o comando da fazenda. No ano anterior, mantivera a propriedade auto-suficiente. Até descobrir, há seis meses, que a conta bancária estava a zero e que Aiolia sumira da cidade com todo o dinheiro. Sem lhe deixar nem os recursos necessários para comprar provisões, fora aproveitar a vida. Ter dinheiro para o pagamento da hipoteca fora uma benção, mas os recursos haviam terminado e Aiolos teria de enfrentar a entrega do feno do dia seguinte, além da tarefa humilhante de pedir crédito ao vizinho.

Felizmente, o armazém de secos e molhados concordara em vender a prazo, até ele poder reunir alguns bezerros de um ano e vendê-los. Mas naquela primavera, o peso ainda não estava no padrão que lhe permitisse obter um valor real pelos animais.

Aiolos suspirou, subiu os degraus da varanda e estremeceu com o vento que o alcançou no abrigo da porta traseira.

A tristeza que o envolvia não tinha consolo. Aiolia havia roubado mais do que o dinheiro que o pai lhes deixara. Ele levara nos bolsos todo o otimismo de sua mocidade.

Naquela altura dos acontecimentos, teria de encarar uma luta pela sobrevivência. Uma risada irônica acompanhou as primeiras lágrimas quentes que lhe escorreram pelas faces. Pelo menos, teria um sócio para dividir os problemas.

Shura achou que seria difícil escolher entre dormir debaixo de uma árvore ou no alojamento com seus homens que não tinham motivos para gostar de sua presença. Ele haveria de alegrar-se com a alternativa de dormir dentro da casa. Mas não esperava que Aiolos lhe oferecesse um quarto assim de repente. O loiro decidira esperar até a manhã seguinte para ir até Ripsaw Creek, depois escutar o aviso murmurado de Aldebaran.

- A estrebaria ou o alojamento, senhor. – o loiro ordenara em tom de desafio. – Ou, se preferir, debaixo de uma árvore no pomar.

Shura permitiu que o senhor Aiolos ficasse com o que lhe restara de orgulho. Anuiu e, com o colchonete debaixo do braço, caminhou em direção ao pomar. A cavalariça era muito fechada e um estranho entre os trabalhadores não seria bem-vindo. Melhor seria ficar ao ar livre, com ma vista para a casa e o alojamento. Já dormira em situações piores e o colchonete era grosso. A viagem lhe deixara somente com uma camisa limpa e, a menos que fosse até a cidade, teria de implorar à seu sócio permissão para usar uma tábua de lavar.

A lua nova era uma fatia fina no céu sem nuvens. As estrelas formavam um baldaquino de lantejoulas prateadas visível por entre os ramos das árvores ainda não muito frondosas. Pelo menos não choveria.

Shura escolher um tronco e nele se encostou, embrulhado em uma manta, com a arma na mão. A casa estava às escuras, exceto por uma pequena janela no segundo andar, onde cortinas brancas flutuavam pela vidraça aberta. Imaginou se o homem que dormia lá dentro fosse sua companhia.

Aiolos não deveria ter mais de vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis anos. Muito jovem para estar incumbido da difícil tarefa de administrar uma fazenda, ainda mais sem dinheiro. Isso, se fosse verdade o que escutara no banco. Um funcionário se encarregara de dizer-lhe segredinhos no ouvido. Relatara sobre a perfídia de Aiolos Leon contra o irmão, balançando a cabeça o tempo inteiro. O patife fugira com o dinheiro da conta conjunta e deixara Aiolos de mãos vazias, com necessidade premente de fundos. O rapaz levara até o último centavo.

Shura observou uma silhueta vestida de branco, provavelmente com um pijama, passar em frente à janela. O jovem rapaz debruçou-se no parapeito, mirou o pátio e a estrebaria.

Mesmo vestido decentemente, ele era uma tentação, Shura concluiu, ensimesmado. Os homens que dormiam no alojamento poderiam fitá-lo com olhares cobiçosos.

Se Aiolos Sagitálius fosse seu homem, ele... Mas não era, e nem haveria a menor possibilidade de vir a ser. Entretanto, era seu sócio, quer ele quisesse ou não. E ele lhe devia proteção. Sua mãe ensinara-lhe algumas coisas, antes do incêndio que causara a morte de seus pais. Uma delas era o dever de preservar a integridade de seu companheiro. Pelo jeito, sua tarefa consistiria em zelar pela segurança de Aiolos Sagitálius, além da responsabilidade de afastar as dívidas da fazenda.

Em geral, o desjejum era simples. Chá com torradas na maioria das vezes. Naquela dia, o destino se encarregaria de fazê-lo diferente. Aiolos observou seu novo sócio aproximar-se da varanda, com o colchonete novamente enrolado debaixo do braço e o chapéu abaixado, o que escondia a sua expressão.

- Pelos aromas, acho que o senhor não fez café – o outro falou com a voz ainda rouca de dormir, do outro lado da porta de tela.

Aiolos arrependeu-se, por um momento, de tê-lo mandado dormir no pomar. Não haveria inconveniente nenhum esticar alguns lençóis na cama de Aiolia ou oferecer-lhe o sofá da sala para dormir.

- Eu fiz chá. – o loiro usou um tom de voz mais ameno e indicou a mesa da cozinha. – O senhor gosta?

Shura torceu o nariz.

- Não tolero muito essa bebida. O café é bem melhor. – Ele fitou o fogão. – Seicomo fazer, se tiver os apetrechos.

- Na despensa – o outro respondeu e a educação recebida fez com que se levantasse. – Eu mesmo pego. Sente-se.

Em segundos, Aiolos lavou o bule, encheu-o de água até a metade e acrescentou café. O fogão já estava aceso e Aiolos deixou a vasilha pintada de azul na área mais quente.

- Isso não vai demorar muito. Quer pão? Eu os esqueci no forno ontem, quando fui atender a uma emergência.

Shura fitou os pães escurecidos que o outro salvara antes que se transformassem em carvão. – Eu cortarei a parte mais queimada, se me disser onde estão as facas.

Aiolos apontou o indicador para uma prateleira situada em cima do fogão. Shura apanhou o utensílio mais longo e ocupou-se em cortar as partes mais enegrecidas do pão que o outro já cortara.

- Aldebaran contou-se que o senhor costurou o braço de um homem. Foi essa a emergência a que se referiu? – ele perguntou, enquanto abria a porta do forno e deixava duas fatias grossas sobre a grade.

- Foi. Não ficou muito bonito, mas consegui terminar a contento. Oito pontos.

- O senhor tem um estômago forte. – Shura afirmou e virou-se para contemplar-lhe as mãos, enquanto o outro partia uma torrada em pedaços pequenos.

- Isso faz parte do trabalho. – Aiolos retrucou.

O loiro perdera o pouco de apetite com que se sentara à mesa. A ida à cidade era uma necessidade, embora inútil. Conhecia muito bem a assinatura de Aiolia no documento que vira na véspera. Não havia como duvidar. Ainda assim, se houvesse uma chance, iria persegui-la até o fim.

- Daqui a meia hora, irei para a cidade – Aiolos avisou-o, observando-o abrir o forno para inspecionar o pão.

Shura espetou uma fatia com a ponta da faca e levou-a à altura dos olhos. Aiolos mostrou uma pilha de pratos sobre o bufê e o sócio seguiu a instrução silenciosa. Com o prato na mão, sentou-se em frente à Aiolos, que puxou o pires com a manteiga mais para perto e ofereceu a espátula já em uso.

- Obrigado – o outro agradeceu e passou uma camada grossa de manteiga na superfície da torrada. – Eu não jantei ontem à noite. Isto cheira bem.

- Por que o senhor não foi até o alojamento? Elestinham uma panela de carne com _chilli_.

Shura encolheu os ombros e Aiolos sentiu-se culpado. A cortesia mandava que se oferecesse refeição a qualquer estranho recém-chegado. E ele comera a sopa, enquanto Shura passara fome.

- Para dizer a verdade, não tinha muita certeza de como seria recebido... Achei melhor esperar até hoje, até o senhor ter certeza da legitimidade das minhas reivindicações, antes de eu me engalfinhar com os seus vaqueiros.

- Como é? – Aiolos segurou a xícara de café no ar.

- Eles terão de decidir se querem seguir as minhas ordens, antes de eu resolver se os mantenho no emprego.

- Antes de o senhor "resolver"... – Aiolos quase engasgou com o pedaço de pão que começara a mastigar. – Eu contratei a maioria deles e se eles causarem algum problema, eu os dispensarei. Deixe isso por minha conta.

- Talvez seja uma questão de ponto de vista. Eles terão de aceitar meu comando, senhor, ou eu os despedirei. Lembre-se de que também sou proprietário. E pretendo assumir meu posto.

E o loiro se sentira culpado por deixá-lo no pomar durante a noite e por não ter-lhe oferecido a sopa! O chá ficou amargo e o pão tornara-se uma parte informe dentro da boca.

- Isso é o que veremos, senhor Capricorn. – Aiolos murmurou, já em pé. Queria cuspir a massa de glúten que lhe camuflava as palavras.

Sentiu o cheiro de café fervido, pegou no bule com um pano de prato dobrado e despejou-o na pia. O líquido molhou-lhe a calça e espalhou-se na frente da camisa. A borra do café esparramou-se no chão a seus pés.

- O senhor se queimou? – Shura não conseguiu disfarçar uma ponta de preocupação.

Aiolos negou com um gesto de cabeça. Jamais admitira o ardor que sentia na pele um pouco acima da cintura. Com um olhar feroz que o outro fingiu ignorar, o loiro saiu da cozinha, entrou em seu quarto e pegou a porta com estrondo.

Jogou a blusa no chão e mirou-se no espelho. Passou um dedo sobre a pele vermelha onde o tecido umedecido deixara sua marca. Molhou a toalha pequena na água fria do jarro e segurou-a sobre a queimadura com a mão trêmula. Não por causa da dor, mas pela vergonha de parecer ridículo diante do homem que estava em sua cozinha.

Desapertou o cinto e deixou a calça escorregar até o solo. Tirou os sapatos, saiu de dentro da calça e, de meias, foi até a cômoda. Abriu uma gaveta, remexeu até encontrar uma outra roupa de seu agrado. Não havia muita escolha. Seus trajes de uso diárioconsistiam em camisas e calças todas do mesmo feitio.

Voltou para a frente do espelho, tirou a toalha e examinou a pele queimada. Não se formariam bolhas. Apenas ficaria sensível por um dia ou dois. Nada que não pudesse suportar. Muito mais fácil de que tolerar o caubói arrogante que viera apossar-se de sua fazenda.

Ele ainda estava lá, quando Aiolos entrou na cozinha, alguns minutos depois.

- Tudo bem? – Shura perguntou, com uma xícara nas mãos.

- O senhor está bebendo meu chá? – Aiolos respondeu, furioso.

- O seu, não, senhor. Apenas enchi minha chávena com a bebida do bule. Achei que gostaria de tomar um chá mais quente, por isso despejei o seu.

Aiolos notou que ele limpara o chão, torcera o pano e o deixara no canto da pia. De algum modo, o ato esfriara a raiva do fazendeiro, que se limitou a encher novamente a xícara. Tomou o chá, encostado no balcão.

- Irei com o senhor, se não se importa – o outro avisou.

- Não preciso de companhia. Dê-me o papel assinado por Aiolia e eu o levarei até a cidade, para mostrar ao advogado.

- Minha companhia pode não o agradar, mas o documento prova meus direitos. Ele não sairá de meu bolso até que você escute o veredicto por si mesmo. Então eu o depositarei, sob custódia, no cofre do banco. Já conversei com o presidente do banco a respeito.

Aiolos enrubesceu.

- O senhor discutiu isso com o senhor Aquarius? Disse-lhe que meu irmão jogou fora metade de minha fazenda? – Aiolos perguntou, irado.

- Sim, e também lhe disse para não passar a informação adiante. Para o conhecimento geral, eu comprei a parte de seu irmão. Eu também disse a Aldebaran que os vaqueiros se veriam em apuros, caso fizessem comentários do gênero.

- Vou selar um cavalo. – o loiro afirmou, depois de deixar a xícara em cima do aparador. – Estarei pronto em cinco minutos.

Aiolos enfiou as botas que estavam na porta dos fundos, e tirou uma jaqueta do gancho e vestiu-o.

- Sugiro que o senhor faça o mesmo. E não se esqueça de trazer aquela droga de papel.

_Continua..._

_Primeiro capítulo postado! Nem fiz vocês esperarem né? Hihihih. Ok, da próxima vez prometo que demoro mais um bocado, a não ser que deixem meus dedinhos muito felizes para continuar esse fic. Isso devo à P-Shurete, Litha-chan, Chibi Psique, Margarida, Prajna Alaya, Youko Estressada e a Akane M.A.S.T. /o/ Beijos a todas vocês! E obrigada pelos reviews... por isso que eu sempre digo: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido!**_

_Até o próximo capítulo _


	3. Chapter 2

Jogos e Desafios

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**2**

- Para mim, não parece haver irregularidades, Aiolos. Reconhece a assinatura de Aiolia? – Saga Gemini, o advogado devolveu-lhe a carta e apanhou o documento que Shura oferecera como prova de seus direitos.

Aiolos olhou mais uma vez o papel amassado, com o coração aos pedaços, e afirmou:

- Reconheço. Aiolia tem uma escrita tão característica e muito pessoal. O que posso fazer a respeito?

- Hum... acho que nada. – Saga afirmou, depois de ler as anotações do advogado de Silver City. – Tudo em ordem, eu diria. Está claro que Aiolia abdicou dos próprios interesses na fazenda. – Virou-se para Shura com olhar gélido. – O senhor não tirou vantagem do rapaz, tirou?

Aiolos mexeu-se a seu lado e Shura resolveu engolir as palavras ásperas.

- Na verdade, não – Shura murmurou. – Parece-me que o garoto estava empenhado em jogar fora tudo o que tinha. Então achei que valeria a pena gastar algumas horas para ajudá-lo. Eu lhe dei um suporte financeiro quando o jogo terminou e avisei-o de que deveria ir para casa. Pelo jeito, ele não aceitou o conselho e escreveu esta carta para o irmão.

Saga refletiu por alguns instantes, estendeu o documento para Shura e confirmou:

- Está tudo muito claro, senhor. Faça bom proveito de seus ganhos. – O advogado virou-se para Aiolos, interessado. – Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

- Não. – o loiro respondeu com secura. -Considero-me esclarecido sobre os pontos que me pareciam obscuros.

Mais de uma vez, Saga Gemini demonstrara pretensão de fazer-lhe a corte. Embora se tratasse de um homem agradável e educado, Aiolos não o encorajava. Virou-se e saiu do escritório de Saga.

Shura despediu-se, foi atrás do outro e alcançou-o já perto do cavalo.

- Calma, meu senhor. Deixe-me levar isto ao banco e voltaremos juntos.

- Não quero a sua companhia e nem pretendo perambular pela cidade com o senhor. – Aiolos levou a montaria até a beira do passeio de madeira, pisou no estribo e montou.

Shura deu uma risada que o deixou furioso. – Acho que deveria carregar consigo um suporte para montar. Ou então, usar um cavalo mais baixo.

Aiolos virou o cavalo negro, encarou-o e disparou:

- Tenho vários cavalos menores, mas prefiro este. Guarde seus conselhos para si mesmo, senhor Capricorn. Tenho certeza de que fará bom uso deles, quando começar a trabalhar na fazenda...

Aiolos detestou a insolência no sorriso de Shura.

- Eu nunca afirmei ter experiência em administrar uma fazenda. Mas estou muito desejoso de aprender os mínimos detalhes com o senhor.

- Pensei que o senhor quisesse mudar a minha maneira de agir. – o loiro escarneceu e puxou as rédeas com firmeza.

O cavalo curveteoude lado, lutando com o bocado do freio. Shura segurou as rédeas debaixo do maxilar do eqüino.

- Neste assunto, estou qualificado para dar-lhe um pequeno conselho, senhor. A primeira coisa a fazer é afrouxar a brida. Não jogue sua raiva em cima do animal que pretende cavalgar. O cavalo estará espumando, antes mesmo de sair da cidade.

O animal sacudiu a cabeça e Shura levantou a aba do chapéu, para observar Aiolos dar meia volta e afastar-se, soltando as rédeas. Ele se admirou com a perícia de Aiolos sentado na sela. Era como se houvesse nascido ali. De cabeça erguida, ele acenou para vários transeuntes e chegou rapidamente à saída da cidade.

Shura foi ao banco, fechou o título de propriedade em um envelope e esperou o sr. Aquárius depositá-lo no cofre forte. Depois se dirigiu à loja central, onde escolheu calças, camisas, ceroulas e meias.

- Quanto é? -Ele perguntou à mulher que o atendia.

- Deixe-me ver – ele fez as contas de cabeça. – Quatro dólares. – Ela pegou o dinheiro e hesitou. – O senhor está hospedado na Fazenda A&A?

- As notícias andam depressa, não é? Sim, sou o sujeito que comprou a parte de Aiolia Leon Sagitálius. Cheguei ontem.

- O garoto é um tratante. – a mulher afirmou. – Ele sempre deu muito trabalho, mesmo antes de o pai morrer. Pelo menos, ele teve uma bondade. Deixou o irmão administrar a fazenda.

- O senhor Aiolos parece bastante capaz de fazê-lo.

- E foi bom mesmo ele ter assumido a direção. O irmão mais novo passava mais tempo jogando cartas do que trabalhando na fazenda. De acordo com o senhor Aquarius, o pai estava a ponto de deserdá-lo, mas morreu de repente sem ter tempo de tomar as providências legais. Se quer saber, não foi correto o rapaz herdar metade de tudo.

- Bem, não se pode prever os acontecimentos, não é mesmo? – Shura apanhou o pacote. – Eu lhe asseguro que farei a minha parte com afinco na condução da fazenda. O senhor Aiolos ficará em melhor situação comigo do que com o irmão.

- Aiolos tem sido a alma da fazenda desde os dezesseis anos, quando a mãe morreu. Todos aqui têm muito carinho por ele. – a mulher falou, à guisa de aviso.

- Tenho certeza disso – Shura concordou, com simpatia. – Ele parece um homem admirável.

Shura saiu, consciente dos ouvidos atentos. Fez uma careta ao pensar que na certa perderia uma discussão, assim que fechasse a porta. Dera à cidade um motivo novo em folha para os mexericos, sem ter oferecido nada como base para especulações.

Dali até a fazenda, era uma viagem de cerca de duas horas. Pensou com que freqüência Aiolos percorria aquele trajeto.

O loiro não se lembrara de fazer as compras necessárias. Iria para casa de mãos vazias, tendo como companhia apenas a frustração e o ódio. Quando chegasse na fazenda, provavelmente estaria muito preocupado, preparando-se para fazer da vida do outro um inferno.

Shura teria de agir com cautela, principalmente quando anunciasse a sua intenção de mudar-se para o interior da casa. O seu novo sócio não era alto nem forte, mas apostava que ele sabia usar uma arma. E a idéia de ter uma espingarda de cano grosso apontada em sua direção não o deixava muito confortável.

- O senhor vai fazer o que? – Aldebaran exasperou-se.

- Vou arrumar um lugar para o Senhor Capricorn dormir dentro da casa. – Aiolos deu de ombros. – Digamos que o dono da metade da fazenda tem o direito de ocupar o quarto de Aiolia.

- Quando é que decidiu ser tão complacente? Na última vez que conversamos, o senhor estava bem decidido a fazer da vida dele um inferno. Achei que fosse mandá-lo ficar na estrebaria ou no alojamento.

- Sei disso. Mas ele prestou auxílioà Aiolia depois do jogo de pôquer e avisou-o de que deveria voltar para casa. Pelo menos, foi o que disse à Saga Gemini. Acredito que ele não tenha nenhum motivo para mentir sobre isso.

Aiolos fitou a estrada que levava à cidade e por onde o grande garanhão iria aparecer, e achou que fizera bem em esquecer um pouco sua raiva. Justiça deveria ser feita. Se Shura tentara agir corretamente com Aiolia, merecia ao menos uma consideração que ele teria com qualquer outro.

Aldebaran fiou em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto digeria a generosidade de Shura.

- Ele me parece um bom homem. – Aldebaran deduziu. – Acho que tudo dará certo, se ele não pensar em se intrometer onde não for chamado.

- Não conte com isso. – Aiolos declarou, lembrando-se dos comentários do novo sócio. – Ele deve querer fazer uma administração à sua maneira. – Suspirou, pensando nas tarefas que o esperavam na casa. – Quando o tio Dohko voltar, estarei livre para ajudá-lo na marcação do gado.

- E eu ficarei mais sossegado. Não gosto da idéia de Capricorn ficar dentro da casa com o senhor. – Aldebaran resmungou. – Não quero nem imaginar os comentários que surgirão a respeito... Será que preciso mudar a mobília ou qualquer coisa assim? Posso mandar um dos garotos ajudá-lo.

- Não se preocupe. Ele vai usar o quarto do jeito que está. Providenciarei lençóis limpos e é só. E quanto ao decoro, todos sabem que venho dispensando qualquer moça que esteja interessada em mim desde sempre, Deba, e, por isso, sendo motivo de falatórios. Acho que muitos nem mesmo me consideram um homem. Sou apenas um fazendeiro. E acho ótimo que seja assim.

Aldebaran sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado.

- Talvez sim e talvez não. Poderia ser até conveniente o senhor interessar-se por mulheres ao invés de esconder-se aqui a fazer esses serviços rudes. Outra coisa. Vai preparar a comida para Capricorn ou ele fará as refeições no alojamento?

Aiolos hesitou e lançou outro olhar para a estrada.

- Vou fazer comida em casa. Se fosse Aiolia, eu também o faria. O homem é meu sócio, quer eu goste ou não. E quando tio Dohko chegar, ele vai cozinhar para todos como sempre.

- Aiolos? – Shura chamou-o, em pé no degrau inferior da escada curva.

Ou viu passos leves no pavimento superior. Uma porta foi aberta e fechada. Quando Aiolos apareceu no alto e apoiou-se na balaustrada, ele falou:

- Aldebaran disse que o senhor estava arrumando um quarto para mim... É verdade?!

O loiro desceu devagar, apoiado no corrimão, parou dois degraus acima de Shura, fitou os cabelos negros que eram um tanto espetados e limitou-se a dizer:

- Estava começando a imaginar que seu chapéu fazia parte de sua cabeça.

- Eu o tiro de vez em quando. E sempre, para comer e dormir. – Ele não lhe deu passagem, paciente, à espera de uma resposta que não veio. – O que o fez mudar de idéia?

- Sobre o quarto? – Aiolos levantou um ombro. – O senhor tem direito à metade da casa. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer era dar-lhe um lugar para dormir.

Shura recuou, deu-lhe passagem e seguiu-o pelo saguão amplo até a cozinha. Encostou o ombro no batente da porta, observou-o a tirar um avental do gancho ao lado da despensa e lavar as mãos na pia.

- Estou esquentando a sopa de galinha de ontem à noite. Se quiser tomar um pouco... Mais tarde começarei a fazer o jantar, mas enquanto isso, poderá tapear o estômago.

- Aceito, obrigado. – Shura percebeu que Aiolos não usava mais o tom agressivo. Analisou-lhe a fisionomia, para localizar indícios do humor atual. Homens como ele pareciam ser um enigma. – Há algum motivo especial por ter permitido meu acesso à casa?

Aiolos parou à porta da despensa, com latas de conserva de frutas nas mãos.

- Eu já expliquei. – Aiolos colocou as coisas no balcão com força. – O senhor também é proprietário da. Ou pelo menos, da metade da parte que não está hipotecada.

Shura foi até a mesa redonda situada no meio do recinto.

- Eu não sabia que havia uma hipoteca. Aiolia não me contou. – fitou o outro de esguelha, enquanto puxava a cadeira meio escondida pela toalha de oleado circular. Hesitou, antes de oferecer ajuda. – Quer que eu pegue os pratos?

- Tudo bem. – Aiolos levantou a tampa de uma caçarola que estava em cima do fogão e inspecionou o conteúdo. – Está quase pronta. Tenho bolo e fiz biscoitos. – Tirou um abridor de latas de uma das gavetas do guarda-louça e apontou as vasilhas de pêssegos enlatados sobre o aparador. – Sabe como usar isto?

- Calculo que sim. – Atirou a peça para cima e pegou-a no ar. – Levo sempre um no meu alforje, desde que descobri as múltiplas utilidades.

- Seus alforjes pareciam um tanto vazios. – Aiolos ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O senhor viaja com pouca bagagem.

- Descobri que não vale a pena carregar muita coisa – Shura afirmou, abrindo uma das latas. – Onde quer que eu ponha?

Aiolos apontou uma vasilha azul em cima do balcão.

- Ali. As tigelas de sopa estão na porta à esquerda e as colheres estão naquela jarra. – O loiro pegou a concha, levantou novamente a tampa e esperou o vapor sair. – Quer pegar as tigelas, por favor?

Shura largou os pêssegos, fez o que o outro pediu e depois pegou de volta um dos recipientes já com a sopa quente. Por um instante sentiu a suavidade da pele do jovem sob sua palma calorosa. Apesar da pressa com que Aiolos tirou a mão, ele não pôde deixar de experimentar prazer no contato cálido.

Deixou a tigela na mesa com cuidado e inalou o aroma delicioso.

Engraçado. Não estava em seus planos a consciência de pensar em seu sócio como homem. Ele o avaliara na véspera, esperando cair em suas graças e com esperança de levar adiante os planos, sem muitos traumas. O que se mostrou uma conjetura inútil, levando-se em conta a fúria com que Aiolos o recebera.

Além disso, sentir simpatia por um homem estava muito longe de ser uma atração. E o porquê desse fato estava além de seu entendimento. O que não o impediu de reconhecer um calor sutil que lhe acenava como uma ponta de desejo.

- Vou tirar os biscoitos do forno. – o loiro avisou, passando por trás de Shura.

Ele se virou e pegou a segunda tigela. Dessa vez, o loiro afastou a mão antes e evitou olhá-lo. Ele tirou as guloseimas do forno com movimentos ágeis, como alguém familiarizado com as tarefas domésticas.

Para quem teria Aiolos cozinhado? Shura perguntou-se. Pelo visto, Aiolia já saíra da casa há tempos.

Aiolos ficara sozinho. Com um bando de vaqueiros e uma responsabilidade enorme de tornar lucrativa uma fazenda, mesmo sem uma conta bancária estável.

Droga. Aiolia Leon tinha muita culpa nisso.

- Quem é tio Dohko? – Shura fez a pergunta, enquanto tirava uma colher do jarro.

- É o irmão de meu pai. Quem lhe falou sobre ele?

- Aldebaran me disse ele voltaria em breve. – Shura fez uma careta. – Isso foi para avisar que haveria alguém em sua companhia para manter-me na linha.

- Pois o senhor trate de comportar-se – Aiolos fuzilou-o com o olhar. – senão acabará no alojamento. – Pegou a colher e experimentou a sopa. – Ele veio para cá depois que papai morreu, pôs mãos à obra e tomou conta dos afazeres domésticos. E eu tomei o lugar de meu pai. Naquele ano, no começo do inverno, ele foi de trem para a casa do filho que mora no sul. Dessa vez, fez a mesma coisa, antes do Natal e da primeira nevasca. Recebi uma carta semana passada, dizendo que voltaria assim que o tempo melhorasse, provavelmente em duas semanas.

- Já pensou em oferecer-lhe um cargo permanente? – o moreno resolveu fazer graça.

Aiolos fitou-o, enquanto passava manteiga em um biscoito.

- Se o vir aqui, ele não sairá mais da fazenda. Tio Dohko é muito rigoroso, quando o assunto é respeitabilidade. Certamente não vai gostar da idéia de compartilharmos a casa.

- Na verdade, eu não esperava uma decisão tão rápida de sua parte. O senhor surpreendeu-me.

- Eu aprendi que, gostando ou não, temos de conviver com algumas coisas. Acho que o senhor está na minha lista, senhor Capricorn.

Ikki era um jovem arrogante, sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

- Senhor? – Ele se dirigiu a Aiolos de queixo erguido, quando ele entrou no celeiro. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não. – Aiolos foi seco. – Estou procurando Aldebaran.

- Ele está lá fora, conversando com Hyoga.

Shura não gostou do olhar do garoto para as costas de Aiolos enquanto ele saía do galpão e nem deu seu sorriso malicioso. Inspirou fundo e fechou os punhos, ao sair do local onde se guardavam os arreios.

Ikki fitou-o e o sorriso desapareceu. – O senhor precisa de mim, Shura? – o rapaz perguntou, maneiroso. – Eu ia limpar as baias.

- Faça isso mesmo. – Capricorn viu Ikki pegar um forcado da parede e voltar para o compartimento mais próximo. – Espero que se lembre de seu lugar, meu rapaz. Faz três dias que o observo.

Ikki olhou-o por cima do ombro. – O que quer dizer com isso? – As palavras foram ditas em tom de desafio.

- O senhor Aiolos é o dono desta propriedade e está fora de seu alcance.

Ikki sorriu, matreiro.

- Não tenho culpa de saber admirar um homem bonito, não?!

- Se der um passo na direção de meu sócio, ficará seriamente encrencado, filho.

- Uma atitude um tanto espantosa, para quem acabou de chegar e do jeito como o senhor veio. – Ikki retrucou, apoiado no forcado de maneira indolente.

- Sou legalmente proprietário da metade desta fazenda. Está pensando em desafiar minha autoridade? – Shura indagou, com voz grave.

Capricorn abriu o punho e esfregou a palma na coxa, à espera de que o rapaz retrucasse com aspereza. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ikki sacudiu a cabeça, enfiou a ferramenta sob um monte de palha ensopada e despejou-a em um carrinho de mão. Depois voltou a espetar a forragem.

Shura passou por ele e espiou Aiolos. Com as mangas da blusa xadrez enroladas, o loiro estava do lado de fora e discutia com dois homens.

- Diabos, eu tenho enfrentado coisas piores!-** o **caubói de cabelos loiros, batendo nos ombros, gritou, agitando o antebraço enfaixado.

- Não acho – Aldebaran respondeu com rispidez.

- Que tal uma tarefa mais leve? – Shura aproximou-se do trio.

- Eu resolverei o problema, obrigado. – Aiolos foi ríspido.

- Sei disso senhor... – Shura foi cauteloso. – Eu só queria mencionar que a sala dos arreios precisa de alguma atenção. Uma tarefa suficiente para manter um homem ocupado por uns dois dias.

- Eu gosto de fazer jus ao meu sustento. – Hyoga afirmou com frustração, pálido sob as sardas.

- Também já ouvi falar disso. – Shura mentiu - Ninguém está dizendo o contrário, Hyoga. Apenas acho que deve deixar a ferida cicatrizar da maneira correta. – Empurrou a aba do chapéu para trás e encarou o homem. – Cada trabalho na fazenda tem igual valor. Tanto cuidar dos cavalos como limpar as baias para mantê-los saudáveis. O que acha, sócio?

Os olhos de Aiolos brilharam de indignação, mas ele deu um sorriso forçado.

- Não quero discutir o tema – ele replicou para Aldebaran. – O senhor pegou mais feno hoje com o Shion?

Aldebaran hesitou, ao fitar Shura.

- Achei que talvez fosse melhor o senhor conversar com ele. Se levar a carroça, os homens dele terão de fazer o carregamento.

- E por que não vamos juntos? – Shura perguntou com suavidade, enquanto levava o loiro pelo braço para trás da estrebaria. Achou que não era um assunto que deveria ser tratado na frente dos empregados, mesmo que Aldebaran soubesse da precária situação financeira – Pagaremos em dinheiro ou esperaremos até a próxima viagem à cidade?

- Ele vai esperar – Aiolos murmurou e desvencilhou-se de Shura. – Eu não me importo que o senhor vá junto. Afinal, já sabe mesmo de tudo.

- Vamos dar uma volta – Shura viu, por sobre o ombro que Aiolos, que Ikki estava parado à porta.

- Está bem.

Eles foram até o curral e sentaram-se sobre a cerca. Três novilhos moviam-se sem cessar dentro da área confinada.

- Quando acha que podem valer? – Aiolos perguntou.

- De quanto precisa? – Shura quis saber, com a mão longe do outro.

- De imediato, o suficiente para um carregamento duplo de feno. Posso vender esses três na cidade.

- Não é um bom negócio.

- Eu sei – o loiro concordou. – Mas não quero tirar vantagem de um vizinho.

Shura anuiu, julgando o peso dos animais que Aldebaran cercara. Olhou para as mãos de Aiolos e reparou no contraste. Eram esguias, bronzeadas e masculinas, ao lado das suas, largas e marcadas por inúmeras cicatrizes. Um dos cortes fora feito por uma garrafa atirada na sua direção e que merecera uma série de pontos. Outra mais pálida, conseqüência de uma facada, da qual conseguira escapar com vida.

Aiolos passou o indicador na cicatriz de bordas irregulares e em alto relevo.

- Já se machucou bastante, não é, caubói?

- Nunca tive ninguém a meu lado para suturar minhas feridas – ele comentou, rindo. – Hyoga não sabe como é feliz. Para falar a verdade, não sou um caubói. Talvez um jogador ocasional que passa o tempo ao ar livre, arrebanhando o gado em troca de parte dos lucros. Mas nunca um caubói.

- Eu não pretendi insultá-lo. Apenas achei que as marcas fossem fruto de uma coleção normal de um vaqueiro.

- De quanto o senhor precisa? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Eu já disse. O suficiente para um carregamento duplo de feno. – Aiolos descansou a mão sobre a coxa e Shura lamentou o afastamento da pele cálida e sedosa.

- Acho uma pena vender um bezerro que não tem peso suficiente para alcançar um bom preço.

- E acha que não sei disso? Mas temos de fazer o que é preciso.

- Mas não será necessário, Aiolos. Eu pagarei pela carga e mais tarde acertaremos as contas. Eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro guardado.

Aiolos fitou o novilho à sua frente, com os lábios cerrados.

- Eu abrirei uma folha em meu livro de registros. – ele respondeu, mau-humorado. – Não pretendo lesá-lo.

Shura anuiu. – Outra coisa, Aiolos...

O loiro o fitou com um brilho diferente nos olhos verdes.

- O que é? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Não gosto muito de Ikki.

- Nunca me causou problemas. É jovem e um pouco insolente, mas a mãe dele precisa do dinheiro de seu salário.

- Bem, ou ele pára de olhá-lo como se o senhor fosse uma mercadoria à venda, ou terá de procurar outro lugar para trabalhar.

- Que bobagem... – Aiolos corou.

Shura deu uma risada áspera. – Ou o senhor é mais inocente do que pensei que fosse ou...

- Não sou nenhuma criança, Capricorn. Posso lidar com ele. – Aiolos deslizou da cerca para o chão e arrumou a calça por cima das botas. – Se é só isso, agora precisofazer alguma coisa para comer, antes de atrelar a carroça e buscar o feno.

- Pode fazer a comida, que eu apronto a carroça. Se estou pagando, quero ver a qualidade da forragem.

Aiolos afastou-se e Shura observou as curvas sob a calça de brim e concordou com Ikki. Era mesmo um homem bem-apessoado.

- Estive pensando... – Aiolos falou, assim que Shura segurou as rédeas. Os cavalos se moveram para frente e ele virou a cabeça para olhar o moreno. – talvez precisássemos elaborar um acordo.

- Pensei que já o tivéssemos feito – o outro afirmou e descansou um dos pés calçados com botas no frontão de madeira da carroça.

Aiolos evitou olhar para a coxa que se delineava sob a calça.

- Aldebaran é uma pessoa boa e de confiança. Quero que o deixe encarregado do que já está fazendo.

- Tudo bem, mas sob uma condição.

- E do que se trata?

- Ele terá de cumprir minhas ordens e verificar se os homens farão o mesmo.

- E quanto às minhas? Tenho por hábito encontrar-me diariamente com Aldebaran para acompanhar o que se passa. Muitas vezes, cavalgo ao lado dos homens e trabalho junto com eles.

- Não mais – ele se expressou com rudeza. – O senhor amansou seu último bezerro. Vi uma cicatriz em sua mão que não deveria estar ali.

Aiolos examinou as mãos espalmadas.

- Tenho várias, fruto do trabalho. – o loiro passou o dedo no "A" delineado na palma. – Fiz isso quando estava com dezesseis anos. Foi a primeira vez que meu pai me deixou ajudar a marcar o gado.

- Isso não é correto. O senhor é um garoto ainda e não um vaqueiro...

- Sou um fazendeiro – o loiro o lembrou. – Não quero ser tratado como um garoto frágil, Capricorn. Embora não seja grade perito na cozinha – o loiro passou a mão na altura do estômago.

- Queimou-se com o café, não foi?

- Não, apenas uma marca vermelha. Nada demais... Bem, quando o tio Dohko voltar, ficarei livre para trabalhar na fazenda o dia inteiro.

- Há alguns tipos de tarefas que eu preferia que não fizesse. Treinar cavalos é uma coisa. Amansar bezerros é outra bem diferente.

- Aposto que o senhor tem em mente que devo me dedicar apenas aos livros contábeis. – Aiolos afirmou com sarcasmo e pensou em si mesmo trancado no escritório, adicionando e subtraindo fileiras de números. Nos últimos meses, a subtração fora mais freqüente.

- Pode até ser. – Shura ignorou o tom irônico. – Faremos isso juntos e decidiremos o que deverá ser feito.

- Agora não há muito o que decidir, "sócio". O senhor sabe que não há mais dinheiro disponível. Meu irmão limpou a conta bancária, antes de sair da cidade. Teremos de trabalhar a crédito, até a marcação do outono.

- Eu já imaginava isso – o outro comentou e bateu as rédeas, fazendo os cavalos saírem em trote rápido.

Os arreios tilintavam e as rodas da carroça trepidavam sobre os sulcos da estrada da cidade. Aiolos agarrou-se na beirada para não sair do lugar.

- Aiolia é muito jovem para suportar a pressão à qual o submeti, na tentativa de fazer dele um homem – Aiolos admitiu.

- Quantos anos ele tem? Achei que tivessem quase a mesma idade.

- Na verdade eu tenho 23 e ele tem 20. São 3 anos de diferença...

- Hum entendo... – Shura suspirou. O espanhol tinha 27. Era quatro anos mais velho que o loiro, mas não comentaria isso. Não gostava de contar sua idade.

- Ele não assumiu a responsabilidade. Tomar conta de uma fazenda não **era** sua primeira escolha.

- Então qual era?

Aiolos pensou, mediu as palavras e depois riu, sem entusiasmo.

- Digamos que Aiolia não é muito aficionado das tarefas árduas que uma fazenda exige. Teria se saído melhor se o papai houvesse mandado estudar no leste. Tenho certeza de que se tornaria um bom profissional na área em que escolhesse.

- Banqueiros e advogados também trabalham duro, Aiolos – Shura lembrou-o. – Não existe no mundo nenhum tipo de trabalho que não envolva grande dedicação e esforço pessoal. Acredito que tenha protegido demais seu irmão. Talvez fosse melhor para Olia, se você conseguisse analisá-lo com mais cuidado e reconhecesse suas falhas.

- O nome dele é Aiolia e eu conheço exatamente as suas deficiências – Aiolos desistiu da posição descontraída no assento e empertigou-se.

- Um homem da idade dele já deveria ter amadurecido o suficiente para não ser chamado mais pelo apelido de infância. Quando ele deixar de ser Olia e achar seu caminho, serei o primeiro a respeitá-lo.

- De qualquer modo, o senhor não terá oportunidade de encontrá-lo. Eu lhe garanto que ele está muito longe de Ripsaw Creek.

- Pois escreva o que eu lhe digo. Um dia ele voltará... – Shura resmungou. – Quando o dinheiro que lhe dei acabar, pode ter certeza que ele virá pedir abrigo. E quando isso acontecer, Aiolos, será um barulho dos diabos. Ele perdeu a parte dele da fazenda em um jogo de cartas em frente a testemunhas. E o senhor não poderá lhe dar mais nenhuma fatia do bolo.

- Droga! – o loiro se irritou e cerrou os dentes para evitar mais alguma imprecação. – O senhor não tem a palavra "chefe" impressa em sua testa, Capricorn! E ser meu sócio não lhe dá o direito de controlar o que faço ou deixo de fazercom a minha participação na fazenda.

- Não vamos brigar por causa disso, vamos? – Shura puxou as rédeas e parou no meio da estrada.

- E o que esperava? Que eu ficasse aqui sentado e depois executasse as suas ordens? Nada disso, Capricorn. Pode pegar seus mandados e...

Shura agarrou-o pelos braços e pisou das rédeas com uma bota, para evitar que os cavalos se movessem. Puxou-o mais perto e Aiolos perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de encontro ao outro. Shura estreitou os olhos e suas narinas dilataram-se. Espantado, Aiolos percebeu o brilho estranho no olhar.

- Não diga isso – o moreno advertiu, com voz baixa e rouca. – Não fale mais nada. Mantenha a boca fechada.

- Dane-se! – o loiro retrucou, por entre os dentes.

Shura inspirou fundo, fitando os lábios carnudos de Aiolos.

- Eu disse "nada", nenhuma palavra. – ele sussurrou em tom hostil. Curvou a cabeça e pressionou a boca firme contra a de Aiolos. O loiro arregalou os olhos e sufocou um grito angustiado. – Shh... – Shura sussurrou e permitiu que Aiolos respirasse por uma fração de segundo.

Depois beijou-o novamente, de maneira mais persuasiva e suave, os lábios quentes e úmidos. Ao abraçá-lo, ergueu-o do assento e encostou-o junto ao peito. Aiolos agarrou-se na camisa de Shura para não cair e teve certeza de que se ele não o estivesse segurando, escorregaria para baixo do banco.

- Nunca foi beijado? – Capricorn perguntou, afastando o rosto e fitando-o intensamente.

Aiolos sacudiu a cabeça, ciente de que estava corado da garganta até a raiz dos cabelos. O coração batia em descompasso dentro do peito. Shura o segurava com firmeza e ele sentiu o calor do corpo musculoso, mesmo através das camadas de roupa que os separavam.

- Da próxima vez, mostrarei mais eficiência. Odeio dar a impressão de que isso é o melhor que sei fazer.

Shura segurou o outro com delicadeza, ergueu-o um pouco, ajeitou-o novamente no assento e arrumou-lhe a fola desalinhada da camisa.

_Próxima vez?_

Aiolos estremeceu. Se aquilo fosse um exemplo das habilidades de Capricorn, ele teria de evitar uma nova demonstração.

- Acredito que está esperando desculpas – o moreno comentou, com um ligeiro tremor no canto dos lábios.

- Duvido que obterei algo parecido.

Aiolos fechou as mãos trêmulas até machucar a palma com as unhas. Os lábios formigavam e a visão estava borrada com um nevoeiro de lágrimas. Respirou com dificuldade e escutou o impensável.

- Sinto muito por tê-lo perturbado, Aiolos. Mas não posso dizer que esteja arrependido por tê-lo beijado. E gostaria de fazer alguma coisa para acalmá-lo.

Acalmar?

Na verdade, Aiolos nunca se sentira tão agitado como naquele momento. Teve certeza de que nada haveria que pudesse acalmar aquela pulsação desordenada.

_Continua..._

_Oieeee! Demorei mas não abandonei o fic. \o/ Não abandonei nenhuma de minhas histórias, gente. É porque agora eu estou trabalhando... sim sim... e já viram, né? O trabalho tomou todo o tempo livre que eu tinha para escrever, fora que quando eu estou em casa ainda tenho muitas coisas para fazer como jogar RPG yaoi, cuidar do fórum, fora alguns trabalhos que acabo trazendo para casa... Mas eu gostaria de pedir que tenham paciência! Vou terminar todos os meus fics! Prometo \o/_

_Sobre esse capítulo gostaria de fazer um comentário sobre a idade dos personagens. Eu achei por bem fazer um Shura mais velho e um Aiolos mais novo no fic. Já que é um U.A. creio que tenho toda a liberdade para fazer isso então não estranhem nem fiquem achando que errei a idade dos personagens. Huhuhuhu_

_No mais, espero que estejam curtindo o fic. Eu estou adorando escrevê-la, um dos motivos pelos quais o capítulo não saiu nenhum pouco pequeno. Deu 21 páginas do word. Huahuahuhau. Espero coments... afinal todos sabem que dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido. E dedinhos ocupados quando ficam felizes deixam o trabalho de lado para escrever os fics huahuhauhauh._

_Agradecimentos à: P-Shurete que me ajudou a terminar esse capítulo hoje. Se não fosse por ela eu não conseguiria com certeza heheheh. Valeu, fofa. À Youko Estressada, maridinha linda do meu coração. À Litha-chan, Bia, Akio Youko, Kiara Sallkys, Margarida, Shiryuforever94, Aya-chan, mfm2885, Chibi Psique, LunnaFianna e à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem fabulosa como sempre._

_Valeu a todos que tem me dado força para continuar a escrever._

_Beijos_

_Muk-chan \o/_


	4. Chapter 3

Jogos e Desafios

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**3**

Durante uma semana, Aiolos evitou encontrar o caubói. Cuidar dos livros de despesas era uma tarefa diária meticulosa e desgastante, ainda mais quando se estava próximo do fundo do poço. E a descoberta de uma nota de compra enfiada no meio do livro razão fez o loiro levantar da cadeira, possesso.

- Droga, droga e droga... – ele murmurou, saindo em direção a estrebaria.

- É para isso que servem os sócios? – ele perguntou, controlando a raiva, ao deparar-se com Shura no meio do grande galpão.

Hyoga entrava e saia do compartimento dos arreios e, se Aiolos bem o conhecia, estava atento a tudo o que se passava. Pelo jeito, Shura era da mesma opinião, pois o segurou pelo cotovelo e levou-o para o lado de fora das portas amplas.

- Não vamos discutir na frente dos empregados – o caubói argumentou em voz tão baixa que não chegou aos ouvidos dos homens. – Se tem algo a me dizer, faça-o aqui no pátio, onde não há audiência.

- Se?? – O monossílabo foi significativo e Aiolos inspirou fundo para não estourar. Deixou cair no chão o pedaço de papel amarelo que trazia amassado entre os dedos. – O senhor sabe muito bem sobre o que vim lhe falar. Explique-me, por gentileza, por que imaginou que poderíamos dar-nos ao luxo de comprar um garanhão justo agora? Com tantas prioridades à frente?

- Eu não lhe pedi nenhum centavo – Shura respondeu com calma. – Eu o comprei com meu dinheiro.

- E suponho que terei de lançar a despesa em seu nome. O que lhe dará um crédito, já que ficarei devendo o investimento de seu dinheiro! – o loiro sibilou.

- Aiolos, essas éguas da fazenda estão parindo potros que não valem nada. Só servem para puxar uma charrete ou levar crianças para a escola. Espere até ver esse reprodutor. O senhor precisa de sangue novo ou seu plantel jamais terá valor.

- E não poderíamos utilizar o seu garanhão, por exemplo?

O fato de shura estar com a razão não importava, Aiolos ponderou com raiva. O reprodutor de seu pai estava mesmo velho e vinha cruzando com as éguas há vários anos. Porém comprar um garanhão novo era um investimento grande e Shura encarava a chegada iminente do cavalo como se esperasse um belo presente de natal.

- Eu já lhe disse.. A linhagem dele não é a que precisamos. Nós também o usaremos, mas o garanhão novo é uma garantia de que teremos um grupo de cavalos de boa raça que renderá dinheiro daqui a dois anos.

- O senhor planeja ficar aqui todo esse tempo? – Aiolos indagou, mordaz.

Shura apertou os maxilares e os punhos. Por um momento, Aiolos refletiu se não o provocara além da conta.

- O senhor é sempre assim tão irritante ou está assumindo essa atitude de propósito?

O caubói conduziu o loiro em direção à casa, segurando-o com a mão firme, calosa e forte. Aiolos não teve alternativa a não ser correr para acompanhar-lhe as passadas largas. Quando alcançaram a varanda dos fundos, Shura praticamente largou o outro no degrau superior.

- não gosto de ser tratado com brutalidade – o loiro falou com firmeza, desvencilhou-se e sentou-se. – Não é por ser um homem grande que o senhor pode ficar me empurrando e puxando por aí a seu bel-prazer!

Mas ele podia e fizera. Pelo menos, por alguns minutos.

Shura estreitou a boca e os lábios estremeceram involuntariamente. Estava em pé na frente de Aiolos, com a imponência de sua altura e a irritação que emergia de todos os poros.

- Eu não o empurrei, não puxei e nem o deixei marcado, senhor Arrogância. – Shura curvou a cabeça e espiou-lhe o rosto. – Mas nunca se esqueça do que vou lhe dizer agora. Não pense que poderá me dar ordens, quando eu resolver gastar o "meu" dinheiro, ganho com o "meu" suor.

- O senhor não tem o direito de...

- Tenho todo o direito! – o moreno berrou. – A droga do cavalo estava em leilão. Se eu não houvesse dado o lance e arrematado o infeliz, teria perdido a oportunidade de conseguir um reprodutor desse porte. E quer lhe agrade ou não, ele é exatamente o que sua manada precisa.

- E o que ele vai fazer por minhas éguas? Encher a barriga delas com potrancas e potros puro-sangue?

Shura balançou a cabeça.

- Melhor do que isso, senhor. Dentro de cinco anos, teremos o pasto cheio de cavalos malhados, pequenos e ágeis, que serão conhecidos por toda a parte, depois que os treinarmos. Sabia que qualquer caubói que se preze pagará cinqüenta dólares a mais por um cavalo desses, do que por qualquer outro?

Um brilho de interesse fez arrefecer a raiva que Aiolos sentia.

- Por quê? – o loiro indagou, com rudeza.

- Um malhado com um bom treinamento é o melhor cavalo que se pode comprar. Os comanches caçam búfalos com eles há anos. Teremos filas de compradores à porta.

Shura sentou-se ao lado de Aiolos, com a irritação substituída pelo entusiasmo. O loiro escutava, cada vez mais participante.

- Usaremos os melhores para a procriação e venderemos os que não nos interessarem. Sempre há compradores procurando montarias comuns. Quando eliminarmos o supérfluo e o indesejável da manada, teremos uma safra de potros na próxima primavera que fará brilhar estes seus olhinhos verdes.

- E quando começaremos esse programa de reprodução? – Aiolos perguntou. – O cavalo já foi despachado?

- Deba o trará ainda hoje para casa.

- Deba sabia de tudo?

Shura fez a gentileza de mostrar-se envergonhado e passou a mão nos cabelos negros e espetados. Aiolos, distraído em observá-lo, custou a entender as palavras.

- Ele me avisou que o senhor ficaria furioso. Então achei melhor "amaciá-lo" antes de ele chegar.

- E por acaso estou parecendo "amaciado"?

Shura o analisou de um modo geral e depois fixou-se no rosto ansioso.

- O senhor parece "macio" nos lugares certos, Aiolos, mas acho que ainda está furioso. – Shura virou a cabeça de lado e levantou os cantos dos lábios em um sorriso maroto. – Não posso culpá-lo. Eu suspeitei que o senhor ficaria irritado. Só não queria que armasse uma confusão em frente dos peões.

- Eu não fiz nada disso! – Aiolos protestou. Lembrou-se de que estavam sozinhos no galpão, a não ser por Hyoga, que entrava e saía.

Mais uma vez, Shura pareceu ter o mesmo pensamento que ele.

- Hyoga estava na sala dos arreios e Ikki, do lado de fora da porta traseira. Não quero discutir nossas diferenças perante eles. Uma batalha campal no meio da cavalariça não faz parte de meus planos.

- Eles o escutam – Aiolos afirmou, olhando de lado, para que Capricorn não reparasse na expressão de desagrado.

- Homens sempre se entendem melhor com homens. Exceto em algumas coisas como...

- Oras, seu... – o loiro grunhiu. – Está me achando com cara de mulher por acaso? – bufou mas estava curioso para saber o que ele iria dizer.

- Como... – Shura apenas continuou, apesar da hesitação.

Aiolos admirou-se com aquela falta de palavras. Shura nunca pensava duas vezes antes de falar e sempre tinha frases preparadas na ponta da língua. O moreno observou o outro com cautela e o loiro sentiu diminuir a raiva reticente, substituída por um calor gerado por seu olhar aprovativo.

- Por exemplo... A minha reação à sua presença – Shura finalmente alegou, com uma ponta evidente de arrependimento pelo que dissera. – Há alguma coisa no senhor que me atrai muito. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – E não é uma coisa que se deva revelar a um sócio.

- Atrair? – Aiolos surpreendeu-se. – Bem, seja lá o que for, eu lhe digo que não há nada em mim que lhe interesse. Além do mais, o senhor exaspera-me além da conta. Não importa o que eu faça, o senhor quer ter sempre a última palavra. Como se eu não entendesse nada do que se passa por aqui. O que acha que eu fazia, antes de o senhor chegar?

Aiolos sentiu mais uma vez as lágrimas de raiva e piscou para afastá-las. Mesmo empenhado em defender-se, não queria demonstrar fraqueza diante do outro.

- O que lhe parecia certo, e dava o melhor de si para isso. – Shura respondeu com simpatia. – Com certeza fez um belo trabalho. E teve a sorte de contar com Aldebaran. Ele é um homem excelente e o senhor pode dar-se por feliz em tê-lo a seu serviço.

Shura apagou o vento que alimentava a fogueira do rancor. No momento em que Aiolos se preparava para um novo acesso de cólera, ele tratou de ser agradável, fazendo-o perder a motivação da resposta.

- Por falar nisso, eu aumentei o salário dele. – Shura avisou, sem deixar de fita-lo para avaliar-lhe a expressão.

- Bem, o dobro do que ele recebeu este mês seria igual a zero. – o loiro riu com amargura. – Eu já lhe disse que, enquanto não tivermos lucro, não haverá dinheiro para remuneração dos empregados e nem para qualquer outra coisa. Nos últimos três meses mal consegui pagar os funcionários mais novos. E agora, estou literalmente sem um vintém sequer.

Shura admirava-se pelo discernimento administrativo de Aiolos. Apesar de saber que despertaria um novo ataque de cólera, decidiu revelar tudo de uma vez.

- Eu depositei dinheiro na sua conta.

Aiolos empalideceu e cerrou os maxilares para não expor o ódio que sentia.

- O senhor está cavando um buraco para mim, senhor Capricorn! E se eu não conseguir sair? O que o senhor fará então? Tomará posse da fazenda inteira?

Shura segurou-lhe a mão, em uma demonstração de carinho.

- Eu sabia que acabaria pensando dessa maneira, Aiolos. Mas não foi essa minha intenção. Apenas achei que não poderíamos manter os homens aqui por muito mais tempo, se não os pagássemos. Não seria justo e o senhor não haveria de querer arriscar-se a perder Aldebaran, Hyoga ou Ikki. Os outros poderão ser substituídos, mas esses três não.

Aiolos concordou com um gesto de cabeça e deixou-se ficar com a mão entre as dele. Havia muito pouco a ser dito. Tinha de admitir que Shura estava certo, embora sentisse a própria autonomia cada vez mais ameaçada pela presença daquele homem e pela influência que ele exercia em todos os setores de sua vida, até então calma e bem planejada apesar das dificuldades financeiras.

Inclusive a descoberta de si mesmo como homem. Aquele pensamento deixou-o apreensivo. Shura o beijara uma vez, há uma semana, e depois agira como se nada houvesse acontecido. Simplesmente ignorou o episódio e não mais se referiu a ele.

Até há poucos momentos.

Aiolos tirou a mão, apoiou-a no colo e lembrou-se das palavras que ele dissera com voz rouca: _O senhor parece macio nos lugares certos, Aiolos... Há alguma coisa no senhor que me atrai muito._ Shura o enfeitiçara com aquela lisonja. Era só isso. Adulação, pura e simples, destinada a fazê-lo fraquejar. Aiolos empertigou-se.

- Aiolos? Será que teremos de discutir mais sobre o assunto? Será que não podemos deixar as coisas transcorrerem em paz, pelo menos até classificarmos o rebanho e decidirmos quais os animais que desejamos vender?

- O que?

A pergunta pegou o loiro desprevenido. Sua mente estava longe de bois, empregados e salários. Aiolos vacilou e procurou concentrar-se nas palavras de Capricorn. Ele fazia planos, enquanto o loiro especulava sobre a tolice que acabava de ouvir.

- Não pretendo forçá-lo a nada. – Shura argumentou.

Talvez não estivesse mesmo, Aiolos refletiu. Entretanto, Capricorn mostrava-se pronto para a ação, absorvido em planejamentos e aquilo o inquietava. Por um motivo bastante simples. Aiolos não tinha nenhum conhecimento a respeito de um programa de reprodução do modo como ele explicara.

Aiolos levantou uma das mãos, para assegurá-lo de sua concordância, enquanto procurava raciocinar.

- Eu preferia falar sobre isso mais tarde. Talvez depois do jantar. – Dar-se por vencido com facilidade não fazia parte de sua natureza. Shura o encurralara e ele teria primeiro de concatenar as idéias.

O alívio na expressão de Capricorn foi evidente e ele até sorriu.

- Como queira. – comentou o moreno, amável. – Aldebaran deve chegar logo e eu preciso preparar uma baia para o garanhão. Nós o manteremos no curral por um dia ou dois, até decidirmos quais éguas ele irá cobrir e, então poderemos começar.

Aiolos assentiu com um gesto de deixou-se contagiar pela exuberância do sócio.

- Eu gostaria de acompanhá-lo.

- Está certo. Não há muito o que fazer agora, mas de qualquer modo será interessante conhecê-lo.

Uma hora mais tarde, Aiolos cogitou estar à espera de uma criatura de tamanho majestoso ou pelo menos um animal mais impressivo do que o malhado de porte pequeno que seguia o cavalo de Aldebaran.

- Ele não é muito grande, não é mesmo?

- O tamanho nem sempre é qualidade, quando se trata de um bom cavalo para pastoreio. – Shura afirmou, enquanto passava as mãos sobre as costas e a ilharga do garanhão branco e preto. Ele ergueu um casco após o outro e Aiolos percebeu os tremores que percorriam os pêlos macios. O garanhão recuava ao toque de Shura.

- Ele está ótimo. – o moreno comentou com Aldebaran. – Deu-lhe algum trabalho?

- Nada muito angustiante. Não vejo a hora de poder montá-lo. O camarada do leilão disse que ele é um dos melhores de seu gênero.

Os olhos de Shura brilharam de satisfação.

- Venha amanhã cedo. Terá sua chance. Acredito que o melhor que temos a fazer é alimentá-lo e deixá-lo descansar.

Aiolos mal podia conter o desapontamento. Depois de reconciliar-se com as idéias de Shura, ficara novamente apreensivo. Observou Aldebaran conduzir o cavalo até a estrebaria. Virou-se, ao ouvir o relinchar agudo do garanhão. Em um pasto próximo, uma égua respondeu ao desafio. Aldebaran agarrou a guia e esquivou-se de levar uma cabeçada.

O animal balançava a cauda e, curvando as pernas traseiras, parecia querer livrar-se de quem o segurava. Shura adiantou-se depressa e agarrou o cabresto, rindo alto. Puxou a cabeça do cavalo até seu peito e murmurou palavras suaves, empenhado em tranqüilizar o recém-chegado.

- O esperto parece saber para que finalidade está aqui, não é? – Aldebaran perguntou, arfante por causa do esforço. Sorriu para Aiolos e depois reconsiderou suas palavras. – Perdoe-me, senhor...

Aiolos percebeu que ele se divertia, apesar das desculpas polidas ditas em voz baixa.

Aiolos não estava acostumado àquela explosão de emoções, fossem elas de um animal ou de seres racionais. Sentiu-se agitado ao pensar no que aconteceria ali nas próximas semanas. O acasalamento sempre fora confinado às pastagens, à discrição das éguas e do garanhão, com o único propósito de criar uma nova vida a cada primavera.

Naquela altura, era de ser prever que haveria uma programação. Enquanto se apressava a voltar para casa, Aiolos teve a confirmação de que a mudança era um fato. Shura Capricorn lançava-se em um projeto que faria corar de vergonha o esquema fortuito e natural de seu pai.

E o loiro lhe dera autorização para implementá-lo.

Horas mais tarde, Shura entrou na cozinha e viu a mesa posta para três. Intrigado, fitou Aiolos.

- O senhor está esperando visita?

- Não. Foi só o tio Dohko que chegou há uma hora. Shiryu foi buscá-lo na cidade. – Aiolos abriu a porta do forno e tirou uma caçarola. – Está se aprontando lá em cima e perguntou pelo senhor.

- Por mim? – ele fez uma careta, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

Os músculos fatigados de duas semanas de trabalho árduo protestavam, ainda mais depois de ter sido derrubado no chão poeirento do curral por um cavalo não inteiramente domado.

- Como é que ele ficou sabendo de mim?

- Shiryu deu-lhe todos os detalhes sobre meu novo sócio, no trajeto da cidade até aqui. – Aiolos explicou, calmamente.

Shura observou-o lidar com o conteúdo da assadeira. Aiolos lhe pareceu ser tão perito na cozinha como em cavalgar e costurar braços rasgados de vaqueiros. Batatas e cenouras circundavam a carne assada. A visão era tentadora e Shura rezou para que tio Dohko tivesse os mesmos dotes culinários do sócio.

- Ele aprovou seu novo sócio? – o moreno perguntou e ouviu em seguida passos que se aproximavam pelo saguão da frente. O perfume de lilases precedeu o homem, assim como a voz forte e as palavras de advertência.

- Se ele for uma pessoa imprestável como o outro, tenho uma espingarda de caça que garantirá a sua curta permanência.

O senhor nem um pouco idoso que apareceu à porta era vigoroso, com cabelos avermelhados, rebeldes e fartos. Examinou-o atentamente com os olhos verdes como os de Aiolos e... um tanto puxadinhos? Aquilo era novidade. Mas reparou que na certa o outro procurava os mínimos defeitos ou eventuais marcas escondidas em si.

De onde estava sentado, Shura teve a impressão de que o homem teria cerca de um metro e oitenta de altura. Uma figura impressionante que usava uma roupa no mínimo interessante, de um modelo estranho que parecia ter vindo de outro lado do mundo. Era verde com uns botõezinhos na frente, com um bordado de dragão dourado. Shura imaginou logo que a roupa era chinesa.

Shura ergueu-se e inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento respeitoso.

- Senhor... – Ele usou de polidez. – Sou o camarada em que o senhor pretende atirar, se o comportamento não for adequado.

Shura teve de esforçar-se ao máximo para não rir pela imagem que via à sua frente.

Tio Dohko parou a uma certa distância de Shura e olhou-o de alto a baixo. O caubói notou uma expressão aprovativa bastante rápida e um gesto de assentimento brusco que não desmanchou os cachos frisados. Depois de certificar-se de que a inspeção se completara, ele puxou uma das cadeiras à mesa.

- Quer sentar-se senhor?

Era impossível existir alguém mais educado que Shura Capricorn.

- Não. Primeiro vou ajudar Aiolos.

- Está tudo pronto, tio Dohko. – A travessa fumegante e aromática já estava no centro da mesa. Ao lado, tigelas com compota de maças e outras com verduras. – Só falta fazer o café.

Dohko aproximou-se e permitiu que shura se esmerasse no papel de cavalheiro. Ele segurou a cadeira e esperou-o sentar-se.

- De onde o senhor é, rapaz? – ele perguntou, com brusquidez. – Parece uma pessoa muito bem-educada.

- Minha mãe ensinou-me a ser cortês. – ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Sei o suficiente para não limpar a boca com a manga da camisa e também aprendi a pedir um favor com educação.

- Bem, isso conta muitos pontos em seu favor. – Tio Dohko, quase convencido, fitou Aiolos sentado à sua frente. – Você fez biscoitos, meu filho?

- Não, mas temos pão de ontem. – Aiolos afirmou.

- Por favor, pegue-o, depois vamos agradecer aos deuses o alimento. – Tio Dohko abaixou a cabeça de imediato e derramou-se em palavras de agradecimento pelo jantar preparado por Aiolos.

Shura recostou-se na cadeira e, divertido, observou os movimentos rápidos de Aiolos, que desenrolava a toalha do pão. Apanhou a faca e em instantes cortou quatro fatias, deixou-as sobre um prato que levou até a mesa.

- Há manteiga fresca, tio Dohko. – Aiolos avisou e descobriu o prato de vidro.

Shura convenceu-se de que era fácil saber quem estava no comando. A cozinha era o domínio de tio Dohko e Aiolos aceitava a sua vontade de uma maneira surpreendente.

O senhor passou um pouco de manteiga em uma das fatias do pão e tornou a falar com o sobrinho.

- Você emagreceu um pouco, filho. Deve ter trabalhado duro, aposto.

Aiolos riu alto.

- Eu poderia ter perdido mais alguns quilos, tio Dohko. E agora que o senhor voltou, emagrecerei mais. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer com os potros novos. Deba diz que temos um belo grupo de crias.

Shura avaliou que o entusiasmo de Aiolos talvez se devesse ao fato de pensar que se veria livre da cozinha.

- Acho que se tornou um bom cozinheiro – Dohko fez o comentário depois de experimentar a carne assada e inspirar o aroma delicioso. – Você usou folhas de louro?

Aiolos anuiu, dócil e bem-humorado.

- Exatamente como o senhor faz. Também usei dente-de-leão fresco, ainda com o orvalho nas folhas.

Shura parou de mastigar. As verduras haviam subitamente perdido o sabor.

- Eu estou comendo "dentes-de-leão"?

- Somente as folhas – Aiolos explicou com paciência. – São excelentes para a saúde.

- O que houve com as filhas de nabo e as de couve?

- Ainda é muito cedo para elas. – Aiolos respondeu, sem perder a calma e espetou o garfo na verdura, com expressão maliciosa. É um tônico milagroso. Os índios comem isto em abundância.

- Não tenho muita certeza se preciso de um tônico, qualquer um que seja. – Shura levou mais uma garfada à boca. – Minha mãe obrigava-me a tomar óleo de rícino, quando as árvores começavam a perder as folhas. – Mastigou por um momento, engoliu o ar de dúvida e remexeu o conteúdo do prato com o utensílio de metal. – Mas era só uma dose. Será que terei de comer dente-de-leão todos os dias?

- Se o senhor desejar, posso encomendar um vidro de óleo de rícino. – Dohko fingiu ajudar e divertiu-se com a ojeriza de Capricorn pela escolha feita por Aiolos dos vegetais para a refeição.

- Obrigado, senhor. Agora já sou crescido e estou muito bem sem o óleo.

- Parece mesmo – o outro concordou. – Veio do sul, não é?

Shura hesitou. Não costumava dar detalhes de seu passado.

- Sim, talvez se possa dizer isso.

- Quando cheguei de trem de Saint Louis e encontrei meu marido pela primeira vez, ele disse que sempre desejara uma beldade sulina para enfeitar sua mesa. – Dohko deu uma gargalhada. – Ele procurava por algum jovem refinado com cabelos lisos e um chapéu para evitar que o sol estragasse a pele alva. Em vez disso, encontrou a mim, com olhinhos puxados, típicos da China.

- Então o senhor é chinês? Aposto que ele não ficou desapontado. – Shura aventurou-se. A história o agradava.

- Não depois de uma semana ou duas... – Dohko admitiu, com um sorriso. – Os deuses abençoem seu coração. Passou a acreditar que eu era o homem ideal do qual precisava. – o olhou desafiador. – Senhor Capricorn, dou minha cabeça como o senhor tem uma miscigenação escondida sob essa fala arrastada do oeste.

- O senhor está certo. Minha mãe era uma dama sulina e meu pai era espanhol.

Aiolos prestou atenção à novidade. Era a primeira vez que ouvia qualquer alusão ao passado de Shura. De maneira sutil, mas propositada, ele arrancara detalhe por detalhe sobre a administração da fazenda, sobre a afinidade de Aiolia com o pôquer e com o súbito ataque que matara o pai.

Naquela tarde, não conseguira esconder as lágrimas, enquanto falava da morte de seu velho. Contara sobre a terrível falta de ar, o tom azulado da pele e a dificuldade do pai para respirar. Foi então que Shura o impediu de prosseguir, antes da parte final da história. Segurou-o pelo antebraço e sacudiu a cabeça, em um pedido mudo para ele interromper a narrativa, ao perceber-lhe o sofrimento.

E diante daquele homem mais do que discreto, tio Dohko conseguira, com astúcia, em dois minutos o que Aiolos não obtivera em duas semanas.

- Onde moram seus pais? Ainda no sul? – foi a vez de Aiolos perguntar.

Shura fitou-o e o loiro sentiu o retraimento, mesmo antes do espanhol responder.

- Eles morreram em um incêndio. A casa pegou fogo e meus pais não conseguiram sair. – Ele tomou um gole de café e pareceu imune ao líquido quente.

- Quantos anos o senhor tinha?

- O suficiente para cuidar de mim mesmo. Isso aconteceu há muito tempo e não vale a pena remexer no passado. Desde então, venho trilhando caminhos diversos e longos por esta vida.

Aquilo seria provavelmente o máximo que ouviria, Aiolos refletiu, totalizando um conhecimento sucinto sobre a existência de Shura. Era um jogador e conhecia cavalos. Além disso e do pouco que revelara, mostrava-se como um verdadeiro quebra-cabeça. Os olhos verdes guardavam segredos e seu corpo longilíneo tinha estrutura musculosa. Bonito e bem falante, era a arrogância na forma mais fina.

E muito mais masculino do que todos os que conhecera em seus vinte e poucos anos de vida. Pensar nas mãos fortes em sua pele ou nos lábios que o beijaram, foi suficiente para trazer a Aiolos um nível de ansiedade que ele se recusava a considerar. Mesmo durante as horas negras da noite, quando ele se virava de um lado para o outro na cama e lembrava-se do único beijo que haviam trocado, teve de admitir a atração insidiosa de sua presença.

Que bobagem. Ele era apenas seu sócio. E nem parecia inclinado a pressioná-lo para aceitar uma situação mais íntima.

- O senhor já foi casado?

A pergunta de tio Dohko surpreendeu Aiolos. O loiro teve certeza de que Shura se ressentiria do assunto ventilado.

Só que ele sorriu, sem nenhum traço de severidade.

- Um homem que vagueia pelo mundo não deve carregar uma esposa... ou esposo... – hesitou um tanto ao dizer as ultimas palavras, fitando os olhos de tio Dohko. Sabia que o outro entenderia. Afinal, acabara de ouvir que o outro tivera um "marido". - ... junto com ele.

- O senhor não é mais um cavaleiro errante. – o tio insistiu. – Um camarada que se torna dono de metade de uma fazenda deve star procurando criar raízes e pensando no futuro.

Aiolos engastou com um pedaço de carne e puxou para trás a cadeira. Tossindo e com dificuldade para respirar, o loiro foi até a porta dos fundos, de onde ouviu a cadeira de Shura raspar no chão. Curvou-se sobre a balaustrada da varanda e procurou respirar fundo. Sentiu a palma quente às suas costas.

- Está melhor? – o outro indagou, divertido, mas ansioso.

- Estou. – Aiolos já tossia menos. – O senhor deve ter percebido que meu tio lhe providenciará um casamento.

- Imagine só. Quando eu decidir amarrar-me, eu faria minha própria escolha, parceiro. – Shura deslizou a mão para cima e descansou-a no ombro de Aiolos. – E pode acreditar, senhor Aiolos, será o primeiro a saber.

_Continua..._

_Ufa! Esse capítulo demorou mas saiu, né. Ao menos isso. O que estão achando? Acho que tivemos um progresso enfim... Eu espero que nesse feriado eu consiga escrever ainda mais. Quero desempacar a Confinados também huehuehuehue! Durante esses dias mal pude escrever por causa do trabalho, mas agora as coisas estão começando a entrar nos eixos. Espero atualizar com mais freqüência ao menos esse mês né... dois feriados por aí! \o/ Espero que estejam gostando do fic e não esqueçam dos reviews!_

_Agradecimentos à Shiryuforever94 (que aliás está fazendo aninhos hoje Tia Muk está preparando fic nova para dar de niver a ele uhuhuhuhu), à Litha-chan (que está quase me matando por causa de Confinados!), à Dea(que me anima sempre nos reviews), à P-Shurete (nem preciso falar que é um de meus amores né gente ), à mfm2885 (fofa \o/ ), à Chibi Psique (fiotinha fofa também), à Akio Youko (que aliás, anda sumida -- ), à Bia (que sempre manda reviews dos capítulos), à Mary (que ainda não conheço, mas mandou review e é bem vindo no coração da tia Muk que sempre cabe mais um) e à Akane M.A.S.T. pela paciência e betagem!_

_E não se esqueçam: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! -**_

_Beijos a Todos!_

_Muk-chan \o/_


	5. Chapter 4

Jogos e Desafios

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**4**

- Patrão, estão faltando umas doze cabeças de gado ou mais. – Ikki apeou do cavalo e parou diante de Shura com os punhos cerrados, segurando as rédeas.

Ele tinha certeza de que Ikki ainda o considerava um estranho no ninho, mas nem por isso não brindaria o mensageiro com sua indignação. Recebeu a notícia sem se alterar e cerrou os dentes para não demonstrar a fúria que o corroia por dentro.

- Dentro dos limites da pastagem mais longínqua? Tem mesmo certeza quando à contagem?

Nem passou pela cabeça de Shura desconfiar de Ikki. Ele era provavelmente o melhor caubói da fazenda. Os talentos de Aldebaran e Hyoga eram dirigidos ao treinamento dos cavalos, mas quando se tratava de gado, o peão era superior.

- Não tenho dúvida. Não tiramos os olhos dos animais, por causa dos bezerros que andavam para todos os lados. – Ikki encolheu os ombros. – Deixei Seiya e Shiryu no barracão a noite passada, mas eles afirmaram não ter ouvido nada.

- Eles são confiáveis? – Shura lamentou não saber a resposta àquela pergunta.

Ikki torceu os lábios e tornou a encolher os ombros.

- Tanto quando os outros dois vaqueiros. Eles foram contratados no inverno e estão trabalhando por casa, comida e cinco dólares mensais.

- Um salário muito baixo.

"O que pode ser um bom incentivo para roubar algumas reses, como se a eles tivessem direito."

- Os ordenados de inverno são baixos. Mas Aiolos está certo. Eles não se queixaram, pois sabiam que o salário seria elevado, se o trabalho aumentasse.

Com exceção de Aldebaran, certamente os outros não conheciam a situação financeira real de Aiolos. Pelo que o capataz dissera, havia apenas um pouco de dinheiro sob o colchão de Aiolos e devia ser de lá que ela tirava os cinco dólares mensais para cada um.

- Vou fazer uma inspeção por aí. – Shura afirmou. – De qualquer modo, precisamos apartar o rebanho. Podemos começar a fazer isso agora.

- O senhor está pensando em trabalhar com o reprodutor hoje? – Ikki fitou com olhar brilhante o curral onde o cavalo testava os limites de sua liberdade.

- Um vaqueiro que se interessa por meu garanhão novo?

- Aposto como ele será o pai de belos potros! – Ikki entusiasmou-se. – Gostaria de chegar a cavalgar algum deles. Já ouvi muitas histórias sobre a agilidade extrema dos pequenos malhados. Um camarada me contou que eles são capazes de virar-se em direção contrária em um piscar de olhos. Adoraria ver esse animal em ação.

- Por que não sela minha montaria e vamos dar primeiro uma espiada no rebanho? Depois decidiremos o que fazer com o garanhão.

- O que está acontecendo? – Aiolos apareceu na entrada, nervoso.

- Ikki veio avisar que estão faltando algumas reses na pastagem mais afastada.

Aiolos franziu o cenho, na certa calculando o prejuízo.

- Quantas? – o loiro quis saber e depois foi até o quarto dos arreios.

- Eu resolvo isso, Aiolos. – Shura falou com serenidade e fechou a porta.

Aiolos virou-se para encará-lo, já com a sela enorme apoiada no chão à sua frente.

- É meu gado, também, e eu vou junto. – ele levantou o queixo em desafio.

- Não há necessidade. Vou examinar a cerca para ver se há alguma passagem aberta. Falarei com os dois homens que passaram a noite na cabana, para saber se ouviram ou viram alguma coisa.

- Quem estava lá fora? Seiya? – Aiolos pegou as rédeas.

- O meu sócio é mesmo um homem determinado.

- A fazenda é minha e se temos gado faltando, o meu lucro também vai diminuir. Só isso.

Eles se entreolharam e Shura notou o brilho gelado nos olhos verdes e o colorido das faces. Ele não culpava o loiro por estar furioso. Tinha o direito de sentir-se traído e de creditar que seu espaço fora invadido. Ainda assim, não gostaria que estivesse por perto, quando ele fosse confrontar-se com os dois homens.

- Pro que não me deixa resolver isso? – Shura procurou não demonstrar irritação.

- Não sou nenhuma criança, Shura. Sei como usar uma arma e posso cavalgar tão bem quanto você. E preciso estar dentro dos problemas da minha fazenda.

Shura aproximou-se e amaldiçoou a sela que estava entre eles.

- sei disso. – Ele acariciou o loiro no rosto. – Mas não quero vê-lo metido em confusões. Não me trate como um mau elemento, Aiolos. Apenas não gostaria que se machucasse.

Ele segurou o loiro pelos ombros, que estremeceu. Com um rompante, afastou-o para o lado, para fora da presença restritiva da peça grande de couro.

Aiolos arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, pela falta de cerimônia com ele o outro o segurava. Não conseguiria sair do aperto daqueles braços musculosos. Pequeno, mas decidido, estreitou os olhos e desafiou-o.

- Largue-me, seu brutamontes. O único homem que ousou pôr as mãos em mim está na minha frente. – ele murmurou, irado, porém trêmulo.

- Eu nunca o machuquei. – Apesar da afirmativa, Shura soltou-o.

Aiolos era suave e macio, mesmo sob a enorme camisa de algodão que vestia. Mas o vigor masculino com que ele se desvencilhou atraía o moreno tanto quanto o corpo sinuoso ou o azul luminoso de seu olhar.

Aiolos recuou de maneira desajeitada e tropeçou.

Shura deu um passo largo e segurou-o novamente, dessa vez abraçando-o pelas costas, e sucumbiu à tentação. Abaixou a cabeça e procurou a suavidade dos lábios carnudos. Escutou um leve gemido e sentiu o odor adocicado de chá.

- Não lute comigo, doçura. – o moreno pediu, com voz arfante e rouca.

O coração de Shura disparou ainda mais, quando sentiu o tórax macio de encontro ao peito. Com a ponta da língua tocou nos lábios de Aiolos, que deu um gemido gutural, o que trouxe a Shura uma grande satisfação.

Mas Aiolos cerrou os dentes e não lhe permitiu a entrada. Tornou-se novamente um feixe de resistência nos braços do outro. Shura achou que já insistira demais. A fragrância de Aiolos era delicada e ele saboreou o aroma que seu corpo exalava.

Aiolos tinha o poder de atraí-lo, mas fora uma tolice tomar aquela atitude no meio da sala dos arreios, sem tempo para preliminares. Novamente o moreno lhe acariciou a boca com a língua e sugou-lhe o lábio inferior.

Aiolos descontraiu-se e ergue as mãos espalmadas para tocar-lhe o peito. Um som leve escapou pela garganta de Aiolos e Shura tornou a beijá-lo, enlevado pela intimidade que provocava, mesmo sem um consentimento evidente.

- Isso não é correto. O senhor sabe que não posso lutar contra a sua força. – o loiro sussurrou e abriu os olhos. O desafio sumira. Os cílios estavam molhados pelas lágrimas da emoção que o moreno despertara. – Eu nunca experimentei nada com isso, mas eu diria que o senhor é perito no assunto. – A afirmação foi feita com voz trêmula.

- Perito em beijar? – Shura perguntou, ainda mais com o sabor de Aiolos nos lábios. – Eu diria que um pouco e de vez em quando... Provavelmente não como a maioria dos homens. Sou um pouco exigente quando se trata de um flerte.

- E então decidiu que sou um flerte? – Aiolos endireitou-se e abaixou os braços.

Shura segurou-o pela cintura em um abraço folgado e quando o loiro procurou recuar, soltou-o de uma vez.

- Gostaria que soubesse, Aiolos, que na outra noite, era no senhor que eu pensava. O comentário de tio Dohko não me aborreceu em absoluto. – Shura afastou-se e levantou a sela pesada com uma mão, sem fazer esforço. – O senhor é um homem atraente e não entendo por que ainda não se casou, mesmo que com um homem.

- Não vou dividir com ninguém a minha parte na fazenda. – ele asseverou, de cabeça erguida, demonstrando independência. – O casamento, com um homem ainda, me transformaria em um homem hipócrita, daqueles que ficam restritos a cuidar da casa.

Shura riu ao imaginar Aiolos com qualquer outro tipo de comportamento que não fosse aquele com o qual estava acostumado.

- O senhor jamais será nada disso, não importa o que aconteça. É uma pessoa corajosa e não permitiria que um marido o dominasse.

- Pode ser, mas não sou tolo. Sei que teria de enfrentar uma batalha. Eu não arriscarei minha herança em troca de um anel de casamento.

- Bem, suponho que seria inútil tentar, não é mesmo?

Shura saiu, sem esperar resposta. Decidiu que seria melhor esquecer o assunto por algum tempo e depois pegá-lo desprevenido.

O casamento não estava em seus planos, em um futuro próximo. Mas a idéia de trazer um clérigo da cidade e atar um cabresto no senhor Aiolos não deixava de ser atraente. O loiro conseguira, mesmo de maneira inconsciente, deixá-lo intrigado. Dois beijos tinham sido o suficiente para aguçar-lhe ainda mais o apetite. E Aiolos passara a ocupar um espaço maior em seus pensamentos, deixando-o impaciente durante o dia e invadindo seus sonhos durante a noite.

- Qual o cavalo que pretende usar, sócio? – Shura perguntou, com ar casual.

- O senhor não vai fazer um estardalhaço por causa disso? – o loiro perguntou e apressou-se, com as rédeas nas mãos.

- Não vale a pena – Shura fez um gesto de pouco-caso, enquanto ele parava em frente à baia de uma égua alta e preta. – Preciso resolver o assunto e, sem o amarrar em um poste, não sei de outro método para persuadi-lo a permitir que eu vá sozinho.

- Se eu fosse o senhor, nem tentaria. – Aiolos aceitou o desafio.

Shura tirou a almofaça do gancho. Escovou com energia e rapidamente o local onde ficaria a sela de Aiolos.

- Tem aí uma manta?

Aiolos tirou um quadrado de lã grossa do cavalete. Agitou-o com força para tirar a poeira e entregou-o para Shura. Em segundos, o moreno jogou a proteção de lá e a sela sobre o lombo do animal. Prendeu o estribo no arção dianteiro. Com movimentos rápidos e fortes, apertou a barrigueira e tirou a égua da baia.

Aiolos pôs o freio no lugar e a fêmea abaixou a cabeça, para receber o cabresto. Shura seguiu-o até onde estava seu garanhão impaciente por causa das rédeas amarradas no trinco da porta larga da cocheira. O baio sacudia o rabo, como se quisesse atrair a atenção da égua que passava. O animal relinchou, mas não obteve resposta favorável.

Aiolos deu um sorriso maroto e montou depressa, depois de subir em uma tora de madeira que devia estar lá a propósito, juntou as rédeas e virou a égua. Shura tentava acalmar o garanhão, sem muito resultado.

- Tem certeza de que não pretende usá-lo para acasalamento? Ele ficará infeliz de perder a chance com as fêmeas.

- Ele sobreviverá – Shura resmungou e agarrou a crina para montar. – Este cavalo foi tão mimado que se tornou imprestável. Eu deveria ter-me livrado dele há tempos. Poderia tê-lo trocado por um capão.

Aiolos reprimiu uma risada.

- Sabe muito bem que nunca faria isso. O senhor não passa de um falastrão, Capricorn.

- ele se comportaria melhor se soubesse como esteve perto de ser vendido. Vamos embora. Ele precisa gastar energia.

- Quantas cabeças estamos perdendo? – Aiolos perguntou, fazendo a égua acompanhar o trote rápido do garanhão.

Shura virou-se para ele e Aiolos pensou por um momento que havia uma grande semelhança entre homem e cavalo. Ambos era espécimes magníficos. Esguios, musculosos e com longas pernas.

- Segundo Ikki, cerca de doze.

Aiolos imaginou que Shura cavalgava qual um centauro, como se fizesse parte da criatura esplêndida que estava sob ele. Impaciente, Shura abaixou a aba do chapéu, fez um aceno para Aiolos e tomou a dianteira.

Cruzaram a campina e Shura abaixou-se para abrir a porteira da cerca da pastagem, esperou que Aiolos fosse na frente e em seguida fechou-a atrás de si.

- É apenas um barracão? – ele perguntou, enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado.

- Nunca precisamos de mais. Até agora foi suficiente para a quantidade de animais que possuímos. Nós só o usamos durante a contagem e a marcação. – Aiolos explicou, como se falasse com uma criança.

Atravessaram a grande pastagem e de novo ele abriu e fechou uma porteira. Diante deles descortinava-se a parte setentrional da fazenda. Apenas arame farpado circundava os limites mais remotos.

Aiolos reconheceu que seria fácil cortar a cerca e passar o gado pela abertura. O problema seria encontrar o buraco e consertá-lo o mais depressa possível, antes que o rebanho escapasse para a fazenda vizinha.

Shura soltou as rédeas e o garanhão galopou a toda velocidade, seguido de perto pela égua de Aiolos. Os animais estavam ávidos para gastar a energia acumulada.

Aiolos congratulou-se por ter vestido o casaco. O vento da primavera era frio e ele fechou o botão superior com a mão livre e abaixou o chapéu para proteger o rosto. Se não fosse o propósito daquela inspeção, ele se alegraria pela cavalgada matinal.

Shura virou-se e, pelo olhar de satisfação, Aiolos entendeu que partilhava da alegria de montar. Ele estreitou os olhos e diminuiu a marcha do cavalo. Fez um sinal para que o loiro o imitasse e iniciaram um trote mais suave, em silêncio.

- Nós formamos uma boa parelha, Aiolos – Shura afirmou, depois de algum tempo. – Tenho certeza de que fará qualquer coisa para preservar sua parte da fazenda.

O olhar penetrante de Shura deu a Aiolos a impressão de que ele se referia à discussão na sala dos arreios.

- E somos, Capricorn, quer gostemos ou não – ele respondeu com frieza. – E posso cuidar muito bem da minha parte da fazenda sem a sua ajuda.

- nunca fiz isso antes – o moreno resmungou para si mesmo, com os maxilares cerrados. – Acho que não fui muito claro.

- Se está falando em casamento, pode esquecer – Aiolos avisou-o, ciente da linha de raciocínio do outro. Cutucou a égua com os tornozelos e o animal aumentou a velocidade. – Além do que, – ele gritou, por sobre o ombro – temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos por ora.

Shura ultrapassou-o. O garanhão estirava os músculos das pernas, com as narinas alargadas, e deixou a égua negra para trás. Aiolos não se incomodou pelo fato de seu cavalo correr atrás das ancas largas do baio, porque, assim, lhe foi proporcionada uma bela visão de Shura Capricorn.

Ao chegarem em um ponto do pasto, constataram que o arame, de fato, fora cortado. E, se é que se podia acreditar nas palavras de Seiya, fora difícil reparar o estrago. Ele e Shiryu haviam se esforçado ao máximo para fazer o conserto. Usando luvas grossas de couro, conseguiram enrolar os cordões cortados com alicates. Assim mesmo, apresentavam cortes. A camisa de Seiya estava manchada de sangue e no rosto e Shiryu ainda escorria o líquido vermelho e vital.

- Ninguém escutou nada? – Shura perguntou pela segunda vez.

- Se eu tivesse ouvido... – Seiya impacientou-se, visivelmente irritado – acha que não teria usado minha espingarda? Não havia nenhum motivo aparente para montar guarda. Trabalhamos duro durante o dia inteiro e dormimos dentro da choupana.

Os ladrões de gado haviam cortado a cerca e cavalgado mais de um quilômetro dentro da fazenda A&A, antes de sair com os animais por um regato estreito e curvo em direção ao sul. Espertos, não levaram mais cabeças para não serem descobertos.

Shura seguiu as pistas por dois quilômetros em um terreno cheio de pedregulhos, mas eles se misturaram com as de outras reses que haviam passado por lá, fazendo-o perder as marcas e desistir da procura.

Shiryu ofereceu um pedaço de carne de boi entre duas fatias de pão e Shura aceitou com alegria.

- Quer comer? – ele perguntou a Aiolos.

O loiro estava sentado junto à parede da cabana, ao abrigo do vento, com a luz do sol refletida em seu rosto. Permanecia pensativo, com o chapéu sobre um joelho.

- Quer? – Shura repetiu e recebeu um olhar de desdém para o sanduíche grosseiro.

- Estou enjoado de carne e hoje estou sem fome, só de pensar em todos os problemas que têm acontecido.

- Eu tenho biscoitos que sobraram do desjejum – Shiryu ofereceu, empoleirado em um cepo, mas Aiolos não aceitou.

- Bem, então suponho que não está mesmo com fome – Shura deduziu, mordeu mais um pedaço de sua refeição improvisada e limpou a boca com o lenço de pescoço. – É a primeira vez que lhe roubam gado?

- A primeira e a última, espero. Fico furioso em pensar que me roubam uma coisa que custou tanto esforço para criar.

- Teremos de trazer o rebanho para mais perto e ficar alertas.

- É mesmo uma droga! Ninguém tem olhos nas costas. Se eu pudesse... – ele olhou, como se Shura fosse o culpado. – amarraria os ladrões na árvore mais próxima.

- Isso seria ótimo, mas primeiro teríamos de apanhá-los. E certamente a polícia irá preferir que deixemos a lei tratar disso.

- Meu pai sempre dizia que a carabina dele era a lei nesta fazenda. – Aiolos fitou a espingarda atrás de sua sela. – Acho que ele é quem estava certo.

Shura mastigou e engoliu.

- O senhor sempre concordou com essa teoria?

- Não. Sempre fui pela lei e pela ordem – ele confirmou, frustrado e com raiva. -0 Mas isso foi até ontem.

- Claro, sentir a perda faz diferença nos pontos de vista. – Shura engoliu o último pedaço do sanduíche, levantou-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão. – Venha, Aiolos. Vamos voltar. Não há muito o que fazer por aqui. Mandarei Ikki e Shun para cá estar tarde. Em quatro, poderão fazer a contagem de boa parte do rebanho e levá-los para um pasto mais próximo de casa.

- Está bem. – Ele aceitou a mão estendida e ficou em pé.

Shura apertou a cilha da égua e foi até onde o garanhão estava amarrado.

Aiolos segurou as rédeas na mão esquerda e fitou o estribo alto. No mesmo instante, Shura chegou por trás, ergueu-o pela cintura e deixou-o em cima da sela. Aiolos segurou-se no arção e deslizou a perna para o outro lado.

- O senhor precisa de um cavalo mais baixo. – Shura avisou com um sorriso e enfiou-lhe as botas nos estribos.

Aiolos lembrou-se do que ele dissera na cidade.

- Se for preciso, posso montar sem auxílio de ninguém. – ele defendeu-se, mas depois usou um tom mais brando. – Não sei bem o motivo, mas adoro esta égua. Ele é um pouco geniosa, mas eu a conheço bem. A mãe morreu quando ela nasceu e eu a criei com mamadeira até que outra égua aceitasse. Além disso, Aldebaran treinou-a muito bem para mim.

- Geniosa, hein? – Shura montou o garanhão e observou a petulância do animal e de Aiolos. – Tem toda razão.

Shion ostentava uma estrela de prata, que há muito não via um polimento, espetada no bolso da camisa. Shura concluiu que o homem não devia ser muito dado a incomodar-se com aparências.

- Nós enforcamos mais de um ladrão de gado em Ripsaw Creek, nos velhos tempos – ele disse em voz baixa, mas com um olhar que deu a Shura a certeza de que não brincava em serviço.

Capricorn conhecia alguma coisa sobre homens em geral e os da lei em particular. A arma do xerife era bem cuidada e seu cavalo, ágil e bem tratado. O homem que vinha montado demonstrava saber o que estava fazendo.

- O senhor encontrou pistas? – Shion perguntou, enquanto os dois galopavam da cidade em direção à fazenda.

- Não muitas – Shura confirmou. – Eles tomaram um atalho por entre as pedras e quando cheguei do outro lado, encontrei vários tipos de marcas. Nosso vizinho mantém o gado perto da linha divisória, do mesmo jeito que Aiolos e seu pai fazem há anos.

- Será que animais da fazenda vizinha também foram furtados? – Shion inspecionava o horizonte, à medida que cavalgavam, com a aba do chapéu abaixada para evitar a luz do sol da tarde. – O senhor sabe que esta ronda me fará perder o jantar, não é? – Ele fitou Shura, pigarreou- e ajeitou-se na sela. – Ouvi dizer que Dohko está de volta à fazenda. Será que ele fará frango para esta noite?

Shura sorriu.

- O senhor deve ter se sentado mais de uma vez à mesa de Dohko. E, por falar nisso, eu o vi matando dois frangos hoje de manhã.

- Aquele homem é uma pessoa de ótimas qualidades. Acho que o pai de Aiolos pode descansar em paz, sabendo que Dohko está ajudando na fazenda.

- O senhor o conhece há muito tempo?

- A família inteira dele veio em um comboio. Dohko morou por aqui, quando era solteiro. Depois do casamento, mudou-se para o sul. Fiquei triste em saber que se tornara um viúvo, mas não posso dizer que não me alegrei por ele ter voltado.

Um cavaleiro apontou no norte, cavaleiro apontou no norte, cumprimentado com uma mão erguida.

- Agora é Milo Scorpio, seu vizinho. – Shion resmungou. – Posso apostar que alguma coisa aconteceu.

O homem atravessou o campo aberto em diagonal e o caminho dos três se cruzou perto da longa alameda que levava à Fazenda A&A.

- Olá, Shion.

O vizinho de Aiolos era, normalmente, um homem caloroso e simpático. Mas a carranca daquela tarde estava longe de indicar bom humor.

- Problemas? – Shion perguntou e deteve o cavalo.

- Malditos ladrões de gado roubaram perto de vinte das minhas melhores reses e parece que fizeram isso em plena luz do dia. – Milo também parou o cavalo, tirou o chapéu e bateu-o na coxa. Passou os dedos nos cabelos grudados na cabeça. – Estou suado de tanto correr atrás deles. Eu os perdi nos contrafortes e suspeito que eles estão escondidos em um desfiladeiro. Seria uma estupidez ir até lá e servir-lhes de alvo.

- Como foi que aconteceu? – Shion perguntou.

- Meus homens reuniram o gado e estavam prontos para começar a marcação com ferro em brasa. Algum idiota disparou a espingarda e os animais se assustaram e começaram a se mover em círculos. Alguns foram para o rio. Meus garotos dividiram-se em seus caminhos diferentes, tentando trazer os animais de volta. Quando conseguiram trazer o rebanho de volta, alguém notou que o número de animais diminuíra.

- Quantas cabeças o senhor tem lá? – Shura indagou.

- Mais de duzentos naquele lote. Nós já havíamos trazido os bezerros e os animais de um ano. Meu rebanho contava com cerca de quinhentos novilhos. Os bandidos levaram gado de primeira.

- Bem, adeus ao frango frito. – Shion grunhiu. – Precisamos dar uma olhada no alto do canyon e ver o que podemos encontrar. – Virou-se para Shura. – O senhor tem alguns homens para ceder?

Shura concordou, com um gesto de cabeça;

- Iremos até onde Seiya e Shiryu estavam trabalhando. Eles o acompanharão. Também poderá fazer uma inspeção por lá, mas duvido que ache mais do que eu lhe relatei. – Shura cutucou o cavalo. – Vou até a casa avisar tio Dohko que viremos jantar mais tarde.

- Bem mais tarde. – Shion resmungou e virou o cavalo para seguir Milo de volta ao norte.

- Ele não vai se importar. Vá na frente. Eu os alcançarei.

Shura não esperou resposta. Soltou as rédeas e voou até a casa. Encontrou Aiolos e explicou a situação.

- Quero ir junto. – Aiolos afirmou, determinado.

Shura percebeu que ele resistiria a uma negativa.

Mas que porcaria! Aiolos precisava aprender a ser mais flexível e deixá-lo administrar os assuntos mais perigosos. Mas, pelo visto, aquele não seria um dia apropriado para convencê-lo. Na varanda, com as mãos na cintura, o loiro observava o cavalo de shura beber água na gamela.

- Não quero impedi-lo, Aiolos, para que não se aborreça. – ele declarou, alerta à imagem provocante do jovem.

Admitiu que Aiolos representava pelo menos metade de seus problemas. Todas as vezes em que ele espiava os quadris arredondados, a cintura estreita e as curvas generosas do tórax, perdia-se em pensamentos perturbadores.

Talvez fosse melhor levá-lo junto do que ficar preocupado com ele durante o tempo em que estivesse fora. Nos últimos dois dias Aiolos cismara em trabalhar com os cavalos recém-amansados. Pensar em ferimentos naquela pele sedosa e ossos quebrados no corpo bem torneado seria um grande peso em sua consciência.

Aiolos percebeu que Shura abrandara a expressão. Estava cansado de lutar com ele por cada centímetro conquistado.

- Vou buscar meu casado. – ele avisou, decidido. – Peça ao Hyoga para encilhar meu cavalo.

Capricorn concordou e levou o garanhão até a estrebaria. Aiolos entrou correndo na cozinha e tirou o casado do gancho.

- Jantaremos mais tarde, tio Dohko. Não se preocupe.

- Eu deveria imaginar. – o tio respondeu. – Os frangos já estão no tempero. Depois que estiverem frios, deixarei na parte de trás do fogão, para que não esfriem. – Fitou o sobrinho com expressão reprovativa. – Vai levar uma arma?

Aiolos acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e pegou a espingarda que estava no canto.

- Estamos falando em ladrões de gado, tio Dohko. Confie em mim. Nós nos protegeremos, mas teremos de ir muito bem armados atrás deles.

Aiolos enfiou a carabina na bainha de couro e subiu na cela. Seguiu Shura pelo pátio. Passaram pelo curral e atravessaram o pasto a galope.

Até que não era de todo ruim permitir que Shura Capricorn assumisse a liderança, Aiolos refletiu. Bem, "permitir" não era bem a palavra adequada, quando se tratava de seu sócio.

Capricorn cavalgava ereto e soberbo. Era um homem forte. Apesar disso, ele fora cuidadoso pela manhã na sala dos arreios. O beijo o surpreendera. Gentil a princípio e persuasivo diante de sua recusa em permitir a intimidade que ele iniciara. Ele o segurara com firmeza, mas devia ser imparcial e reconhecer a veracidade de suas palavras.

_Eu nunca o machuquei._ Era verdade. Ele o presenteara com calor humano e uma pincelada de paixão. Uma pequena parte inviolável de si mesmo fora convocada. O toque das mãos e dos lábios de Shura Capricorn fizeram-no tomar conhecimento imediato de locais íntimos e profundos de seu corpo. Ele representara uma tentação e ele se rebelara contra o ímpeto de consentir naquelas carícias.

Droga, ele continuava a tentá-lo, Aiolos zangou-se consigo mesmo. Galopar na frente dele com aquela arrogância deveria ser desconcertante ou, pelo menos, ser um motivo de desagrado. E acontecia exatamente o contrário. Aiolos não conseguia desfitar os olhos do talhe longo, musculoso, rijo e dos quadris estreitos.

Precisava concentrar-se na perda de parte de seu rebanho e no entanto estava com pensamento e olhar fixos do corpo de um homem. E com mais um agravante. Ele o constrangera com um beijo e um abraço que jamais deveria ter acontecido. Shura Capricorn despejara um caldeirão fervente que ele não conseguia controlar. E somente o fato de o ter soltado e o olhar pesaroso o impediram de submeter-se a sua persuasão.

Eram sócios e sobre isso não havia dúvidas. Mas a presunção de Capricorn de que poderiam se envolver em uma parceria de maiores proporções era totalmente fora de questão. O casamento o deixaria em absoluta desvantagem.

Aiolos procurava refrear a tentação que o sensibilizava sempre que se recordava de como o moreno o tocara.

Desde que se tornara um jovem casadouro, já recusara várias mulheres e homens da região que pretendiam invadir seu território. Procuravam fazer-lhe a corte ou se ofereciam, em alto e bom som, para resolver-lhe os problemas em troca de um anel de casamento.

Aiolos estava bem consciente do valor da fazenda e sabia o que os tornava tão cúpidos. Acabara aprendendo a conviver consigo mesmo e achava a vida muito satisfatória. Até aquele dia, quando se vira dentro dos braços de Shura Capricorn...

_O senhor é um homem atraente._

E não fora aquele o cumprimento mais fantástico que já recebera? Pelo menos ele fora honesto e não rodeara a afirmativa com enfeites supérfluos.

Sua personalidade obstinada, a aparência comum e a determinação em administrar a fazenda a seu modo certamente não o credenciavam como marido perfeito para a maioria dos homens... sim, homens. Era deles que gostava, afinal.

Mas... Shura Capricorn não era como a "maioria", certo?

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 5

Jogos e Desafios

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**5**

Por efeito de algum milagre, o frango ainda estava tostado por fora e macio por dentro, o molho espesso e quente e as batatas conservaram-se cremosas. Shion estalou os lábios em aprovação, quando levantou o garfo e saboreou o primeiro bocado resultante dos esforços de Dohko.

- Apreciei muito o seu convite para jantar. – o xerife foi caloroso. – Reconheço que sou merecedor desta recompensa por ter ido no encalço dos bandidos, subindo e descendo aqueles desfiladeiros.

- Eu teria ficado ainda mais contente se tivéssemos conseguido algo além de uma porção de pistas – Shura confessou, sério. – Pequenos fazendeiros não podem se dar ao luxo de perder cabeças de gado, mesmo que sejam poucas.

- Tenho a suspeita de que os pequenos é que são os alvos preferidos dos ladrões de gado. Os fazendeiros de grande porte tem muitos vaqueiros espalhados pela propriedade. – Shion alegou, encolheu os ombros e pegou mais um pedaço de frango.

- Quando não se tem muitos homens para vigiar a divisa, fica difícil mantê-la sob controle – Shura concluiu.

- E quanto a Seiya e Shiryu? – Shion perguntou, fitando Aiolos. – Acha que eles estão acima de qualquer suspeita?

- Pelo menos até agora, sim. Eles não estão aqui há muito tempo mas têm trabalhado de modo satisfatório.

- Tenho a impressão de que Shiryu é experiente – Shura comentou. – e que mantém Seiya na linha. Eu me preocupo mais com Ikki do que com aqueles dois.

- Ikki é vizinho – Aiolos protestou. – Sua família é composta de boas pessoas. A mãe trabalha duro e toma conta de tudo.

- E onde está o pai? – Shura perguntou.

- O pai de Ikki machucou-se há alguns anos e desde aquela época está preso a uma cama – Shion respondeu. – A mulher se esfalfa para conseguir manter as coisas em ordem...

-Por que Ikki trabalha aqui, em vez de fazê-lo na própria casa? – Curioso, Shura ficou Shion e depois Aiolos.

- O emprego lhe provê meios que, junto com o negócio da manteiga e dos ovos da mãe, consegue manter a vida equilibrada. A mãe cuida da criação que ainda restou e Ikki ainda trabalha quando vai para casa no final de semana.

- Nesse caso ele deveria procurar comportar-se um pouco melhor – Shura murmurou. – sabendo como o emprego é importante para ele.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Dohko perguntou com aspereza e fitou Aiolos. – Ele fez nova tentativa?

- Ikki é um bom rapaz. – Aiolos respondeu, exasperado e fulminou Shura com o olhar. – Ele não tem segundas intenções. Ele não passa de uma criança.

- Uma "criança" que tem olhos para o patrão! É preciso distinguir a diferença entre um menino que ainda não aprendeu o que é autocontrole e um homem que sabe se manter em seu lugar – Shura expressou-se com rispidez.

- Quem está descrevendo, senhor Capricorn? – Aiolos indagou, irritado. – Será que Ikki deveria tomar lições com o senhor?

Shion pigarreou, desconcertado, e pediu para mudar o rumo da conversa. – Dohko, eu gostaria de comer um pouco mais de feijões verdes. O senhor os prepara de modo muito saboroso.

Aiolos enrubesceu, abaixou a cabeça e não tirou mais os olhos do prato. Desejou não ter aberto a boca e ter guardado os comentários para si mesmo.

A defesa de Ikki fora automática, baseada apenas na admiração pela senhora Fênix. Percebera muito bem os olhares lânguidos que ele lançava em sua direção desde o ano anterior, e em como também ele se tornava cada dia mais assanhado. Além do atrevimento dos comentários que ficavam situados no limite entre a amizade e a corte amorosa.

- Estou apenas querendo dizer que Ikki deveria concentrar-se mais no trabalho, Aiolos. Não quero nenhum homem atrevido trabalhando aqui. – Shura falou em tom acusatório e firme.

- Isso é muito grave – Shion comentou, com o garfo no ar. – Será que não se trata de um erro de interpretação?

- Será mesmo? – Shura fitou Aiolos que retribuiu, de queixo erguido.

- Não tenho medo de Ikki. – ele revidou, com calma. – E também não gostei de o senhor ter continuado com esse assunto.

- Pelo que me lembro, não fui eu quem o defendeu. De qualquer modo acho que não podemos perder de vista um jovem que precisa de dinheiro como ele. Detesto pensar que Ikki tem alguma coisa a ver com o roubo, mas valerá a pena vigiá-lo.

- Então o senhor poderá ficar encarregado disso, "sócio". Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Aiolos levantou-se e afastou a cadeira com um forte ruído. Lançou outro olhar fulminante na direção de Shura e saiu, batendo a porta da varanda dos fundos.

O vento do norte estava frio e ele permaneceu agarrado **à** grade, tremendo.

- Vista o casaco – Shura falou atrás do loiro e ajeitou-lhe o agasalho de lã sobre os ombros.

Aiolos enfiou os braços nas mangas e aqueceu-se com o forro de veludo. As mãos de Shura, mesmo por cima do tecido grosso, davam-lhe a sensação de segurança. Capricorn transmitia uma estranha mistura de conforto e perturbação. E, desde o começo, os elementos básicos de conflito na parceria.

- Obrigado...

- Não precisa me agradecer. – Shura murmurou, deslizou as mãos pelos braços de Aiolos e terminou por abraçá-lo pela cintura.

O caubói abaixou a cabeça e Aiolos sentiu a respiração em seus cabelos que se tornaram sensíveis ao calor de Shura. Virou a cabeça e escutou seu nome sussurrado pelos lábios que lhe tocavam a testa.

- Acho que deixei o senhor Shion sem jeito.

Shura deu umas risadinhas. – Duvido que ele se importe, ainda mais agora, sozinho com Dohko. O senhor não me contou que ele tem certo entusiasmo por seu tio.

- É isso que o senhor acha? – Aiolos descontraiu-se.

- Em se tratando de Shion, me parece uma dedução adequada para seus olhares ternos. – Shura hesitou e apertou o loiro entre os braços. – Agora, se falarmos de mim e da maneira como o tenho olhando nos últimos dias, acho que poderia sugerir uma descrição melhor.

Aiolos mexeu-se e Shura afrouxou o abraço. O loiro levantou os braços, apoiou as mãos no peito másculo e afastou-o.

- Não.

Não que Aiolos não gostasse da sensação cálida em sua pele. Não que se sentisse ameaçado. Mas aquela pequena carícia falava pelas intenções de Shura e nas quais vinha pensando sem cessar, mesmo quando cavalgavam pelos despenhadeiros.

- Eu não pretendi insultá-lo, Aiolos – ele afirmou, sem soltá-lo. – Não sei quantos homens ou mulheres já desfrutaram de sua companhia, mas acredito que a lista não deve ser muito longa.

Ao ver que o loiro se preparava para responder, Shura fechou-lhe os lábios com um dedo. – Não quero saber, doçura. Se alguém pretender reivindicar sua atenção, vai ter de me enfrentar primeiro.

Aiolos inspirou fundo, quando ele tirou o dedo de sobre seus lábios e novamente segurou-o pela cintura.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a "sua" reivindicação?

Shura ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois beijou-o no rosto.

- Digamos que sim – ele sussurrou e riu, sem graça. – Eu já falei sobre isso antes, mas agora, pensando bem, devo confessar que...

Enquanto ele procurava as palavras adequadas, Aiolos sorriu diante da perturbação de Capricorn. Ele não estava acostumado a passar por situações humilhantes e o loiro não pretendia facilitar-lhe nenhuma tarefa.

- Do que está rindo? – Shura perguntou, ríspido e segurou-lhe pelos ombros.

Apesar do cenho franzido visível sob a luz do luar, ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Aiolos perdeu a visão da luz da janela da cozinha, quando ele curvou a cabeça e beijou-o na testa.

- Continua rindo... – Shura murmurou. – Eu já lhe disse que para mim é a primeira vez. Nunca havia considerado a idéia de casamento, até agora.

- Bem, a prática se adquire com o tempo. Quando encontrar alguém disposto a arriscar-se nesse jogo, saberá o que dizer.

- Não gostaria de assumir o risco? Eu mesmo já estou gostando da idéia. – Shura fez uma trilha de beijos leves em seu rosto e Aiolos prendeu a respiração, ciente do propósito dele. – Eu vou beijá-lo, Aiolos.

Mesmo sabendo que corria perigo, o apelo era irresistível. Por alguns segundos, ressentiu-se de imaginar que aqueles poucos momentos com Shura Capricorn se destinassem a ficar restritos na memória. Os lábios quentes vieram ao encontro dos seus e quando o prazer invadiu o loiro, ergueu a cabeça para aceitar a carícia oferecida.

Shura abriu um pouco a boca quente, úmida e experiente, e mordeu-lhe de leve o lábio inferior, o que deixou o outro arrepiado. Depois o moreno umedeceu o lábio com a língua e sugou-o com cuidado. Somente o soltou para mergulhar em um beijo suave.

Shura Capricorn não exigiu nada e pareceu satisfeito com o roçar dos lábios. Ergueu a cabeça, inspirou fundo e fitou o loiro com intensidade. – Aiolos, quer pensar sobre isso?

Se não fosse o vigor dos braços que o seguravam, Aiolos teria caído. Seus lábios estavam frios por causa da brisa que tocava a superfície úmida. Sonhador, refletiu em como um simples toque de lábios podia proporcionar tal deleite.

- Pensar sobre o quê?

Se Shura inclinasse a cabeça mais alguns centímetros e se encostasse mais um pouco, aquela boca generosa poderia mais uma vez...

A risada suave de Capricorn trouxe-o à realidade.

- Será que ainda não entendeu que foi pedido em casamento duas vezes em um dia?

- Verdade? Pensei que uma proposta verdadeira incluísse as palavras: _Quer se casar comigo?_

- Acho que está com a razão. Não estou agindo de forma correta, estou?

- Provavelmente não, mas isso não faria muita diferença. – Aiolos afirmou. – Eu já lhe disse antes, Shura, que eu não quero me casar. Por mais que eu tenha gostado de seu beijo, isso não irá persuadir-me a aceitar um compromisso.

Aiolos pressionou-lhe o peito com firmeza e Shura abaixou os braços.

- Será que adiantaria se eu dissesse as palavras de acordo com o figurino? – A provocação estava presente em cada sílaba.

Aiolos ficou surpreso com a falta de interesse nos pontos de vista alheios.

- Não sei como me expressar ainda mais com clareza – o loiro ergueu a voz, certo de que se arrependeria por recusar.

Mesmo assim, não importava o quando Shura suplicasse, nem o fascínio de suas carícias e de seus beijos. Não poderia permitir que ele o convencesse com palavras doces a aceitar uma aliança impossível. Já perdera metade da fazenda e arriscar o que lhe restara de seu patrimônio estava completamente fora de seus planos.

- O senhor provavelmente será um marido excelente para qualquer mulher... ou homem... – o loiro contornou o impasse com exagerada paciência. – mas não para mim.

Shura fitou-o com a testa franzida.

- Não estava tão certo, querido. – o moreno confidenciou com ternura e acariciou-lhe o rosto. – Não costumo desistir tão facilmente. Sobretudo quando desejo tanto...

Aiolos agarrou-lhe os pulsos e tentou sacudi-lo, sem sucesso.

- Droga, Capricorn, mas eu não quero! – Aiolos gritou e a mentira feriu-lhe a garganta.

O loiro empurrou o outro e pegou-o desprevenido. Shura perdeu o equilíbrio, bateu com as costas na balaustrada e levou Aiolos com ele.

- Será que é tão difícil assim de acreditar? – o loiro perguntou, em um fio de voz.

A porta foi aberta com força.

- Não escutaram o senhor Dohko chamar? – Shion parou na entrada e Shura anuiu, sem nada responder.

Capricorn soltou os braços do outro e Aiolos fechou os olhos, profundamente envergonhado. Endireitou-se e recuou, infeliz, com o coração apertado ao reconhecer o sucesso de sua negativa.

- Aiolos, vamos entrar.

Era uma ordem que Aiolos não podia ignorar, dado ao respeito que Dohko merecia. Passou por Shion e caiu nos braços do tio. Eles entraram, o tio fechou a porta e indicou-lhe uma cadeira.

- Agora conte-me o que estava acontecendo lá fora, meu filho. Não pude acreditar em meus ouvidos, quando percebi o comportamento inadequado de vocês dois. Shion e eu ficamos furiosos.

- Shura quer casar-se comigo. – Aiolos explicou, desanimado, fitando as mãos trêmulas no colo, enquanto lágrimas quentes deslizavam pelas faces e brilhavam sob a luz da lamparina.

A gargalhada de Dohko surpreendeu Aiolos, que levantou a cabeça.

- O que esperava, garoto? O homem está apaixonado! Não tira os olhos de você o tempo inteiro. Percebi isso no momento em que o conheci.

Aiolos piscou para afastar as lágrimas e nada mais viu além de um borrão. Assim mesmo, tentou focalizar os olhos do senhor idoso.

- Tio Dohko, não posso me arriscar a ficar sem a minha metade da fazenda. Se eu me casar, perderei totalmente o controle do que acontece aqui. Quando penso no que Olia fez comigo, tenho vontade de virá-lo do avesso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, minha criança! Não pode culpar Aiolia por você ser um cabeça-dura. Shura não está interessado na sua metade da fazenda. Ele só quer você. Será que é tão difícil entender?

Aiolos cerrou os dentes ao considerar as palavras de Dohko e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Ele pensa que pode me beijar, fazer macaquices comigo e pronto. Fica tudo resolvido. Tio Dohko, ele faz minha cabeça girar com tantos absurdos.

- Isso se chama desejo, meu querido, na falta de um tempo melhor. Não há nada errado em ter sentimentos e anseios por um homem. Ele quer fazer tudo certo, não quer? Ele não tentou levá-lo para baixo dos lençóis sem uma cerimônia de casamento, tentou?

Aiolos sacudiu a cabeça, com veemência.

- Claro que não. E eu também jamais consentiria.

Embora, para ser bem honesto, mais alguns minutos em seus braços e teria mudado de opinião. O que teria feito para contornar o desastre seria outra questão.

O jantar do dia seguinte transcorreu quase em silêncio. Shura saiu da mesa e deixou Aiolos entregue a seus pensamentos.

- Aiolos, venha ver!

Impaciente, tio Dohko despertou-lhe a atenção, segurando aberta a cortina da janela, o que permitiu ao sobrinho observar o pátio. Um homem chegara a cavalo, os ombros caídos, a aba do chapéu sobre os olhos.

A silhueta familiar do irmão fez o loiro sufocar um grito de surpresa.

- Eu vou... – o loiro começou, mas ficou sem voz. – Mas é mesmo Aiolia?

Aiolos abriu a porta e saiu na varanda, seguido pelo tio.

- Em pessoa. – Dohko comentou, seco. – Eu lhe disse que ele voltaria. Quanto quer apostar que vai tentar convencer Shura a empregá-lo?

- Por que ele iria querer aproximar-se de Shura? – Aiolos atalhou, apressado. Os saltos das botas ecoavam enquanto ele caminhava. – Aiolia faz parte da família e não tem de implorar nada para ninguém. Sempre haverá um lugar para Olia nesta fazenda.

- Pensei que fosse virá-lo do avesso... – o tio comentou, irônico. – Agora está pronto para saudá-lo como se fosse o filho pródigo.

Aiolos parou e virou-se para o rio.

- Ainda estou furioso com ele, mas eu me alegro de ver que Aiolia está bem. Esperarei até mais tarde para conversarmos mais seriamente.

Aiolos atravessou o pátio a passos largos, escavando jorros de poeira arás de si, sem tirar os olhos da figura magra do irmão.

- Olia? – o mais velho chamou, apreensivo.

Aiolia endireitou os ombros e virou-se.

- Olá, Olos... – A saudação foi feita em voz baixa, na defensiva, como se duvidasse que fosse ser bem recebido. – Mandei Ikki procurar pelo novo patrão. Eu não sabia como você reagiria à minha chegada.

- Você será sempre bem-vindo quando voltar para casa – ele afirmou com sinceridade. Achou que o irmão parecia mais jovem, inseguro e muito cansado. – Tio Dohko tem uma caçarola com sopa em cima do fogão. Por que não entra para comer? Shura o encontrará dentro de casa tão facilmente quanto fora.

- Eu preferia falar com ele primeiro – o ruivo falou, com ar sombrio.

Shura apareceu na entrada da porta larga.

- Porque não conta para Dohko que Aiolia voltou? – Shura perguntou para Aiolos, estreitando os olhos de raiva.

- Ele já sabe. – Aiolos não se mexeu. – Gostaria de ouvir o que o senhor tem a dizer a Olia...

- Acho que não vai lhe agradar. – o moreno afirmou.

E para sua surpresa, Aiolia concordou, taciturno.

- Vá para casa, Olos. Se eu quisesse a sua participação, teria ido para casa primeiro.

Aiolos sentiu uma pontada de dor. Era capaz de suportar as palavras ásperas de Shura. Na verdade, aquele episódio serviria para erguer uma barreira entre eles, o que na verdade seria muito bom. Mas ser rechaçado pelo irmão fora uma flechada certeira no coração. Ele mal teve forças para virar-se e entrar em casa.

Shura notou os maxilares cerrados de Aiolos e observou o loiro caminhar até a varanda. O sofrimento da rejeição o atingira e, mesmo assim, ele se mantinha ereto, de cabeça erguida. Teve pena do jovem, apesar de saber necessários aqueles momentos de privacidade com Aiolia.

A raiva ameaçou explodir, quando se voltou para o jovem montado. O ressentimento era visível na fisionomia de Aiolia e um ódio violento brilhava em seu olhar.

- O senhor deve imaginar por que estou aqui... – Aiolia comentou.

- Por que não me conta o motivo e me poupa do trabalho da adivinhação? – Shura resmungou. – Não esperava vê-lo nas redondezas. Parece que já deu motivos suficientes de sofrimento para seu irmão, isso sem falar se veio à procura de alimentos, como um mendigo.

- Não vim pedir esmolas. Tenho expectativa de ganhar o meu sustento. – Aiolia revidou, com firmeza.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Desembuche, garoto.

- Preciso de um emprego... – Aiolia confessou. – Acredito que haverá alguma coisa para eu fazer aqui, já que se trata da minha casa.

Shura sacudiu a cabeça.

- É aí que está o engano, filho. Este não é mais o seu lar. Lembra-se? Eu me recordo de que jogou tudo fora, arriscando um _full hand_ contra os meus quatro valetes.

- Imagino que o senhor teve dias proveitosos, contando para quem quisesse ouvir como conseguiu a melhor parte da fazenda, não é?

A acusação petulante machucou a sensibilidade de Shura, por não ser verdadeira.

- Tenho dito às pessoas que você me vendou a sua parte da fazenda. Acredite, se quiser, rapaz.

Uma expressão de alívio suavizou o ódio do olhar de Aiolia e ele se mexeu na sela.

- Bem, a verdade é que preciso de um trabalho. Sou um bom caubói. Pode perguntar ao Aldebaran. Além do mais... – o sorriso de Aiolia foi leve, mas provocante. – meu irmão ficará mais furioso que um touro bravo se o senhor não me der uma oportunidade.

- Aiolos não me diz o que devo fazer, quando se trata de contratar empregados. Fizemos um acordo.

- Ah, era de se supor que fizesse isso mesmo. Acho que imaginou Aiolos como uma pessoa doce e maleável, não é mesmo? Um homem indefeso e solitário, tentando administrar uma fazenda. Garanto que o senhor lhe deu corda para que ele ficasse bonzinho.

Shura cerrou os dedos das mãos na palma e resistiu à vontade de arrancar Aiolia do cavalo. Socá-lo contra a porta da estrebaria poderia melhorar sua raiva, mas isso não iria melhorar em nada seu relacionamento com Aiolos.

- Deixe seu irmão fora disso. Se está procurando emprego, tenho de dizer-lhe que os salários não são muito bons. Como deve estar lembrado, o senhor encarregou-se de esvaziar a conta bancária há alguns meses, quando saiu da cidade. Seu irmão vem trabalhando com dinheiro emprestado.

- Eu somente peguei o que era meu. E se não fosse pelo senhor, eu ainda seria o responsável por aqui.

- Não me diga?! – Shura empertigou-se, apoiou as mãos fechadas em punho na cintura, com um sorriso cínico. – Gostei de ouvir isso, garoto. Está dizendo que eu o obriguei a deixar a sua parte da fazenda em cima da mesa em Silver City?

Aiolia hesitou.

- Estou dizendo que o senhor pode ter tido uma pequena ajuda nos seus quatro valetes, Capricorn. Não tenho nenhuma prova concreta, mas isso parece mais claro do que o sol que brilhava naquele dia.

- Muito bem, filho. – Shura falou de modo arrastado. – Quando resolver fazer a acusação, avise-me e estarei pronto para enfrentá-lo. Enquanto isso, vá até a casa e deixe seu irmão acariciar-lhe a cabeça e dizer o quanto o príncipe é maravilhoso.

- Enquanto o senhor decide se devo ficar na cama ou no alojamento? – Aiolia corou e agitou as rédeas – não vou dormir lá, sendo que tenho um quarto dentro da casa, Capricorn.

Shura deu um sorriso, deliciado pela idéia de revelar a verdade ao jovem presunçoso.

- Tenho de dizer-lhe que estou ocupando o seu antigo aposento. Se eu permitir que fique na fazenda, será como um trabalhador qualquer, Aiolia, não como o filho pródigo. E se isso não é de seu agrado, pode voltar por onde veio e achar algum ombro amigo para chorar. Imagino que deve ter deixado Aiolos banhado em prantos, mas a mim não impressiona.

- Ora, seu...

- Pode parar por aí. – Shura interrompeu-o. – Mais uma palavra e pode tratar de esquecer o assunto. Goste ou não, é assim que terá de ser. Aldebaran é o capataz e responde por mim. Qualquer objeção terá de ser feita aqui e agora. Mas não lhe dou o direito de questionar as virtudes de minha mãe em nenhum momento.

Aiolia apeou do cavalo e levantou a mão para saudar alguém por trás de Shura. Fitou Capricorn e falou com arrogância para o homem que saía da cocheira.

- Olá, Ikki. Venha até aqui e leve meu cavalo, está bem? Vou até em casa.

- Não é assim que as coisas serão daqui para a frente. Terá de cuidar de seu cavalo, Olia. – falou com desdém.

- Quando eu resolver que preciso de apelido, avisarei. – Aiolia, com olhar frustrado, passou por Shura rumo à estrebaria.

Shura fez um sinal imperceptível para Ikki. O jovem enfiou as mãos nos bolsos quando Aiolia se aproximou e, com um murmúrio, foi para o fundo da cavalariça.

Aiolia voltou e subiu os degraus da varanda onde Aiolos o esperava, ansioso. O irmão abraçou o loiro e ficou Shura com um olhar indignado que o atingiu através do pátio.

Shura sabia que isso aconteceria algum dia. Mas aquela não era a hora ideal para a confrontação. Aiolos gostava muito do irmão e acabaria inclinado na direção dele. Aiolia sempre venceria pelo afeto, por mais atraído que o outro estivesse pelo novo sócio.

E a atração era um fato. Shura estava ciente disso desde o primeiro beijo. Aiolos poderia ser cortejado e acabaria cedendo. Depois dos breves momentos na varanda na noite anterior, Shura sentira o sabor da vitória. A lembrança de seu corpo macio e de seus lábios carnudos, quentes e desejosos não o abandonara. Aiolos era um homem para ser tratado com carinho.

O loiro era exatamente o que Shura sonhara naquelas longas noites em que se permitira dar vazão a seus anseios, quando imaginava um lar e uma esposa, ou marido. Aiolos era competente, determinado e enérgico. Poderia trabalhar a seu lado e quem sabe adotariam uma criança. A sociedade que se danasse.

Aiolos valia qualquer esforço que ele fizesse para persuadi-lo a aceitar sua proposta.

- Seu irmão vai mesmo ficar aqui?

Shura era uma sombra alta sob a luz do luar. Aiolos observou-o caminhar de encontro a si, com os sentidos em alerta. De todas as provocações de Shura,a falha maior era o seu julgamento a respeito de Aiolia, ou Olia, como ele murmurara durante o jantar, quando o irmão o chamou pelo nome.

Depois do jantar, com o alforje na mão, Olia fora para a estrebaria. Aiolos subira a escada e trouxera um travesseiro com plumas, um dos acolchoados da mãe e um jogo de lençóis. O loiro fitava Shura com um estranho alívio. Admitiu para si mesmo que Capricorn era melhor capacitado para lidar com seu irmão voluntarioso, o que tirava um peso de seus ombros.

Seu pai se desesperara com seu filho que sempre lhe causara problemas. Admitir que Aiolia não se emendaria fora muito doloroso para o velho.

_Sua mãe o estragou com tantos mimos_, ele dissera dias antes de sua morte. _Ela sempre favoreceu seu irmão e você sempre foi mais forte, Olos. Preciso protegê-lo, filho. Pedirei ao advogado para mudar meu testamento um dia desses. Assim você poderá administrar a fazenda e manter as mãos de Aiolos fora de tudo._

Mas ele não teve tempo de fazê-lo. Talvez a intuição do que o pai faria o mesmo que Shura, se ainda estivesse vivo naquela tarde, fez Aiolos ficar mais conciliador perante o homem que estava à sua frente.

- Ele vai ficar? – Shura repetiu a pergunta.

- Acho que sim. – Aiolos respondeu, com voz baixa. – Ele levou seus equipamentos para a estrebaria. Tirei as roupas velhas do sótão hoje pela manhã. Eu havia limpado o armário e empacotado tudo o quando o senhor chegou. – o loiro tentou sorrir, sem sucesso. – Meu irmão não trouxe quase nada com ele.

- É verdade. Mas eu também vim com muito pouco.

- O senhor tem dinheiro pra gastar, Olia, não.

- O senhor mudou o nome dele. – Shura pareceu satisfeito e Aiolos anuiu.

- Ele me pediu isso, lembra-se? Acho que foi obra sua...

- Sim, mas eu não sabia como o senhor reagiria à idéia.

- O senhor me disse, um dia, que ele deixaria de ser Olia quando se tornasse um homem. Se ele realmente quiser que isso aconteça; farei o que for possível para ajudá-lo. Chamá-lo de Olia me fará lembrar do caminho que ele tem a percorrer.

- Espero que ele corresponda às nossas expectativas. – Shura afirmou, sério. – Não quero vê-lo sofrer, Aiolos.

O loiro levantou a cabeça e encarou-o sem piscar. – Já aconteceu antes... Tornará a acontecer.

- Não se eu puder fazer alguma coisa.

As palavras firmes de Shura trouxeram um grande conforto para Aiolos. Conforto esse que não se podia permitir acalentar. A sua simples presença era uma sedução variada. O loiro recuou tarde demais, para não sentir a fragrância do sabão de barbear, do aroma de couro e de roupa limpa, que faziam parte daquele homem.

Shura raramente se aproximava com cheiro de cavalo ou gado. Embora o loiro não tivesse aversão ao cheiro de estábulo e esterco. Fora criado na fazenda e crescera em meio aos animais que forneciam os meios de subsistência. Shura fazia questão de tomar banho e se arrumar todas as noites para o jantar. E não era a primeira vez que Aiolos percebia-lhe os esforços para agradar-lhe.

Shura sentiu o outro hesitar e abraçou-o pela cintura. Aiolos usava um roupão que vestira após o jantar, depois de passar quase uma hora dentro da tina de madeira. Por baixo, vestia roupas íntimas, ceroula e camiseta. Não usava meias e estava na sombra da varanda com os pés descobertos. Os dedos se curvaram na poeira do caminho, sentindo na pele o calor da palma das mãos de Shura, apesar das camadas de tecido.

- Nós combinamos não fazer mais isso... – o loiro o lembrou, incapaz de impedir os avanços, apesar dos esforços para rejeitá-los.

- Eu nunca falei nada sobre isso... – o moreno sussurrou. – Foi você quem pôs os empecilhos na outra noite. Eu lhe avisei que não desistiria facilmente, não foi? – Shura afastou a cabeça e o luar iluminou o rosto de Aiolos. – Além do mais, Olos, você comentou que eu seria um marido excelente para qualquer homem. Continuo a pensar que ele homem poderia ser você.

O sussurro de seu nome de maneira tão doce quase o convenceu. Quase. A rebelião que brotava em seu íntimo prevaleceu e reorganizou-se contra a tentação que ele oferecia. Triste, sacudiu a cabeça devagar.

- Não. Agora que Olia está aqui, há ainda mais motivos para que eu me dedique aos negócios da fazenda. Não posso me permitir essa liberdade. Será que entende o que eu quero dizer? Já estou lhe devendo dinheiro da compra do garanhão e do pagamento dos salários. Se eu me casar com o senhor...

- Pare... – Shura silenciou-o com um beijo leve. – E pare de chamar-me de senhor. Eu já lhe disse...

Aiolos virou a cabeça, procurando escapar da sedução do beijo.

- Eu sei muito bem o que "você" me disse – o loiro argumentou, angustiado. – Mas não posso arriscar.

- Nem mesmo se fizemos um acordo escrito? – Shura contestou, irritado pelas dúvidas que, afinal, não deixavam de ser uma afronta pessoal. – Eu torno a dizer-lhe que não me interessa a sua parte da fazenda, Aiolos!

Aiolos escutou a voz dele pronunciar seu nome e lamentou por ele não o chamar mais pelo apelido.

- E o que você quer? Que eu desempenhe as tarefas na cama e na cozinha, enquanto fica tomando conta da fazenda?

Se Shura o impedisse de continuar com o trabalho que fora obrigado a enfrentar, e aprendera a gostar, durante seu anos, estaria cometendo um atentado contra a sua natureza.

O sorriso foi breve e logo substituído pelo movimento firme dos lábios que pronunciaram as palavras que o deixaram sem fôlego.

- Eu quero você, puro e simplesmente. Você, Olos. Na minha cama, ao meu lado, à mesa pela manhã e em meus braços, sempre que for possível.

- Você me quer... – Aiolos repetiu a afirmativa de Shura com voz trêmula e considerou as palavras desprovidas de qualquer emoção, exceto pelo desejo.

- Isso não deveria surpreendê-lo. Eu fui bem claro. Você é o homem que eu venho procurando há anos.

- Mas não foi o que você pensava antes. – o loiro contestou as pretensões de Capricorn. – Vi a maneira como me olhou no primeiro dia. Descartou-me como se eu fosse um homem simplório incapaz de batalhar junto a um homem como você.

- Você realmente pensou isso? – Shura perguntou, com um sorriso. – E eu admirei seus cabelos bonitos e rebeldes, e fiz o impossível para tentar contar as sardinhas de seu nariz.

Aiolos desejava acreditar nas palavras de Capricorn, mas não se deixou levar pela lisonja.

- E eu não sou nenhum tolo. – o loiro assegurou. – vejo-me no espelho toas as manhãs. Apesar de consciente da minha aparência, não me queixo. Aprendi a conviver com um homem simples, de rosto comum e cheio de sardas, e com uma estatura mais baixa.

- Não há nada de errado com seu corpo ou seu aspecto, querido. – Shura murmurou. – Você tem as curvas nos lugares certos e acontece que eu gosto de sardas...

- Suponho que o próximo passo é dizer que se apaixonou por mim à primeira vista – o loiro escarneceu.

Shura sacudiu a cabeça devagar.

- Não senhor. Eu não mentiria para você. Eu nem mesmo tenho certeza se entendo o que é "paixão a primeira vista". Mas sei que o desejo como esposo e gostaria de passar o resto de minha vida sendo um bom marido para você.

- Bem, tudo isso é encantador, Capricorn – Aiolia afirmou, escondido nas sombras laterais da casa. – Mas eu gostaria que tirasse as mãos de cima do meu irmão. Tenho uma arma na mão, caso o senhor necessite de um certo grau de persuasão.

_Continua..._

**Olá! Mais um capítulo pronto. Ufa! Esse me deu muito trabalho porque eu estava com a idéia na cabeça e queria escrever rápido, mas não podia acelerar as coisas. Daí comecei a digitar como uma louca, atacou a minha tendinite e fiquei com o braço doendo heheheh. Mas acho que valeu a pena né. Consegui escrever o capítulo do jeitinho que eu queria! Espero que tenham gostado. Ok, eu sei que receberei muitas pedradas pela parte que parei! Mas ainda assim, espero receber muitos reviews para me incentivar a continuar o fic D**

**O que acharam do meu Aiolia? Aliás... Olia! Afinal, como o Shura disse, ele ainda é uma criança né. Hihihihi e muito ciumento por sinal. Se estava difícil pro Shura ficar com o Olos, agora então está bem pior. E eu que achei que o tio Dohko ia embaçar a situação. Mas na verdade ele foi até bem prestativo tentando abrir os olhos do cabeça dura do Olos! XD**

**Gostaria de agradecer à: P-Shurete, Aiko Youko, Leo no Nina, Haina Aquarius-sama, Naya Yukida, mfm2885 e à Akane M.A.S.T pela betagem e paciência.**

**Beijos a todos da Muk-chan \o/**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**6**

- Não creio que pretenda atirar em mim, garoto – Shura soltou Aiolos e virou-se para encarar o rifle apontado em sua direção – Pelo menos, não com seu irmão na linha direta do tiro. Você não seria tão irresponsável.

- Por que não se afasta dele, grande homem? Assim poderemos ficar mais à vontade. – Aiolia indicou a direção com o cano da arma.

Aiolos recuperou a voz. – Largue essa arma, seu tolo. Papai se viraria no túmulo, se o visse agindo desta maneira. – Afastou-se de Shura, foi até a extremidade da varanda, arrancou a espingarda das mãos do irmão e apontou-a para o alto. – Não sou mais criança, Olia, e sou responsável por meus atos. Agora volta para o alojamento e comporte-se. Se quer um emprego aqui, levante-se ao alvorecer, disposto a enfrentar longas horas de trabalho duro. Não tente criar confusões, por favor!

Apesar do evidente desapontamento, Aiolia demonstrou a raiva que sentia. – Papai deveria preocupar-se mais com você. Fica aí se atirando nos braços de um reles jogador e bancando o tolo na frente de quem quiser ver.

- Muito bem, filho. – Shura aproximou-se de Aiolia. – Eu diria que nada disso é de sua conta. Será melhor seguir a sugestão de seu irmão e voltar para o dormitório. – Pegou a carabina das mãos de Aiolos e ajeitou-a na dobra do cotovelo. – Onde conseguiu isto?

- Era de meu pai – Aiolia explicou, desafiador. – E ainda existem outras no lugar de onde tirei esta. "Eu diria" que posso pegar qualquer uma que me agradar.

- Pois "eu digo" que será mais conveniente manter as mãos afastadas de tudo o que está dentro desta casa. Pensei ter sido bem explícito ao explicar que nada daqui lhe pertence, Aiolia. E se não fui convincente da primeira vez, não me importe de repetir. Você perdeu sua parte, isto é límpido e certo. Agora é pegar ou largar.

Aiolos teve vontade de repreender Shura, ao mesmo tempo que desejava consolar o menino que fora seu companheiro desde que o mais novo nascera. O bom senso o fez ficar calado e o loiro enfiou as mãos nos bolsos fundos do roupão, trêmulo pelas emoções que o acometiam.

Aiolia fitou o irmão, que abaixou a cabeça. Não queria minar a autoridade que acabava de conferir a Shura com seu silêncio. Mesmo assim, ansiava para oferecer conforto ao irmão. Chegou a abrir a boca, mas desistiu. Aiolia dirigiu-se para o galpão de janelas iluminadas, onde os outros homens já estavam acomodados para o descanso noturno.

A noite viera acompanhada de ar frio. O rolo de fumaça que saía da chaminé fina garantia um calor agradável no fogão. Quando Aiolia abriu a porta, ouviu-se o som de risadas e a voz alta de Shiryu.

- O que acha que eu disse a ele? – ele perguntou – Minha mãe não criou nenhum tolo. Eu o segui escada acima e...

A porta foi fechada e Aiolos fitou Shura, intrigado.

- Conversa de homens, Olos. Vamos entrar.

Aiolos fez um bico enorme ao ouvir aquilo, e acabou por grunhir logo em seguida. – E por acaso acha que sou uma donzela?

Shura apenas riu, sem nada mais a dizer. Certo de que não esqueceria tão depressa quanto o loiro das palavras iradas e das atitudes de Aiolia, Shura pôs o rifle debaixo do braço e voltou para dentro, de mãos dadas com Aiolos.

O bule de café estava em cima do fogão. Aiolos serviu a bebida forte em duas xícaras, antes de sentar-se à mesa. A lamparina que pendia do forro derramava um círculo de luz.

- Você não vem? – o loiro perguntou.

- Quer falar sobre Aiolia? – Shura estava em pé ao lado da janela.

Aiolos deu de ombros e passou a ponta do indicador na beija da chávena. Reconhecer a verdade e aceitar as falhas do próprio irmão causava sofrimento e tristeza. – Suponho que deveríamos mas não há nada a ser dito. – Suspirou. – Olia errou e sabe disso. Meu irmão sempre teve problemas com autoridade. Desde os tempos de garoto, quando papai precisava repreendê-lo por não desempenhar suas tarefas. Não sei o que mais você poderia ter feito esta noite.

Mais aliviado, Shura aproximou-se da mesa coberta com oleado xadrez, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

- Não tinha certeza se me apoiaria, Olos. Não tinha intenção de ferir seus sentimentos, mas Olia desafiou minha autoridade.

- Sei disso – o outro concordou, com os olhos marejados.

Aiolos piscou, levantou a xícara para tomar um gole e as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelas faces brilharam sob a luz bruxuleante. Fitou o líquido escuro, como se pudesse achar a solução para seus problemas debaixo da superfície escura.

- Olia está errado em muitas coisas – o loiro continuou – e se não começar a amadurecer, não sei o que será dele.

- Ele acusou você de atirar-se em meus braços – Shura resmungou. – E a verdade é completamente outra. Eu é que o tenho seguido como um cachorrinho sem dono e você é que tem rejeitado todas as minhas propostas.

Shura estendeu os braços, tirou-lhe a chávena das mãos e apertou-as entre as suas.

- Se nos casássemos, Olos, talvez Olia entenda o que está acontecendo. Se ele souber que estou aqui para ficar, poderá acalmar-lhe.

- Ou então, poderá sumir outra vez. – Aiolos lastimou, com os lábios trêmulos. – Tenho medo de perdê-lo. Ele é tudo o que tenho neste mundo.

O silêncio de Capricorn foi mais eloqüente do que se ele houvesse contestado a afirmativa. Aiolos reparou na seriedade que denunciava um desalento interior. O moreno o olhava, com as pálpebras semicerradas e acariciava-lhe a superfície das mãos.

- Tem mesmo certeza que ele é "tudo" para você, Olos? Será que eu não mereço nem um pouco de sua estima? Haverá alguma possibilidade de eu partilhar sua vida? Você permitiria que isso acontecesse? – Shura hesitou, à espera de que Aiolos meditasse em suas indagações e depois sorriu. – Acho que estou malhando em ferro frio, não é?

Shura soltou-lhe as mãos com delicadeza e levantou-se da cadeira devagar.

- Boa noite, Aiolos.

Ele caminhou com cuidado sobre o piso de tábuas do vestíbulo, para não chamar a atenção de tio Dohko. Subiu a escada sem fazer ruído e apenas um pequeno estalo do terceiro degrau denunciou a passagem dos pés calçados com botas de vaqueiro.

Aiolos continuou sentado sob a lamparina quente, de costas para o fogão. Escutou os passos de Shura no quarto que ficava em cima da cozinha e o rangido da cama, quando ele se sentou em cima do colchão.

Curvou a cabeça, aninhou o rosto sobre os braços e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

* * *

Nas duas semanas seguintes, Aiolos aturou-o, pelo menos na aparência. Acatou as ordens de Shura, aceitou suas idéias, mesmo quando delas discordava. Preferia afastar-se em vez de discutir.

E aquela atitude o irritava além da conta. Não se repetiram os dias em que o loiro implicava felizmente com os menores detalhes e lutava para manter a posição de administrador da fazenda A&A.

Fitava o irmão amado com olhos tristes e Shura não encontrou nenhuma alternativa para consertar os estragos que ameaçavam romper a paz que ele chegara a conhecer dentro da casa da fazenda. As refeições eram feitas em um verdadeiro campo de batalha silencioso, no café da manhã e no jantar, com todos os homens reunidos. Com a volta de Dohko, eles não comiam mais no alojamento.

O trabalho foi intensivo no final da primavera. Vários homens passavam a manhã treinando cavalos para serem vendidos. Montavam no curral, ao som de gritos e risos. Revezavam-se com Aiolos no trabalho de amansar os animais. Cavalgavam pela extensão do campo, ida e volta.

Os braços de Aiolos doíam de tanto usar as rascadeiras e as escovas nos pêlos lisos. Mesmo assim, ele não desistia da tarefa. Tratar dos cavalos era uma parte essencial do treinamento deles. Acostumar os animais ao toque humano era um método progressivo que envolvia várias etapas e não apenas a tentativa de montá-los. E o loiro sempre gostara das horas passadas com os eqüinos, quando se permitia murmurar as esperanças e os sonhos ouvidos atentos e discretos.

Aiolos supôs que aquele dia não seria diferente, exceto por suas expectativas de felicidade futura, que pareciam mais distantes do que nunca. Jamais se interessara por nenhum homem ou mulher, sempre receoso que metade dos sentimentos deles pudesse estar centrada na Fazenda A&A.

Seria o mesmo que reconhecer que seu maior encanto era a habilidade em conduzir éguas saltitantes de volta ao pasto.

Tirou o cabresto do animal brincalhão e bateu-lhe carinhosamente nas costas. A égua de patas brancas foi direto para o riacho que corria na extensão do campo coberto por gramíneas. Cavalos pastavam, abrigados sob as árvores. Aiolos fechou devagar a porta de madeira gradeada, atento à variedade dos animais de pelagem de cor única.

Por causa da afirmação de Shura que um malhado auferia mais lucros, o novo garanhão era usado diariamente para cobrir as fêmeas. Aiolos mantivera-se longe da área de cruzamento. Delegara aos homens o encargo de amarrar as fêmeas e acolchoar os cascos do garanhão. Seu pai simplesmente soltava o garanhão no campo e deixava a natureza seguir seu curso. Shura tinha uma maneira diferente de planejar a cobertura. Só o tempo diria qual método funcionava melhor.

Aiolos trancou a cancela e voltou para a estrebaria, onde Shiryu se ocupava em amarrar a sela em um dos animais jovens e castrados.

- Está aprontando o cavalo para eu dar uma volta? – o loiro perguntou e sorriu, quando o cavalo focinhou a manga de Shiryu.

- Ele é muito genioso, senhor Aiolos. Será melhor manter-se de sobreaviso.

- Shiryu, onde meu irmão está trabalhando hoje? – Era uma pergunta inútil.

Aiolia desaparecia durante horas na maioria dos dias e Aiolos admitiu que Shura aguardava o momento mais propício para repreendê-lo.

- Não saberia lhe dizer, senhor – Shiryu respondeu, evitando encarar o outro. – A pedido de Shura, nós estávamos ocupados com os jovens touros... – O homem corou e o encolher de ombros foi eloqüente.

- Eu sei que estão marcando os touros. Pode ser que Olia esteja lá.

- Duvido. Ontem ele reclamou estar cansado de trabalho sujo. – Shiryu sorriu, pesaroso. – Seu irmão não gosta muito das ocupações da fazenda, sejam elas quais forem, não é verdade?

- É sim, infelizmente.

- Está pronto, senhor. – Shiryu passou o cabresto no capão, apertou a fivela e amarrou uma corda de comando. – É todo seu.

O loiro tirou a correia da mão do caubói e Shiryu virou-se na direção da sala dos arreios, carregando a sela e a brida. Aiolos saiu rapidamente da cocheira. O cavalo brincava de dar cabeçadas em seu ombro, o que afastava a melancolia. Descontraído pelas cabriolas do animal, riu alto e, alegre, ralhou com ele.

- Você não tem dado muitas risadas ultimamente. – Shura sussurrou, ao surgir ao lado da porta da estrebaria e vir ao encontro de Aiolos.

O coração do fazendeiro bateu ainda mais forte, quando Shura lhe afastou uma madeixa de cabelos da testa.

Aiolos engoliu em seco, mas o nó na garganta não sumiu de onde se instalara há duas semanas. Naqueles quinze dias, ele se mantivera à beira de uma crise de choro o tempo inteiro. Somente o trabalho intenso com os animais aliviava-lhe a tensão. Mas com o calor excedente trazido pela presença de Shura, as lágrimas não puderam mais ser contidas. O loiro tossiu e virou a cabeça para não revelar a própria fragilidade, mas não adiantou.

- Olos? – Shura segurou-lhe a mão agarrada na correia. – Olhe pra mim, por favor.

- Não posso – o loiro sussurrou, piscando muito para afastar as gotas salgadas.

- Claro que pode.

A convicção de Shura e as carícias no rosto feitas por ele com a mão livre convenceram-no. Mas o cavalo puxou a correia, soltando o tênue aperto de mãos.

- Mas que droga, Aiolos! – Shura praguejou. – Preciso muito falar com você.

- Conversaremos na hora do jantar. – O loiro procurou mostrar firmeza na voz. Empertigou-se e puxou a tira de comando.

- Shiryu! – Shura gritou e em segundos a resposta veio de dentro da estrebaria.

- Estou aqui, Shura. O que houve? – O homem saiu do galão, com uma brida na mão e um laço na outra. – Eu pretendia ir para o pasto laçar outro animal do rebanho. Achei que teria muito tempo... – Ele hesitou, ao ver a expressão de Shura.

- Venha pegar este cavalo e trate de acalmá-lo. Aiolos e eu temos uma tarefa urgente para fazer.

- Claro, patrão, não se preocupe. – Shiryu tirou a correia da mão de Aiolos com calma e deu um assobio que ecoou pelo campo.

O cavalo o seguiu alegre e obediente.

Shura, com a mão na cintura de Aiolos, levou-o até o pomar. As árvores frutíferas estavam frondosas e floridas em todo o seu esplendor. A relva nova crescia sob os ramos desfraldados das copas. Sem maiores cerimônias, Shura puxou o outro e ambos se sentaram no tapete exuberante.

- Agora, Olos, fale comigo. Diga-me o que devo fazer para que acredite em mim. – Shura trouxe a mão de Aiolos até o próprio joelho e segurou-a com firmeza. Com os dedos calosos acariciou-lhe a pele macia e limpou uma pequena mancha de poeira. Suspirou e levou a mão delicada aos lábios.

Aiolos fez um gesto brusco, mas Shura não o soltou.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez para não se fazer de valente comigo. Não precisa me provar como o "senhor" é forte.

Shura limpou-lhe uma lágrima do rosto e Aiolos suspirou fundo.

- Por que as lágrimas? – o moreno perguntou, com ternura, ignorando a rispidez.

- Um cisco no meu olho. – o loiro mentiu, com os dentes cerrados em busca de controle.

- Não gosto de vê-lo chorar, Aiolos. Quero saber o que há de errado com você. – ele afirmou, com a impaciência decorrente das noites maldormidas e dos dias extenuantes.

- Já que insiste, eu lhe direi. Tenho chorado mais nas últimas semanas, depois que você apareceu, do que em minha vida inteira. Ainda por cima, eu me culpo por desejar que Aiolia não tivesse voltado. Fico com raiva dele e ao mesmo tempo rezo para que tudo se acerte. – Aiolos levantou a mão livre para afastar nova enxurrada de lágrimas da face. – E, bem lá no fundo, sei que isso nunca acontecerá, Shura...

Quando Aiolos levantou a cabeça, ele notou as olheiras escuras que sombreavam o rosto do outro. – Está tudo errado! – o loiro se exasperou. – Aiolia não tem cumprido a parte dele do acordo e você tolera isso, quando não deveria fazê-lo!

- Talvez não mesmo, Olos, mas ele é seu irmão. Eu tenho agüentado por entender que, no momento, ele está furioso com o mundo.

- Ele nunca será um fazendeiro. – Aiolos desvencilhou-se dos dedos de Shura e passou os dedos nas folhas de gramíneas a seu lado. – Meu pai queria tanto que Aiolia se interessasse pela fazenda... Mas meu irmão nunca teve aptidão para o trabalho rural.

- Você sempre acompanhou seu pai nas tarefas?

- Sempre. Nós tínhamos os mesmos gostos e ideais. Todas as manhãs observávamos os campos da varanda dos fundos e na maioria das vezes eu podia adivinhar o que ele pretendia fazer naquele dia. Papai era um fazendeiro excelente, embora não tivesse idéias avançadas como as suas. Ele era um conservador e achava melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Depois empenhava-se em cuidar dos bezerros e dos potros recém-nascidos.

- Ele não era um criador.

- Acho que não. Ele nunca pensou em aperfeiçoar o rebanho ou trazer sangue novo para a fazenda, como você fez.

Shura pigarreou e tornou a segurar-lhe a mão. – Estive pensando em comprar um touro de boa estirpe. Talvez no ano que vem possamos cuidar disso. Assim teríamos maior quantidade de bezerros. Se cruzarmos as vacas logo depois da parição, em dois anos teremos muitas reses para vender.

- Você está aplicando muito dinheiro na fazenda. Assim vai acabar sendo dono de tudo.

- Você está enganado, Aiolos. Minha única intenção é tornar-me um sócio eficiente. Venho planejando o investimento em animais desde que cheguei aqui, mas o estoque atual terá de sustentar-nos até que o sangue novo faça a diferença. Nunca se pode ter certeza absoluta do sucesso, mas se trabalharmos com afinco, eu diria que poderemos ter um operação bem-sucedida em três anos.

- Acredita que a criação programada poderá despertar o interesse de Aiolia?

Shura hesitou e acariciou-lhe a mão. – É possível, quando ele se cansar de receber ordens. Talvez ele esteja quase chegando a esse ponto, querido.

- É verdade. – Aiolos concordou. – Ele me preocupa muito. Aiolia está confuso e some por longos períodos. Ninguém sabe para onde ele vai ou o que está fazendo. Eu esperava que você lhe chamasse a atenção.

Shura deu uma risada seca e apertou-lhe a mão entre as suas. – Não terá de esperar muito por isso. Ele está consumindo os últimos cartuchos da oportunidade que lhe dei.

Uma discussão vinda da estrebaria chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Assim não é possível, Olia! – Era a voz irada de Aldebaran. – Mandei que percorresse a extensão da cerca e trouxesse os animais desgarrados, e novamente você volta com as mãos vazias? O que diabos você fez a manhã inteira?

- Não tenho de dar satisfações a um capataz. – Aiolia retrucou com rispidez.

Aiolia olhou para o local onde Aiolos e Shura estavam sentados. Eles ficaram em pé, depois de ouvir o diálogo áspero.

- Por que não pergunta à meu irmão o que ele tem feito nos últimos dias? – Aiolia ironizou. – Parece que ele e o novo sócio não fazem outra coisa a não ser sentar-se embaixo das macieiras e jogar conversa fora.

Shura saiu de perto de Aiolos e em menos de cinco segundos segurou com força a frente da camisa de Aiolia. Levantou-o do chão e atirou-o de encontro à parede da cavalariça.

- Eu lhe ensinarei a ter mais respeito por seu irmão – ele murmurou, agarrado na camisa escura e com a junta dos dedos sob o queixo de Aiolia.

- Shura... – Aiolos aproximou-se e segurou-o pelo antebraço. – Deixe-o. – o loiro pediu, sem irritar-se.

Shura fitou-o e atendeu à solicitação.

Aiolia fitou os vaqueiros com ar triunfante. Apreensivos, Shiryu e Aldebaran esperavam na entrada da estrebaria a reação de Shura.

- Acho melhor você fazer o que Deba mandou ou terá que empacotar suas coisas e sair daqui. – Shura avisou-o, sem se alterar. – Não quero ter um homem na fazenda que não sabe dar valor ao que come.

- É mesmo? – Aiolia desafiou, com as mãos na cintura. Estreitou os olhos para fitar o irmão. – O que acha disso, Olos? Vai deixar o jogador mandar-me embora da fazenda?

Aiolos estava dividido entre a atitude correta de Shura e a certeza que a partida de Aiolia seria para sempre.

- Shura está encarregado da administração da fazenda. – ele finalmente falou. – Você terá de entender-se com ele, Olia. – o loiro sentiu o coração apertado ao ver Aiolia virar-se.

- Já resolveu, filho? – Shura perguntou, enquanto Aiolia entrava no galpão.

- Não tenho escolha. – Aiolia resmungou. – Terei que percorrer a extensão da cerca à cata de bois perdidos, durante todos os dias da semana.

O rapaz tirou de novo o cavalo da baia, voltou para o pátio e montou. Com expressão dura e o maxilar cerrado, abaixou a aba do chapéu sobre os olhos. – Voltarei para o jantar. – Ele falou com Aldebaran. – Arrastarei todos os animais perdidos atrás de mim. Espero que isso o faça feliz, irmãozinho.

Depois das palavras sarcásticas, Aiolia virou o cavalo com um puxão das rédeas, passou pelo curral em direção da pastagem.

- Pensei que ele iria embora. – Aldebaran comentou com Shura, enquanto observava o jovem afastar-se. – Ele nunca foi de aceitar ordens, mesmo quando partiam do pai.

- Já ouvi falar nisso. – Shura respondeu – E será melhor manter os olhos abertos. Talvez um dos homens pudesse vigiá-lo por alguns dias.

- Daremos um jeito, embora não tenhamos vaqueiros em número suficiente para brincar de ama-seca – Shiryu replicou, com aspereza. – Aiolia tem abusado muito. Se quer minha opinião, ele está procurando encrenca.

* * *

O jantar transcorria com tranqüilidade. Aiolia chegou tarde, depois da refeição ter começado. Aiolos estava em pé ao lado do fogão e segurava a travessa, enquanto tio Dohko tirava os pedaços de carne de porco da frigideira enorme.

Aiolos virou-se ao ouvir a porta ser aberta.

- Olá, pessoal. – Aiolia saudou a todos, animado. – Localizei doze animais desgarrados para você, Olos. Deixei todos no pasto para serem conferidos.

Aiolia sentou-se À mesa, puxou o prato, lotou-o com verduras e legumes das tigelas, e temperou-os com molho.

- Notou algum problema por lá? – Aldebaran perguntou, levantando o garfo. Espirou Olia passar manteiga em uma fatia grossa de pão. – Algum pedaço de cerca cortada?

- Não vi nada de anormal. Os ladrões de gado já devem ter sumido. Aposto que venderam tudo antes de percorrer trinta quilômetros.

- Não acredito – Aldebaran declarou, asperamente. – Os animais são marcados. Nenhum fazendeiro das redondezas comprará gado ferreteado. Homens honestos, é claro.

- De qualquer modo, não é necessário armar um escândalo por causa disso. – Aiolia respondeu, no mesmo tom. – O que são algumas cabeças, quando as pastagens estão cheias de animais?

- Você não seria tão generoso com eles, se o gado fosse seu. – Shura retrucou, irritado. – Acho que precisa colocar suas idéias em ordem, garoto.

Aiolia afastou a cadeira da mesa e ficou em pé. – Não sou garoto! Tenho mais direito a isso aqui do que um jogador insignificante que faz do jogo seu meio de vida. Capricorn, esconder quatro valetes na manga podem ter feito do senhor uma pessoa importante, mas eu não me impressiono com isso.

- Quatro valetes que me foram destinados pela sorte não me fizeram uma pessoa importante. Tornaram-me dono da metade desta fazenda. – Shura levantou-se devagar e afastou a cadeira sem ruído. – Agora, se quiser sair e falar sobre como trapacear no jogo, eu o esperarei atrás da estrebaria.

Aiolia fitou o irmão, que estava arfante e infeliz pela escolha que teria de fazer. – Não faça isso, Olia. Retire a mentira absurda que acaba de dizer, antes que as coisas terminem mal.

- Você acredita mais nele do que em mim? – Aiolia estava vermelho de cólera. – Ele é um jogador, um camarada nojento que só sabe blefar. Ele me fez de bobo e ficou com a minha parte da fazenda.

- Não tenho nenhum motivo para achar que ele está mentindo...

Aiolos tomou uma decisão que poderia custar-lhe o amor do irmão e muito sofrimento. Mas ficar ao lado de Shura impediria Aiolia de continuar jogando um contra o outro e a situação acabaria por melhorar.

- ...pois vou casar-me com ele. – Aiolos completou com serenidade, notando os punhos cerrados de Shura que, surpreso, virou-se para o loiro com os olhos brilhantes de satisfação. – Amanhã iremos até a cidade, procurar o juiz de paz.

- Oh, Deus, finalmente! – tio Dohko exclamou e levantou os braços. – Você já desperdiçou tempo demais, Olos.

Shura apertou os lábios e corou, fitando Dohko de esguelha.

- Para mim está ótimo. – Ele mirou Aiolos com os olhos brilhando de emoção. – Achei que você não quisesse dizer a todos, até o compromisso estar firmado, querido. – Shura declarou e enlaçou-o pela cintura. – Mas o que você resolver, estará resolvido.

Aldebaran sorriu do outro lado da mesa e Shiryu não conteve um sorriso de satisfação.

- Vou até a cavalariça. – Seiya levantou-se da cadeira e abaixou a cabeça. – Tenho coisas mais importante para fazer do que ficar escutando bobagens.

- Bem... – Shura acenou a ordem do rapaz sair. - .. não considero "bobagem" a decisão de um homem em se casar. Na verdade, eu gostaria de propor um brinde ao futuro sr. Capricorn.

Shura levantou a xícara de café e os homens o imitaram com os copos e canecas.

Aiolia deixou a cadeira cair no chão e saiu, batendo a porta de tela atrás de si. Aldebaran riu com vontade e levantou-se.

- Eu não sou muito entendido em fazer brindes. – O vaqueiro desculpou-se. – mas, desejo que a felicidade do casamento se perpetue durante todos os dias, até o fim de suas vidas. Aiolos será um ótimo esposo, patrão. E nós ficaremos vigiando para ver se o senhor o trata bem. – O grandão tomou um gole de cerveja escura e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

- Agora vou terminar de comer esta carne de porco deliciosa, Dohko, e servir-me de mais um pouco de feijão verde.

Com um sorriso de satisfação, Aldebaran tornou a sentar-se. Os homens continuaram a comer, rindo e contando piadas ao redor da mesa enorme, aparentemente determinados a não permitir que a saída apressada de Aiolia empanasse a alegria de todos.

- Será que ele está bem? – Aiolos murmurou para Shura, para os outros não ouvirem.

Shura encolheu os ombros. Admitia a sua incapacidade em compreender os atos de Aiolia.

- É difícil prever. Mas ele terá de fazer uma escolha, querido. Ou ele trabalha na fazendo ou vai embora. E você nada pode fazer por ele.

- Aiolia está com ódio de mim. – O sussurro de Aiolos foi lastimável.

- Você imaginou as conseqüências do que acabou de fazer. – Shura segurou-o com mais firmeza pela cintura e levou-o até a cadeira que ele ocupara antes. – Vamos comer. Você já fez tudo o que podia. Aiolia é um homem e terá de aprender a conviver com seus erros, como todos nós fazemos.

Aiolos atendeu ao pedido e sentou-se. Shura acomodou-se a seu lado. Os outros passaram as travessas e começaram a conversar com eles, dispostos a levar-lhes o ânimo.

- Faz anos que não vou a um casamento. – Shiryu afirmou, com um sorriso escancarado. – Aiolos, o senhor pretende caprichar na festa, com comida e dança para todos os vizinhos?

- Pode apostar – Shura afirmou com simpatia e um olhar caloroso para Aiolos. – Vai ser uma celebração e tanto!

* * *

- Eu não lhe deixei nenhuma escapatória, não é mesmo? – Aiolos encostou-se na parede lateral da casa e fitou Shura.

- E quem disse que eu queria uma? Eu o tenho impelido nessa direção, desde que cheguei aqui. Nem posso dizer que esteja infeliz com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Na verdade, tenho até de agradecer a seu irmão pelo desenlace.

Aiolos observou o pátio onde o pomar vicejava e a florada pálida brilhava sob a luz do luar. – Eu receava expor você ao ridículo, ao fazer o anúncio na frente de todos.

- E por acaso eles pareceram surpresos? – As palavras de shura soaram um tanto presunçosas. – Aiolos, eles adivinhavam o que eu queria, desde o começo. Nunca fiz nenhuma tentativa de esconder o que eu sentia a seu respeito.

- E o que você sente? – ele indagou, corajoso por estar no escuro.

O coração de Aiolos batia forte à espera da resposta, embora sem cogitar de uma declaração amorosa. Afinal, ele sempre se jactara de que apaixonar-se não era de seu feitio.

- Eu sinto que estou para tomar a atitude mais sensata de minha vida. Você é bonito, determinado e inteligente. E me atrai mais do que qualquer outro homem ou mulher que conheci. Se pensa que vai ser um grande sacrifício de minha parte fazer amor com você, prepare-se para uma grande surpresa.

Tudo aquilo por uma afirmação de amor, Aiolos refletiu, olhando a paisagem sem ver.

- Não tenho dúvida quanto a isso, Shura. Mas eu sempre acreditei que teria de amar um homem antes de aceitar seu nome ou ir para a cama com ele.

- Não quero pressioná-lo, querido. – ele falou com um traço de desapontamento. – Nunca exigi nada de mulher ou homem algum com relação a isso. E não será agora que o farei.

Aiolos virou-se e fixou-se no olhar intenso e escurecido pela aba do chapéu.

- Está querendo dizer que ficará em cima e que eu dormirei sozinho no quarto de meus pais?

Shura balançou a cabeça. – Eu não quis dizer isso. Afirmei que não exigiria nada de você. Não falei que não tentaria convencê-lo...

Ele sorriu e, mesmo na obscuridade, podia-se ler o aprazimento de seu olhar.

- Eu partilharei de sua cama, Aiolos. E nem poderia ser de outra forma, com Dohko e mais seis homens espiando meus passos. Eles saberiam de imediato se nos despedíssemos na beira da escada e tomássemos caminhos diversos todas as noites. Eu levarei minhas coisas para o seu quarto, assim que nos casarmos.

**Continua...**

_Olá, amores de mi vida! Escrevi esse capítulo em um dia *_*. Desculpe a demora na atualização, mas saibam que eu não abandonei meu fic \o/ E esse capítulo é a prova. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e espero reviews, ok? Agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado o fic e principalmente minha betinha querida Akane *-*_

_E não se esqueçam: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido!**_

_Beijos da Muk-chan \o/_


	8. Chapter 7

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**7**

- O que você está fazendo? – Shura encostou-se no batente da porta e observou Aiolos separar uma pilha de roupas.

As gavetas da cômoda estavam abertas em posições diferentes e o conteúdo das mesmas, espalhados sobre a cama.

Exasperado, Aiolos olhou para a desorganização com uma expressão de desagrado. – Procurando espaço para guardar suas coisas.

- Eu não imaginei que isso envolveria tanta reorganização – Shura entrou no quarto, desconfiado. – Achei que você iria esvaziar uma parte da cômoda para minhas meias e ceroulas. Eu posso pendurar minhas camisas e calças em um gancho na parede.

- Você não vai estragar a parede de meu quarto com pregos. – Aiolos assegurou, severo. – Terá de usar o guarda-roupa.

- Na próxima vez em que eu for para a cidade, prometo que comprarei trajes novos – Shura apressou-se em avisar. – Você já deve ter notado que eu só tenho duas camisas.

O moreno havia notado que Aiolos estava nervoso naquela manhã. Depois da noite anterior, Shura previu que a situação ficaria mais calma. Pelo visto, se enganara.

- Pretende ir até a cidade hoje, tomar algumas providências?

Aiolos virou-se de súbito e mostrou uma irritação que o outro não soube interpretar.

- Foi o que eu disse, não foi?

Shura preferiu fingir que nada percebia, em vez de forçar uma discussão. Mirou o futuro esposo dobrar algumas calças. O loiro procurou esconder as mãos trêmulas no meio do tecido de algodão e virou-se para a janela.

- Quando pretende ir? – Shura perguntou.

Aiolos não respondeu e Shura resolveu não deixar o assunto para depois. Aproximou-se e segurou-o pelos ombros, que pareceram frágeis demais sob suas mãos, e puxou-o de encontro ao peito másculo. – O que houve? Mudou de idéia, querido? – As palavras foram ditas em um tom áspero.

Aiolos, de cabeça baixa, procurou soltar-se, mas Shura segurou-o com mais força e o loiro enrijeceu o corpo.

- Eu não o deixarei, Aiolos – o moreno avisou. – Nós nos casaremos. Depois do almoço iremos juntos à cidade, fazer o que for necessário. Você precisa de um terno novo e estou pronto para enfrentar um também. Assim poderei estar à altura de um noivo lindo e enfeitado.

- Eu nunca serei assim – Aiolos murmurou.

- Olos, não é certo rotular-se de acordo com seu próprio ponto de vista – Shura declarou. – Eu o vejo de modo completamente diferente. Quando encontrarmos um belo terno para você e uma roupa "de domingo" para mim, deixaremos esta cidade boquiaberta. Olos, tenho certeza de que será o noivo mais belo das redondezas.

- Eu tenho sardas – ele falou, desanimado. – E elas não estão apenas no meu rosto, Shura.

- E acha que me importo com isso? – ele perguntou, procurando não rir por causa da confissão. – Eu gosto dessas pequenas manchas de sol – ele falou em voz baixa e Aiolos levantou a cabeça, surpreso. – Estou planejando beijar cada uma delas, amanhã à noite.

Aiolos soltou-se e virou-se para encará-lo. O rosto estava corado e os olhos fuzilavam.

- Pensei que houvéssemos concordado...

Shura interrompeu-o com um beijo. Os lábios dele mostraram-se exigentes e marcaram-no com calor, como se tomassem posse do que lhes era devido. Ele o abraçou e puxou o loiro de encontro ao peito. Aiolos percebeu que estava sendo erguido. Os pés balançavam no ar e ele procurou apoio, apertando com os dedos o tecido da camisa de Shura.

Shura já o beijara antes. Beijos que o deixavam excitado, embora tivesse procurado não deixar as coisas irem longe demais. Testara o sabor da boca de Aiolos, sugara-lhe os lábios e ouvira os sons doces da paixão. Aiolos abandonara a postura agressiva e despertava o conhecimento dos próprios anseios. Naquele momento, movia-se em busca do corpo do futuro marido e convidava à intimidade.

O bom senso de Shura emergiu e fez com que o deixasse no chão. Era preciso cuidado ou acabaria com Aiolos na cama larga e experimentaria aquela maciez pressionada contra seu peito, antes do casamento.

Aiolos endireitou-se e deixou escapar um murmúrio de protesto, embora relutasse em impedir a continuação do assédio. Sua boca úmida abriu-se para os lábios e a língua que o exploraram.

Shura não conteve um gemido de prazer. Mas a razão prevaleceu mais uma vez e ele se recordou da porta escancarada.

- Aiolos, eu...

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – a voz de Aiolia, repleta de censura, impediu a tentativa de Shura em afastar-se de Aiolos. Foi o loiro quem abaixou as mãos e fitou o moreno, aturdido. No mesmo instante, Capricorn sentiu Aiolia agarrar-lhe a camisa por trás e escutou as ameaças murmuradas.

- Chega!

Uma única palavra dita em tom imperioso foi o suficiente para Aiolia perceber que pisava em território perigoso. Quando Shura se virou, o jovem já abaixara as mãos.

- Nunca mais interfira no que acontece entre seu irmão e mim! Entendeu?

Com semblante feroz, Aiolia fitou o irmão em pé ao lado de Shura.

- Pareceu-me que o senhor estava tirando proveito dele – o ruivo acusou e deu um passo atrás.

- O que acontece entre nós não é da sua conta – Shura falou por entre os dentes cerrados, com calma apenas aparente. Rezou para sua raiva não explodir em seus punhos apertados. – Da próxima vez em que puser as mãos em cima de mim, não terá condições de saber o que o atingiu.

Aiolia anuiu, com semblante sombrio.

- O que você quer, Olia? – Aiolos perguntou em voz baixa, passou por Shura e postou-se entre os dois homens. Uma barreira viva entre dois oponentes cuja hostilidade estava pronta para estourar em um conflito aberto. – Falar comigo?

Aiolos empurrou Aiolia que, relutante, se deixou levar para a entrada. O loiro se virou e lançou na direção de Shura um olhar de advertência, embora seus lábios ainda estivessem úmidos do beijo e os cabelos, desmanchados.

Shura, ainda envolvido em uma mistura de desejo e ódio, virou-se para a janela, assim que o loiro saiu para o corredor. Seu autodomínio, uma virtude que se orgulhava de possuir, estava no limite de romper-se.

Que absurdo!

Estivera a ponto de esquecer tudo o que o rodeava, por causa do corpo sinuoso de Aiolos entre seus braços. Não fazia parte de seus planos deixar a paixão por um homem dominá-lo. Nem mesmo em se tratando de Aiolos.

Shura olhou em volta. As roupas de Aiolos estavam esparramadas em cima da cama e na cômoda. Abaixou-se e pegou a calça que ele estivera dobrando. Inalou o aroma de frescor e sabão, e o odor residual de Aiolos. Tornou a dobrá-lo e deixou-o sobre a cama.

No dia seguinte ocuparia aquele quarto e suas coisas estariam arrumadas nos lugares determinados por Aiolos. E a porta ficaria fechada.

* * *

O espelho refletia a imagem de um homem que ele não conhecia. Com o olhar arregalado e temeroso, enrolou no dedo um cachinho atrás da orelha.

Virou-se para examinar o perfil e abaixou a cabeça para ver o tecido sobre o corpo. Corou e os olhos brilharam. Admitiu que parecia quase bonito.

Fez uma prece silenciosa em agradecimento a Deus por Shura não precisar envergonhar-se de seu esposo.

- Não pensei que você fosse levar isso adiante. Na verdade, achei que estivesse me fazendo de bobo. – Aiolia confessou, de mau humor.

Aiolos viu o irmão se aproximar devagar e examiná-lo com frieza.

- Não precisa fazer o sacrifício de casar-se com esse canalha só para me assustar. Ele não passe de um valentão. Não tenho medo dele.

_Não foi o que me pareceu na véspera, _Aiolos pensou e levantou o queixo.

- Olia, você não sabe do que está falando. Shura tomou conta da fazenda e aliviou-me de uma série de responsabilidades. Ele investiu dinheiro dele no rebanho e trabalha duro junto com os outros homens, além de pagar os salários deles. Se você tivesse metade do interesse de Shura na fazenda, eu não precisaria casar-me com ninguém hoje. Continuaríamos sócios e nada disso teria acontecido.

Aiolia sorriu com escárnio e fitou-o de alto a baixo, com raiva.

- Pelo jeito, Capricorn caprichou na compra do terno da "noiva". Eu diria que ele tem uma poderosa influencia sobre você, irmãozinho.

Aiolos enrubesceu e abaixou o olhar. Os momentos de alegre orgulho perderam-se com as palavras de Aiolia.

- Olia, sou homem e agrada-me ficar bonito no dia de meu casamento. – ele sussurrou.

Não pretendia transformar-se em uma pessoa de beleza arrebatadora, mas o terno de tecido fino em cor creme que Shura escolhera, acariciava-lhe a silhueta sinuosa como se houvesse sido feito por encomenda.

Myuu, o costureiro local tivera apenas de apertar a cintura da calça e fizera o serviço em duas horas. Entusiasmara-se por ter sido chamado para ajustar o traje de Aiolos.

- Eu confesso, meu jovem – Myuu afirmara – ter acalentado esperanças de que encontrasse um homem decente. Mas ele... – dera um suspiro. - ...ultrapassou as minhas expectativas, se me permite dizer.

Embora não houvesse pedido a opinião de ninguém a respeito de Shura, Aiolos envaidecera-se ao escutar a tagarelice incessante do costureiro, apesar dele não ter muito gosto no quesito masculinidade. O marido de Myuu era baixo, atarracado e desprovido de atrativos. Ou talvez isso o fizesse mais consciente do fato de existirem homens como Shura Capricorn.

Myuu sacudira o terno ao terminar o trabalho. A luz do sol que entrava pela janela iluminara, dera vida ao tecido brilhante. – Muito bem, Aiolos, vamos experimentá-lo.

Aiolos ficara emudecido com o efeito que vira no espelho. Virara-se de um lado a outro, admirando o caimento e a maciez da seda.

E, naquele momento, quando enfrentava a fisionomia do irmão carregada de desprezo, sentia que perdia o entusiasmo.

- Olia, vou casar-me com Shura por minha livre e espontânea vontade. Pretendo ter uma família e um marido sentado à mesa do café todas as manhãs. Um parceiro que me valorize e que seja leal a mim.

Como Shura demonstrara na véspera, na cidade, quando assinara o acordo final de sociedade sobre as instruções de Saga Gemini.

- E acha mesmo que Capricorn corresponderá a seus anseios? – Aiolia perguntou, descrente e com os lábios apertados. – Ele acabará vendendo todos os animais e no dia em que estiver cansado de bancar o bom moço, o deixará de mãos vazias.

- Como você fez? Abandonando-me sem nenhum centavo e ainda com um pacote de dívidas?

O tom amargo do irmão deixou Aiolia vermelho como um pimentão e ele apertou as mãos em punho.

- Eu somente peguei o que era meu. – Aiolia se defendeu.

- Você levou tudo. Esvaziou a conta bancária! Se eu não tivesse guardado o dinheiro da hipoteca, você o teria levado também.

- Bem, se a minha presença aqui não se faz mais necessária, vou tratar de ir embora.

- Por que não pode ser apenas meu irmão, como na nossa infância e adolescência? – Aiolos perguntou, com os olhos marejados. – Será que seria tão difícil fazer seu trabalho, receber o salário, viver em paz com Shura e tentar ser bem-sucedido aqui?

Aiolos aproximou-se para abraçá-lo e Aiolia mexeu os pés calçados em cima do tapete trançado.

- Talvez eu possa tentar, Olos. – ele falou em voz baixa. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Mas não acho que Capricorn seja o homem ideal para você.

- Bem, foi a escolha que eu fiz – o loiro afirmou, determinado. – E gostaria que você aceitasse o fato – acrescentou. Depois sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo no rosto. – Vamos... Você é quem vai me conduzir ao altar. Está lembrado?

Aiolia deu de ombros, com pouco ânimo. Acompanhou-o escada abaixo, pelo saguão e ofereceu-lhe o braço para entrar na sala de visitas. O recinto estava apinhado de gente. Fazendeiros das redondezas e suas esposas ou esposos, além de cidadãos de Ripsaw Creek. O juiz de paz, em pé diante das janelas abertas e com um livro entre as mãos, observava a entrada dos irmãos.

- Ah, já estão aqui a noivo – o juiz avisou. – e o sr. Capricorn.

Shura aguardava, ao lado de Aldebaran, o momento decisivo. Um pianista executava melodias suaves no instrumento afinado e o juiz ergueu a mão como sinal.

Aiolos adiantou-se ao ritmo da música e Shura veio ao seu encontro, acompanhado por Aldebaran. Tio Dohko, que estava na primeira fila dos convidados, foi para o lado esquerdo de Aiolos. O juiz pigarreou, abriu o livro e procurou as palavras que escolhera.

- Meus querido... – Ele fitou os presentes, depois Aiolos e Shura, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união destes dois homens nos deveres do matrimônio.

Aiolia mexeu-se e deu uma tossidela. O juiz de paz fez uma pausa de Aiolos advertiu o irmão com um olhar.

- Quem entrega este homem... – o juiz reiniciou a cerimônia.

Aiolia não esperou o outro terminou de falar, murmurou a resposta adequada e pressionou a mão de Aiolos na palma de Shura. Afastou-se e seu rancor foi palpável.

Aiolos sentiu um certo pesar. Ou seria o pressentimento de uma tristeza? Mas as palavras do juiz acabaram por envolvê-lo em sua beleza e pela promessa de modificar para sempre sua vida.

Aiolos murmurou respostas, escutou as de Shura ditas em voz rouca e sentiu a frieza da aliança de ouro que ele lhe deslizava no dedo anular. Shura beijou-lhe os lábios de modo breve e formal, mas com muito carinho. Depois beijou-o na face e murmurou algumas palavras ao seu ouvido.

- Você não vai se arrepender. Prometo.

A cerimônia terminou e os convidados revezaram-se nos cumprimentos. Os homens, com tapas amistosos nas costas de ambos. As damas da comunidade cumularam Shura com atenções e convidaram-no para fazer parte do círculo social de Rapsaw Creek.

Aiolos pensou na exigüidade dos divertimentos da cidade, enquanto observava a animação das damas jovens e das mais velhas que o rodeavam. De vez em quando, um baile ou uma festa de sorvete na igreja. Ah, e é claro, o dia da Independência quando a banda desfilava pela Rua Principal seguida pelas crianças que agitavam bandeiras e pela profusão de carroças enfeitadas.

Naquele ano, Aiolos estaria entre aqueles que incentivavam a vitória dos maridos no Campeonato Anual de Beisebol realizado na pastagem de um fazendeiro que na ficava saída da cidade.

- Você sabe jogar beisebol? – Aiolos murmurou, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, para ser ouvido.

Shura não escondeu a surpresa. – Eu, jogar bola?

- Sim, terá de tomar parte no jogo depois do Desfile da Independência. Eu imaginei...

Shura caiu na gargalhada. – E você não quer passar a vergonha se eu atirar a bola para o outro lado do mundo, não é? – ele se divertiu. – Está com medo de que eu me exponha do ridículo, sr. Capricorn? Falhar logo na primeira vez?

O rosto corado de Aiolos chamou a atenção de vários expectadores. Tio Dohko adiantou-se.

- O que o senhor disse, que deixou o meu sobrinho tão vermelho?

- Nada, tio Dohko. Foi apenas uma brincadeira.

Na verdade, Aiolos até entendia ter feito um mau entendimento das palavras de Shura. Ele passara os últimos dois dias imaginando situações que os dois teriam de enfrentar. Juntos. Sentar-se na igreja. Passear nas ruas da cidade aos sábados à tarde ou à noite. E como seria na cama... "todas" as noites.

A imagem proibida invadiu-lhe a mente mais uma vez. Mesmo com os beijos da véspera, quando tivera idéia da paixão de Shura, não conseguia visualizar bem como seria. Em poucas horas, a idéia tornar-se-ia uma realidade.

* * *

Os habitantes de Ripsaw Creek haviam se despedido, cansados de dançar durante três horas ao som da rabeca do trovador. As felicitações ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Naquela altura, somente permaneciam os trabalhadores da fazenda, armados com copos e um galão de cerveja.

Pelas risadas que ouvia debaixo da janela, Aiolos achou que ainda iria demorar para o noivo aparecer para reclamar o seu prêmio.

Aiolos havia subido para o quarto um pouco antes, para se preparar para a primeira noite em que dividiriam a grande cama de casal que havia no seu quarto. Os preparativos incluíram uma grande quantidade de tecido de algodão na forma de um pijama, presente de tio Dohko.

Ele sentiu a tensão percorrer-lhe o corpo, enquanto se olhava no espelho e escovava, sem conseguir domar, as madeixas loiras e revoltas com mãos trêmulas. Tudo porque Tio Dohko insistira que ele passasse gel para os cachinhos ficassem mais definidos para a ocasião tão especial.

O reflexo mostrava uma criatura assustada em meio a uma nuvem de tecido macio.

Sob o pijama enorme, um corpo inexperiente de um homem, de beleza comum, que não tivera tempo de acostumar-se ao pensamento de satisfazer as necessidades de um marido. A idéia de mantê-lo na expectativa, até que estivesse pronto para consumar o casamento parecia ter naufragado.

Não havia dúvida de que Shura pretendia ficar naquele quarto para sempre. Na noite anterior, ele descera a escada com seus objetos de uso pessoal e os arrumara na gaveta da cômoda por ele indicada. Pendurara as camisas novas no guarda-roupa e as calças, ainda sem uso, dobradas em outra gaveta. As roupas de baixo de Shura dividiram o espaço com as suas e Aiolos lembrou do momento em que o moreno acariciara o tecido fino de suas camisas.

Sabia que seu marido não aceitaria um "não" como resposta e também não era um homem para ser enganado, ainda mais na noite de núpcias.

O homem alto que ele viu refletido no espelho entrou nos domínios do noivo e, decidido, fechou a porta.

- Aiolos? – ele chamou, com voz arrastada.

O loiro ouviu seu nome murmurado em sílabas que destilavam desejo. Virou a cabeça e ofereceu a visão de um homem assustado e confuso. Shura sorriu e teve a impressão de que a imagem era semelhante a um anjo sentado no meio de uma nuvem branca. Mas não era nenhum ser celestial. Tratava-se de um homem inocente e jovem... O seu Aiolos.

O loiro se levantou depressa e disfarçou o embaraço alisando os incontáveis metros de tecido. Um sorriso trêmulo iluminou-lhe o rosto, enquanto apertava as mãos com energia. Em seu olhar havia uma sombra indicativa de medo, embora Shura apostasse que Aiolos nunca temera ninguém ou alguma coisa na fazenda.

Exceto talvez o desconhecido. Aiolos se preocupava com Aiolia, com o que ele poderia fazer. Receara pela compra do garanhão malhado até ser convencido das vantagens da aquisição. E na noite de seu casamento, ele demonstrara uma expressão de incerteza que era tocante. Aiolos temia o que pudesse acontecer entre marido e esposo.

Shura sorriu para o esposo, sentado na cadeira próxima à porta, enquanto tirava as botas. Atirou-as na direção do guarda-roupa e observou Aiolos apressar-se para endireitá-las uma ao lado da outra. Na certa preferia ocupar-se com qualquer coisa em vez de ficar à espera do início de seu futuro.

Tirou as meias e deixou-as perto da cadeira, sem nenhuma presa e sem perder o esposo de vista. O loiro tropeçou no pente que estava no chão e abaixou-se para apanhá-lo, novamente corado.

- Seus cabelos estão mais dourados do que nunca hoje. – Ele comentou – Quer que eu os escove?

Aiolos fitou o marido e depois a porta fechada.

- Estão muito emaranhados – o loiro comentou, procurando adiar ao máximo o momento de ficar perto de Shura.

- Sente-se na cama e eu o ajudarei – Capricorn ofereceu-se.

Shura se levantou e caminhou até a cama coberta com o grosso acolchoado de plumas. Bem à vontade, ele tirou a camisa e deixou-a cair no chão, antes de sentar-se na beira do leito, à espera de Aiolos.

O loiro se aproximou devagar, arrastando levemente os pés no tapete trançado e quando chegou perto de Shura, ficou parado, todos os músculos de seu corpo enrijecidos, parecendo uma estátua.

- Querido, sente-se no chão na minha frente e eu poderei executar melhor a tarefa.

Aiolos anuiu e entregou-lhe a escova. Deslizou para sentar-se aos pés do marido.

Shura refletiu que ele ficara com a aparência de uma criança escondida em um banco de neve. Mas tratava-se apenas de um jovem rapaz que crescera a maior parte da vida sem pai para aconselhá-lo, e o único que tivera, por um período apenas, o tratara mais como mulher do que como homem, e cuja grande experiência com os homens ou mulheres consistia, na certa, nos poucos beijos em que haviam trocado.

Shura procurou desembaraçar-lhe os cabelos. Nem fora difícil já que as madeixas de Aiolos eram curtas e sedosas. Teve de refrear a vontade de virar-lhe a cabeça para trás e cobri-lhe o rosto de beijos. Mas isso o assustaria. Haveria tempo para ensinar-lhe os jogos do amor.

Ele continuou a tarefa agradável por alguns minutos e os movimentos pareceram deixá-lo à vontade. Depois levantou-o do chão com os braços sob os de Aiolos. Ele escorregou, Shura amparou-o, mas ambos acabaram caindo sobre a largura do leito. Aiolos, corado, com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, era um convite irrecusável.

- Querido, está com medo de mim? – o moreno perguntou, ao vê-lo apertar os dentes no lábio inferior para disfarçar o tremor.

- Acho que não – o loiro sussurrou – Mas... eu não sei o que você espera de mim e não tenho muita certeza do que faremos esta noite.

- Eu também não – o outro admitiu – Eu quero fazer amor com o meu marido, mas se você disser "não", eu entenderei.

_E provavelmente a frustração me matará_, pensou.

- Pensei que iríamos apenas dividir a cama, para ninguém ficar pensando...

- Eu me importo com o que "você" pensa, Olos. E se não estiver preparado para ser meu esposo, eu esperarei.

_Mas não é o que eu quero, droga!_

- Nem mesmo sei se algum dia estarei "preparado" – o loiro admitiu – Quando conversamos no outro dia, pensei que apenas partilharíamos o meu quarto por algum tempo, talvez por algumas semanas antes... antes...

Shura teve certeza de que morreria com aquela tentação à sua frente.

- Acho que você já está pronto – ele afirmou e curvou-se para beijá-lo, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Aiolos sorriu e distraído com os carinhos que Shura lhe fazia esqueceu as inibições.

Shura não cabia em si de felicidade. Nunca o vira tão à vontade. Além disso, Aiolos, com toda a sua inocência maravilhosa, conseguira invadir a ultima muralha de suas defesas e derrubara sua intenções de manter-se distante e controlado.

- Olos? – ele chamou, com timidez não usual. – Posso tirar o resto de minhas roupas?

Se a resposta fosse negativa, Shura simplesmente teria de recolher-se em sua frustração. Mas esperava, de todo o coração, poder proporcionar-lhe uma noite de núpcias inesquecível.

Aiolos piscou e consentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Shura levantou-se da cama e assoprou a lamparina que estava sobre a mesa. No escuro, escutou a respiração arfante de Aiolos. Falou sobre fatos não relevantes, a comida, as danças e os presentes deixados sobre a mesa da sala. Tirou a ceroula e parou ao lado da cama.

Aiolos era perfeitamente visível no meio do leito enorme, vestido no pijama branco, o rosto oval e pálido emoldurado pelos cabelos loiros.

- O que quer que eu faça? – o loiro perguntou.

Não acostumado àquele tipo de pergunta, Shura sentou-se ao lado de Aiolos, puxou-o para seu colo e aninhou-lhe a cabeça contra seu ombro.

- Apenas que se sinta bem no tempo que passarmos juntos. Olos, você tem idéia do que seja fazer amor?

- Não, acho que não. – A confissão foi um murmúrio triste.

- Bem, então será muito simples. Faça apenas o que eu lhe dizer, está bem?

A hesitação durou alguns segundos. – Está bem.

- Desabotoe o pijama, querido – A voz calma de Shura não traiu a ansiedade que ele sentia.

Aiolos, em geral ágil com as mãos, pensou que tivesse vinte dedos nas mãos, tal a dificuldade para alcançar os botões e tirá-los da abertura.

- Pronto. – Ele suspirou, como quem terminava uma tarefa extremamente difícil.

Shura deslizou uma das mãos sob o tecido branco e Aiolos fez um movimento brusco. O moreno o acalmou com beijos leves. Aiolos ergueu o rosto para melhor receber-lhe os lábios e Shura encontrou o tesouro oculto que procurava. Sentiu com os dedos um dos mamilos intumescidos, acarinhando-o com a ponto de dois dedos.

Beijou-o com maior intensidade e abriu-lhe os lábios com a língua. A resposta favorável de Aiolos foi imediata. O loiro permitiu a intimidade prazerosa e abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

- Você tem gosto de licor forte – o loiro sussurrou, sem conseguir respirar direito, enquanto Shura fazia um caminho de beijos por seu rosto.

- E como você sabe o gosto disso? – Shura perguntou, rindo, enquanto acariciava o mamilo túrgido com a ponta do polegar.

- Eu experimentei uma vez, escondido, é claro, de meu pai, mas não gostei. Mas agora acho que não é tão ruim.

- Sua boa é tão doce quanto o bolo que o Dohko fez para o nosso casamento. Será que eles têm o mesmo sabor? – Shura indagou, apertando gentilmente o conteúdo de seus dedos.

Aiolos respirou fundo.

- Nunca ouvi uma coisa dessas. Você quer beijar-me... aí?

Shura acreditou que seria uma longa noite. A única maneira de fazer algum progresso era tirar Aiolos de dentro de seu invólucro e seduzi-lo.

- Você descobrirá o prazer logo, logo. Mas acho que temos de livrar-nos primeiro desta peça enorme que o envolve.

Shura segurou a barra da camisa do pijama e levantou-a devagar. Depois de várias mudanças de posição por causa do excesso de tecido que envolvia o loirinho, cócegas e beijos para acalmar-lhe os risinhos, ele conseguiu tirar finalmente toda a roupa de dormir do outro. A seguir, abaixou a própria ceroula, atirou-a no chão e deixou-se sobre Aiolos, pressionando-o sobre o colchão de penas. Desejou ardentemente ter deixado a lamparina acesa.

O corpo de Aiolos estava quente debaixo do seu, o peito contra o seu másculo. Shura ergueu um joelho e abriu-lhe as pernas esguias com sua coxa musculosa. Aiolos prendeu a respiração, com um som audível.

- Eu o machuquei? – o moreno murmurou, no ouvido do marido.

- Oh, não. É que... bem, achei estranho. – Enquanto falava, Aiolos levantou o quadril e apertou a perna de Shura contra a sua.

- Mas estranho bom ou ruim? – Shura indagou, divertido.

- Ah, bom... eu acho. – O loiro o fitou e estreitou os olhos para tentar ver-lhe a expressão sob a luz fraca da lua e das estrelas que entrava pela janela. – Você está caçoando de mim?

- Não, querido. Eu só queria que fosse... – Shura procurou a palavra certa. – Perfeito, absolutamente perfeito.

Shura abaixou a cabeça e roçou o nariz na superfície aveludada do tórax de Aiolos. Provocou os mamilos com a ponta da língua e Aiolos mal respirava, para melhor aproveitar a sensação desconhecida. Shura sugou os mamilos endurecidos, tocando-os com a ponta dos dentes e foi recompensado com um murmúrio de prazer.

Aiolos tapou a boca para abafar o som, mas Shura afastou-lhe os dedos do rosto.

- Querido, eu quero saber se você está gostando. Se ficar com a mão na boca, não poderei ouvi-lo.

- Ah, Shu... – Aiolos pretendia iniciar aquela jornada com o marido. Com os dedos, ele cavou túneis nos cabelos negros de Shura e agarrou-os com a energia de um homem ágil e forte.

E mesmo assim ele era macio, curvilíneo e ao mesmo tempo masculino. Shura alisou-lhe o ventre e passou a ponta do dedo ao redor do umbigo. Em seguida acariciou-lhe os quadris sedosos e, depois de levantar-lhe uma perna, fez o mesmo com a pele fina de trás do joelho. Subiu os carinhos pela coxa bem torneada.

Aiolos estremeceu e parou de respirar por um instante.

- Aiolos? – Shura roçou os tufos de pêlos encaracolados, a pele escondida e macia, e escutou os murmúrios suaves. – Você confia em mim?

Ele assentiu, fez um movimento brusco e respirou, arfante. Sentia-se à beira de um precipício, dividido entre atirar-se ao desconhecido ou recuar para os caminhos familiares.

Shura tornou a sugar-lhe os mamilos, enquanto provocara o tecido úmido e quente de sua masculinidade.

Aiolos se contorcia entre os movimentos ágeis da mão do marido e seus gemidos baixos avisaram-no que ele descobria nova fonte de prazer. Shura desceu os dedos e tocou-lhe a entrada, massageando-a de leve e depois de um tempo, quando sentiu Aiolos mais relaxado, afagou com maior profundidade o local que passaria a ser exclusivamente dele.

A ereção de Shura, sua manifestação do desejo, fez-se ainda mais presente ao sentir o membro do marido igualmente ereto, e pressionou o quadril de Aiolos. Ele respirou com dificuldade e procurou controlar-se.

_Ainda não, ainda não_, sua mente repetia.

Cerrou os dentes contra a tentação de possuir o marido sem mais demora.

Shura sabia que conquistara sua confiança e atingir a satisfação pessoal sem dar-lhe prazer destruiria tudo o que ele se empenhara em conseguir.

Assim, ele deixou sua ansiedade em estado latente e continuou com os carinhos que o levavam à loucura. Escutou-lhe os gemidos quando inseriu um segundo digito no interior do espanhol e sentiu que ele pressionava o corpo contra o dele, à procura da satisfação plena.

- Gosta? – Shura sussurrou, enquanto aprofundava a exploração com mais um acréscimo.

- Faça alguma coisa – Aiolos pediu, em um fio de foz, com movimentos ansiosos, enquanto ele experimentava a textura um tanto elástica.

- Está bem, querido.

Shura ergue-se sobre ele e levantou-lhe as pernas para permitir melhor acesso.

Um grito veio do pátio, bem embaixo da janela do quarto. Shura hesitou e virou a cabeça. Do lado de fora, os homens se reuniam e montavam os cavalos. Mais um brado. E escutou que o chamavam.

**Continua...**

_Muk: *se esconde em um cantinho*_

_Shura: *Joga um sapato em Muk* NÂO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ VAI ATRAPALHAR MINHA NOITE DE NÚPCIAS!_

_Muk: *bate um dedinho do outro* er..._

_Shura: Hija de uma... AHHH! Eu estava quaseee.... *choramingando*_

_Muk: *se escondendo dos leitores para não apanhar*_

_Shura: Ahá! Mas você não pode se esconder de mim!_

_PLOFT! POW! PUFT!_

_Muk: *com olho roxo e faltando dentes na frente* er... não vou conseguir comentar... Preciso procurar um hospital agora... então... agradeço apenas aqueles que me incentivaram a escrever mais um capítulo, à Akane M.A.S.T. minha beta e... *senta em uma cadeira de rodas e vai embora* até... a próxima... se..._

_Shura: PERAÍ QUE EU NÃO TERMINEI! *sai correndo atrás da Muk*_

_Muk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SE EU CONTINUAR VIVAAAAA! *corre com a cadeira de rodas* BEIJOS A TODOS! |o/_

_**Obs:**__ Apanhei da Akane, minha beta, por isso. Mas quero deixar bem claro que não fiz isso de sacanagem, nem de maldade. Mas isso era REALMENTE necessário para o bom andamento do fic. Me perdoem os leitores mais assíduos, mas por favor, não deixem de ler o fic. Prometo que vocês não vão se arrepender, ok? Beijinhos!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**8**

Aiolos enrijeceu-se debaixo do marido e, com uma das mãos, agarrou o lençol. Com a outra pressionou-lhe o peito.

- Shura, o que houve?

- Droga, eu não sei – o moreno esbravejou. – Mas é bom que seja um fato de grande importância, senão haverá um derramamento de sangue lá fora.

Shura encostou a cabeça no rosto de Aiolos. – Sinto muito, querido. – Ele murmurou.

Shura levantou-se, saiu da cama, vestiu a calça e a camisa, enfiou os pés nas botas, enquanto lutava com os botões.

Do leito, Aiolos admirou a rapidez dos movimentos e assustou-se com os sons dos homens no pátio. Enrolou-se nos lençóis, levantou-se, foi até a janela e postou-se de lado para poder espiar.

- Estão trazendo seu cavalo da estrebaria. – o loiro avisou o outro.

- Não saia daqui, Aiolos. Se for realmente um conflito sério, não o quero no meio disso.

Aiolos já recebera ordens de Shura antes e sempre encontrara uma maneira de persuadi-lo a esquecer as restrições. Mas o tom da voz do marido foi uma advertência contra qualquer espécie de protesto que ele pudesse interpor.

- Eu quero dizer. – o moreno foi enérgico. – que é para você ficar em casa... Em segurança.

- Está bem.

Ceder à vontade do outro era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Shura saiu pisando duro e a porta bateu às suas costas.

Aiolos procurou a íntima que estava na cadeira, por baixo do terno. Tirou uma calça e uma camisa de uma das gavetas da cômoda e vestiu-se rapidamente. Se ele mudasse de idéia, estaria pronto para ir com ele.

Na pressa, tropeçou e quase caiu no tapete do saguão, levantou-se rapidamente e, ignorando a dor no pé, chegou à porta da cozinha. Pela porta de tela dos fundos, viu Shura apertar a barrigueira. Um dos homens pendurara uma lamparina na porta da cavalariça. Os rostos que apareciam sob a luz eram severos e raivosos.

- Quantas cabeças? – o loiro escutou Shura perguntar, enquanto montava no garanhão.

- Seiya não teve certeza do número exato. Talvez umas cinqüenta.

- Maldição! Não podemos permitir uma coisa dessas! – Shura falou com rispidez e olhou para a porta onde Aiolos se encontrava. Virou o cavalo e foi até a varanda.

- Ladrões de gado – ele explicou, furioso.

Aiolos fitou os homens a cavalo.

- Onde está Aiolia?

- Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber – Shura respondeu, seco.

Ele e mais cinco homens dirigiram-se para o norte, onde a maior parte do rebanho da fazenda A&A ficava na pastagem de verão. Não poderiam fazer muita coisa no escuro e somente nas primeiras horas da manhã é que conseguiriam rastrear pistas.

Aiolos teve certeza de que assim mesmo eles tomariam providências. Era a maneira dos fazendeiros protegerem sua propriedade. E não teve inveja de quem fosse merecedor da fúria de Shura. Inclusive Aiolia. Ou melhor, principalmente Aiolia, dado o fato de a lealdade familiar ser muito representativa. Antes de tudo, Shura protegeria os interesses de Aiolos.

Fechou os olhos, recapitulado os acontecimentos da noite. Aiolia estivera presente na cerimônia e até no baile. Aiolos vira o irmão no pátio, comendo, depois de servir-se na mesa farta. Será que ele estivera com os dançarinos? Vira os vaqueiros dançando com as moças e rapazes da cidade. Somente Shiryu estivera ausente, pois permanecera vigiando o rebanho.

Pensando bem, nem Aiolia estivera entre os que se divertiam no celeiro, com os pés quase flutuando ao som da música e do canto de Aldebaran.

- Onde será que aquele malandro se meteu? – tio dohko fez a pergunta às costas do sobrinho e somente lhe aumentou os receios. – Sei que ele estava contrariado com o casamento, mas pensei que, uma vez o fato consumado, ele haveria de conformar-se. Acho que me enganei.

Carrancudo, Dohko amarrou com mais força o avental na cintura.

- Eu nem mesmo o conheço mais. – Aiolos afastou-se da porta, enquanto tio Dohko acendia a lamparina em cima da mesa. – Talvez seja melhor que ele tenha ido embora.

- Ou então... Estará andando com más companhias. – Dohko profetizou.

O tio cheirou o bule de café, franziu o nariz e jogou fora o conteúdo. Lavou a cafeteira e mediu um punhado de grãos frescos. Segurou o recipiente salpicado de azul sob a bomba da cozinha e encheu-o de água.

Aiolos procurou pedaços pequenos de lenha, de acendimento mais rápido, na caixa das madeiras e escutou o barulho do bule quase jogado em cima do fogão. Virou-se com as mãos cheias. Tio Dohko levantou a tampa do fogão e Aiolos pôs os gravetos em cima do fogo circunscrito.

- Menino é melhor tirar essa franja dos olhos – Dohko avisou, com um sorriso torto, o que enrugava ainda mais os cantos dos olhos. – Acho que esqueceu de passar o gel antes de rastejar na cama.

Aiolos afastou as madeixas que caíam-lhe no rosto com as mãos, jogando-as para trás mas elas logo voltaram-lhe a cair nos olhos.

O tio revirou os olhos com aquilo e pegou uma faixinha vermelha que estava em cima do balcão, entregando-a para Aiolos. – O pior é que sua noite de núpcias ficou estragada, com toda essa confusão aí fora.

Aiolos pegou a fita vermelha e amarrou-a com firmeza na testa. Ela fazia com que a franja de cachos dourados evitassem de cair nos olhos, por ficar um pouco mais armada.

- Eu tinha certeza de que o senhor diria isso. Mas o que na verdade aconteceu... – Ele enfrentou a expressão entendida do tio. – Bem, eu não sabia o que um homem sentia nessas ocasiões. Nunca me disseram o que esperar de um marido e Shura teve de tocar piano de ouvido.

- Sei que deveríamos ter tido uma conversa – Dohko comentou, com um suspiro. – Mas imaginei que Shura desempenharia bem a tarefa. Apesar disso, está tudo bem, não está, meu filho?

- Ainda não conheço uma porção de coisas sobre o casamento – Aiolos admitiu. – mas se o resto for como... – ele corou e interrompeu-se. – Eu não deveria estar falando sobre isso, não é?

- Não vejo por que não – Dohko retrucou, amável. – Sou seu parente mais próximo e posso até ser considerado como seu pai. – Virou-se para o fogão, levantou a tampa para verificar o fogo e tornou a abaixá-la. – Talvez devêssemos fazer uma assadeira de pães de canela para a volta dos homens. A massa terá tempo de crescer antes da aurora.

Dohko estreitou os olhos e fitou o sobrinho.

- E poderemos passar o tempo, conversando um pouco.

* * *

Os primeiros raios de sol encontraram a cozinha recendendo a pão fresco de canela. Aiolos abriu a porta dos fundos pela enésima vez e saiu para a varanda. Espiou na direção norte, de onde os homens provavelmente viriam.

- Não adianta ficar de olhos colados no horizonte. Você não os trará de voltar mais cedo – Dohko falou, sentado à mesa da cozinha. – Venha comer. Você se sentirá melhor.

Dohko empurrou a cadeira para trás e com grande ruído pôs uma caçarola enorme em cima do fogão.

- O que vai fazer? – Aiolos espirou mais uma vez o norte por sobre o ombro, antes de voltar para dentro.

- Salsicha com molho. Os rapazes chegarão famintos. Por que não faz uma fornada de biscoitos? É bom manter-se ocupado.

Aiolos concluiu que o tio estava certo, enquanto abriu a massa de bolachas. Deixou as tiras dispostas na outra ponta da mesa. Com uma faca cortou pequenos quadrados que foram levados para assadeiras untadas. Era melhor curar a melancolia com o trabalho, em vez de corroer-se de preocupação e andar de um lado para outro com o pé machucado.

Na verdade, os dedos haviam ficado com hematomas e inchados, por causa do tropeção no tapete do vestíbulo. Esperava que o pé ainda coubesse na bota. Abriu a porta do forno e deslizou para dentro as assadeiras.

- Tio Dohko, o senhor não imagina como odeio não saber o que está acontecendo. Não sei se a coisa mais inteligente que fiz foi ter prometido a Deus, diante de todos os presentes à cerimônia, que iria obedecer ao meu marido.

Tio Dohko deu uma gargalhada com as lamentações de Aiolos. O som caloroso deve ter saído pela janela e ultrapassado a varanda. Dali a segundos, ouviu-se uma voz grossa e o rosto de Dohko ficou corado.

- O que há de tão engraçado por aqui? Fui tirado da cama, arrastado até a fronteira para caçar ladrões e "as madames" fazendo comemorações!

Um cavalo relinchou no pátio de trás e Aiolos inclinou-se para espiar a janela lateral, a tempo de ver Shion Aries chegar.

- O xerife! – Aiolos anunciou o óbvio e reparou no tom rosado das faces do tio. –Não que isso lhe importe, não é?

- É sempre agradável ter um homem da lei por perto – Dohko explicou, alegre. – Não seja atrevido, Aiolos. Deve-se sempre tratar bem um policial. Nunca se sabe quando precisaremos de sua ajuda.

Shion parou em frente à porta de tela e espiou para dentro da cozinha.

- Os senhores devem ter-se levantado bem antes do amanhecer – ele deduziu e ironizou – ou então alguém passou a noite inteira fazendo pães de canela – Agarrou a maçaneta e limpou os pés cuidadosamente no capacho. – Será que teremos café para acompanhar estas delícias?

- Depende... – Tio Dohko fez ar de dúvida. – Prendeu os ladrões?

- O pior é que não – Shion resmungou. – Eles devem ter ido para o sul. Também levaram um bom número de cabeças do rebanho do seu vizinho. Ele mandou um caubói até a cidade para acordar-me no melhor do sono. – Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. – Estou começando a acreditar que há pessoas dentro da fazenda que facilitam o roubo para o bando.

Shion viu a expressão assustada de Aiolos e abaixou as sobrancelhas.

- Não se trata de seu irmão, querido. – ele assegurou - Pelo menos é o que parece. Estou mais inclinado a pensar em Shiryu, embora Shura pense de modo diferente. Mas aquele camarada tem a fala muito macia para um caubói. Ele não me inspira confiança.

- O senhor não acha que Aiolia esteja envolvido? – Aiolos perguntou, esperançoso, e sentou-se perto de Shion. – Não consegui me lembrar em que momento ele sumiu da festa ontem à noite. Mas aposto o que quiser que Shura está convencido de que existe uma conexão com ele.

Shion segurou a mão de Aiolos com seus dedos finos.

- Meu querido, seu irmão não é tão esperto para engendrar um tipo de operação como essa. Não posso afirmar que ele não faça parte do esquema, mas posso garantir que os chefes são bandidos com experiência no ramo.

Dohko deixou na frente do policial uma caneca de café fumegante e Aiolos notou que ele agradeceu com um brilho diferente no olhar. Shion curvou a cabeça para olhar os pães que descansavam sobre a parte de trás do fogão.

- O senhor se incomodaria se eu roubasse um desses pães?

Dohko ofereceu-lhe um prato e uma faca.

- Corte um, Aries, e depressa. Se não me engano, acabo de ouvir vozes diante do curral.

- Oras, mas vejam só! – ele resmungou – Isso quer dizer que não terei tempo para um desjejum, não é?

Shion tomou um gole de café, ficou em pé e alcançou a porta com passos rápidos. Aiolos refletiu que ele era ágil para a idade.

- O senhor guarda um desses para mim? – ele pediu a Dohko, que anuiu, vendo logo em seguida o xerife sair.

- Acho que teremos problemas... – A voz de Shion foi ouvida na cozinha.

Aiolos levantou-se e seguiu-o. O sol já iluminava o alto das árvores. Uma fileira de vaqueiros montados passou pelo curral e pela frente da estrebaria. Três homens, desconhecidos para Aiolos, vinham com Milo Scorpio. Desmontaram e amarraram os cavalos no poste e depois, como se fossem uma só pessoa, cruzaram o pátio e vieram ao encontro de Shion, que descia os degraus da varanda.

Cansados, suados e furiosos. Assim como os caubóis da A&A. Todos apearam de suas montarias exaustas.

Shura vinha atrás, conduzindo um cavalo que vinha com um sujeito embrulhado e jogado sobre a cela.

Os animais foram conduzidos para a cavalariça. Os homens falavam todos ao mesmo tempo, mas Shura estava calado. Ele desmontou e segurou as rédeas do garanhão e do cavalo que trouxera. Quando o baio passou, Aiolos viu uma parte da cabeça sobre o animal.

_Não é o Olia_, pensou ao ver que os cabelos não eram ruivos.

A sensação de alívio desgrudou-o do chão. Aiolos desceu depressa a pequena escada e correu pelo pátio.

- Shura?

A voz de Aiolos seguiu-o até a estrebaria. O moreno espirou por sobre o ombro e usou toda sua força para tirar o homem inconsciente de cima da sela e deitá-lo no chão. A voz do marido o deteve na porta larga do galpão.

- Não entre aqui, Aiolos.

Aldebaran adiantou-se e, se ele não o conhecesse, teria receio da ira que viu em seu rosto.

- O senhor não deveria estar aqui. Nós levaremos Shiryu até a cidade para ser examinado pelo médico. Um excesso de cuidados para um infeliz que nos traiu dessa maneira. – Ele segurou no braço de Aiolos e os olhos verdes pareciam ter endurecido como o aço. – É melhor não falar com Shura agora, senhor. Ele está enfurecido até não poder mais.

- O que aconteceu com Shiryu? – Aiolos perguntou e fitou a mão que lhe apertava o braço.

- Shura o deixou desacordado – Aldebaran murmurou. – Nós o surpreendemos no momento em que saía da fazendo rumo ao norte com intenção de encontrar-se com os homens para quem estava trabalhando. – Olhou para trás, onde Shura esfregava o garanhão com uma estopa seca. – O patrão avançou sobre ele sem conseguir raciocinar. Foram necessários dois homens para afastá-lo de Shiryu.

- Shiryu sempre me pareceu ser muito forte. Não imagino como Shura conseguiu derrubá-lo.

- O outro não teve chance de abrir a boca. Fez apenas um comentário a seu respeito e depois tudo foi rápido demais.

- Sobre mim? – Aiolos indagou, atônito.

Aiolos sempre tratara os homens com respeito. Embora Shiryu fosse um pouco irritante, mostrava-se satisfeito em trabalhar na fazenda.

- Nunca fiz nada contra ele – Aiolos protestou, fitando as mãos grandes do marido, enquanto ele tirava a sela do cavalo de Shiryu.

- Não, não foi o senhor. Ele estava furioso por ter sido apanhado – Aldebaran garantiu e levou-o até onde estavam Shion e os outros.

Shion disparava perguntas e Milo Scorpio respondia todas.

- Um dos meus homens foi ferido ao tentar persegui-los. Ele está na cidade, no consultório médico.

- Vai sobreviver?

- Ao que tudo indica, sim. Foram duas balas na perna, mas conseguimos deter a hemorragia – Milo respondeu, ríspido, tirou o chapéu e bateu-o na coxa. – Será melhor para eles serem julgados pela corte, pois se os apanharmos...

- O que houve lá? – Shion apontou para a entrada do galpão de onde Shura saiu, tirou as luvas e guardou-as no bolso.

Milo fitou Aiolos, hesitou e escolheu as palavras com cuidado. – Shura arrancou Shiryu a laço de cima do cavalo, quando ele tinha acabado de passar os limites setentrionais da fazenda, sr. Aiolos. O idiota praguejou e pronunciou indelicadezas sobre o esposo de Shura. Acredito que Shura quebrou-lhe o queixo com o primeiro soco. Shiryu chegou a esboçar uma reação com alguns golpes, mas foi apagado como uma lamparina.

- Bem, o cara mereceu o que teve – Shion fitou Aiolos com ternura – Dohko e o sobrinho tem um bule cheio de café e comida quente.

- Vou ajudar meu tio – Aiolos ofereceu-se ao ver Shura aproximar-se da casa, com o olhar fixo em si.

Ficaria envergonhado de mirar o marido na frente de uma porção de homens. Foi depressa para a cozinha, onde os biscoitos já estavam fora do forno e Dohko ocupava-se em quebrar ovos sobre uma tigela, enquanto a manteiga chiava em outra caçarola.

- Todos estão famintos – Aiolos avisou-o.

- Eu já imaginava. Farei ovos mexidos e as salsichas já estão prontas. – Dohko olhou para trás. A mesa fora aumentada no centro com mais duas tábuas tiradas da despensa. – Será que todos caberão aí?

- Se não der, alguns podem comer na varanda. – Aiolos comentou, enquanto tirava os pratos do guarda-louça e os espalhava ao redor da mesa. – Mas acho que há lugares suficientes. Eles podem usar as cadeiras da sala de jantar.

- Não os deixe entrar na cozinha com as botas sujas – Dohko advertiu-o.

Os homens se acotovelaram para comer.

Dohko encheu a tigela maior com as salsichas e tratou de cozinhar mais outro tanto. Os pequenos pães de canela receberam elogios e exclamações. Shion pegou o maior deles, deixou-o de lado de seu prato e recostou-se na cadeira.

- Shura, acho que vou trazer meu colchonete para o seu alojamento – ele falou arrastado, lambendo o glacê dos dedos. – Se este é o tipo de comida a que terei todos os dias, não me importaria em trabalhar para o senhor.

- Bem, na verdade estamos mesmo precisando de ajuda – Shura afirmou, sério.

Aquelas foram as primeiras palavras pronunciadas por ele, desde que entrara na casa. Aiolos serviu-lhe mais uma xícara de café.

- Você está bem? – ele murmurou, com as pálpebras semicerradas.

Aiolos anuiu e sentiu-se corar, quando ele o tocou na perna.

- E você? – o loiro perguntou.

A mão direita mostrava equimoses e os nós dos dedos estavam esfolados. Aiolos mal podia conter a curiosidade.

- Podemos falar, mais tarde?

Shura acenou em concordância. Quando ele levou o garfo à boca, Aiolos percebeu sangue coagulado no canto dos lábios. A intuição de que Shura protegeria tanto ele quanto a fazenda se concretizara.

Emocionado, voltou para o fogão, onde deixou o bule de café. O afeto e atração que sentia pelo marido aumentavam muito. Se aquilo poderia ser chamado de "amor", não tinha certeza de estar preparado para usufruí-lo. Naquele momento, estava atolado em dúvidas. Será que valeria ter assumido o risco do casamento?

- Comida excelente, sr. Dohko. – Seiya comentou, respeitoso. Afastou a cadeira, levantou-se, agradeceu a refeição e foi até a porta. - Patrão, vou atrelar a carroça e levar Shiryu até a cidade. Voltaremos ainda hoje?

- Sim... E quero os bezerros vigiados perto das pastagens. – Shura avisou-o –Levará alguns dias para fazer isso, mas não podemos perder mais nenhum animal. Teria sido melhor vendê-los!

- Calculo que eles levaram uma centena de minha fazenda – Milo afirmou. – eu gostaria de ter posto minhas mãos naquele camarada que está no celeiro.

- Algum de vocês pode me ajudar? – Seiya gritou, do pátio. – Shiryu acordou e está dando trabalho.

Shura e Milo ergueram-se ao mesmo tempo, mas Shion impediu-os de sair.

- Fiquem aí, senhores. Aldebaran, vá lá fora e veja o que pode ser feito. Não precisamos de mais derramamento de sangue por aqui.

Shura hesitou, mas o olhar severo de Shion convenceu-o a sentar-se novamente. Dali a minutos, ouviram o rangido da carroça que deixava o pátio. – Tivemos de amarrá-lo e atirá-lo no estrado – Aldebaran explicou, já de volta. – Pensei que ele fosse mais esperto. Imaginem, tentar fugir! Nem mesmo conseguiria selar o cavalo.

- Bem, voltarei para a cidade – Shion disse. – Enviarei telegramas a todas as localidades do sul. Temos de alertar as autoridades para que mantenham vigilância sobre qualquer animal que tenha as marcas de suas fazendas. Inspecionarei com meu assistente os caminhos para o leste e o sul, à procura de pistas.

- Acho que é uma causa perdida – Milo garantiu com amargura. – Talvez eles nem mesmo estejam pensando em voltar. Normalmente fazem ataques em série para depois sumir, á procura de pastos mais viçosos.

Ao anoitecer Aiolos encontrou Shura dentro da tina grande de madeira. Instalada antes da morte do pai de Aiolos, ficava em um recinto junto com as tábuas de esfregar e as caldeiras de cobre, logo depois da cozinha.

A água servida escorria por um cano que saía pelo lado de fora da casa e terminava em um fosso raso. Desse modo, não era necessário esvaziar manualmente a água do banho.

Shura aquecera a água no fogão da cozinha e carregara a caldeira pesada e cheia até a banheira funda. Depois esfriara a água com baldes enchidos na bomba.

Aiolos parou à porta e observou-o deslizar para dentro da água, no recinto mal iluminado. Hesitou, sem saber o que fazer.

- Entre, Olos... – Shura pareceu sentir a presença do esposo atrás de si e sentou-se. – Posso persuadi-lo a esfregar minhas costas?

- Claro, eu estava mesmo refletindo em como ajudá-lo a aliviar a tensão.

Aiolos abaixou-se para tirar das mãos do marido o esfregão de pano e o sabonete. Shura o puxou para mais perto. – Um beijo ajudaria. – o moreno murmurou.

E aquilo foi o suficiente para reacender as emoções que o loiro tentara extinguir durante o dia inteiro.

Shura inclinou a cabeça para trás. Seu rosto estava pálido na obscuridade.

Aiolos tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus e escutou um murmúrio de prazer. O convite era óbvio e o loiro prendeu-lhe a língua com a ponta dos dentes. Continuou ansioso e incerto quando aos jogos de amor em que ele o iniciara na véspera.

Aquele fora provavelmente o dia mais longo de sua vida, Aiolos pensou, ao ajoelhar-lhe sem afastar os lábios.

Shura segurou-lhe a nuca com a mão úmida e virou-lhe um pouco a cabeça para beijá-lo com maior intensidade.

- O senhor é um aluno aplicado, sr. Capricorn. – o moreno roçou-lhe a língua no lábio inferior, quando o outro se afastou. – Não acha que podemos continuar isso no quarto? Será que está com muito sono? Pelo que sei você também não dormiu.

Aiolos esfregou o sabonete no esfregão com energia e formou bastante espuma. Empurrou a cabeça do marido para a frente, para melhor alcançar-lhe os ombros.

- Curve-se – o loiro ordenou, com a boca úmida do beijo e o coração disparado pelo convite.

Aiolos lavou os ombros com movimentos circulares e fortes. Shura ergueu-se mais um pouco para ele fazer o mesmo com as costas.

- Agora os cabelos – ele se ofereceu, limpou os lados do pescoço e entregou o pano felpudo nas mãos dele.

Shura curvou a cabeça bem para a frente. Aiolos vez bastante espuma nos cabelos negros e massageou o couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos.

- Querido, acaba de conseguir um emprego – o moreno assegurou, com palavras indistintas. – Nunca me esfregaram a cabeça e estou pensando em um serviço regular.

Aiolos disse a si mesmo que não se surpreenderia se ele adormecesse dentro da banheira. Achou graça na idéia e enxaguou os cabelos do marido com a água quente de um balde que estava ao lado da tina.

- Você tem alguma coisa para vestir? – Aiolos perguntou, procurando vestígios de roupas ao redor. Levantou-se, ao ver somente uma pilha de roupas sujas. – Vou buscar uma vestimenta limpa.

- Não será necessário – ele garantiu, tirou o tampão e levantou-se. – Vou enrolar-me na toalha. Veja se o Dohko não está na cozinha.

Shura saiu da banheira. Aiolos tirou uma toalha do monte guardado para aquele fim e entregou-lhe, sem tirar os olhos do rosto do marido.

- Que tal secar as minhas costas?

A boca de Shura contraiu-se ao perceber que Aiolos evitava encarar a sua nudez. Virou-se e ofereceu-lhe a visão das nádegas firmes e ombros largos. Aiolos pegou outra toalha e passou-a com firmeza e várias vezes, da nuca até a cintura e depois na transversal.

- Pode continuar – o moreno falou com suavidade e virou-se, ao sentir-lhe a hesitação. – Eu secarei o resto das costas, se você fizer o mesmo com a frente.

Aiolos fitou-o, fascinado. Os olhos de Shura faiscavam e deixaram em chamas todas as noções de como passariam a próxima meia hora ou mais. O olhar semicerrado de Shura refletia o desejo intenso que não mais conseguia reprimir.

- Está bem... – o loiro concordou, em um fio de voz.

Passou a toalha no peito musculoso, fitando as próprias mãos. O tecido felpudo absorvia as gotículas de água dos pêlos escuros que enfeitavam o físico de Shura. Ele lhe enxugou os braços e os lados. Curvou-se um pouco para repetir a operação nos quadris estreitos. A toalha pendurada na frente de Shura mostrou-se uma cobertura providencial para a parte que ele mais desejava ignorar.

- Você não vai terminar? – ele perguntou, ao vê-lo imóvel por alguns segundos.

- Quer que eu segue suas pernas também?

Shura compadeceu-se do esposo e ergueu-lhe o queixo. Fitou-o com tal intensidade que Aiolos sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem.

- Agora não, Olos. Eu estava pensando em algo mais, mas reconheço que já abusei demais de você por hoje.

Shura tirou outra toalha da prateleira, enrolou-a nos quadris e deu um nó de lado.

- Veja se Dohko não está por aí. Acabo de perceber que estou louco para cair na cama.

**Continua...**

_Olá a todooooos! Bem, não demorei nesse capítulo devido aos reviews que recebi de gente quase implorando para eu escrever heheheh. Quero agradecer a todos os que deixaram meus dedinhos bem felizes essa semana e principalmente à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem._

_Genteeeeeeeeeee! Minha betinha fofa, passou no vestibular da UFRS para Letras *_* Parabéns para elaaaaaaaaaa \o/ Beijos, Kane, tiamu *-*_

_Beijos a todos e até a próxima_

_E não se esqueçam: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam mais rápido \o/**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**9**

Aiolos despertou nos braços de Shura e com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Escutou um ressonar suave e aconchegou-se mais de encontro ao marido. O peito nu estava protegido pelo peito coberto de pêlos sedosos. Enrijeceu-se ao perceber que estava sem roupa. Moveu um pouco uma perna e tentou desvencilhar-se com movimentos ínfimos. Curvou-se um pouco para procurar o traje de dormir, que não sabia onde deixara.

- Não se mexa tanto, querido. Não estou com vontade de levantar e acho que você também não.

A voz baixa e rouca e o aperto no braço só serviram para aumentar o ímpeto de Aiolos.

- Quer meu pijama – ele murmurou, teimoso, procurando lembrar-se dos acontecimentos noturnos.

Além de um sonho indistinto no qual Shura tirava-lhe as roupas antes de se deitarem para dormir, não se recordava de mais nada.

- Acho que deve estar na gaveta. Mas você não precisa dele agora – o moreno o abraçou pelas nádegas, puxou-o mais para si e beijou-lhe o rosto. – Eu a aquecerei e você a mim.

Bem, talvez fosse melhor mesmo ficar onde estava, Aiolos refletiu. Afinal, ele não lhe concedia nenhuma outra opção. Convencido disso, Aiolos passou o braço por baixo dele e acariciou-lhe as costas. O sol começava a erguer-se no horizonte e alguns minutos a mais não iriam fazer diferença.

- Eu não me lembro de ter vindo para a cama – ele sussurrou e virou a cabeça de lado, ao sentir o marido passando a língua na ponta de sua orelha.

- Hum, não me admira... – Shura respondeu no mesmo tom, bem humorado. – Lembra-se de ter-me beijado quando entramos no quarto?

- Eu o beijei?

Shura riu e Aiolos sentiu a vibração das risadas.

- Por que não tenta de novo e refresca a memória? – Ele mordiscou-lhe a ponta da orelha.

- O que aconteceu?

Aiolos sentou-se de uma só vez e, reconhecendo o resultado da ação repentina, ocultou o peito com a colcha.

Shura achou graça da modéstia e depois se enterneceu.

- Você estava dormindo em pé, Olos. Eu tirei suas roupas e o cobri com os lençóis.

- Nós não...

- Não, "nós não" – Shura garantiu, com um sorriso terno. – Meu querido, eu jamais me aproveitaria de você. Além disso, eu nem mesmo sabia se a opção era viável. Mas começo a pensar nisso agora.

- Já é quase dia claro – Aiolos falou de pressa.

Certamente Shura não imaginava que o esposo estaria pronto para finalmente consumar o casamento à luz do sol que entrava pela janela e iluminava a cama.

- Isso importa para você? – Shura indagou, avaliando a reação de Aiolos.

- Acho que sim – o loiro confessou, em voz baixa – Talvez quando todos estiverem dormindo e eu não precisar preocupar-me com os homens do lado de fora ou com tio Dohko na cozinha. Acredito que assim seria melhor.

- Você é quem manda – Shura caçoou, embora entristecido com a recusa.

- É mesmo? – Aiolos sentiu-se aliviado com a aceitação do adiamento por parte do marido. Curvou-se e beijou-o rapidamente. – Ainda bem. Depois de suas atitudes dominadoras de ontem, pensei que havia perdido todo meu poder por aqui.

- Você tem muito mais poder do que imagina, Olos.

As palavras ditas em tom suave deixaram o loiro ainda mais curioso.

- Acho que não entendi o que quer dizer.

- Talvez seja melhor assim.

Shura puxou o lençol. Relutante, Aiolos permitiu que o marido abaixasse o tecido. O moreno fitou-lhe o peito e Aiolos sentiu calafrios, quando o marido rodeou, com a ponta do indicador, um mamilo enrugado.

- Agora, pense nisso durante o dia – ele falou com voz gutural – e quando nos deitarmos nesta cama à noite, retomaremos o assunto de onde paramos.

* * *

- Senhor?

Ikki, parado a uma certa distância da varanda posterior, segurava com força a aba do chapéu na frente do peito, como se temesse perdê-lo.

Aiolos levantou o olhar do livro de registros que descobrira no escritório do pai, que começara a anotar o número de potros paridos e depois desistira de continuar a tarefa. Absorto em examinar as inscrições algumas vezes ilegíveis, ele viajara no tempo.

A voz de Ikki chamou-o de volta.

Aiolos fechou o livro com um estalido, como se não quisesse repartir com ninguém sua descoberta, embora Ikki não mostrasse nenhuma inclinação para espiar o conteúdo. Na verdade, parecia mais disposto a desaparecer da face da terra.

- O que houve, Ikki? – Aiolos perguntou, com semblante sério, para evitar qualquer tentativa de familiaridade, embora o comportamento do rapaz estivesse longe de merecer uma reprimenda.

- Acho que preciso desculpar-me, sr. Aiolos. Eu me lembro de como Shura ficou abrrecido comigo quando pensou que eu o desrespeitei. Acho que ele estava com a razão. Por isso resolvi falar com o senhor e garantir que não lhe causarei mais problemas e nem olharei para o senhor de maneira inadequada.

Aiolos estava simplesmente atônito e não encontrou as palavras certas para responder.

- Bem, tenho certeza... Não, na verdade, não estou bem certo... Sei que você discutiu com Shura, mas desde então não tive o menor motivo para recriminá-lo, Ikki.

O jovem corou e apertou os lábios. – Ficou muito contente por isso, senhor. Minha família precisa do salário que eu recebo aqui. Não quero que pense que não gosto de trabalhar na fazenda.

- Tudo bem, Ikki – Aiolos anuiu e, de repente, um pensamento ocorreu-lhe. – Tem medo que eu possa estar pensando que você tem ligação com os ladrões de gado?

- Mas eu juro que não estou! Às vezes tenho uma boca grande e meu irmão diz que muitas vezes sou espevitado demais para o gosto dele e sempre fico falando o que não devo, mas eu jamais faria nada para prejudicar a A&A – Ikki falou tudo de uma vez, sem respirar, demonstrando sinceridade.

- Eu acredito em você, Ikki. Já falou com Shura a respeito? Apesar do incidente, não acho que ele suspeitaria de qualquer traição de sua parte.

- Não, ainda não falei com ele. Shura não estava exatamente bem-humorado da última vez em que o vi. Juro, senhor, pensei que ele fosse matar Shiryu. Eu... – o garoto desviou o olhar - ... Eu ouvi o que Shiryu disse sobre o senhor e pensei que Shura estivesse enfurecido comigo também e eu não teria nenhuma chance de sair vivo do episódio.

- Então você achou melhor redimir-se dos pecados – Aiolos comentou, achando graça do jeito de Ikki, que não parava de mudar os pés de lugar.

- Sim, acho que se poderia dizer isso.

- Considere-se redimido, Ikki. E diga à sua mãe que ela o educou muito bem. Da próxima vez, procure flertar com alguém mais jovem e disponível. Além de ser mais velho, nunca me mostrei "à disposição" de ninguém.

- Sei disso, senhor. – Ele pôs o chapéu na cabeça, visivelmente aliviado. – Tenho encontrado o sr. Hyoga Aquarius na Igreja. Ele tem apenas dezessete anos, mas obteve o consentimento do pai para passear comigo nas tardes de domingo.

- E eu tenho certeza de que sua família aprovará.

Aiolos achou ótimo o entrevero ter terminado e certificou-se de que Shura tivera uma ótima influencia sobre os caubóis. E pouco importava o que fora dito sobre ele. O principal era que ele o defendera sem hesitar e talvez até em excesso. Nunca tivera o apoio de um paladino e a experiência era gratificante.

- O que houve? – Dohko perguntou, da porta da cozinha, quando Ikki saiu em direção à estrebaria, aparentemente satisfeito por contar de novo com a simpatia do esposo do patrão.

- Ikki e eu tivemos um desentendimento algum tempo atrás. Para ser mais exato, ele se comportou de modo desagradável e Shura repreendeu-o. Ele se arrependeu e voltou a freqüentar a igreja com Hyoga Aquarius, o ricaço.

Solene, Aiolos mirou o tio por sobre o ombro.

- Acho que fui trocado por homem mais jovem. Hyoga tem dezessete anos.

- Você sobreviverá – tio Dohko caçoou. – E na certa lhe será mais conveniente um homem que não embaralhe os pés e nem fique vermelho como um jovem.

- Bem, Shura sabe manter a postura. Quanto a isso, pode ficar sossegado, tio. – Dohko levantou-se, com o livro apertado de encontro ao peito.

Dohko segurou a porta aberto para o sobrinho passar. – Você ainda não efetivou seu casamento, não é?

- Eu recusei Shura nesta manhã. Já sei, já sei... – Aiolos riu e levantou a mão espalmada. – Quando conversamos ontem, o senhor me disse para ficar descontraído e deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Mas eu não consegui, com a claridade, os peões andando pelo rancho... Sei lá, tio Dohko, fiquei inibido.

- E ele ficou nervoso, não é mesmo?! – Na verdade, Dohko não perguntou, mas afirmou. – Acho que até os vaqueiros têm um pouco de medo dele.

Aiolos sentou-se e abriu o livro de registros sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Você não tem medo dele, tem, Olos?

- Shura não me faria nenhum mal. Ele nunca me fez grandes promessas. Pensando bem, somente uma e eu acredito nele, tio Dohko. Eu não sei por que ele perdeu o controle lá na divisa da fazenda. Mas ninguém parece estar contra ele e eu também não ficarei.

- Está verificando os registros de seu pai? – Satisfeito com o estado de espírito do sobrinho, Dohko mudou de assunto. – Não deve haver muitas anotações aí. Pelo que me lembro, ele preferia guardar tudo de cabeça.

- Estou pensando em registrar quais as éguas que Shura está cruzando e quantas foram as crias resultantes. Isso nos dará uma idéia melhor de nossos lucros, quando chegar a hora de vender os cavalos. Ele acredita que já temos fêmeas prenhas em número suficiente para pagar o investimento que ele fez com o garanhão e ainda sobrar dinheiro.

- Como é que ele sabe de tudo isso? – Dohko admirou-se. – Pensei que ele não fosse um fazendeiro por formação.

- E não foi. Acredito que há homens com talento nato e visão para administrar uma fazenda. Estou contente de saber que Shura é um deles.

- Meu filho, percebo que está recuando e deixando que Shura tome conta de tudo. Não sei se você agüentará isso.

- Agrada-me que ele seja o chefe aqui, tio Dohko. Mas farei os registros e manter-me-ei a par dos fatos. A fazenda também é minha e pretendo participar das decisões. Quer Aiolia goste ou não, é assim que será.

- Aiolia... Esse é outro problema. Onde você acha que ele pode estar? – Dohko puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de uma vez. – Estive pensando muito sobre o menino e não gostei nada do rumo dos acontecimentos.

- Tio, o senhor acha que ele pode estar envolvido com os ladrões de gado? Se estiver, no mínimo acabará na prisão – Aiolos estremeceu, preocupado. – Nem quero pensar na hipótese de ele ter me traído dessa maneira. Para ser franco, nem sei em que pensar.

- Será que os homens vão prolongar as buscas durante a noite? – Dohko fez a pergunta, de cenho franzido. – Ao sair, Shura disse se deveríamos esperá-lo para o jantar.

- Não sei. – Aiolos balançou a cabeça. – Ele deixou Ikki encarregado de algumas tarefas e foi com os outros para a cidade. Scorpio foi junto e levou um grupo de homens. Eu lhe garanto que não gostaria de estar na pele de Shiryu hoje, com todos aqueles homens esquentados loucos para pendurá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Faz muito tempo que não temos um enforcamento por aqui – Dohko comentou, sombrio. – Eu odiaria ver isso acontecer outra vez, embora o bandido bem que mereça uma punição. Acredito que brevemente teremos acesso a um outro tipo de justiça.

- Bem, se o roubo de gado sair de moda, talvez a prisão fique com algumas celas vazias. Mas até lá, suponho que manterão os vigaristas trancados para que reflitam sobre suas sinas.

Aiolos fechou o livro. A prioridade do dia não era atualizar e melhorar os métodos de seu pai.

- Vivemos em um mundo cruel, tio Dohko. Acho que precisamos ser fortes.

Aiolos levantou-se e espiou o fogão, onde uma panela estava fervendo no queimador de trás.

- A sopa está pronta? Vou tomar um pouco, antes de sair para trabalhar com os cavalos.

- Deve estar. – Dohko ergueu a tampa e examinou o conteúdo. – Quando sair, pergunte ao moço se ele quer comer. Ele merece um agrado, depois de reunir tanta coragem para desculpar-se.

* * *

Ikki tomou duas tigelas de sopa e limpou a vasilha com uma fatia de pão, muito agradecido pelo convite.

Com a ajuda do rapaz, que se esforçava para mostrar as boas qualidades, Aiolos refrescou e escovou os cavalos.

Uma nuvem de poeira aproximou-se e Aiolos viu chegar seis cavaleiros, em vez dos cinco que haviam partido. Parou seu trabalho e observou-lhes a chegada, segurando o cabresto do jovem capão no qual passava a escova.

Shura deteve o garanhão ao lado de Aiolos, procurando decifrar-lhe a expressão.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou com voz rouca, como se as palavras estivessem envoltas em pó.

Aiolos anuiu, envergonhado por estar sendo o fogo de atenção dos outros homens, que logo trataram de desviar a atenção. Mas o estranho continuou a fitá-lo com curiosidade.

- Quem é ele? – Aiolos perguntou para shura em voz baixa.

- Nós o conhecemos na cidade. Shion disse que ele estava procurando um lugar para trabalhar. Imaginei que poderia ser interessante preencher as lacunas, já que estamos no verão e sem braços suficientes para dar conta do recado.

Shura fitou o cavaleiro alto e fez menção para que se aproximasse.

- Este é meu esposo – o moreno foi seco. – Ele é dono de metade da fazenda e os homens o chamam de senhor Aiolos.

- Senhor? – O cavaleiro tirou o chapéu e tornou a colocá-lo, em uma cortesia. O olhar casual e sombreado não evitou que Aiolos percebesse neles um interesse. – Meu nome é Astérion. Tenho experiência com cavalos e gado e trabalho por um salário conveniente. Seu marido disse que eu poderia fazer um teste de uma semana.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Aiolos retrucou. Voltou-se para Shura e percebeu sua postura rígida. – O que você acha? – Com o canto do olho, viu Astérion rumar em direção à estrebaria, montado no cavalo que ia em marcha lenta. – Será que é uma boa pessoa? Ele não me parece um vaqueiro.

- Veremos isso com o passar dos dias. – Shura desmontou e caminhou ao lado de Aiolos pela alameda. – Não conseguimos descobrir nada. Shiryu nada revelou, mais por causa do queixo quebrado. Talvez uma sessão com o juiz o ajude a lembrar-se do nome dos amigos, mas também pode ser que não.

Shura desamarrou o lenço e limpou o rosto.

- Quando a Astérion... É um camarada calmo, um bom cavaleiro e sabe empunhar uma arma. De bagagem apenas dois alforjes, mas a sela e as botas são de primeira linha. O que conta muito a favor de um homem. E pelo que pude ver, cuida bem de seu cavalo. – Ele fitou o loiro com uma interrogação implícita. – Gostaria de dar-lhe uma semana para provar sua habilidade?

- Você já deu. – Aiolos suavizou com um sorriso. – Não quero interferir mais. Esse é o seu departamento. Já cansei de contratar e escolher homens para o trabalho. Shiryu foi o último e veja no que deu. Acho que fui infeliz na escolha.

Ikki chegou, trazendo o ultimo cavalo do curral. Saudou-os ao desmontar.

- Quer que leve este para dar uma volta, senhor Aiolos? Acredito que terá muito o que fazer, com os homens indo e voltando.

- Será ótimo, Ikki – ele agradeceu. – Vou passar a escova neste capão e deixá-lo na pastagem, antes de entrar.

Shura seguiu-o até a estrebaria, segurou-o pelo braço e encostou-o em um canto.

- O senhor tem um lindo traseiro – Shura lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. – Hoje de manhã percebi que ele se ajusta perfeitamente na minha mão.

Aiolos fitou o homem na luz obscura.

- Você perdeu o juízo? Estamos no galpão com três homens a menos de dez passos de distancia e você fica falando sobre as partes de meu corpo?

- Eles não podem me ouvir. Quero apenas que saiba que não pude me concentrar em nada durante o dia, só de lembrar...

Shura tirou-lhe a correia da mão e falou com um caubói mais próximo, sem desfitar o marido.

- Seiya, que tal levar esses cavalos, dar uma boa escovada neles e levá-los para fora? O sr. Capricorn e eu vamos para casa tratar do jantar.

- Certo, chefe – Seiya disse alegremente. – Quanto antes o sr. Aiolos puser a comida na mesa, mais eu vou gostar. Já faz muito tempo que tomei um café.

- Dohko tem algumas coisas no fogão, Seiya. – Aiolos assegurou. – Teremos tudo pronto em quinze minutos, no máximo.

- Então daqui a pouco estaremos lá. – Seiya garantiu, alegre. – Vou limpá-los lá fora. Num instante, eu os deixarei enfileirados na gamela para tirar o pó.

Shura e Aiolos saíram da estrebaria, ele com o braço no ombro do esposo.

- Escurecerá daqui a quatro horas – Shura afirmou, apontando para o sol do oeste.

- O que você quer me dizer? – Aiolos perguntou, fitando o marido.

Os olhos escuros brilhavam e, sob o impacto da emoção, estavam quase negros. Mesmo assim, seu controle pareceu sobrepujar o desejo.

- Você é encantador, sr. Capricorn. Estou pensando em pedir-lhe para lavar as minhas costas novamente depois do jantar. Isso lhe mostrará onde é o seu lugar.

- E onde é? – Aiolos perguntou, subindo os degraus da varanda.

Depois virou-se e agarrou o moreno pelos ombros. Shura segurou o outro pela cintura e Aiolos sentiu-se preso pela força daquelas mãos. O olhar do marido fez o loiro sentir de novo um crepitar na boca do estômago.

- Seu lugar é ao meu lado – o moreno afirmou, resoluto. – Seja na mesa do jantar ou na cama. Quando eu sair pela manhã, se não estiver comigo durante o dia, quero saber que estará esperando por mim quando eu entrar por esta porta.

- E onde é o seu lugar em minha vida? – o loiro perguntou com a sinceridade que o assunto exigia.

- Olos, eu prometi cuidar de você e honrá-lo. Sou seu marido, e pode ter certeza de que todos os homens que o olharem o farão com respeito. Temos uma sociedade na fazenda em partes iguais. Independente disso, estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Aiolos estava admirado com o tamanho da responsabilidade que o outro assumia. No começo, chegara a pensar que Aiolia perdera metade da fazenda para um jogador oportunista. Mas, sem hesitar, ele se propusera a injetar dinheiro no empreendimento e demonstrara intenções honestas. E em todas as horas, ainda com mais eloqüência do que na cerimônia de casamento, Shura oferecia sua total lealdade e esperanças para o futuro.

E, fazendo isso, ele conseguira transformá-lo em uma criatura que jamais pensara em vir a ser.

Um homem apaixonado.

* * *

- Ikki falou com você hoje? – Shura perguntou, fechando a porta do quarto.

Virou-se e, com satisfação evidente, fechou a tranca nova que instalara logo depois do jantar. Em seguida encostou-se na barreira sólida.

Aiolos fitou o adereço brilhante de latão e enrubesceu.

- Fiquei imaginando o que você estava fazendo aqui. Haverá alguma razão especial para este ferrolho?

- Quero que fique sossegado, quando estivermos aqui dentro. A nossa privacidade está garantida.

Uma explicação simples e mais um exemplo de como ele se importava em suprir-lhe as necessidades.

- Está bem. – Aiolos virou-se para deixar na mesa-de-cabeceira a lamparina que trouxera. – Sim, Ikki veio em casa na hora do almoço e fez um grande discurso para desculpar-se por sua atitude intempestiva. Contou-me também sobre um namorado da cidade.

Aiolos percebeu o olha de satisfação do marido.

- Você mandou-o fazer isso?

- Apenas sugeri, educadamente, que ele deveria falar-lhe com boas maneiras e desculpar-se por suas tolices. Acredito que ele se deu conta dos erros cometidos.

Shura saiu de perto da porta e foi até a cama. Desabotoou a camisa e deixou-a sobre uma cadeira.

- Se o senhor vier até aqui, eu lhe ajudarei a tirar a blusa, sr. Capricorn. – Shura se ofereceu.

- Não até eu tirar meu pijama da gaveta e a lamparina estiver apagada – Aiolos teimou. – Além disso, se eu consegui fechar, também poderei abrir. Mas primeiro a luz. Não vou ficar em exposição para alguém que resolva espiar pela janela.

- Esta noite não vou discutir sobre deixar a lamparina acesa ou não. Pode apagá-la, assim que estiver pronto. Mas o pijama, querido... Você não precisa dele.

Shura abriu com agilidade os botões da blusa e, sempre que podia, tocava na pele macia com a ponta dos dedos. Nesses momentos, estreitava os olhos, afinava os lábios e ficava corado.

Com murmúrios quase inaudíveis, Shura o chamou pelo nome ao tocar com a língua nacos de pele exposta da clavícula. Segurou-o diante de si e seu olhar faminto fez com que o corpo de Aiolos ficasse mais quente.

- Você arrumou um noivo muito ansioso, meu querido. Um homem que tem esperado mais do que qualquer outro. Estou muito aflito para levá-lo até a cama e consumarmos nosso casamento.

- Estive pensando em várias coisas durante o dia. Primeiro, sobre os ladrões de gado e depois...

Shura tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Agora não, querido. Falaremos pela manhã ou, se quiser, mais tarde... Mas agora, só você, eu e algumas horas para torná-lo meu esposo.

Shura curvou-se sobre a lamparina, levantou o globo e assoprou a chama. O quarto mergulhou na escuridão e os sons de inspirar e expirar tornaram-se mais altos com o silencio que se seguiu. A camisa de Shura foi ao chão. Depois Shura lutou com a braguilha da calça. Com dedos ágeis soltou os botões e o tecido grosso de algodão escorregou pelo comprimento de suas pernas.

Aiolos continuava em pé na frente do marido. Shura o puxou para mais perto, sentou-se na cama, com Aiolos entre seus joelhos.

- Tire sua roupa... – o moreno murmurou, fitando a elevação dos mamilos iluminados pela luz das estrelas que penetrava pela janela. – Agora a calça... – ele continuou no comando.

Aiolos obedeceu e constrangeu-se com as roupas ao seu redor. Shura se inclinou e sua respiração aqueceu-lhe o ventre, fazendo-o estremecer, quando tocou o interior sensível do umbigo com a ponta da língua.

A seguir, Shura acariciou-lhe a perna e levantou uma por vez para tirar as meias e as botas.

- Eu já lhe disse que tem um belo traseiro, não é? – Shura falou entre suspiros e apertou-lhe os músculos macios com os dedos ásperos, trazendo novas sensações à vida.

Aiolos gemeu, encostou a cabeça na do marido. Shura olhou para cima, com a face contraída e os lábios reduzidos a uma linha fina. Poderia ser encontrado ali uma semelhança com o amor? Ele sentira o mesmo desejo que corria furioso dentro do corpo do esposo? Ou seria apenas a necessidade masculina pela satisfação que o guiava?

- Não sei por quanto tempo poderei esperar, Olos. Nunca desejei ninguém dessa maneira em toda a minha vida.

Shura gemeu de encontro à pele macia do ventre, onde ele escondera o rosto. Aiolos experimentou a sensação da barba por fazer na epiderme sensível. Depois ele acariciou a parte inferior do ventre e afastou-lhe as coxas.

Shura abaixou mais a cabeça e a respiração quente roçou-lhe o membro. Shura segurou a ereção de seu marido e a engoliu de uma só vez, mal tocando os pêlos encaracolados com a mão livre.

- Shu...

Aiolos mesmo escutou o pânico que acompanhou aquela simples palavra e agarrou-lhe nos cabelos do moreno. Pelo espaço de um segundo, que parecia nunca terminar, Shura hesitou e depois ergueu o rosto. Naquele instante e pela primeira vez, Aiolos sentiu apreensão perto do marido.

O toque tornou-se mais suave e ele voltou a acaricia-lhe os quadris, quando ele se endireitou. As mãos que prometiam prazer tornaram a abarcar-lhe a circunferência firme das nádegas.

Shura rodeou-lhe as costas na altura da cintura e afagou-o com beijos leves, quase castos. Aiolos teve a impressão de flutuar, quando Shura o levantou nos braços e deixou-o delicadamente no centro do acolchoado.

Aiolos observou-o tirar a calça, a cueca larga, depois sentar-se na beira da cama para tirar as meias e jogar tudo no chão.

- Eu o farei meu esposo, Olos – ele sussurrou, curvado em sua direção. – Ao acordarmos pela manhã, não haverá mais fronteiras entre nós. O que fizermos aqui, neste quarto, será para nós, para o prazer que usufruiremos neste leito.

Shura empurrou-lhe os fios de cabelos dourados e passou os dedos pelo comprimento da fita vermelha que estava amarrada na testa de Aiolos. Retirou-a e os cabelos de Aiolos caíram novamente no rosto, meio bagunçados.

- Quero proporcionar-lhe a maior satisfação deste mundo, doçura. Eu o completarei de tal maneira que jamais terá de perguntar-se por que motivo estou ao seu lado. E onde ficarei, até o dia de minha morte.

Aiolos jamais sonhara em ouvir de nenhum homem aquelas palavras ditas em tom gutural. E a certeza de que ele falara com sinceridade o fez confessar, sem poder mais conter-se.

- Eu o amo, Shu. Até agora, eu não tinha idéia do que fosse amar um homem. E você não precisa dizer o mesmo em troca. Será suficiente saber como me sinto a seu respeito.

Aiolos passou-lhe as mãos nos cabelos e puxou-lhe a cabeça para mais perto, e continuou. – Você é um homem como eu e já sabe que não tenho nenhum conhecimento em tais assuntos. Mas tudo o que lhe agradar, pode ter certeza de que proporcionará a mesma satisfação com que pretende brincar-me.

Shura gemeu com paixão e seu corpo enrijeceu-se com um desejo que ele não fez o menor esforço de esconder. Abaixou-se sobre o marido, apoiando o peso do corpo nos antebraços e beijou-lhe a boca. A língua impaciente começou a explorar, como se tivesse vida própria, os lugares secretos que tinham apenas sido imaginados há duas noites. Com dois dedos, o moreno começou a prepará-lo lentamente, cuidando para que Aiolos não sentisse dor alguma.

Aiolos foi arrebatado pelo redemoinho da paixão do marido. Respirando com dificuldade, deixou-se levar pelas carícias que ele derramava generosamente por seu corpo sinuoso. Não conteve os murmúrios suaves de prazer, quando Shura descobria lugares que ele nunca imaginara serem fontes de sensações tão extraordinárias. E ele os acarinhava, lambia, sugava.

Aquela seria de fato a primeira noite. Mas não haveria chamadas no pátio, nem vozes para perturbar o auge da ternura, da paixão e do poder de posse do marido.

Shura tirou os dedos de dentro do outro e posicionou-se. Aiolos sentiu uma dor aguda quando o marido começou a penetrá-lo e Shura deteve os movimentos. Depois ele pressionou mais fundo e, com um gemido forte, recuou e tornou a invadir a carne tenra que lhe era oferecida.

Parando um tanto quando tocou fundo dentro do outro, Shura olhou preocupado para Aiolos e o beijou novamente. Tocou-lhe o membro mais uma vez e começou a acariciá-lo na tentativa de distraí-lo da dor. Sabia que era grande por demais.

Quando Shura voltou a se movimentar, Aiolos lutou para encontrar o ritmo necessário para acompanhá-lo. Era como se houvesse uma montanha à sua frente. Aos poucos foi se acostumando com as estocadas e gostando até, sentindo um prazer imenso com os toques do esposo em seu membro.

A tensão crescente que Shura despertava deveria na certa levar a uma realização. Seu grito foi abafado pelos lábios do marido, enquanto Aiolos procurava algo desconhecido e impalpável para dar um fim à ânsia desenfreada. E naquela busca, o loiro se contorcia de encontro ao corpo do outro.

Os murmúrios guturais do marido aumentavam-lhe a necessidade de movimentar-se. Agarrou-se nos ombros dele com toda a força e imaginou que não poderia suportar mais a tensão com a qual se debatia. Então seu corpo foi envolvido por uma onde de prazer convulsivo e intenso que o deixou sem ar.

- SHURA! – Aiolos gritou.

Um gemido foi abafado na pele úmida do ombro de Shura e Aiolos sentiu que as convulsões internas diminuíam, enquanto o marido se impeliu contra ele uma, duas, três vezes para finalmente estremecer com violência pela libertação.

Aiolos comprazeu-se com o peso do marido sobre ele. Ambos estavam brilhantes de suor e a brisa que fazia adejar as cortinas ajudava a refrescar os corpos. Shura fez menção de levantar-se e ele o prendeu pelas costas.

- Não vá – ele pediu, em voz baixa. – Não me deixe ainda.

- Eu não estava pensando em fazer isso...

Shura ergueu-se o suficiente para não machucá-lo e deixá-lo respirar. Beijou-lhe os lábios, as fazes e a testa com infinita ternura. Eram gestos que expressavam palavras que ele não conseguia pronunciar.

E era o suficiente.

**Continua...**

_ALELUIA! O Lemon finalmente saiu! Hihihihi. Bem, gente. Ta aí mais um cap e espero que eu tenha atingido as expectativas de vocês. O que acontecerá depois eu não sei dizer, mas contive minha ânsia de parar o capítulo no meio do lemon novamente ta? Agradecimentos a todos que deixaram meus dedinhos muito felizes por esses dias e principalmente a Akane M.A.S.T. minha querida beta._

_Beijos a todos e nunca se esqueçam que: __**Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido ^-^**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**10**

- Não há muita coisa a ser feita, Deba – Shura assegurou, sem esconder sua frustração. – Até Shion autorizar-nos a prosseguir, o caso fica restrito a ele. Estamos de mãos e pés atados até o juiz chegar no final da semana para interrogar Shiryu.

- E vamos ficar parados e deixar esse bando de foras-da-lei dar o golpe e escapar tranquilamente? – Aldebaran perguntou com aspereza e raiva.

Shura negou, com um gesto enérgico de cabeça.

- Claro que não. Vamos duplicar o número de homens de guarda à noite e outros, inclusive nós, faremos serviços dobrados, pois temos uma fazenda para administrar. Mas eu não me chamo Shura Capricorn, se não conseguir acabar com esses roubos.

Shura caminhou a passos largos até a cocheira e Aldebaran teve dificuldade em acompanhá-lo.

- Quero todos os homens armados até os dentes, e providencie para que todos tenham munição suficiente para usar, se for necessário. Deixe os novos contratados com Ikki. Não sei quais deles precisam ser vigiados de perto e tenho a impressão de que Astérion será um valor considerável, se for acossado. Shion não o teria recomendado, se não confiasse nele.

- O que o senhor ordenar, será feito, patrão. Scorpio contratou dois homens que parecem mais pistoleiros do que caubóis. Acho que muito antes do que esperamos, teremos uma batalha campal na região. – Aldebaran franziu a testa em sinal de preocupação.

- Pode ser – Shura concordou. – Mas devemos estar preparados, de um jeito ou de outro. Deixarei duas espingardas de caça com Aiolos e Dohko, isso os deixará em melhores condições de defesa. Também procurarei ficar sempre perto da casa. Você ficará encarregado de todo o esquema tático fora daqui.

Shura apontou o norte, onde o rebanho fora reunido em uma área menor, onde seria melhor vigiado.

- Eu me incumbirei de seguir as pegadas dos cavalos e de quem quer que seja. Organize turnos de guarda e certifique-se de que os vaqueiros não adormecerão naquela droga de cabine, na próxima vez que alguém decidir cortar a cerca.

- O senhor sabe tão bem quanto eu que Shiryu facilitou as coisas para os bandidos. O pior será se Seiya... – Aldebaran interrompeu-se, como quem se arrependia do que iria dizer. – Bem, nem sei mais o que teria feito diferença. Todos nós pensávamos que o homem agia com honestidade. E sei muito bem que Aiolos está se culpando por tê-lo contratado.

- Acredito que ele está preocupado com Aiolia – Shura assegurou. – Não se sabe onde ele se encontra e nem o que está arquitetando.

- Acha que ele pode estar envolvido com os ladrões de gado? – Aldebaran fez a pergunta com ar sombrio e as mãos em punho na cintura.

Fitou o caminho por onde Aiolos chegava puxando um cavalo com rédea curta. De cabeça abaixada, o loiro cochichava com o animal e afagava-lhe os pêlos lustrosos.

- Ele parece muito abatido com os acontecimentos, não é verdade, patrão?

- É. – Shura concordou.

Shura sabia que parte do aspecto desfavorável do esposo se devia à falta de sono da noite anterior. Apesar de assumir a responsabilidade de fato, não sentia remorso pelos momentos de prazer que encontrara nos braços de Aiolos. Acordara-o com palavras suaves, incapaz de conter o próprio desejo, acariciara-lhe a pele sedosa, beijara-lhe a boca e novamente haviam feito amor.

E o loiro correspondera plenamente. Aos primeiros clarões do amanhecer, ao vê-lo adormecido, teve certeza de que, ao acordar, Aiolos estria com os olhos brilhantes pelas lembranças do prazer que Shura despertara no seu corpo virginal.

Aiolos era um homem especial e, quanto mais o conhecia, mais o admirava, sob todos os pontos de vista. Jurou a si mesmo que sempre o trataria da melhor maneira possível.

- Todos saíram, Deba? – o loiro perguntou, parando na frente deles. – O senhor mandou todos para o norte?

- Sim, tentaremos proteger a manada da melhor forma possível. Estou a caminho de fazer a verificação dos cavalos. É uma pena que não tenhamos mais gente para ir até a divisa setentrional da fazenda. Os camaradas estão tentando cobrir a maior parte da região que for possível.

- E o recém-chegado? – Aiolos perguntou, com a testa franzida.

- Acho que trabalha bem. – Deba explicou. – Shura é da mesma opinião. Ele está acompanhando Ikki, que nos últimos dias mostrou um ótimo comportamento.

Aldebaran deu um sorriso leve e Shura lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência. Seria melhor Aiolos não ficar sabendo do teor da conversa que tivera com o garoto. Os outros vaqueiros também guardariam segredo e Ikki não cometeria mais enganos.

- Não seja muito duro com ele – Aiolos pediu. – Ele é apenas um menino querendo parecer importante. Aposto que o jovem Hyoga o manterá na linha. E se ele não puder, o irmão dele o fará com certeza.

Aiolos deu meia-volta e, com o capão no seu encalço, fitou em silencio as paisagens da fazenda que o rodeavam.

- Bem, queira desculpar-me, tenho de verificar o que se passa com os cavalos. – Aldebaran foi até onde sua montaria o esperava, selada, ao lado da porta do celeiro. Montou, abaixou mais a aba do chapéu e incitou com os calcanhares os flancos da égua preta.

Aiolos e Shura se afastaram. Distraído, o loiro acariciou o focinho do animal que conduzia.

- Não sei o que eu teria feito sem ele, depois que papai morreu.

- Ele é um homem extremamente leal, meu querido. – Shura salientou, convicto do que dizia.

Shura dava muito valor ao homem em que Aiolos confiara a fazenda durante os dias difíceis que enfrentara até ficar em condições de assumir o comando.

- Quantos cavalos você tratou esta manhã? – o moreno perguntou, com a cabeça inclinada para fitá-lo. – Você está bem? Receio que...

Aiolos deu uma gargalhada.

- Nem tente desculpar-se, Capricorn. Manter-me acordado metade da noite foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito. E não vejo a hora de você trancar novamente a porta esta noite.

Shura sentiu um alívio enorme e fez uma careta engraçada.

- Você não está machucado? – ele murmurou.

A alegria do sorriso assegurou-o da negativa. Não se conteve e tomou-o nos braços.

Aiolos aconchegou-se e ergueu o rosto como se procurasse o sol e o houvesse encontrado.

- Você me faz muito feliz, Shu. Não quero repetir o que lhe disse ontem à noite para não aborrecê-lo, mas saiba que as palavras saíram do fundo de meu coração.

Comovido pela sinceridade do esposo, Shura murmurou promessas doces em seu ouvido e beijou-lhe os lábios carnudos.

* * *

Astérion bateu na porta da cozinha com o nó dos dedos, na hora do almoço.

- Entre! – Dohko gritou. – Você não precisa de convite, garoto. Está na hora de comer e parar um pouco de trabalhar.

- É por isso que estou aqui – ele afirmou, com timidez. – Aldebaran pediu que eu viesse buscar o almoço dos vaqueiros. Ele mandará metade deles de volta na hora do jantar. Mas se o senhor quiser mandar comida extra, poderemos ficar lá durante a noite.

- Ainda há mantimentos na cabana? – Dohko perguntou e fez uma lista mental do que teria de mandar com ele.

- Quando estive lá pela última vez, vi algumas latas de feijões e um recipiente cheio com café. – Aiolos interveio, em pé na porta. – Eles podem fazer sanduíches com o que sobrou de carne assada. Acho que há o suficiente para os homens ficarem alimentados por esta noite. Há bastante pão, biscoitos e pernil para cortar. Ah... E salada de batata!

- Senhor, isso para mim tem o som de banquete – Astérion afirmou, com veemência. – São as melhores notícias do dia.

- Alguma novidade por lá?

- Por enquanto, tudo calmo. Os camaradas estão fazendo patrulhas regulares na área, sem perder o rebanho de vista. Não é fácil controlar os animais em uma região tão ampla quanto aquela, mas os vaqueiros estão dando o melhor de si.

- O senhor me parece um excelente caubói, Astérion.

O Homem deu de ombros, com modéstia.

- Eu enfrento qualquer trabalho, sr. Aiolos. – ele declarou, sem sombra de falsidade.

Aiolos achou estranho que ele fosse melhor do que aparentava, mas se Shion e Shura estavam satisfeitos com ele, não seria ele a discordar.

- Aposto que sim.

Aiolos encerrou o assunto e foi em socorro de Dohko, que saía da despensa. Ajudou-o a carregar a vasilha cheia de salada de batata e ambos fatiaram o pernil, o pedaço de carne assada e embrulharam em papel encerado. As embalagens bem feitas não deixariam o sumo e os óleos se perderem. As carnes continuariam úmidas e comestíveis durante o dia todo.

- Esta comida sustentará a todos até amanhã – Astérion garantiu. Acomodou as carnes nos alforjes que trouxera. Depois o pão e a salada enrolados em toalhas separadas. E não esqueceu dos biscoitos. Ergueu as sacolas pesadas de couro e deu um sorriso endereçado a Dohko. – Aposto que nunca lhe deram um dia de folga, não é, senhor?

- Ultimamente, não. – ele suspirou. – Mantenha os olhos abertos em cima daquelas reses. Assim pelo menos Aiolos poderá descansar.

- É o que farei.

Aiolos sentiu uma certa hesitação por parte do rapaz. Ele abriu a porta e olhou para trás.

Qual seria a mensagem que ele pretendia passar? – loiro se perguntou, vendo-o se afastar.

Shura estava certo. O homem sabia cavalgar. Com poucos movimentos suaves, fazia o cavalo obedecer a seus comandos. Um ligeiro puxar de rédeas ou um leve aperto nas ilhargas. As botas e a sela eram de boa qualidade, também como Shura dissera. Gostaria de ter certeza de que o homem também era.

- Eu queria saber onde Shion o encontrou – ele falou mais consigo mesmo do que com Dohko.

Pôs três pratos na mesa e arrumou a cozinha para o almoço. Shura não tardaria a chegar. Dali a pouco puxou a corda do sino, fazendo o badalo tocar só uma vez de cada lado. O som deveria anunciar o almoço e não uma emergência.

Ainda ouvia as palavras da resposta de Dohko.

- Shion deve ter alguma coisa escondida na manga. Algo me parece estranho. E olhe que não sou nem mesmo um jogador.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram a atividade foi incessante. A carga de trabalho aumentara. Os homens faziam vigília dobrada, o que aumentara as tarefas de Aiolos. Algumas vezes Shura e Seiya ajudavam-no no trabalho com os cavalos. Ambos cavalgavam com movimentos precisos, flexíveis e elegantes na sela, como se dançassem em uníssono com os animais.

Naquele dia, Seiya ficara com a tarefa de treinar os animais recém-amansados e fazê-los desfilar. Esperavam um comprador, representante de fazendeiros de Montana. Shura esmerava-se na escolha dos melhores cavalos para vender. Já fizera uma previsão para a próxima safra de potros que nasceriam no ano seguinte, como resultado do cruzamento com o novo garanhão, mantido perto da estrebaria.

Aiolos começava a partilhar daquele ânimo, apesar da preocupação com os ladrões de gado e do trabalho adicional ocasionado por eles.

Os braços doíam de tanto escovar pelagens e as pernas ardiam de tanto andar com os cavalos para exercitá-los.

E sua mente fervilhava com pensamentos que não ousava pôr sobre os ombros largos de Shura. Por mais que ele fosse um ouvinte atento, não tinha coragem de expressar em voz alta as imagens apavorantes e nítidas que o acordaram no meio da noite. Aiolia balançando perdurado em uma corda. Gemeu alto ao lembrar-se do rosto contorcido e que lhe parecera tão real, mesmo sabendo tratar-se de um sonho.

- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos, querido... – Shura trouxe-o de volta à realidade.

Aiolos assustou-se de ver que sua mente estava muito longe do animal que deveria estar tratando.

- Você não gostaria de saber – o loiro murmurou, voltando para sua tarefa.

- Mas também não quero ficar na ignorância – o moreno garantiu e segurou-o pelo braço, para impedi-lo de continuar a escovação. – Dá a impressão de que você acabou de perder o melhor amigo. E disso eu estaria informado, coração.

- Você é o melhor amigo que já tive – Aiolos afirmou com veemência, escovando com mais força a barriga do cavalo com a mão livre. – E depois da noite passada, não creio que eu esteja em perigo de perdê-lo.

Shura gargalhou.

- Agora está melhor. Eu declaro, senhor, que as suas faces estão tão rosadas quanto as flores que Dohko cultiva na varanda.

- Preciso mesmo que me alegre – o loiro admitiu. – Tenho pensado em muitas coisas tristes ultimamente.

- Aiolia? – o moreno desconfiou e Aiolos anuiu.

- Você não pode fazer nada, Olos, exceto atrair coisas boas com pensamentos positivos. Mesmo assim, não tenha muita certeza de que ajudarão. A menos que volte logo, tenho receio de que será considerado uma parte do bando de meliantes que rondam a região.

- Soube alguma coisa de Shion? – Aiolos lembrou-se de Shiryu na prisão da cidade.

- Sim. Acho que Shiryu não terá chance. Shion disse que o juiz chegou e sentenciou-o à prisão. Deu-lhe três dias de prazo para revelar os nomes dos outros. Prometeu-lhe uma sentença menor, se confessasse. Mas eu não acredito que Shiryu vá revelar o que sabe. Vamos esperar para ver.

- Shion falou com você pessoalmente?

- Não. Milo Scorpio foi quem me contou isso, ontem a noite, e Seiya trouxe as novidades. Acho que Shion está prevendo algum acontecimento na cidade. Talvez uma fuga da cadeia. Os ladrões de gado devem estar pensando em pôr as mãos em Shiryu. Devem ter medo de que o comparsa fale demais.

- O juiz ainda está na cidade?

- Sim. Ele pediu a Shion que contratasse outro auxiliar e deixasse o homem vigiando a prisão durante vinte e quatro horas.

- O que você acha? – Aiolos perguntou, com o coração disparado.

- Que devemos estar preparados para qualquer coisa, Olos.

* * *

O jantar transcorreu em silêncio, com somente quatro pessoas à mesa. Aldebaran apressou-se em voltar para o alojamento. Pretendia dormir um pouco, antes de outro longo dia que o esperava.

- Vou sair cedo para alcançar Seiya – ele avisou Shura e virou-se para Dohko. – Ser á que o senhor poderia faze ruma fornada de biscoitos para os homens? Naquela distância, qualquer alimento fresco tem o sabor de manjar dos céus.

Ele levantou a mão, quando Aiolos se preparava para falar.

- Ninguém está se queixando, Aiolos. São apenas fatos da vida. Nós os mimamos demais com boa comida. Mas eles merecem. Não é fácil manter aquele gado todo sob controle e fazer revezamento contínuo de guarda.

- E Astérion?

- Tem feito Ikki trabalhar com afinco. – Aldebaran deu uma risadinha. – É perito no laço e seu cavalo é bem treinado. Tomara que ele fique por aqui, quando tudo isso terminar. Um homem como ele, ou talvez mais alguns, serão muito úteis quando estivermos a pleno vapor, treinando os potros novos que pretendemos vender daqui a dois anos.

Shura saiu com Aldebaran e Dohko acenou para Aiolos segui-los.

- Pode deixar, eu arrumarei a cozinha. Vá sentar-se um pouco lá fora. Aproveite o ar frio e espere Shura voltar.

Era uma sugestão agradável. Aiolos saiu da cozinha e foi até a extremidade da varanda. Olhou para o céu e fixou-se nas estrelas que apareciam aos poucos. A tristeza veio com a escuridão e Aiolos pensou novamente em Aiolia, com o coração apertado.

Concluiu que o irmão nunca fora um forte. Talvez houvesse ficado em posição de inferioridade há alguns anos quando Aiolos e o pai estavam muito unidos.

Lembrou-se das falhas do irmão, de seu estado de rebelião permanente. Ponderou com tristeza sobre o que poderia ter feito para ajudá-lo, durante a ultima estadia na fazenda.

Talvez o casamento com Shura fosse a ultima gota de água. Aiolia deveria ter sentido que estava do outro lado do muro. Mesmo assim, não se arrependia em nenhum momento pela decisão tomada.

- Mas se...

No momento em que seus lábios pronunciaram as duas palavras melancólicas, viu um cavaleiro que se aproximava devagar.

Saiu correndo do canto onde se encontrara e apressou-se em saudar a figura solitária, sem importar-se com o perigo.

- Olia? – ele chamou, esperançoso. – É você, Olia?

- Sim. Sou eu – ele respondeu, disfarçando a voz, com medo de ser descoberto.

Parou debaixo de uma árvore ao lado da casa, desmontou e, sem largar as rédeas, ficou observando Aiolos se aproximar.

- Eu não sabia se você falaria comigo...

- Onde foi que esteve? – Mesmo sem querer, o tom foi acusatório e ele voltou para a sela. – Espere! – o loiro agarrou o outro pela camisa. – Estive muito preocupado com você. Não fique bravo, Olia. Fique aqui e vamos conversar.

Aiolia manteve-se ereto, apesar do esforço que o loiro fazia para puxá-lo. Aiolia queria desculpar-se pelas palavras ásperas.

- Você sempre me acusa primeiro, não é verdade? – Aiolia não escondeu a ira. – Tudo o que acontece de errado é culpa minha.

- Não é verdade – Aiolos negou a injustiça. – Foi você quem fugiu e me deixou na miséria. Se não fosse por Shura...

- Droga de Shura! Tudo isso começou por culpa dele. Ele me ludibriou, ficou com meu dinheiro e com a fazenda.

Aiolos procurou respirar com mais calma, ao reconhecer a fúria que Aiolia irradiava.

- Por que o odeia tanto? – Aiolos fez a pergunta com muita tristeza. – Foi o destino que o fez estar lá naquele dia. Se não fosse ele, teria sido qualquer outro. E este poderia não ser tão bom quanto Shura é.

- Estou vendo mesmo como ele é "bom". – Aiolia zombou. – Arrancou-o da prateleira, disse algumas palavras diante do sacerdote, tomou conta de tudo e carregou o bando todo para seu lado.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso e não adiantou nada, não é? – Aiolos afastou-se dele, ao pressentir a inutilidade do discurso. – Por que voltou dessa vez? Não tenho dinheiro e com os roubos...

- Ah, os roubos... – Ele foi brusco. – O que houve agora? Por acaso está pensando que eu me envolvi em uma coisa dessas?

Aiolos pressentiu que ouvia uma falsidade, mas não poderia acusar sem provas.

- Não sei em que pensar – Aiolos balançou a cabeça. – No dia do meu casamento, ladrões de gado atacaram durante a festa e nós perdemos um grupo de reses nos limites ao norte.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso – Aiolia declarou, de cabeça erguida.

- Então para onde o senhor foi, quando desapareceu naquela noite? – Uma voz sombria ecoou pela noite e Shura aproximou-se, vindo do lado contrário de Aiolia.

- Não é da sua conta, "irmão" – Aiolia declarou com sarcasmo, encarando o outro, que era bem mais alto.

- Bem, acontece que eu acho que é – Shura persistiu. – Você fugiu e depois de algumas horas perdemos uma boa fatia do rebanho.

- Eu sei. E segundo ouvi falar na cidade, Shiryu é o camarada que deve ser acusado! E que também foram comprar uma corda nova.

- Ele irá para a prisão, Olia. Não irão enforcá-lo. – Shura suavizou o tom de voz. – Por acaso está com medo que ele o denuncie?

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso – Aiolia reiterou, mal humorado.

- Parem! – Aiolos não suportou mais. Espalmou a mão no peito de Shura que inspirou fundo, na medida de seu ódio. – Não façamos nada esta noite. – O loiro virou para o irmão e indicou o alojamento. – Vá até lá, Olia, e tenha uma bela noite de sono. Falaremos amanhã cedo.

Aiolia concordou, depois de mirar Shura com superioridade. Conduziu o cavalo até o galpão fechado. Aiolos sentiu às costas a fúria do marido. O moreno o virou com força, mas Aiolos o encarou com altivez.

Impossível aquilo estar acontecendo!

O moreno se comoveu ao ver as lágrimas rolarem. A raiva feneceu junto com a preocupação com Aiolos, que ficava entre Aiolia e todo aquele desastre que havia acontecido.

- Olos...

O loiro se jogou em seus braços e rompeu em soluços incontroláveis.

- Querido, não deixe que ele jogue areia nos seus olhos. Você tem um coração bondoso demais em relação a Aiolia e ele se aproveita disso.

- Você acha mesmo que ele faz parte do roubo, não é? – Aiolos levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Eu acho que sim.

Shura não se sentia tranqüilo em hospedá-lo, mesmo sendo só por uma noite, dentro dos limites da fazenda. Era como se deixasse o inimigo atravessar os portões. Ainda assim, mantê-lo à vista poderia ser mais seguro.

- O que ele queria? – Shura perguntou.

- Ele não explicou. Apenas disse que...

O loiro hesitou e fitou a estrebaria. Dentro, a lamparina brilhava. Podia ver-se Aiolia desencilhando o cavalo.

- Eu não sei por que ele voltou – Aiolos comentou, desanimado. – Fiquei apenas contente por vê-lo e pensei que ele não apareceria, se fosse culpado de alguma coisa – Deu uma risada áspera e cobriu a boca com a palma da mão. – Tem razão, sou mesmo um tolo.

Shura suspirou, aliviado. Talvez Aiolos tivesse começado a enxergar Aiolia sob uma nova luz.

- Nada disso. É apenas a bondade que o orienta. Vou dar uma volta e pedir a Aldebaran que fique atento. Conversaremos amanhã cedo. Aiolia terá de esclarecer algumas coisas, senão terá de ir embora daqui.

* * *

Uma hora depois, Shura foi dormir. Aiolos estava encolhido no meio da cama, com a cabeça quase coberta pelo lençol. Ele o aconchegou de encontro ao peito e percebeu que Aiolos se descontraía, após alguns instantes de hesitação.

- Ainda acordado? – o moreno murmurou a pergunta, tirou-lhe os cabelos do rosto, curvou-lhe a cabeça para trás e o beijou.

Cálido e macio, Aiolos retribuiu não com paixão ou desejo. Mas como se necessitasse do conforto de sua presença. O moreno o beijou, sem fazer exigências, apesar da ânsia. Aiolos não se oporia em ser acalentado, pois era o que ele mais desejava. Conduzi-lo a um estado de ansiedade amorosa poderia requerer algum esforço e Shura estava determinado a reforçar a intimidade entre ambos.

De acordo com o ponto de vista de Shura, deveria ser formada uma barreira contra a influencia de Aiolia, e esta seria erguida mais facilmente se continuassem a aumentar o teor explosivo do relacionamento.

- Acho que não estou com vontade – o loiro confessou quando ele lhe mordiscou a ponta do lábio inferior.

- Claro que está, querido – o moreno insistiu, em voz baixa e convincente. – Preciso de você, Olos.

Shura acariciou-lhe as costas, levantou a camisa até encontrar a pele suave do abdome. Aiolos mexeu-se e sacudiu a cabeça, relutante.

Shura não se deu por vencido. Murmurou palavras de admiração e, recostado no cotovelo, esboçou um rosário de beijos pequeninos pelo rosto e pescoço do esposo. Aiolos deitou-se de costas. O moreno acariciou as coxas e, depois de erguer-lhe uma perna, fez carinhos na panturrilha.

- Você é tão macio, querido – o moreno murmurou.

O moreno passou a ponta dos dedos na pele lisa da parte interna das coxas e beijou o marido novamente.

- Beije-me, meu querido. Olos... por favor.

E o loiro o fez, hesitante a princípio. Mas estremeceu no sentir que o esposo tocava nas suas partes mais delicadas e íntimas, e deixou escapar um soluço.

- Você não está agindo de modo correto. – Apesar da relutância, o loiro era incapaz de resistir. A onde de desejo evidente na voz deixou Shura satisfeito. – Esta noite eu não queria. – Empurrou-lhe o peito, mas roçar os pelos escuros deixou o loiro arrepiado.

- Olos, se quiser, eu posso parar, mas eu não gostaria de fazê-lo. Acho que você precisa tanto quanto...

- Eu sei... Mas estou percebendo que as coisas não estão certas e não sei como consertá-las.

- Não pense nisso agora. De jeito nenhum, meu querido. Apenas permite que eu o ame.

- Quando se casou comigo, não foi só por isso, foi? – Aiolos perguntou, com tristeza.

- Vindo de você, eu quero qualquer coisa, querido – Shura afirmou com sinceridade. – Nunca precisei tanto de um homem.

- Precisar? – A palavra era melancólica.

Shura ergueu a cabeça e entendeu a argumentação oculta.

- Querer seria o termo mais exato? Eu gosto de você, querido. Quero fazer parte de sua vida até a minha morte. Mas não o obrigarei a fazer nada contra a sua vontade. Diga uma só palavra e eu lhe darei um beijo de boa noite.

Aiolos suspirou e passou a mão levemente no rosto do marido.

- Sou um rabugento, não é mesmo? Agindo como uma criança idiota, quando na verdade o que eu quero é... ser seu esposo, Shu. Quem sabe se não estou precisando de alguma persuasão.

Aiolos enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Shura e, com pressão suave, trouxe-o para a frente de sua camisa.

Shura tocou o tecido macio com a boca e mordeu um botão.

- Acho que não vai desabotoar...

O moreno riu quando Aiolos enfiou os dedos da casa, debaixo da boca do marido. O loiro continuou a tarefa de soltar o pequeno botão e Shura aguardou, impaciente, até ver exposta a pele alva. Shura terminou de livrar-se daqueles panos que o incomodavam e encostou o rosto não barbeado no peito macio dele.

- Você é maravilhoso. – o moreno sussurrou.

Shura virou o rosto e prendeu levemente entre os lábios o mamilo rígido e róseo. Aiolos deu um gemido e agarrou-lhe a cabeça. Era tudo que Shura precisava. Aquele som simples deu-lhe a certeza de que o esposo o acompanharia.

- Shu...

O desejo de Aiolos se fazia presente e Shura regozijou-se com aquela generosidade. Ainda assim, o moreno agiu devagar. Não gostaria de pressionar o outro depressa demais na direção dos movimentos finais do ato de amor. Faria com que as preliminares durassem bastante, arrancaria gemidos de prazer e satisfaria a necessidade pulsante que sentia sob suas mãos.

O desejo tornou-se urgente. Aiolos segurou-lhe a cabeça com mais força e ergueu os quadris de encontro a ele.

Shura respondeu com um som baixo, faminto e rouco que morreu na garganta e que era uma mistura de desejo e triunfo. E na sua entrega, ele recebeu uma dádiva. No prazer, encontrou satisfação além da expectativa. Os gritos de paixão de Aiolos não poderiam ser mais significativos.

Shura compreendeu que o esposo trilhara um caminho muito difícil para atingir seu coração ressecado. Aquilo lhe deu a certeza de que não era mais um ser solitário e que acabava de se deparar, após uma longa busca, com a finalidade de sua vida.

Aquele homem o tornara vulnerável.

E temeroso.

**Continua...**

_Bem bem... finalmente Aiolia voltou né? O que será que o ruivinho está tramando? Gostaram do capítulo? Espero reviews porque Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido em? Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esse fic e principalmente minha beta Akane. Beijos a todos da Muk-chan \o/_


	12. Chapter 11

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**XI**

- O patrão perdeu o juízo! Onde já se viu, deixá-lo ficar aqui! – Irado, Aldebaran deu sua opinião com o chapéu empurrado para trás e as mãos fechadas em punhos na cintura. – O senhor soltou um coiote no galinheiro. Sei que Aiolos se enternece quando o assunto é Aiolia, mas eu lhe creditava maior raciocínio, Shura.

Shura ignorou a falta de respeito daquelas palavras, certo de que a raiva de Aldebaran era honesta. Em outras circunstâncias ou épocas, sua reação seria bem diversa. Mas Aldebaran era parte integrante da Fazenda A&A, tanto quanto Aiolos.

- Não quero entrar em mais conflitos com o irmão dele – Shura explicou com tranqüilidade, embora concordasse com as declarações de Aldebaran. – O que não dispensa a exigência de vigiar o rapaz.

- Em hipótese alguma vou ficar atrás dele como uma babá! – Aldebaran declarou, com olhar desafiante. – Ontem à noite o senhor concedeu-lhe um lugar para dormir, então será melhor resolver o assunto sozinho.

Aldebaran inspirou profundamente e, do pátio onde se encontravam, mirou Aiolos e Aiolia conversarem na varanda. Estremeceu e resmungou uma praga. Depois recuou e fitou o patrão silencioso que estava na sua frente.

- O senhor vai despedir-me?

- Claro que não – Shura retrucou, com uma gargalhada. – Seria como prejudicar a mim mesmo só para vingar-me de alguém. Você orienta os homens e faz funcionar esta fazenda, Deba. Por que eu iria cometer uma tolice dessas?

- Não pretendo desculpar-me, patrão – Aldebaran avisou-o.

- Nem eu esperava que o fizesse. Um homem tem o direito a expressar a própria opinião.

Aiolia levantou e estreitou os olhos, ao perceber os dois homens que se aproximavam. Depois tornou a falar com Aiolos e disparou um olhar faiscante na direção de Shura.

Capricorn mais sentiu do que viu a mensagem fugaz.

- Vamos ao trabalho, Olia. Se quer merecer a hospedagem, terá um longo dia pela frente. Tarefas é que não faltam – Shura avisou-o com rispidez e não mudou sua postura, ao ver Aiolia pular os degraus e vir em sua direção. – Quero a estrebaria limpa e os arreios cuidados. Os outros vaqueiros estão muito ocupados vigiando o rebanho. Sobrará bastante serviço para amanhã também.

- Quer manter-me por perto? – Aiolia irritou-se ainda mais. – O que é? Está com medo que eu faça alguma trapaça na divisa da fazenda?

Shura fechou os punhos e conteve a vontade de esmurrá-lo para arrancar-lhe do rosto a expressão de escárnio.

- O meu receio, rapaz, é que os camaradas ponham as mãos em você e o deixem em frangalhos. Eu diria que, atualmente, você não goza de muita popularidade entre eles.

- Não havia problemas até o senhor chegar – Aiolia anunciou, com desprezo.

Dito isso, o jovem passou pelos dois homens, foi até a cavalariça e tirou um forcado da parede. Pegou o carrinho de mão e caminhou para os fundos do galpão.

Shura olhou para Aiolos, que continuava na varanda. O loiro levou uma das mãos ao bolso, com movimentos lentos.

- Ele cairá em si – Aiolos comentou e Shura concordou.

- Já estou indo – Aldebaran avisou-o, desamarrou o cavalo e ajeitou com cuidado os sacos com as provisões pendurados dos lados do alforje.

- Shura... – Aldebaran segurou com firmeza as rédeas do cavalo impaciente que se empinava. – Quer que eu mande Astérion de volta? Talvez seja melhor ele estar de prontidão. Sabe como é, no caso de Aiolia resolver fazer algo errado...

- Deba, você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu. Esqueça. Astérion está aqui por um pedido de Shion para empregá-lo e tenho fé no bom senso do xerife. Não devemos pôr mais lenha na fogueira. Conte-lhe apenas sobre Aiolia e não poupe os detalhes. Ele precisa saber o que estamos imaginando. Quer Aiolos goste ou não, Aiolia tem de assumir um comportamento digno. Caso contrário ele terá de haver-se com todos e não só comigo.

- O senhor disse bem, patrão.

Aldebaran soltou as rédeas e o cavalo pôs-se a caminho. Em alguns instantes, animal e cavaleiro sumiram em uma nuvem de poeira.

* * *

Os dias passavam devagar. Shura observava e aguardava. Suas suspeitas aumentavam, assim como a tensão entre a mão-de-obra escassa. Dividido entre ficar por perto sem perder de vista Aiolos e Aiolia ou trabalhar com os homens, Capricorn escolher a primeira opção.

Passava horas no treinamento e mantinha Aiolia ocupado com as mais diversas tarefas. O jovem permanecia a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, mas os olhares lúgubres traíam a raiva.

Indeciso, Shura teve a impressão de andar na corda-bamba, embora tivesse quase certeza de que seus instintos apontavam na direção certa.

Shion apareceu no terceiro dia. Tirou o chapéu e fitou a casa, com esperança de ver Dohko.

- Como estão as coisas? – ele perguntou, inclinou-se sobre o arção (1) e notou a impaciência de Shura.

- O senhor é que tem de me dizer – Shura foi direto. – Shiryu ainda está na cadeia?

- Sim. O juiz deu-lhe mais alguns dias para refletir sobre seus pecados. Shiryu está cada vez mais impaciente. Esta manhã, muito irritado, procurava inteirar-se dos acontecimentos. Talvez a idéia do juiz de deixá-lo na ignorância do que se passa seja mesmo boa. Acredito que o resto do bando deve estar ansioso para resolver o assunto e rezando para Shiryu manter a boca fechada.

Shion estremeceu e continuou:

- Nesta altura, eles devem estar em Silver City contando o dinheiro.

- É um jogo de paciência – Shura afirmou. – Acredito que Aiolia ainda aprontará alguma. Durante dois dias ele não tirou os olhos de cima de mim, como se estivesse esperando eu me afastar, para poder agir.

- Ele está trabalhando ou apenas engana? – Shion perguntou, reparando na estrebaria.

- Eu diria que um pouco de cada coisa. Ele procura cair nas boas graças de Aiolos.

- Como está Aiolos? – Shion perguntou e, de esguelha, fitou a porta dos fundos e seus olhos brilharam. – Olá, Dohko. Será que tem uma xícara de café para um velho?

Dohko, sempre uma forte presença, parou atrás da porta de tela e Shura sorriu.

- Entre e fale com ele, Shion. Dê-lhe algo para pensar que não seja a preocupação com Aiolia.

Shion não esperou por um segundo convite. Apeou do cavalo, amarrou o animal no poste e apressou-se até a varanda.

Dohko segurou a porta aberta e deu-lhe passagem. Depois soltou-a e a tela bateu no traseiro de Shion. Shura ouviu o riso abafado de Dohko.

- Perderemos o cozinheiro, se continuar a encorajá-lo. – Aiolos chamou a atenção do marido, aproximando-se pelas costas.

O loiro empurrou o chapéu para trás e sorriu para Shura, que se virara. Um sorriso que não se via há três dias. Um encanto de dentes brancos e lábios curvados. Shura não resistiu e tomou-o nos braços.

- Já havia esquecido de seu sorriso – ele murmurou, curvou-se para beijá-lo no rosto e depois o soltou. – Agora que estou pensando no assunto, de que você sorriu ontem à noite.

- Como é que você sabe? – Aiolos apertou os lábios e corou, como a recordar-se dos fatos. – Estava escuro.

- Eu percebi, Olos. E isso me fez muito bem.

- É como eu me sinto – ele admitiu. – Você é bom para mim, Shura, e eu lhe agradeço por isso. Sei que não tem sido fácil tolerar a presença de Aiolia aqui na fazenda. Fico imaginando onde é que você consegue a paciência necessária para lidar com ele. E continuo esperando para ver o que acontece.

- Você também?

- Isso mesmo. – Ele passou a ponta do indicador na camisa do marido. – Tenho escovado os cavalos até ficar com os braços doloridos. Tenho observado você cavalgar e trabalhar e fico imaginando por quanto tempo ficaremos marcando passo dessa maneira. O que acontecerá?

- Eu não saberia dizer. Mas sinto que há uma tempestade em formação e isso não é bom. O tempo está mudando e o rebanho está cansado de ficar confinado. Apenas um raio será suficiente para causar problemas e ficaremos com um barril de pólvora nas mãos.

- Por que não vai até lá para ver _in loco_ o que está acontecendo? Aqui não temos maiores problemas e Shion certamente ficará ainda por um tempo.

- Até pode ser – Shura hesitou e decidiu-se. – Está bem. Mas primeiro falarei com Shion.

Ouviram um relinchar estridente vindo dos fundos da cavalariça. Era o garanhão malhado. Aiolos virou-se e viu Aiolia ao lado da porta.

- Seu reprodutor também está impaciente, Shura. Será que está cansado de ficar afastado das éguas?

- Talvez. Ikki quer montá-lo para pastorear o rebanho e até seria um bom exercício para o animal. Mas prefiro mantê-lo perto do galpão.

Dali a quinze minutos, Shura despediu-se com um beijo rápido. Aiolos observou-o sumir na estrada e depois foi até o galinheiro. As galinhas, reunidas em volta de um recipiente largo e raso no meio do terreiro cercado, cacarejavam e apanhavam com o bico o alimento oferecido pela manhã. A água da gamela escoava por um vertedouro (2). Aiolos abriu o portão, espiou em volta e afastou as aves com o pé, antes que escapassem para o pátio. Curvou-se, encheu a bacia e viu todas se aproximarem para beber. Inclinaram a cabeça para trás e deixavam a água escorrer pelas goelas.

- São umas tontas – Aiolos murmurou, rindo. – Não fazem outra coisa a não ser botar ovos, comer e deixar-se caçar.

O galo estirou as longas pernas debaixo de uma sombra, depois se empertigou por entre os membros de seu harém e afugentou-as com uma bicada.

- Velho ranzinza – Aiolos disse e atirou um pouco de água em sua direção.

A ave cantou e Aiolos poderia jurar que fora um desafio. Riu alto.

- Os homens são todos iguais. – Aiolos o repreendeu – Não existe diferença entre você e aquele garanhão...

_E Shura Capricorn_, não conseguiu deixar de pensar.

Era verdade que sorrira a noite anterior, mas ele também era um grande convencido, Aiolos refletiu, enquanto abria e fechava a portinhola, com a mente repleta de lembranças dos beijos, carinhos e da posse.

O homem escondido na sombra da estrebaria observava e praguejava, ao imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do irmão.

- Ele o está fazendo de bobo. – Aiolia murmurou. – E eu o pegarei, usando seu ponto fraco.

* * *

A tempestade devia estar chegando aos limites da fazenda. Os relâmpagos iluminaram o céu.

- Droga! – Shura exclamou e levantou-se depressa da cama. – Isso não poderia ter vindo em pior hora.

Impaciente, passou os dedos por entre os cabelos.

- No meio da noite... Será difícil segurar a manada no lugar com esse tipo de tormenta.

- Você não pode fazer nada – Aiolos afirmou, ainda deitado. – Não tem sentido molhar-se à toa. Os homens darão um jeito...

- Estou muito inquieto – o moreno afirmou, à procura da calça que atirara no chão, logo depois de ter escurecido.

Aiolos se sentou na cama e suspirou. – Vou fazer um café.

- Não se preocupe. Levarei a capa e... – Shura estremeceu, com a atenção fixa em uma luminosidade estranha do lado de fora,

Pulando em uma perna só, segurou e levantou a calça, e espiou pela janela.

- Alguma coisa está acontecendo na estrebaria. A porta está balançando de um lado para outro e há luz dentro.

- Deve ser Ikki inspecionando os cavalos – Aiolos sugeriu. – Ele é o encarregado esta noite.

- Não, não parece ser Ikki.

Shura enfiou as pernas da calça, as botas e tirou uma camisa da gaveta da cômoda. Abotoou-a, enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

Aiolos agarrou o robe e vestiu-o sobre o corpo desnudo. Não teria tempo de procurar outra roupa. Queria acompanhar o marido. A cozinha estava escura e Aiolos providenciou uma lamparina. Riscou um fósforo e acendeu o pavio. Pôs o globo de vidro no lugar. Shura vestiu a capa, com o chapéu já enterrado na cabeça. Aiolos sentiu um momento de apreensão ao ver a testa franzida e a expressão tensa do marido.

Shura abriu a porta e saiu, sem dizer nada. A esquadria de tela bateu atrás dele. Uma rajada de vento passou pelo pátio e Aiolos viu um balde girar no ar e bater em uma árvore. Por cima da cabeça de Shura, uma chama elevou-se na noite e Aiolos conteve um grito de horror.

Fogo.

A palavra terrível que sobressaltava a todos os fazendeiros que tivessem estrebarias e criação para proteger. Era uma das piores ameaças a seus meios de subsistência. Shura correu naquela direção, com a capa voando atrás de si.

Aiolos vestiu o manto impermeável por cima do roupão e calçou as botas que deixara ao lado da porta dos fundos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Dohko chegou afobado, vindo do vestíbulo, coberto com uma colcha que certamente tirara de cima da cama.

- Fogo!

Quatro letras que demonstravam a extensão de uma tragédia que se avizinhava. Aiolos saiu correndo e parou na varanda. Incrédulo, observou as labaredas que saíam pela janela do palheiro e curvavam-se sobre o telhado da cavalariça. E espalhavam-se rapidamente. Tão depressa quanto a destruição que deixavam em seu caminho. Sentiu-se mal ao ouvir o relinchar desvairado de cavalos dentro da estrebaria e o som dos coices que davam nas divisórias das baias.

A maioria estava no pasto, mas a estrebaria abrigava a vaca leiteira. E também o garanhão, a menos que Shura já o houvesse deixado em segurança.

Duas éguas, tentadas pelo cheiro do capim-rabo-de-gato, haviam avançado pela cerca em busca da cura para a dor de barriga. Shura as deixara em uma baia isolada, depois de medicá-las.

Ao chegar à porta da estrebaria, Aiolos escutou os lamentos agudos das duas e abaixou-se para evitar ser atingido por um pedaço de madeira incandescente que caiu a seu lado.

- Estou aqui, meninas. – Ele olhou em volta, imaginando para onde Shura teria ido.

Soltou a primeira égua e, antes de chegar na porta, ouviu um gemido atrás de si.

- Shura?

O homem que se ergueu do chão ao lado da parede não era seu marido. Ikki cambaleou em meio à vermelhidão do fogo, com uma das mãos na cabeça.

- IKKI! – Ele foi para o lado do outro, junto com a fêmea assustada, e agarrou-o pelo braço. – Vamos, Ikki. Você precisa sair daqui!

O garoto acompanhou Aiolos, abiu a porta pesada e, já do lado de fora, tomou-lhe as rédeas das mãos.

- Deixe que eu levo, Sr. Aiolos.

Aiolos voltou para dentro e chegou até a cava. Paciente e de cabeça baixa, o pobre animal parecia implorar por sua libertação.

- Já cheguei, querida. – Aiolos entrou na baia com a segunda égua.

Sem se importar com os movimentos frenéticos da cavalgadura, preocupava-se apenas em salvar as duas do forro cheio de feno que ameaçava vir abaixo.

- Aiolos, saia desta estrebaria maldita! – Shura chamou-o com voz estridente, das proximidades.

O loiro correu, tropeçando, e levou a égua até a entrada.

- Pegue-a! – Aiolos ordenou, assumindo o comando. – Vou buscar a vaca – gritou e agradeceu a todos os deuses por dar a Shura o com senso de fazer o que ele pedira, sem discutir.

Trazer o animal foi uma tarefa simples. Aiolos teve apenas de soltar a engenhoca de madeira que mantinha a vaca presa. Em minutos, estavam do lado de fora.

A chuva abençoada e torrencial tirou-lhe o fôlego, quando Aiolos deixou a cavalariça em chamas e olhou para o céu, agradecido. A água batia no telhado e dele se elevavam nuvens de vapor, enquanto a madeira era resfriada e o feno ficava ensopado.

- Isso será o suficiente para apagar o fogo? – ele perguntou, quando Shura o alcançou.

- Acho que sim. Se o vento não afastar a chuva para longe das chamas.

A janela do palheiro estava aberta e Aiolos achou que as labaredas estavam mais baixas. Shura segurou-o, com um olhar de advertência.

- Não volte para lá. Peça a Ikki que entre, assim que ele melhorar da pancada na cabeça. Verei o que posso fazer.

A frente da estrebaria estava avariada. A parte queimada da parede permitiu que o feno molhasse e não pegasse fogo. Depois de alguns momentos, ele viu Shura jogar pelas janelas os últimos materiais ainda incandescentes. Sentiu o odor pungente e imaginou como ele conseguia ficar no meio daquela fumaça, onde certamente o cheiro deveria sufocar-lhe os pulmões.

Shura havia coberto a boca e o nariz com o lenço que sempre trazia amarrado no pescoço. Ikki subiu e, seguindo os comandos do patrão, ajudou-o a carregar para fora os fardos de feno restantes que ainda ofereciam perigo em seu interior. Depois os homens pararam e olharam para cima. A chuva que continuava a cair penetrava pelo forro, atingia o piso e, no trajeto, molhava as roupas já coladas nos corpos robustos.

Estava tudo terminado e sob controle. Aiolos fechou os olhos e murmurou um aprece de agradecimento pela misericórdia divina.

- O fogo foi provocado – Dohko afirmou, melancólico, ao aproximar-se de Aiolos e externando em palavras o receio do sobrinho.

- Pode ter sido um relâmpago. – Aiolos recusou-se a aceitar a outra possibilidade.

- Você e eu sabemos que não foi – o tio argumentou, severo.

- Olia? – O sussurro de Aiolos soou como um grito desesperado em sua mente.

Preocupava-se com a ausência do irmão e, a menos que ele apresentasse uma boa desculpa, o dedo da suspeita apontava para ele.

- É sim... Olia. – Shura repetiu o nome do cunhado, da porta da estrebaria. _**-**_ Ele pôs fogo na cavalariça, Olos, e levou o garanhão malhado.

Ikki, ao lado do patrão, anuiu com um gesto desanimado de cabeça.

- Ele me nocauteou, Sr. Aiolos. Aiolia saiu do alojamento e eu o segui até aqui. Eu o surpreendi a caminho da baia do garanhão, carregando uma sela.

- Com que ele o atingiu? – Aiolos perguntou, antecipando a resposta.

- Com a sela, Sr. Aiolos. Eu estava desprevenido.

- Ele poderia tê-lo matado – o loiro afirmou, pensando em Ikki desacordado no chão do galpão em chamas.

- O que certamente não teria importância para ele. Mas acredito que Aiolia encontrará dificuldade em montar o malhado.

- O que pretende fazer? – Aiolos fez a pergunta, mirando as duas éguas que perambulavam pelo pátio e a vaca que se dirigia lentamente para um árvore ao lado da casa.

- Selar dois cavalos e rumar para o norte, onde está o rebanho. Acho que não há mais nada a fazer por aqui. Se esquecemos de alguma coisa, a chuva se encarregará da tarefa. Aiolos, procure amarrar as éguas em algum lugar ou deixe-as no pasto com a vaca.

- Está bem – o outro concordou, sem pretender atrasá-los. – Vá e que os deuses o protejam. Faça o que achar melhor.

Shura foi até a porteira da cerca e assobiou. Meia dúzia de cavalos se aproximaram, o seu garanhão no meio deles. Conduziu dois até a estrebaria, amarrou-os no poste, à espera de que Ikki trouxesse as selas e as rédeas. As mantas cheiravam fumaça, mas o compartimento dos arreios não fora atingido.

Ao inteirar-se do fato, Aiolos deu graças aos céus. Rezou em silêncio, pedindo a proteção dos deuses para todos, enquanto os dois homens se afastavam na escuridão.

Apesar de arrasado pelos acontecimentos, não pôde evitar que a ira contra o irmão crescesse. Confiara nele durante a vida inteira. Sempre perdoara o comportamento rebelde de Aiolia, em quaisquer circunstancias. Mas daquela vez, não conseguiu encontrar motivos para desculpar-lhe os atos.

* * *

Aflito por não saber o que acontecera, Aiolos viu os dois homens se aproximarem, antes do meio-dia. Ikki tirou o chapéu, com um certo ar de satisfação em seu semblante.

- Sr. Aiolos, o patrão mandou avisar que voltará assim que puder. Ele foi até a cidade para conversar com o xerife. Milo Scorpio e seus homens foram juntos. Ele estão levando seis ladrões de gado para a cadeia – o olhar de Ikki faiscou de ódio. – Tentaram roubar-nos de novo ontem a noite, mas nós os pegamos e conseguimos trazer a maior parte do rebanho de volta.

Aiolos teve medo de perguntar os detalhes e os nomes. Aldebaran não lhe deu tempo de expressar o receio. Tirou o chapéu e encarou-o com o rosto sombrio que antecipava o teor da narrativa.

- Trouxemos o garanhão de volta, senhor. Aiolia largou-o bem longe daqui. O garoto deve estar louco, para fazer uma coisa dessas com um cavalo. Eu me admirei que o animal não tenha fugido.

Aldebaran desmontou e acenou para Ikki, que pareceu aliviado por não ter de prosseguir na conversa desagradável. Ikki pegou as rédeas de Aldebaran e virou-se.

- Mas que estrago, hein? – Aldebaran murmurou, ao ver a frente queimada da estrebaria. – Mas, não é nada que não possamos arrumar em pouco tempo – garantiu. – Eu gostaria que o resto fosse tão fácil de consertar.

Aldebaran aproximou-se de Aiolos, na varanda. Ele permanecia sentado, imóvel, arfante e prevendo as más notícias.

Aldebaran sentou-se a seu lado e segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Aiolos, pensei em deixar Shura contar-lhe o que houve. Mas a lealdade a seu pai e por estarmos juntos há tanto tempo, acredito que devo ser eu mesmo o encarregado de relatar o acontecido.

Deveria ser pior do que imaginava. Muito angustiado, Aiolos sentia dificuldade para respirar. Na certa Aiolia acabaria na prisão, se fosse cúmplice dos ladrões de gado. E ele não sabia se conseguiria encarar o sonho que o perseguia nos últimos dias tornar-se realidade.

- Olia era um deles, não era? – NA verdade, não se tratava de uma pergunta, mas da constatação de um fato. – Deba, mesmo que eu não queira aceitar, acho que não é preciso responder. Eles o deixarão na cadeia... Ou irão enforcá-lo? – Aiolos terminou a frase em voz baixa.

- Nenhuma das duas coisas, Sr. Aiolos. – Aldebaran explicou com tristeza. – Aiolia não conhecerá a decisão do juiz. Ele participou do tiroteio e levou um tiro na cabeça.

- Ele está ferido? – Aiolos entendeu a idiotice de sua pergunta. Mesmo assim, continuou. – Shura levou-o a um médico?

Aldebaran sacudiu a cabeça.

- Aiolos, querido, por favor, não me obrigue a dizer o que o senhor já sabe. Pode ter certeza de que não foi culpa de ninguém. Aiolia procurou seu destino. Roubar o garanhão malhado foi sua ultima façanha. Usar o animal para subtrair o gado da fazenda foi o toque final.

A visão de Aiolia na ponta da corda apagou-se e uma outra surgiu, ainda mais trágica. A do irmão sendo aprontado para o sepultamento.

- Ele está morto? – A pergunta inútil foi sussurrada e não merecia resposta.

Mesmo assim, Aldebaran teve a sensibilidade de explicar.

- Ele e mais dois outros morreram, Sr. Aiolos. Shura foi prestar declarações ao xerife e levar os prisioneiros ao juiz. Ele não vai demorar a voltar para casa.

A ferida profunda no coração de Aiolos continuava a impedir-lhe a respiração normal. Era o culpado por tudo aquilo. Mesmo que a idéia pudesse parecer ridícula para outra pessoa, sabia que o fato de aceitar Shura em sua vida o afastara de Aiolia. As atitudes finais do irmão tinham sido executadas na razão inversa de sua felicidade. Ele fora incapaz de aceitar o casamento dele com o homem que o despojara da herança.

- Sr. Dohko? – Aldebaran pediu ajuda e Aiolos fitou-o, sem compreender o motivo do pânico. – Sr. Dohko, será que poderia vir até aqui fora?

Dohko saiu e deixou bater a porta de tela. Olhou espantado para o capataz e depois para o sobrinho. Aiolos se dobrara ao meio, a cabeça sobre os joelhos, dando a impressão de que seus ossos não tinham força de segurá-lo ereto.

Dohko ergueu Aiolos com uma força surpreendente.

- Querido, respire profundamente. Vamos... Procure acalmar-se.

Aldebaran segurou-o por um braço e Dohko, pelo outro. Assim Aiolos foi levado até a porta.

Seus pés se arrastaram pelas tábuas e Aiolos notou a poeira que se erguia. As pequenas partículas lembraram-no de que não varrera a varanda pela manhã. A seguir os sapatos de Dohko chamaram-lhe a atenção e tentou acompanhar os movimentos dos calçados pretos de amarrar que caminhavam a seu lado.

Aiolos não entendeu como surgiu a porta da cozinha. Largou-se em uma cadeira e ouviu o murmúrio de vozes a seu lado. Sentiu uma toalha molhada na nuca e ao curvar-se para a frente, tentou focalizar as flores delicadas do oleado que cobria a mesa. Amarelas, com miolo branco, eles se repetiam em um arranjo interminável. Procurou fixar os olhos para enxergar o ponto final, ou seria o inicial?, da profusão de margaridas em cima da mesa enorme.

- Respire fundo, criança – Dohko tornou a ordenar, massageando-lhe as costas.

- Não posso – Aiolos respondeu, em um fio de voz.

Era muito doloroso inalar. A dor da traição e da morte sobrepujavam o seu instinto natural de sobrevivência. Aiolos deitou o rosto no oleado frio e fechou os olhos. Tentou conter os soluços que ameaçavam romper com exuberância. Queria guardar o sofrimento só para si, junto com a imagem do outro Aiolia, aquele que ele gostaria que fosse.

Aiolos ouviu a porta dos fundos ser aberta e depois um som abafado de passos anunciando a chegada de outra pessoa. Sem abrir os olhos, sentiu a presença de Shura a seu lado, a ternura de suas mãos sobre sua cabeça e seus ombros. Depois foi erguido nos braços dele.

O marido carregou-o para o quarto, no mais absoluto silêncio. Deitou-o na cama e, sem pressa, tirou-lhe a roupa, deixando-o somente com as meias. Cobriu-o com um lençol.

Shura sentou-se a seu lado, segurou-lhe as mãos, esfregou-lhe os dedos. Pareceu a Aiolos que a respiração dele era irregular. Ele esperava. Mesmo sem vê-lo, Aiolos adivinhava-lhe a expressão sombria. E deu-se conta de que o coração descontrolado dentro do peito formava lesões que jamais se fechariam. Pela perda de Aiolia e pela certeza de que se abria um abismo entre ele e o marido.

- Pode fechar a porta – Shura pediu a alguém em voz baixa.

Ouviu a porta ser fechada, o barulho do coldre sendo pendurado na cadeira e o som de roupas que eram tiradas. Shura afastou as cobertas e deitou-se ao lado do esposo. Abraçou-o e puxou-o de encontro ao calor vibrante de seu corpo.

Não adiantou. Aiolos não mais se aqueceria...

_Continua..._

Arção – A parte dianteira ou traseira da sela, onde se segura para subir.

Verdedouro – Uma espécie de tigela inclinada, por onde se despeja a água.

_Este capítulo foi inteiramente dedicado à Shiryuforever94 que fez aniversário essa semana. Já se completara dois meses que eu não atualizava meus fics e gostaria de pedir desculpas aos leitores, mas eu estava um tanto sem tempo, e conseqüentemente sem inspiração para escrever os capítulos. Mas é melhor demorar um pouco e escrever um capítulo bem feito do que fazer de qualquer jeito, não é? De qualquer modo, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Foi difícil escrevê-lo, afinal. E gastei 18 páginas do Word heheheh (ou seja, mão com tendinite doeu um bocado). Mas acho que o Aiolia merecia mesmo passar por isso, ele já tinha feito mal demais, e estava parecendo uma novela mexicana já hehehehe. Pobre Aiolos, fiquei com pena dele depois, mas não podia voltar atrás. O Aiolia estava impossível, e, pior, incorrigível. Bom, gostaria de mandar um beijo a todos os que estão seguindo o fic e obrigada pelos reviews animadores. São eles que deixam meus dedinhos felizes e animados a escreverem. Beijos da Muk-chan e não se esqueçam: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido ^-^_


	13. Chapter 12

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**XII**

O caixão estava coberto por uma camada de terra e uma braçada de flores que Aiolos jogara na vala aberta. Em pé, corajoso, observava os homens que atiravam terra com as pás e cobriam os restos mortais de seu irmão. Uma chaga eterna. O local era privilegiado com as bênçãos da chuva e dos raios de sol. Mas naquele solo estéril não cresceriam flores e nem gramíneas.

O cemitério fora das cercanias de Ripsaw Creek era um recanto triste e solitário que merecera visitas freqüentes nos últimos anos. Sua mãe fora enterrada ali. A sepultura de seu pai era encostada na da esposa. A de Aiolia estava um pouco mais distante. Uma pedra simples ostentava o sobrenome da família.

Aiolos inclinou-se para tirar a poeira da superfície da lápide sem se importar co nada, esfregou a mão na roupa preta que Dohko encontrara no fundo do armário e dissera ser a mais apropriada para o mais lastimável dos dias.

Shura estava parado diante da única árvore que marcava o topo da colina. Ele esperava em silêncio, enquanto o loiro falava com o povo da cidade, a maioria das pessoas constrangidas na presença de Aiolos. Não sabiam para onde olhar e nem o que dizer para confortá-lo. Na passagem, batiam-lhe nas costas de maneira canhestra. Felizmente a fila dos conhecidos e dos curiosos era pequena, pois não lhe agradava ser objeto da piedade de ninguém.

Aiolia podia ter sido um velhaco. Um imprestável, no dizer de Dohko. Ainda assim era seu irmão e seu coração estava em frangalhos pela vida desperdiçada e ceifada tão cedo. A reputação arruinada. Sem nenhuma palavra de arrependimento ou reconciliação antes da morte.

Aiolos percebeu o olhar desprovido de emoção do marido, com um curioso distanciamento. O rosto que se tornara tão querido nos últimos meses era, naquela altura, o de um estranho. Não viu nele pesar ou remorso. Apenas uma postura de espera e observação.

A aba do chapéu abaixada sobre os olhos, o cinturão da arma à vista, o coldre amarrado na coxa, Shura representava o símbolo de tudo o que Aiolos desprezara até aquele momento. O triunfo da lei sobre os indisciplinados, a mão da morte que atingira sua família. Aiolos lhe dissera aquilo. Sentiu um aperto no coração, quando se lembrou das próprias palavras ao amanhecer da véspera.

Shura, não importa quem puxou o gatilho. Você estava lá e poderia ter impedido que ele morresse.

Aiolos falara sem premeditação, influenciado apenas pela amargura e pelo sofrimento. Shura se limitara a escutar e depois saíra.

- Não deveria ter dito isso para ele, Aiolos – tio Dohko afirmara, desgostoso – Ele se preocupa com você e o que ouviu acabará por afastá-lo.

Talvez tio Dohko estivesse certo, Aiolos refletiu. Shura mal lhe tocara na cintura, enquanto subiam a colina para o sepultamento, na hora passada. Embora ele lhe oferecesse um apoio silencioso, o loiro ignorara a presença do marido. Mergulhado em um vazio onde só havia lugar para a dor, Aiolos não suportaria ser confortado. A menos que esquecesse, por um instante que fosse, a raiva que sentia.

Shura aproximou-se de onde ele se encontrava, deslocado e sozinho, observando a ultima pá de terra ser jogada sobre a sepultura. Onde a terra inculta falava sobre o homem ali enterrado e sobre o pesar do homem que chorava.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto depois que tudo terminou e os visitantes voltaram a seus afazeres diários em Ripsaw Creek. Os soluços eram incontroláveis. Nem cobrir a boca com a mão evitou o desespero. Agarrou o lenço que Shura lhe oferecia para limpar os sinais externos de sua dor, embora a houvesse trancado dentro do peito.

- Vamos, Aiolos. Você não pode fazer mais nada – o marido falou com severidade.

Mas foi gentil ao afastá-lo da cova. Aiolos caminhou a seu lado até a charrete parada no sopé do outeiro. Shura suspendeu-o pela cintura e deixou-o sentado no assento. Depois o marido subiu, sentou-se e pegou as rédeas.

O trajeto de volta à fazendo transcorreu em silêncio, depois de Aiolos recusar a idéia de uma reunião posterior, em que haveria comida e palavras triviais de consolo despejadas aos borbotões.

Shura parou o veículo diante da porta dos fundos e novamente pegou-o pela cintura, dessa vez para descer. Sem reação, Aiolos segurou-se na frente do casaco preto.

Shura vestira uma camisa branca e gravata preta que já estava desamarrada debaixo do colarinho engomado. A respiração fazia o peito inflar e desinchar.

- Olos...

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça com movimentos abruptos.

- Não, por favor, não diga nada. Não sei se quero falar com você agora.

Shura soltou-o e recuou.

- Quer que eu me mude para o alojamento? – ele perguntou, indiferente.

Aiolos fitou o outro e tornou a balançar a cabeça.

- Não posso mandá-lo para fora de casa. Você é dono da metade de tudo, lembra-se?

- Está bem.

Capricorn anuiu e inclinou a cabeça, em um gesto que pareceu a Aiolos cheio de sarcasmo. Com os lábios crispados que não permitiam argumentos em contrário, levou o marido até a varanda, segurou aberta a porta da cozinha para o loiro passar e ficou em silêncio, enquanto o outro se dirigia para o saguão.

- O que houve depois, Shura? – Dohko perguntou, chocado. – Eu não agüentava mais ver aqueles homens enchendo a sepultura de terra. Pedi a Shion que me trouxesse de volta para preparar o jantar.

- Ficamos até o fim. – Shura respondeu. – Onde está Shion?

Aiolos entrou no quarto deles, fechou a porta e não escutou mais as conversas na cozinha. Encostou-se no painel grande a almofadado, fechou as pálpebras com força, disposto a deixar as lamentações para trás e a ocupar-se com o trabalho.

Jogou a roupa preta no chão. Depois a amassou em formato de bola. A visão daqueles infindáveis metros de tecido do traje de luto era uma abominação. Quando antes os queimasse, melhor. Com movimentos enérgicos, tirou de uma gaveta uma calça e uma camisa. Vestiu-as, sem perda de tempo.

Arrancou as meias pretas e compridas e jogou-as na pilha que deixara ao lado da porta. Sentou-se para calçar as meias brancas de algodão e as botas. Como se estivesse em meio de um sonho, relanceou um olhar a seu redor à procura de algum vestígio do traje de luto. Pegou o lenço de Shura e largou-o em cima do monte de roupa preta.

Passou pela cozinha com a trouxa apertada junto ao peito, sem olhar para Dohko e empurrou a porta de tela com o pacote. Um murmúrio seguiu-o no pátio, mas o loiro ignorou o que se passava. Shura desceu os degraus da varanda atrás do marido, mas ele não lhe deu atenção, preocupado em achar um local onde pudesse concretizar seu propósito.

- Olos... – o moreno chamou o outro, tocando-lhe levemente o ombro. – O que está fazendo?

Aiolos se desvencilhou do marido e entrou na estrebaria.

- Seiya, você está aí?

- Senhor? – O jovem entrou pela porta dos fundos e aproximou-se. – Em que posso servi-lo, Sr. Aiolos?

- Quero acender uma fogueira. Por favor, traga-me querosene e fósforos.

Seiya arregalou os olhos e, sem dizer nada, procurou a aprovação de Shura, que anuiu. Seiya tirou a lamparina do gancho em que estava pendurada e seguiu Aiolos pela extensão da estrebaria. Saíram sob o sol brilhante e foram até o curral, onde havia um monte de esterco e lixo, usados para acender o fogo.

Sem hesitar, Aiolos jogou o pacote de roupa em cima da pilha de dejetos e fez sinal para Seiya. Obediente, o garoto espalhou querosene por cima dos trajes negros e entregou para Aiolos a caixa de fósforos que ele pedira.

- Vá embora – o loiro murmurou, sombrio.

O jovem recuou depressa e lançou um último olhar para Shura, que esperava junto à portinhola da cerca.

- Cuidado para não se queimar – Shura avisou, com certa ternura.

Aiolos riscou um fósforo e jogou-o no meio da roupa umedecida com o líquido inflamável. O querosene pegou fogo imediatamente e os tecidos começaram a retorcer-se em meio a pequenas labaredas que dançavam com alegria, indiferentes à sua origem. Aiolos observava a cena, hipnotizado, e quando as chamas começaram a aumentar, Shura pegou-o pelo cotovelo e afastou-o da pira.

Aiolos piscou para diminuir o desconforto da fumaça que deixava os olhos ardentes. Tossiu, quando o vento trouxe a névoa causticante em sua direção. As cinzas se levantavam com a brisa e tornavam a cair sobre o monte incandescente. A fogueira ganhou impulso e queimou papéis e sobras que Dohko havia jogado fora na véspera.

- Vamos – Shura ordenou. – Seja lá o que for que você pretendia realizar já foi feito. Você enterrou Aiolia e provavelmente a si próprio com ele. Mas não tem sentido ficar aqui inalando toda essa fumaça e asfixiando-se com os restos mortais de uma esperança.

- Não preciso de ninguém para dizer-me o que devo ou não devo fazer. Sempre foi assim, antes de você chegar aqui e continuará sendo depois que você for embora.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – Shura virou-lhe o rosto e Aiolos foi obrigado a encará-lo. – Já lhe disse há muito tempo que vim para ficar. Independente de eu o agradar ou não, você é meu esposo e ficaremos juntos.

- Pois então... fique. – Aiolos sentiu mais suavidade na mão que lhe segurava o queixo. – Você fará o seu serviço e eu farei o meu. Quanto a ser seu esposo... – o loiro cerrou as pálpebras para não enfrentar os olhos verdes e penetrantes. - ...está tudo certo, eu acho, mas eu não terei de...

Aiolos não conseguiu se expressar e nem mesmo imaginar como seria a situação da qual falava. Mesmo assim, se Shura reclamasse seus direitos, ele não poderia negá-los.

- Não, Aiolos – o moreno concordou, amável. – Você não terá de fazer nada que não queira. Espero somente que você volte a seu juízo normal qualquer dia e abra os olhos para a verdade. Antes que seja tarde demais.

* * *

Aiolos passava muito tempo cuidando dos cavalos. Shura já fizera os acertos para a vinda dos compradores e a venda dos animais deixaria a fazenda com saldo credor. O rebanho bovino voltara à região setentrional da Fazenda A&A e os homens se revezavam na fronteira. Alguns ficavam lá durante alguns dias e voltavam para executar os trabalhos cotidianos, depois de outros que vinham para substituí-los.

A pele de Aiolos ficou bronzeada nos lugares onde ficava exposta. Nos braços até os cotovelos, onde as mangas permaneciam enroladas, e na base do pescoço e na nuca, não cobertos pela sombra da aba do chapéu. Os músculos do loiro doíam à noite, mas ele não se importava. Agradecia a todos os deuses pelo sono abençoado no qual mergulhava, assim que encostava a cabeça no travesseiro.

Muitas horas depois que se deitava, Aiolos sentia a presença de Shura a seu lado na cama enorme. Ele não o tocava e nada dizia, apenas usava o local para o repouso noturno. Quando acordava, já não o via. Os únicos sinais de sua presença eram a marca da cabeça no travesseiro e a roupa de cama desarrumada no lugar onde o moreno dormira.

Aiolos decidira que seria desagradável pedir-lhe que fosse dormir em outro quarto. Na certa, Shura também não estava interessado em perpetuar o casamento, o que lhe pareceu muito conveniente. Estremecia só em pensar que teria de negar-lhe os direitos matrimoniais. Mas sentir novamente as mãos de Shura em seu corpo seria inaceitável.

Aiolos o amara. E bem no fundo de sua alma, admitia que talvez ainda o amasse. Mas a barreira que ele mesmo erguera ao deixar tudo acontecer era um impedimento vigoroso à volta da normalidade.

- Veio tomar o desjejum? – Dohko perguntou, quando Aiolos chegou na entrada da cozinha.

Era mais um daqueles dias maravilhosos, em que o sol iluminava não só as copas das árvores, mas a humanidade inteira. Aiolos mexeu no cinto e achou que precisaria fazer mais um furo no couro.

- Não estou com fome. – ele afirmou, distraído, e puxou a calça para cima – Elas estão largas.

- Você emagreceu – Dohko comentou. – Não tem comido nada estes dias.

- Imagine. Eu me alimento o suficiente. Está muito calor e não dá para comer demais.

- Bem, a mim parece que a raiva é que o está alimentando – o tio afirmou, severo – Tem mantido Shura a distância e os outros não se aproximam. Nem mesmo tenho certeza se ainda gosta de mim.

- Não seja tolo. – Aiolos aborreceu-se com as palavras do tio. – O senhor sabe que o amo, tio Dohko. Sem o senhor, eu não poderia fazer nada por aqui.

- Sim, eu sei que "precisa" de mim! Apenas acho que não se incomoda com nada e nem com ninguém, a não ser você mesmo.

A dor pela reprimenda aumentou e Aiolos segurou-se no espaldar de uma cadeira.

- Sinto muito... Não pretendia dar essa impressão errônea. – Ele afastou a cadeira da mesa e sentou-se. – Se sobrou alguma coisa, eu gostaria de comer.

- Deixei a sua parte separada, como sempre faço.

Dohko tirou o alimento quente da parte de trás do fogão. Ovos mexidos com bacon e torradas. E, com total falta de cerimônia, ele colocou o prato na frente do sobrinho.

- Pegue um garfo e coma – Dohko ordenou e foi para a pia. – Shura pediu para eu avisá-lo que ficará na pastagem da fronteira o dia todo, caso esteja interessado em saber.

Aiolos estava. Pela primeira vez em duas semanas, sentiu uma ponta de culpa, enquanto mastigava e engolia. Teve consciência do desgosto de Dohko pela situação tensa naquela casa.

- O que houve por lá? – Aiolos perguntou, depois de bebericara um gole de café que foi deixado diante do seu prato.

- Nada de especial. Shura vai apenas decidir qual a parte do rebanho que irá para os currais de guarda temporária e depois para o leilão.

- E eu não tenho nada com isso? – Aiolos recordou-se dos tempos em que andava atrás do pai e de Aldebaran, enquanto eles selecionavam os bezerros da manada.

- Pelo jeito ele achou que isso não lhe importaria. Afinal, desde o enterro, você mal lhe dirige a palavra. – Dohko acusou-o. – Ele deve ter imaginado que iria preferir ficar com os cavalos. Escovando-os, andando com eles e sofrendo em silêncio.

- Sofrendo em silêncio... – Aiolos repetiu e suspirou. – É isso que o senhor pensa?

- Para ser sincero, não sei. Só tenho certeza de uma coisa. Você não é mais o menino que eu conhecia. Você jogou a raiva que sentia de Aiolia em cima do melhor homem que já pisou nesta fazenda. E não tem a mínima idéia, e nem faz questão de ter, de quanto sofrimento está causando não só a ele, mas também aos demais.

- Minha raiva de Aiolia? – Aiolos alterou a voz e levantou-se. – Meu irmão morreu, Dohko. E pelo que sei, a bala que o matou saiu da arma de Shura!

- E por tudo o que você também sabe, poderia ter saído da espingarda de pelo menos seis homens! Você preferiu acusar Shura, em vez de dirigir seu ódio para quem de direito. E, por falar nisso, estou cansado e enjoado deste seu comportamento absurdo.

Dohko pôs uma chaleira em cima do fogão e acionou vigorosamente a alavanca da bomba que ficava ao lado da pia. A água esguichou na bacia de lavar louça e Dohko passou a mão no rosto.

- Bem, pelo menos agora sei a quantas ando – Aiolos afirmou.

Ciente da irritação do tio e sem admitir os próprios erros, saiu da cozinha, atravessou a varanda e o pátio pisando duro, e dirigiu-se à cavalariça.

Parou no meio do caminho e fitou o céu azul e os flocos de nuvens brancas. Piscou diante da luminosidade do sol e sentiu os olhos lacrimejantes, quando inspirou o ar da manhã. Seu pai dissera uma vez que a vida era para os vivos. E depois de ele morto, ele tivera de prosseguir sozinho. Vivendo.

Naquela altura, sofrera uma outra grande perda e teria de caminhar para a frente. A vida continuava e a fazenda preparava-se para um futuro promissor. Sob a direção de Shura, os homens, os rebanhos de bois e de cavalos, seguiram o regime imposto pelo programa do outro patrão. Isso não poderia ser esquecido.

- Vai ajudar-me hoje? – Ikki perguntou, conduzindo um cavalo. – Este precisa de um bom cuidado.

Aiolos avaliou que o animal já demonstrava sinais de uma sessão intensa de treinamento. As narinas alargadas, a pelagem brilhante e suada pela hora passada sob o peso do garoto.

- Agora não – o loiro respondeu, distraído. – Vou até o norte, verificar o rebanho. Tio Dohko disse que Shura foi para lá de manhã.

- é, foi. – Ikki analisou-o com espanto. – O que aconteceu, Sr. Aiolos? Não tem saído há semanas.

- Bem, então está em tempo de fazê-lo, não acha? – ele retrucou, com rispidez.

O loiro assobiou e, em instantes, a sua égua aproximou-se, desconfiada. Já desacostumado a ser selado, o animou inquietou-se e resistiu ao trabalho de Aiolos, que achou ótimo ter de duelar com a égua birrenta.

De cabeça baixa e o rabo largado, a égua saiu, desanimada. Aiolos sentiu-se vivo novamente e caiu na gargalhada. O animal hesitou, fez força contra o bocado do freio e Aiolos deu-lhe a liberdade exigida. O trajeto foi feito em um galope forçado.

Aiolos curvou-se sobre o pescoço do animal e estreitou os olhos por causa do vento. O chapéu caíra para trás e estava preso apenas pela tira de couro.

No alto de uma elevação, Aiolos puxou as rédeas e a égua curveteou, ansiosa para prosseguir. Aiolos pôs o chapéu no lugar e mirou a região norte, à procura de pontos em movimento no horizonte que pudessem indicar-lhe a localização de seu rebanho. Nada se mexia sob a luz forte do sol. Soltou as rédeas e permitiu que a égua descesse a ladeira e trotasse pela região de pastagens exuberantes.

A chuva abençoada permitira o crescimento de um pasto denso por todos os lados. Havia também flores em abundância e uma fileira de árvores que acompanhavam um riacho que corria do norte ao sul, no lado leste da propriedade. Aiolos virou-se naquela direção e acompanhou o regato raso até onde a profundidade aumentava e permitia a formação de uma lagoa onde os homens costumavam banhar-se.

O loiro apeou do cavalo e conduziu o animal até a beira do ribeirão. Só se ouviam o canto dos pássaros e o barulho da água que corria por entre as pedras. A égua curvou o pescoço e sacudiu a cabeça para beber, espalhando gotículas do líquido precioso para cima. Aiolos abaixou-se e afundou a mão no arroio transparente, um pouco acima de onde a égua saciava a sede. Molhou o rosto e esfregou as mãos, até limpar a poeira.

À sua esquerda, uma sombra moveu-se. Imediatamente ele se virou, consciente de que estava sendo observado. Uma figura masculina aproximou-se. Pernas longas, panturrilhas que se estendiam até as coxas e estas até os quadris... O loiro levantou a cabeça e viu quem estava à sua frente.

- Shura... – Aiolos sussurrou.

O moreno deu um sorriso irônico de boas-vindas.

- Ora, ora. Não imaginei que o encontraria aqui. – o moreno apontou a lagoa. Os pêlos de seu corpo brilhavam por causa da umidade aderida. – A manhã estava muito quente e não pude resistir à idéia de um mergulho. Eu precisava me acalmar.

Aiolos sentiu o perigo nas entrelinhas.

- Acalmar?

Um outro tópico chamou a atenção de Aiolos e deixou-o apreensivo. Shura era alto, forte e musculoso. E Aiolos parecia estar em posição desvantajosa. A sós com um homem que o despia com o olhar. Um homem que tinha o direito de jogá-lo sobre a relva, se quisesse, e pressionar aquela perfeição toda em cima de seu corpo agora um tanto mais frágil devido a fraca alimentação, em uma espécie de dança de posse masculina.

- Não tenho tido muito refrigério pela tensão que o senhor tem gerado ultimamente, Sr. Aiolos Capricorn.

Shura deu um passo à frente e Aiolos recuou, tropeçando em uma pedra. Ele agarrou o loiro pelo braço e impediu-o de cair, segurando-o de encontro a si.

- E agora o senhor surgiu e oferece-me a oportunidade de...

- Não estou oferecendo nada – o loiro rebateu, com secura. – Vim até aqui para saciar a sede da égua. Eu estava começando a aproveitar a paz e a quietude, quando o senhor apareceu.

- Eu cheguei aqui primeiro – o moreno lembrou com voz suave, embora seus olhos estivessem sombreados.

Aiolos achou que seu rosto estava macilento, mas ele manteve a pose orgulhosa e o queixo erguido.

- Além do mais, talvez eu não queira esperar por uma oferta. – o moreno completou.

Shura soltou a cintura de Aiolos e tirou-lhe o chapéu da cabeça, passando a mão levemente, enroscando os dedos por entre os cachos dourados do outro.

- Não faça isso. – o loiro se rebateu e sacudiu a cabeça, apenas para sentir a dor dos cabelos sendo puxados.

- Você mesmo é quem está se machucando. Fique quieto. – Shura o sacudiu pelos ombros e surpreendeu o outro com a violência.

Shura continuou a lidar com os cachinhos dourados, apenas brincando com eles, algumas lembranças lhe vindo a mente, como quando a primeira vez que o viu, quando chegara aquela fazenda. Aiolos sentiu-se desgrenhado e sem ar. Teve plena consciência de que o marido tinha em mente algum tipo de ritual que só terminaria quando o outro quisesse.

- Tire a roupa – o moreno ordenou. – Você precisa de um banho.

Aiolos nem tentou retrucar, sabendo que ele não recuaria em seu propósito. Desabotoou a camisa, observado por Shura que não conseguia disfarçar a impaciência. Com rudeza, Shura tirou-lhe aquela peça de roupa e, resmungando, abaixou-lhe a calça sem soltar o cinto.

- Você está com a pele sobre os ossos – ele afirmou, enquanto o despia.

- Então, não devo ter muitos atrativos, não é? – o loiro procurou ser esperto.

- Eu não disse que iria pedir-lhe para abrir as pernas – Shura retrucou, com total falta de sensibilidade. – Apenas afirmei que precisava de um banho. Faz dois dias que não penteia esses cabelos. E está com cheiro de cavalo.

- Você também – o loiro mentiu, mal-humorado.

Shura estava limpo e com um olhar almiscarado, masculino, irresistível. Aiolos sentiu o rosto em fogo ao considerar a acusação e as palavras de desdém. Era verdade. Descuidara de si mesmo, tomava banhos ocasionais, lavava-se aos pedaços, como se aquilo pouco importasse. O que não deixava também de ser uma realidade. Aiolos aguardou, com olhar de desafio, mas também de antecipação.

Shura segurou-lhe o corpo desnudo sem machucá-lo e ergueu-o nos braços. Entrou na beira do regato e abaixou-o dentro da água. Sentou-o no fungo arenoso e os cabelos dele flutuaram sobre a cabeça. Aiolos cuspiu água e levantou-se, irado.

- Está tentando me afogar?

O olhar penetrante de Shura pareceu desnudar-lhe a alma.

- O que você acha?

Shura se virou, alcançou um pedaço de pano e uma barra de sabão que deixara na margem e esfregou um contra o outro, até formar espuma abundante. Tocou-o no ombro e Aiolos estremeceu. Friccionou-lhe as costas e ele retesou.

Quando o marido passou em seu peito, Aiolos segurou a respiração.

O tecido era rústico, mas o toque, gentil. O loiro permaneceu em pé, com a água ao redor do umbigo e permitiu que ele continuasse a tarefa.

A cada instante, Shura voltava a ensaboar o trapo. Passou-o no ventre e nos quadris, atento ao que fazia. Suas mãos moviam-se com suavidade e a pressão dos dedos fazia voltar à vida a carne que o loiro julgava morta ao toque do marido.

Aiolos arrepiou-se com a brisa que soprava sobre a pele molhada. Não pôde impedir que seus mamilos ficassem túrgidos. Percebeu que Shura, perdido na contemplação de seu peito, se excitava. Sob a superfície do regato, a masculinidade de ambos se manifestava, uma roçando na outra, sem querer.

Shura afundou o pano na água e lavou-lhe as nádegas. A espuma flutuou e desintegrou-se. Mesmo assim, o moreno continuou a esfregar-lhe o pedaço de pano sobre a pele, como se os movimentos contínuos da mão sobre o corpo do esposo o hipnotizassem e lhe dessem prazer.

Quando Shura se curvou, Aiolos ouviu um gemido familiar e retesou-se bruscamente. Fitou-o e reconheceu a mensagem intensa e primitiva nos olhos escuros.

- Não quero – Aiolos afirmou com determinação, embora reconhecesse a derrota na própria ansiedade.

Shura sorriu de canto e desceu as mãos até o membro alheio, agarrando-o com os cinco dedos, olhando de forma divertida para o marido. – Você quer. – contestou enquanto massageava-o, a mão livre descendo pelas nádegas do loiro, apertando-as por um tempo.

Capricorn então o ergueu, segurando-o pela cintura e de encontro ao peito largo, até Aiolos abraçar-lhe os quadris com as pernas para equilibrar-se.

- Se entregue.

Aquela foi uma ordem que Aiolos pensara jamais ouvir do marido. Nem um traço de ternura, apenas paixão dura e cruel. O desejo que deixava o olhar dele incandescente desencadeou um fogaréu no interior do corpo de Shura. Uma reação que imaginava extinta para sempre.

Aiolos afastou as pernas e envolveu-o. A profundeza atingida com apenas uma investida foi como se uma espada lhe perfurasse a alma. Sem preparação... Sem estar pronto para recebê-lo dentro de si, aquela dor agonizante que o fez gemer alto. A apreensão e a raiva mesclaram-se com uma excitação incontida. Shura recuou ligeiramente e tornou a pressionar-se. Aiolos prendeu o marido em seu interior com a força dos músculos internos que pareciam ter adquirido vida própria.

Aiolos gritou e Shura beijou-o com violência, varrendo-lhe o interior da boca com a língua desvairada. O que deveria ter enojado o loiro, deu-lhe prazer enorme. Era mister sentir-se desgostoso por ser usado, porém ele gemeu e agarrou-se em seus ombros ao sentir-lhe tocar tão fundo dentro de si, provocando uma onda de prazer em meio à dor.

A força flamejante do desejo de Shura, expresso com impacto impiedoso, deveria tê-lo desanimado. Em vez disso, levou-o, em instantes, a um clímax que o fez soluçar e impediu-o de soluçar.

Shura se impulsionou com vigor e a realização foi poderosa demais para ser manifesta em silêncio. Um rugido de desafio cortou o ar como se fora o de um animal em luta pela supremacia, cujo triunfo deveria ser espalhado pelo mundo.

Depois de alguns instantes, Shura abraçou-lhe com força o corpo trêmulo, saiu do riacho e carregou-o até a sombra das árvores onde os escondeu.

Aiolos foi incapaz de mover-se e mal podia respirar. Vacilante, estremeceu dentro do círculo protetor. Sua mente afogava-se na certeza apavorante de perceber a natureza dos liames que o prendiam a Shura Capricorn. Não eram braços musculosos que o cingiam ou a estrutura física contra a qual se encostava... Com__satisfação.

Eram homens, casados. Aiolos era seu companheiro e Shura acabava de unir-se a ele em uma fusão primitiva dos corpos, marcando-o para sempre como sua propriedade.

Aiolos teve de admitir que se tratava de um entendimento de sabor inigualável.

_Continua..._

_Olá, pessoal. Até que esse capítulo saiu rapidinho hihihi. Uma semana apenas. Eu confesso que fiquei com raiva do Olos na hora que eu estava escrevendo, mas acho que o coitado estava mesmo precisando abrir as pernas para o Shura, pra largar de ser rabugento. Ao menos eu espero que funcione. Será? O.o Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado de mais esse cap. Estamos caminhando para o fim? Nunca se sabe. Agradecimentos à: Dark Wolf 03, Naya Yukida, Leo no Nina, Silas Fiorella, Kyrazinha, Akio Youko, Maga do 4, P-Shurete e agradecimentos especiais à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem. E não se esqueçam: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido ^-^_


	14. Chapter 13

Jogos e Desafios

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

XIII

Aiolos vestiu-se em silêncio, sem compreender os motivos da paz que o invadia. Permitir que Shura esgotasse nele a frustração represada era um pensamento que o acovardava. Mesmo assim, no recôndito de sua alma, era obrigado a reconhecer a própria participação no ato que se desenrolara em meio à natureza luxuriante.

Não podia e nem deveria acusá-lo injustamente. Afinal, o loiro não gritara por misericórdia e nem implorara para que o marido interrompesse o desenrolar do comportamento agressivo. Na verdade, fora impelido para além da própria capacidade de resposta e deixou que Shura trilhasse o caminho pretendido.

Corou intensamente enquanto vestia a calça e dava um nó desconfortável no cinto de couro. Escutou as risadinhas caçoístas de quem o observava.

- Eu disse que estava magro demais – o moreno afirmou e curvou-se para desatar o nó. – Espere que farei mais um furo.

Shura tirou a faca do bolso e fez o marido sentar-se no chão a seu lado.

Ajoelhou-se a seu lado, estendeu o cinto em cima de uma pedra e segurou a ponta da faca no lugar certo. Com um movimento brusco, fez um furo minúsculo e alargou-o.

Em segundos, terminou a tarefa, guardou a lâmina no bolso e ofereceu-lhe a mão.

Aiolos levantou o rosto e procurou decifrar a expressão de Shura. A impassibilidade o deixou indeciso entre aceitar ou não o oferecimento de ajuda. Acabou segurando a mão estendida com os dedos trêmulos.

O calor da pele do marido era envolvente, o loiro refletiu ao ficar em pé a pouca distância dele.

- Não me olhe assim, Olos – Shura pediu muito sério, deixando a emoção presente em cada sílaba.

- Como é que eu devo olhá-lo? – Aiolos indagou e pegou a camisa, nem um pouco ansioso para vestir a peça suada.

Mas não suportava ficar despido diante de Shura. Ele pareceu decifrar-lhe os pensamentos e sentir-lhe a aversão pela roupa imunda.

- Se quiser, tenho uma camisa limpa – o moreno ofereceu.

Aiolos segurou a veste de algodão xadrez diante do peito com ar de dúvida e depois anuiu.

- Tio Dohko ficará admirado de me ver voltar com outra camisa. Hoje de manhã, estava muito aborrecido comigo.

- Pode culpá-lo? – Shura perguntou.

O moreno deu alguns passos até o alforje que estava ao lado de sua roupa amontoada, debaixo de uma árvore. Curvou-se, indiferente à própria nudez e remexeu dentro da sacola de couro, de onde tirou uma camisa amassada, porém limpa. Voltou-se e entregou-a a Aiolos.

- Não – o loiro enfiou os braços nas mangas e fechou os botões. Pensou em Dohko e no gesto de reconciliação. – Ele guardou meu café da manhã.

- Dohko tem feito isso todos os dias. Você o fez sofrer, Olos, e não sei se tomou alguma atitude hoje de manhã para redimir-se. Mas creio que tem um débito para com ele que provavelmente lhe consumirá o resto da vida para pagar.

- E acha que não sei disso? – Aiolos fez beicinho, enquanto enfiava com dificuldade o excedente de tecido da camisa para dento da calça. Depois fechou a fivela do cinto no furo recém-feito. – Suponho que lhe devo um também.

- Em meu livro de registros não consta nada. Você não me deve coisa alguma.

Shura voltou para onde estavam suas roupas. Enfiou os pés na calça e balançou-se para levantá-la por cima das coxas. Virou-se. Desprevenido, Aiolos corou, por estar de olhar fixo no físico musculoso do marido.

- Segundo as probabilidades, você está esperando desculpas, não está? – Shura perguntou.

A dureza do tom surpreendeu o loiro.

Aiolos negou com um gesto de cabeça, desviou o olhar e enrolou as mangas para cima.

- Você não me forçou a nada – o loiro falou, depois de alguns instantes, de olhos fixos nas mãos de Shura fechadas em punhos nos quadris.

- Reconheço que fui muito rude.

- Foi...

- Talvez eu tenha deixado marcas.

Aiolos anuiu.

- Você não pediu permissão, mas...

- Mas o quê? Olos, você detestou o que houve? Será que o perdi inteiramente, que o forcei demais?

- Não, Shu. Sou seu marido. Você teve todo o direito de fazer o que fez. Eu o evitei durante semanas. Quando o encontrei aqui, tive a intuição de que estava acossado e que não agüentaria por mais tempo.

Aiolos suspirou, sentou-se no chão, procurou as meias, vestiu-as e depois o fitou com um sorriso esmaecido.

- Talvez eu precisasse saber que ainda estou vivo. Pelo menos será um motivo para uma reflexão. Meu pai costumava dizer que... A vida é para os vivos – Aiolos levantou-se. – Olia está morto, mas eu continuo respirando. Há uma fazenda para ser administrada, cavalos para serem cuidados e tio Dohko em casa à minha espera.

- E eu estou aqui, Olos.

Aiolos procurou na fisionomia do marido algum traço da raiva anterior, mas só encontrou uma lassitude que o surpreendeu.

- Sei disso, Shu. Como também sei que não deve ter sido você quem disparou o tiro que matou Aiolia. Mas não consigo afastar o circulo de culpa em que o envolvi. Dohko disse que eu transferi a raiva que sentia de Aiolia para você. Talvez ele esteja certo.

- Você tem de resolver isso por você mesmo. Eu não devo influenciá-lo e nem brigar com você. Mas tenho de desculpar-me por minha atitude intempestiva de há pouco e que pode ter-lhe causado algum sofrimento. Embora eu não me arrependa do que aconteceu entre nós. Se isso diminui a minha imagem de homem a seus olhos...

Shura levantou as mãos em um gesto de desânimo.

- Eu quero que fique irado, Olos, e que essa fúria incendeie as barreiras que você erigiu entre nós. Acredito até que possa ter tido um pequeno sucesso. – Shura pôs a mão no ombro do marido e virou-o na direção da égua cujas rédeas se arrastavam pelo chão. – Vá para casa. Voltarei para a divisa, ajudarei por mais algum tempo e o verei no jantar.

- Quando levará os bezerros a leilão? – Aiolos perguntou, com as correias nas mãos.

- Talvez em uma semana. Ficaremos fora uns dez dias.

- Eu já imaginava. Cheyenne é bem longe daqui.

- Você sempre ia com seu pai?

Aiolos anuiu e procurou uma mensagem oculta na pergunta. Pôs o chapéu na cabeça e montou.

- Sempre, mas não quero ir dessa vez.

Com aquela resposta curta, Aiolos entendeu que fechava mais uma vez a porta de acesso à felicidade. O caminho para casa foi feito pela égua. Aiolos nada enxergava por causa das lágrimas amargas que lhe turvavam a vista.

* * *

Depois do jantar Shura decidiu esquecer os dias passados, pelo que acontecera naquela manhã e pelas linhas de comunicação novamente abertas.

Sentado na varanda, observava a figura esbelta de Aiolos confinar as aves no galinheiro para passarem a noite. O loiro segurava a frente da camisa afastado do corpo como um apoio para os ovos recolhidos do ninho.

Na obscuridade, ele se aproximou, subiu os degraus da varanda e chegou até a porta dos fundos.

- Eu trouxe ovos frescos – avisou a Dohko.

- Deixe-os na vasilha de barro – o tio falou, enquanto analisava um catálogo aberto sobre a mesa.

Aiolos fez o que o tio pediu. Dohko olhou pela janela e Shura mexeu-se, para se fazer notado.

- Vou até a sala de visitas – o tio anunciou, com o periódico na mão.

- Está bem – Aiolos respondeu, de dentro da despensa. – O senhor precisa de alguma coisa do defumadouro para o desjejum?

- Uma peça de presunto viria a calhar – Dohko murmurou, fitando a varanda – Peça a Shura que traga um daqueles grandes que estão pendurados.

- Eu posso fazer isso – Aiolos afirmou, saindo da cozinha.

- Eu sou mais forte – afirmou Shura, levantando-se.

O moreno foi com o marido até o recinto onde se defumavam as carnes e os peixes. Segurou a porta aberta para o outro entrar e seguiu-o. Era um local escuro, quase fantasmagórico, com as carnes penduradas nos caibros. Sombras estranhas se formavam depois que os olhos se acostumavam à penumbra. A pouca luminosidade vinha apenas do luar que se infiltrava pela abertura do teto.

- Pode pegar aquela para mim? – Aiolos suspirou e olhou para cima depois. – Veja, uma estrela cadente...

Shura alcançou a peça apontada por Aiolos e depois o viu sob um novo ângulo, em um momento de vulnerabilidade. – Fez algum pedido? – o moreno desejou que o marido fosse atendido.

- Bobagem – o loiro murmurou e fitou o marido. – As coisas que sempre almejei agora me parecem tolas.

- Por exemplo?

Shura encostou-se na porta para receber o impacto do que Aiolos diria. O olhar dele teve laivos de desdém.

- Felicidade para sempre. E aprendi que isso não existe. Pensei que meu pai iria viver eternamente, que meu irmão se modificaria e que formaríamos uma equipe afinada.

- Nunca pretendeu nada para você em particular?

- Tudo isso seria para mim.

- Nunca se sentiu atraído por roupas bonitas, homens que o cortejassem ou uma família?

- Não sou como certos homens. Não preciso de coisas extravagantes e nem de palavras lisonjeiras. Nada disse me agrada.

- Concordo que você é diferente de todos os que já conheci. Você é mais corajoso, valente e mais capaz do que quatro deles juntos. Mas é homem e por isso talvez precise de um pouco de...

Shura hesitou, procurando as palavras adequadas que funcionassem como um bálsamo para aquele coração solitário.

- Acho que você precisa de carinho, Olos.

- Como o de hoje? – o loiro perguntou, mordaz.

- Não, claro que não. Aquilo foi deflagrado pela necessidade, pela raiva e pelo sofrimento. Querido, acho que não fiz nada para agradá-lo. – Shura falou com hesitação, enquanto ele fitava a janela convidativa e iluminada da casa. – Sonhos de infância algumas vezes se tornam realidade, Olos. Os meus se tornaram.

- Os seus?

- Sim – ele afirmou, enquanto voltavam à casa, com a mão no ombro do marido. – Fui uma criança normal, com idéias comuns. Queria ter cavalos e ser dono de um sítio, sem ter que receber ordens de ninguém. Meu pai trabalhava duro na terra e as colheitas assumiam importância máxima.

Aiolos diminuiu os passos, quando se aproximaram da casa, e escutou, interessado. Encorajado, Shura continuou a lembrar-se dos dias da infância.

- Papai usava mulas na maior parte das vezes. Tinha uma égua para puxar a charrete, mas ganhar dinheiro sempre foi a sua prioridade na vida. Dizia que brincar com cavalos era tolice. E que eu deveria dedicar-me ao cultivo de algodão para "fazer" dinheiro.

- Você morava no sul? Ah, é claro que sim. Eu já deveria ter adivinhado.

- É assim tão evidente? – o moreno perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Aiolos cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sorrindo também.

- De vez em quando, eu percebia... Uma pista.

- Devia ser quando eu esquecia de mim mesmo. De qualquer forma, o decorrer dos acontecimentos não foi dos mais felizes. Minha casa pegou fogo e foi destruída. Meus pais estavam dentro, quando tudo aconteceu. Minha mãe...

Shura pensou na mulher que lhe dera a vida.

- Ambos morreram naquele dia. Quando soube do que acontecera, já era tarde demais. Só me restou a tarefa de esquadrinhar as cinzas. Mas não pude continuar mais lá, nem para reclamar minha herança ou o que restava dela. Fui embora e trabalhei no norte e no oeste, à procura de algum lugar onde pendurar meu chapéu.

- Bem, você achou um. Você queria seu próprio espaço e conseguiu ganhá-lo em um jogo de pôquer – Aiolos comentou em tom monocórdio.

- Isso mesmo – Shura admitiu. – Na ocasião, eu já tinha dinheiro para comprar terras, mas a A&A caiu em meu colo. E não sou nenhum idiota para rejeitar uma coisa certa quando a vejo.

- E eu? Também sou uma "coisa certa"?

- De jeito nenhum. No começo achei que fosse atirar em mim. Nunca vi um homem tão furioso.

- Eu tinha o direito de estar irado. – Aiolos subiu o primeiro degrau da varanda e parou. – Ou talvez não – o loiro sussurrou, encarando o marido. – Eu dirigi minha raiva para a pessoa errada, Shu.

Aiolos tentou pegar a peça de carne da mão de Shura.

- Pode deixar que eu levo.

Shura achou que seria mais seguro não concordar com a opinião do marido. Ele já estava em condições de admitir seus erros. Não seria necessário insistir no assunto. Seguiu-o pela cozinha e foi até a despensa. Pendurou a carne defumada no gancho que pendia do forro.

Aiolos virou-se e assoprou a lamparina, voltou para o hall e deu boa-noite para Dohko antes de ir dormir. Na porta do quarto, o loiro hesitou com a mão no trinco e curvou a cabeça, deixando a nuca exposta.

Atrás dele, Shura observou-lhe a respiração que lhe ergueu os ombros e sentiu a hesitação que o fez retardar a entrada no quarto. De repente, ele se rotulou como o ultimo dos homens, ao recordar-se do tratamento rude que lhe dispensara na lagoa.

Tinha quase certeza de que Aiolos trazia marcas pelo corpo. E estava novamente pronto para renovar o assédio. Seu corpo palpitava cheio de desejo, que ele provocava por sua simples presença.

- Shura? – Aiolos se virou para encará-lo.

Na escuridão, o som de seu nome nos lábios de Aiolos era um verdadeiro convite.

- Sim.

Shura aprendera cedo na vida a fazer valer as vantagens e era o que vinha fazendo nos últimos meses. Não era hora de recuar, não quando o marido permanecia vacilante e Shura o tomaria de assalto.

Cruzou a soleira e fechou a porta. Observou Aiolos andar pelo quarto e dar a volta na cama. Sua camisa era uma sombra pálida na penumbra.

Shura se sentou na cadeira, tirou as botas e jogou-as no chão. Levantou-se e tirou a roupa. Já despido, aproximou-se de Aiolos e ergueu-lhe o rosto. Segurou-lhe a cabeça por entre os cabelos ondulados. Curvou-se com a boca ávida, faminta e investigante.

Aiolos gemeu, os lábios atormentados sob os de Shura, e agarrou-se nos pulsos do marido. Os corpos estavam separados e a união era apenas boca a boca. Foi então que o loiro fraquejou, como se as pernas não mais o sustentassem.

- Olos, agora as coisas serão diferentes – Shura prometeu em voz baixa, mas firme, tornando-o consciente de suas intenções. – Quando eu entrar nessa cama, não ficarei imóvel no seu lado. Não o deixarei mais sozinho. Entenderei quando estiver sofrendo por seu irmão. Se você tiver vontade de chorar, eu lhe concederei amparo. Só não posso aceitar a culpa por sua morte.

- Não estou chorando.

Era verdade. A voz não demonstrava vestígios de lágrimas. Porém era lógico que a tristeza permanecia e Aiolos ergueu o rosto.

- Eu não me negarei mais meu marido – Aiolos prometeu e fez uma advertência triste. – Mas não sei quais serão meus sentimentos.

- Está bem – o outro aceitou, triunfante.

Ganhar a aceitação de Aiolos era tudo o que desejava. Reforçar os laços que estabelecera não seria difícil.

Dessa vez, o moreno prometeu a si mesmo, teria paciência e faria emergir cada gemido e sussurro de desejo que pudesse arrancar de seu interior.

Dessa vez... Acariciou-o com gentileza e tirou-lhe a roupa. Levantou-o e levou-o para o leito. Aiolos abriu os braços em um convite.

Dessa vez... Shura cobriu-o e protegeu-o do ar frio da noite, envolvendo-o em um abraço de corpo inteiro. Capturou os sons suaves da paixão, quando ele ergueu os quadris para ir ao encontro da rigidez e do impacto de seu desejo.

Dessa vez... Não houve pressa em possuí-lo, nenhuma loucura ou precipitação em aceitar o que Aiolos entregava aos seus cuidados. Apenas cortejaria suave e ternamente um homem que, para ser conquistado, valia qualquer sacrifício.

* * *

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir junto?

Shura estava ao lado de sua montaria e oferecia a ultima oportunidade para o marido mudar de idéia. Aiolos sacudiu a cabeça em gesto negativo e um traço de desapontamento escureceu os olhos do moreno.

- Tenho muito o que fazer por aqui – Aiolos sorriu. – Quando você voltar, o interessado do Bar X estará aqui, com o dinheiro na mão, para comprar o lote excedente de cavalos.

- Se ele vier antes de eu voltar...

Aiolos interrompeu-o, erguendo a mão.

- Eu já sei. Eu o farei esperar. – Os lábios de Aiolos estremeceram. – Nos últimos meses, Shu, aprendi algumas coisas. Você é mais valente do que eu e respeito-o por isso.

- Você ficará bem mesmo? Já estou com saudade. Ikki tomará conta do que for necessário por aqui e atenderá às suas ordens. Seiya ficará por lá, atento ao resto do rebanho, e Astérion... – Shura fitou o caubói alto que estava perto da estrebaria – Astérion será o responsável por todos.

- Por que ele?

Shura deu de ombros.

- Porque ele está aqui, só por isso. Shion fica mais sossegado quando Astérion está por perto e não vou discutir com ele. Não enquanto não tivermos certeza de que o ultimo ladrão foi preso e termos todo o gado de volta. Shion acha que os bezerros estão em um desfiladeiro ao norte daqui.

- E você, o que acha?

- Bem, eu não sei. Estou apenas ansioso para vender o rebanho e as coisas voltarem ao normal. Quando eu voltar, provavelmente daremos mais uma volta por lá. Nesse meio-tempo, Shion manterá os olhos abertos. O pessoal do Scorpio vai se juntar a nós no caminho. Quando chegarmos a Cheyenne, separaremos os rebanhos.

Shura curvou-se para beijar-lhe os lábios e o loiro correspondeu. Embora ciente de que eram observados pelos vaqueiros, não queria que o marido fosse embora sem o calor da despedida que lhe devia como esposo. O moreno pulou na sela com um movimento ágil, endireitou o chapéu e brindou-o com um olhar de satisfação.

Shura era mesmo petulante, Aiolos concluiu. Mesmo assim, não poderia negar-lhe o direito de ostentar a arrogância que lhe caía como uma luva. Shura Capricorn era dono de uma masculinidade agressiva e confiante. Por um momento, arrependeu-se pela decisão de permanecer na fazenda, pelo orgulho que não o permitiu seguir no seu encalço durante aquela aventura e pelos dias que passaria sem o marido.

As noites foram mais longas do que os dias. Shion aparecera duas vezes na primeira semana e ficara na cozinha com Dohko. Aiolos se desculpara e fora tratar dos cavalos.

Naquela manhã, Shion tornou a vir, inspecionou tudo e cumprimentou Aiolos com alegria. Depois entrou depressa na casa e Aiolos teve a impressão de que estava sobrando.

Empoleirado na cerca que rodeava o pasto, Aiolos riu quando um capão meio domado dava patadas no chão. Ele ouviu o rangido de couro atrás de si e virou a cabeça. Ikki se aproximava. Ele estava abaixado na sela e girava a corda em uma órbita lenta. Aiolos abriu a porteira e ele passou. O animal sacudiu a cabeça. Ikki jogou o lado em um círculo largo e sem fazer esforço e apanhou o pescoço do capão. Depois puxou com firmeza, quando seu cavalo empacou. O capão laçado estremeceu antes de render-se à tração exercida em seu pescoço e seguir Ikki até o portão.

- Você faz tudo parecer tão fácil.

Aiolos apressou-se em levantar a tranca de novo. Segurou a porteira aberta e fechou-a depois da saída de Ikki em direção à estrebaria.

- Nunca tive muito sucesso em jogar o laço. Meu pai dizia que o segredo estava no pulso.

- Que nada, o senhor tem muito bom desempenho. Já o vi laçar um ou dois bezerros.

Ikki apeou do cavalo e aproximou-se do animal castanho que havia domado. Enfiou devagar o bocado na boca do animal e o freio foi para o lugar.

- Este aqui já aprendeu alguma coisa. Será um bom pastor de rebanhos.

O capão sacudiu a cabeça e relinchou.

- Você gosta do que faz – Aiolos afirmou, enquanto Ikki amarrava as rédeas em um anel metálico ao lado da cavalariça.

- Tenho feito isso a vida inteira – Ikki respondeu enquanto alisava a manta no lugar, antes de levantar a sela pesada do chão.

- Você acha que estamos preparados para os compradores?

- Sem dúvida nenhuma – o garoto garantiu, apertando a cilha. Saiu de lado quando o capão, inquieto, começou a mover-se sem cessar. – Não se preocupe, Sr. Aiolos. Aqueles fazendeiros sabem o que os espera. Pelo que sei, seu pai sempre teve bons exemplares e a fama correu longe. Não é qualquer um que cria cavalos. A maior parte dos fazendeiros das redondezas concentra-se em negócios com bois.

- E quando os potros nascerem na primavera? – Aiolos indagou. – Shura acredita que o garanhão malhado nos dará um bando de cavalos para treinar.

- Ele está certo – Ikki anuiu, com entusiasmo. – O patrão sabe o que está fazendo, Sr. Aiolos. – Ele levou o capão até o curral e virou-se antes de abrir o portão. – O senhor agiu com inteligência ao casar-se com ele. Ou talvez o inteligente tenha sido ele. Não sei bem.

- Aiolos? – Shion chamou o outro.

O loiro atravessou a estrebaria e foi ao encontro do xerife do lado de fora das portas enormes. Shion espiava a pintura nova das tábuas.

- A reforma está sendo bem-feita.

- Logo terminaremos – o loiro também examinou os detalhes. – Ainda falta refazer o piso e uma parte do telhado. O pior foi perder todo aquele feno. Foi um prejuízo e tanto.

Mais um pecado para adicionar na lista de Aiolia, Aiolos pensou com amargura.

- Ontem recebi um telegrama de Cheyenne. Shura pediu para avisar-lhe que está voltando para casa. Deve demorar apenas dois dias, agora que estão sozinhos.

- Por isso é que o senhor veio até aqui?

Aiolos achou, e não pela primeira vez, que ele parecia cansado.

- Em parte. Também queria ver Dohko. Mas antes queria falar com você, Aiolos. Você é a única família dele por aqui.

- O que houve, Shion?

Shion segurou Aiolos pelo ombro, para tranqüilizá-lo. A pele branquinha de Shion pareceu ficar vermelha. Os olhos lilases o fitavam com ansiedade. E, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Aiolos achou que Shion Áries não encontrava palavras para expressar-se.

- Nada errado, Aiolos. Na verdade, tudo está melhorando. É que seu tio e eu... Estivemos conversando sobre algumas coisas. E eu lhe disse que falaria com o senhor.

Aiolos percebeu qual seria o assunto. E deu uma risada, ao imaginar o sorrido enorme de Dohko às palavras de Shion.

- Vamos lá, posso adivinhar do que se trata. O senhor quer casar-se com meu tio, depois quer vir morar aqui com ele, pois Dohko não pretende mudar-se para a cidade. É isso?

Shion pareceu desapontado, apoiou as mãos na cintura da calça e puxou os suspensórios com um estalido.

- Puxa, Aiolos, você nem me deixou fazer o discurso que eu estava preparando!

- Estou certo? Quer mesmo casar-se com meu tio?

- É isso mesmo. – Shion olhou em direção à casa e sorriu. Dohko abriu a porta de tela e apareceu na varanda. – Tudo certo – o xerife gritou e acenou-lhe – Venha até aqui.

Aiolos correu para abraçar o tio no meio do caminho. Com as mãos nos bolsos do avental, Dohko espiou Shion parado mais atrás.

Aiolos admirou-se de ver o olhar de afeição de seu tio. Quando se encontraram, Aiolos foi prensado de encontro ao peito amplo por braços carinhosos.

- Eu disse para o velhote que você ficaria contente – Dohko afirmou, com seu vozeirão – Mas ele quis fazer tudo da forma correta. – Ele afastou Aiolos para fitar-lhe o rosto. – Você já sabe que não vamos morar na cidade. Shion pode mudar-se para cá. Acho que temos quartos vagos em número suficiente.

Não era para admirar-se que o telegrama de Shura estivesse em segundo plano. Shion estava interessado em assuntos mais importantes.

- Estou feliz pelo senhor, tio. – Aiolos falou, antes de ser apanhado em novo abraço majestoso. – Mas Shion não precisa ficar perto da cidade?

- Ele pretende aposentar-se – Dohko anunciou. – Uma vez terminada essa confusão com os ladrões de gado e quando tudo estiver resolvido, ele entregará o distintivo. Acredito que você e Shura poderão contar com mais um braço por aqui.

- Dohko, você disse que ficaria fora desse assunto – Shion reprovou o noivo. – Eu mesmo tratarei disso, quando Shura voltar.

- O senhor pode mudar-se quando quiser – Aiolos apressou-se em dizer – Sou sócio desta fazenda e posso contratar quem eu bem entender – o loiro hesitou. – Bem, acho que será melhor se casarem primeiro. Quando pretende fazê-lo, tio?

- Logo – Shion respondeu.

Uma só palavra e que deixava claras as suas intenções, Aiolos pensou.

Ikki aproximou-se, conduzindo o capão manchado de suor, e escutou as novidades. Aiolos deixou-o conversando com Shion enquanto levava o cavalo de volta.

Shura está voltando para casa, pensou.

As palavras cantavam em sua mente enquanto caminhava e ele as escutou inúmeras vezes, no ritmo de seus passos. Calculou a distancia e reconheceu, com um sorriso, que talvez Shura chegasse no dia seguinte.

Atrás dele, o cavalo sacudiu-se com barulho e Aiolos riu ao ver as partículas de suor flutuando no ar.

- Você teve um belo treinamento, não é, amigo? – O animal sacudiu a cabeça. – Que tal uma boa fricção?

Aiolos foi recompensado pelo focinho que lhe acariciou o ombro e depois o pressionou para frente. Ao chegar à gamela de água, ele parou até o capão saciar a sede e depois voltaram à cocheira.

- Sr. Aiolos? – a voz ansiosa chamou-o.

Um cavaleiro aproximou-se, vindo do leste. Seiya, com as feições escondidas sob a aba do chapéu, desmontou rapidamente.

- Shion está aqui?

- Lá em casa. O que há de errado, Seiya?

- Muita coisa... – ele completou a frase com uma imprecação. – Temos problemas novamente e Astérion pediu que eu viesse atrás de Shion e Ikki. Ele disse para o senhor ficar alerta e manter a espingarda na mão.

- Vou buscar outro cavalo – Aiolos avisou-o, apanhou as rédeas e amarrou-as na cerca.

Dali a minutos, ele voltou com um capão preto e Seiya aproximou-se, com um pacote embrulhado em uma toalha.

- Obrigado, senhor. Dohko entregou-me algo para comer, mas terei de levar comigo. – Seiya fitou o curral. – Precisamos de Ikki na divisa. Será melhor mandá-lo até lá.

Aiolos deu seu consentimento.

- Eu trouxe uma manta. A sua precisa secar. – Com movimentos precisos e rápidos, Aiolos jogou o tecido de lá sobre as costas do cavalo e Seiya pegou a sela.

- Deixe-me segurar a comida – Aiolos ofereceu e afastou-se, enquanto o caubói trabalhava. – O que aconteceu?

- Encontramos pistas de um pequeno rebanho a nordeste. Astérion apressou-se a sair no encalço dos animais. Aldebaran está vigiando a manada. – Seiya apertou a barrigueira e empurrou os estribos para baixo. Montou e pegou o pacote que Aiolos segurava.

- Obrigado, Sr. Aiolos. Desculpe-me ter deixado meu cavalo para o senhor cuidar. Diga a Ikki que vá o mais depressa possível.

- Ele irá em seguida. – Aiolos afirmou e afastou-se.

Seiya virou-se em um círculo apertado e juntou-se a Shion. O xerife acenou para a casa e os cavalos saíram a galope.

- Deixei o baio no pasto, Sr. Aiolos. Ele está em ótima forma. Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz de Ikki soou aguda e curiosa.

Aiolos repetiu o que Seiya lhe dissera. Ikki escutou-o com ar de dúvida e sacudiu a cabeça como quem pretendia desafiar as instruções.

- Não gosto nada da idéia de deixá-lo sozinho e tenho certeza de que Shura também não gostaria.

- Talvez fosse melhor eu ir também, Ikki – o loiro considerou, aflito para ajuntar-se aos homens.

Sentia-se frustrado em pensar que ficaria esperando dentro de casa, enquanto outros se encarregavam de tudo.

- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia, senhor – o garoto opinou.

- Mas, Ikki, é meu rebanho e minha fazenda. Terei de fazer o que tem de ser feito.

- Senhor, é melhor fazer o que Astérion pediu. O patrão incumbiu-o de ficar como responsável lá na divisa e eu, por aqui.

- Bem, nenhum deles está aqui. Tio Dohko poderá encarregar-se da vaca e das galinhas, enquanto eu estiver fora – Aiolos falou com determinação.

Ikki anuiu, com expressão cada vez mais intrigada.

- Então esperarei pelo senhor.

- Não, vá na frente. Vou preparar comida e mais algumas coisas para levar. Sairei daqui a uma hora.

Aiolos empinou o queixo, em um gesto de desafio. Antes de se voltar, Ikki lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da autora:**__Para quem pensou que esse fic estava no acabando (eu também pensei), creio que ainda teremos ao menos uns 3 capítulos antes do fim. E olha que fiz de tudo para me livrar logo desse fic, já que tenho outras milhares (exagerada!) para atualizar. Mas ainda existem algumas coisas que precisam ser colocadas nos devidos lugares, não? Gostaria de agradecer todos aqueles que vêm seguindo o fic e me dando o maior apoio para continuar escrevendo-a: Dea, Silas Fiorella, Leo no Nina, Akio Youko, Dark Wolf 03, Paula-chan, Condesa Oluha e P-Shurete. Agradecimentos especiais também à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e infinita paciência comigo. Obrigada, linda! E não se esqueçam: "Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido". Tomara que essa onde de inspiração que têm me atingido ultimamente não passe logo. U.U Beijos a todos. Muk-chan \o/_


	15. Chapter 14

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**XIV**

Não foi agradável deixar tio Dohko sozinho, ainda mais com as predições de acontecimentos terríveis feitas em tom lúgubre. Teimoso, Aiolos empacotou uma grande quantidade de alimentos em um saco e encaminhou-se à estrebaria. Viu sua bela égua negra perto da cerca e aproximou-se, de cenho franzido. O animal balançou a cabeça e a cauda, e deu um relincho agudo. Aiolos abriu a cancela e chegou mias perto.

- O que aconteceu, garota? – ele perguntou, com o braço estendido.

A égua adiantou-se, coxeando.

- Deixe-me ver.

Aiolos segurou e curvou para trás a perna delgada para verificar o casco. Havia um corte com sangue coagulado e escuro.

- Não posso montá-la hoje, não é? – Aiolos passou com o animal pelo portão, em direção à cavalariça. – Será melhor cuidarmos desta pata.

Aiolos caminhou devagar para não forçar a égua que mancava. E impacientou-se ao pensar que demoraria para chegar onde os vaqueiros lutavam para manter a situação sob controle.

Trouxe a caixa de remédios que ficava na sala de arreios e limpou o ferimento. Depois aplicou uma camada espessa de pomada e uma atadura. Envolveu o casco com um pano limpo e prendeu a égua em uma baia. O feno na manjedoura e uma boa porção de grãos serviriam de distração para o animal trancado.

- Agora é preciso encontrar outro cavalo – Aiolos murmurou, retornando ao pasto.

Os capões recém-amansados não constituíram item de primeira escolha, pois requeriam uma atenção muito grande do cavaleiro, por ainda não terem recebido treinamento completo. A um canto da pastagem, o garanhão malhado estava de cabeça abaixada sobre o gramado. Aiolos observou-o e refletiu que Shura teria um ataque de fúria se ele resolvesse montar o animal. Mesmo assim, era a perspectiva mais viável.

Aiolos ficava mais ansioso à medida que o tempo passava e a exasperação só piorava seu mau humor. O cavalo ligeiro solto no pasto levantou o pescoço e observou-o aproximar-se. Aiolos parou diante dele com o freio na mão. O animal curvou a cabeça e Aiolos deslizou o bocado entre os dentes. Seria fácil montar sem sela, com o laço na mão.

O garanhão fitou-o com suspeita, quando ele chegou mais perto, com o rabo a meio-pau e focinho erguido. Ficou evidente que o animal não gostou do círculo de corda que lhe rodeou o pescoço. Empinou-se ao comprovar que era ele o objetivo do cerco e retornou ao solo com o impacto das patas dianteiras. O cavalo estremeceu, com a corda presa em seu pescoço. Com pulso firme, Aiolos voltou-se, passou pela porteira com o malhado e foi até a estrebaria.

- Shura vai ficar furioso quando descobrir que você montou este animal – Dohko predisse alguns momentos mais tarde, ao atender o chamado do sobrinho na varanda, com as mãos na cintura e semblante de poucos amigos. – E se você for arremessado do cavalo, quem irá ajudá-lo?

Apesar de contrariado, Dohko trouxe a sacola com os alimentos e entregou-a a Aiolos, já na sela, receoso de levar uma cabeçada do garanhão.

- Eu não serei atirado de lugar nenhum, tio – Aiolos assegurou. – Minha égua não pode cavalgar e os outros não são confiáveis.

- Não acredito que não haja outro cavalo no pasto para ser montado.

O jovem teve a dignidade de mostrar-se aborrecido.

- Provavelmente devem existir alguns, mas nenhum tão rápido quanto este. Tive vontade de montá-lo desde o primeiro dia em que chegou aqui, mas não apareceu a oportunidade.

- Ou melhor dizendo, Shura jamais aventou essa hipótese.

Aiolos deu de ombros.

- Agora não faz diferença. Tenho de ajudá-los a impedir que o resto da manada disperse. Eles estão em pequeno número e não vai acontecer nada, se eu fizer alguma coisa para ganhar o meu sustento.

Aiolos soltou as rédeas ao lado do pescoço do malhado e ele se virou de imediato. O seu treinamento foi evidente ao curvar a cabeça e erguer as patas em movimentos rápidos. O coração de Aiolos bateu forte e ele corou pela ansiedade de cavalgar aquele animal vigoroso e sensível ao seu comando.

Aiolos galopou como se o vento o impulsionasse, em harmonia com o cavalo que parecia sentir a excitação do cavaleiro experimente. Sem despender muito esforço, o animal voou pelas campinas e contornou os bosques de pinheiros altos. Aiolos estava admirado com a velocidade e a energia do garanhão que demonstrava seu valor.

* * *

Aiolos escutou o mugir do gado antes de ver as primeiras cabeças espalhadas além do terceiro monte atravessado. Shion não estava à vista. Ikki cavalgava a oeste e Astérion, a leste. No meio deles, o rebanho se movia e mudava de posição sem nenhum motivo aparente. As reses, normalmente pacatas e silenciosas, estavam agitadas, como se uma tempestade se avizinhasse ou alguma força invisível as impelisse para fora da pastagem.

Aiolos deteve o cavalo e fitou os homens que, ajudados pela precisão dos movimentos dos cavalos treinados, rodeavam o perímetro para perseguir os animais que se desgarravam do bando. Mais adiante, erguia-se outra crista e ao norte havia uma série de desfiladeiros. Se o rebanho fosse para lá, seria um verdadeiro desastre. Manter o grupo compacto era a única maneira de ter algum tipo de controle. Era preciso muita perícia e perseverança para manter o gado no mesmo lugar.

- Senhor? – a voz baixa chamou-lhe a atenção e ele virou o garanhão para ver quem era o homem às suas costas.

Não reconheceu o caubói montado que o olhava com atenção e que tirou o revólver do coldre amarrado na coxa. O camarada ergueu a arma mortal e a apontou em sua direção. Por um momento, ele se sentiu humilhado. Afinal, a cena o pegara desprevenido. Mas em seguida, a raiva dominou-o.

- Quem é você? – o loiro fez a pergunta em voz alta e sentiu a inquietação da montaria que curveteava sob suas pernas.

- Isso não importa – o homem falou, de olhar fixo no garanhão malhado e mão firme que continuava apontando o revolver. – O senhor vai na frente, bem quietinho, e vai deixar que seus homens vejam a arma às suas costas, entendeu?

Aiolos não conteve a fúria.

- Se o senhor pertence ao bando de ladrões de gado que já conseguiu levar uma parte de meu rebanho, pode ter certeza de que não vou ajudá-lo a roubar mais nada! Pode matar-me, se quiser. Não sei o que poderá fazer contra aqueles dois homens de prontidão.

Ikki e Astérion olharam para cima, não se sabe se atraídos pelas palavras quase gritadas ou se pelo instinto que percebia os movimentos anormais.

- Sr. Aiolos – Astérion gritou – o que está acontecendo aí em cima?

Ele deu meia-volta e galopou para onde estava o patrão, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a espingarda da bainha de couro amarrada atrás da sela.

O bandido levantou a arma na direção de Astérion e Aiolos enterrou os calcanhares nos flancos do malhado. Os cavalos colidiram e o garanhão desviou-se. O ladrão perdeu o equilíbrio e o tiro não atingiu o alvo. Quando o homem mirou novamente, Aiolos reconheceu ser ele mesmo o objetivo daquela vez.

- Chame-o! – o malfeitor ordenou, ríspido.

Não foi necessário. Astérion parou o cavalo, ao reconhecer o perigo que ameaçava Aiolos.

- Se encostar em um fio de cabelo dele, considere-se um homem morto – Astérion avisou-o, com voz calma e firme. – Shura Capricorn não descansará enquanto não o encontrar e certamente fará picadinho de sua carne podre.

- Não pretendo matá-lo, a não ser que o senhor me obrigue – o homem explicou com rudeza, segurando as rédeas justas, o que deixava o cavalo inquieto. – O senhor vai na frente. Quanto a você, caubói, volte para onde estava. Agora!

- Astérion, faça o que ele disse. – Aiolos pediu e virou-se para o desconhecido. – E se atirar nele, farei com que o enforquem por assassinato.

- Senhor, eu não preciso de uma corda em meu pescoço. Só quero que faça o que eu mandei.

Astérion olhou de um para o outro e, por sobre o ombro, percebeu que Ikki acompanhava a movimentação inesperada do rebanho. Os animais rodavam em um circulo apertado, assustados com o tiro perdido. Seu cavalo mordeu o bocado e sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto a manada se movia a esmo.

O facínora apontou a pistola para cima e mais um tiro foi disparado. O rebanho disparou a toda velocidade rumo ao norte.

- Detenha-os, Astérion! – Aiolos gritou a ordem. – Ajude Ikki!

O salteador agarrou-lhe as rédeas e puxou a cabeça do garanhão para seu lado.

- Vamos, eu já lhe disse!

O malhado não resistiu à pressão do bocado em sua boca e seguiu o homem ladeira abaixo e para o oeste. Aiolos caiu para a frente, quando o cavalo tropeçou na encosta.

O loiro se agarrou no arção dianteiro da sela e guinou para o lado. O garanhão sacudiu o pescoço e deu coices com as patas traseiras, em um esforço inútil de liberdade, até Aiolos ser atirado para fora do lombo do animal.

O solo cresceu a seu encontro e uma dor aguda vibrou dentro de sua cabeça. Pensou escutar o som impetuoso de águas em movimento e confundiu-se. Ele lutou para ficar em pé e tornou a cambalear para a frente. Atrapalhou-se, não conseguiu impedir a queda e estatelou-se com toda força no chão. Depois de um grito abafado, Aiolos ficou estendido no declive, com a testa ferida pela ponta de uma rocha.

* * *

- Droga! Ele está sangrando igual a um porco ferido!

Aiolos acreditou que o pronunciamento se referisse a ele.

Não ousou abrir os olhos, temendo que a luz tornasse a dor ainda mais intensa. Deu um gemido, indiferente se era ouvido ou não.

- Quando se abre a cabeça, sangra mesmo desse jeito. – uma outra voz explicou. – Um de vocês amarre um lenço na testa do moço e aperte com força.

Aiolos sentiu os braços rudes que o viraram de costas sem cuidado e gritou de dor por causa dos membros superiores torcidos que ficaram por baixo. Entreabriu os olhos e viu, dentro de um círculo vermelho, um rosto rude e violento curvado sobre ele. Não conteve murmúrios de ódio.

- Cale essa boca! Se não se comportar, eu o deixarei sangrar até morrer!

Mãos ásperas encostaram um enchimento de pano na testa e depois amarraram uma tira para segurar o curativo tosco no lugar.

Aiolos achou que devia ser o próprio sangue que coloria a imagem do camarada. Pensar nisso não lhe trouxe nenhum consolo. A dor irradiava-se pela cabeça, descia pelo pescoço, espalhava-se pelos ombros e convergia nos músculos doloridos de tanto rebelar-se contra a corda que lhe prendia os pulsos. Seria inútil tentar soltar-se. Estava muito bem amarrado e, na verdade, como um animal. As pernas cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos, os joelhos dobrados e amarrados com a mesma corda.

- Fique quieto, senhor. – A voz mai suave já se tornava familiar e tinha até um certo grau de educação.

Ah, se pudesse deitar as mãos naquele miserável.. Não conseguiu encontrar castigo suficiente para puni-lo pelo crime.

Reconhecia que fora muito descuidado, indiferente ao que se passava ao redor, preocupado unicamente com os homens que lutavam para manter o gado sob controle. E permitira que aquele ser desprezível o dominasse. O ódio contra si mesmo era do mesmo nível da fúria que o assolava, quando ouvia o homem falar.

- O senhor sabe que, no mínimo, acabará na prisão, não é verdade? – Aiolos perguntou, com voz rouca.

Sua mente estava confusa por sentir duas fontes de dor, o que o deixava ainda mais enraivecido. As mãos e os braços doíam por estarem amarrados e a cabeça latejava com violência. Piscou para afastar a nuvem rosada que lhe atrapalhava a visão e resistiu à vontade de mover a cabeça.

- O senhor está tornando tudo mais difícil para si mesmo – o fora-da-lei afirmou, lançando um olhar para os outros que aguardavam a poucos metros adiante.

Aiolos inspirou, reconhecendo a veracidade das palavras do camarada e procurou ser razoável.

- Quer me virar? Minhas mãos estão...

Ele parou de falar quando o outro se abaixou e atendeu-se o pedido. Ele foi virado de lado como se fosse um pacote. Percebeu os dedos do outro mexerem nas cordas que o amarravam e sentiu que elas eram afrouxadas. Encolheu e soltou os dedos em uma tentativa de fazer voltar a sensibilidade. Era quase impossível não derramar lágrimas de dor e de ódio.

Mas saber que seria objeto de escárnio ao demonstrar falta de energia se implorasse por clemência anulou todo e qualquer sinal de sofrimento. Era um homem afinal. Aiolos apertou os dentes e mordeu a parte interior do lábio.

Aqueles homens jamais o veriam fraquejar!

- Deixe-o. – o que parecia ser mais violento ordenou, apontando um dedo torno na direção do homem que estava ao lado de Aiolos. – Logo, logo, ele não sentirá mais nada.

- Você disse que não iríamos matá-lo. – o ladrão de fala mansa acusou o outro. – Não quero ser preso por causa da morte de um homem.

- Se você quer que ele descreva para o mundo a sua aparência, esse é um problema seu. Eu, pelo menos, não lhe darei a oportunidade de desenhar minha cara em um cartaz de "Procurado". Não quero ver tão cedo meu retrato pendurado na parede do gabinete do xerife do condado.

_Shura, onde quer que esteja, saiba que estou precisando muito de você._

O grito angustiado de seu coração reverberou em seus ouvidos.

- Shu... – ele murmurou, com os lábios ressequidos.

Aiolos percebeu que as muralhas do desfiladeiro eram escarpadas, quando foi jogado no dorso de um cavalo e ficou balançando de um lado para o outro da sela. O indivíduo desclassificado lhe desamarrara as pernas e ele sentiu um formigamento intenso, enquanto a circulação voltava ao normal. Procurou equilibrar-se e não desabar, quando o animal iniciou um trote ligeiro. Cair seria um desastre. Não teria como proteger cabeça. Com os músculos tensos das pernas tentou agarrar-se na sela achatada de couro sob seu corpo.

Não havia sol. A profundidade do cânion por onde viajavam tornava impossível saber qual era a hora do dia. Sombras o rodeavam e ele escutou o mugir do gado alto.

Provavelmente o rebanho A&A, Aiolos refletiu, irado. Os homens cavalgavam em fileira e o cavalo que o levava era o ultimo da tropa. Felizmente não era o garanhão malhado. Ele jamais se comportaria de modo tão pacífico como o burro de carga que estava debaixo.

De qualquer modo não veria Shura ter um ataque, quando descobrisse que o garanhão fugira. Talvez fizesse um estardalhaço maior pela perda de seu procriador do que pela perda de seu incontrolável marido.

Também não era bem assim, ele se admoestou. Tinha certeza do afeto de Shura. Nenhum homem se mostraria tão atencioso e preocupado como ele, se não se incomodasse com o homem com quem dormia.

Aiolos tentou ver a imagem do marido, onde quer que estivesse. Voltando para casa, com o dinheiro da venda dos bezerros no bolso. Certamente parara no banco da cidade, para deixar a quantia aos cuidados do Sr. Aquarius. E deveria ter recebido a notícia, ao chegar nas cercanias da cidade. Num raio de quilômetros, todos saberiam da existência de problemas nas divisas ao norte.

Quando Shura descobrisse a enrascada em que ele se metera, certamente sairia à sua procura. E se ele morresse por sua causa...

Aiolos apertou os dentes diante de pensamentos tão funestos. A cabeça balançou sobre a sela, lembrando-o da ferida que ainda sangrava. Gemeu involuntariamente pela dor, sem querer atrair a atenção sobre si mesmo.

Não adiantou. O ultimo cavaleiro, o que segurava a corda que arrastava seu cavalo, parou e puxou-lhe o corpo inerte mais para perto.

- O senhor é sinônimo de encrenca, pingando sangue por toda a parte.

E era isso que lhe faltava ouvir! Aiolos fechou os olhos. A cabeça continuava a latejar e parecia que seus braços tinham sido cortados na altura dos cotovelos.

O homem abaixou o tom de voz e Aiolos se esforçou para ouvir os sussurros.

- Eu vou tirar o senhor daqui. Não quero ser cúmplice da morte de um homem. Mantenha os olhos abertos e esteja preparado.

Dito isso, ele se moveu para a frente e o animal dócil seguiu-o.

_Mantenha os olhos abertos._

Tonto de ver sempre a paisagem do mesmo ângulo, Aiolos ignorou a ordem. O caminho era rochoso e estreito. Tentou imaginar por onde cavalgavam, lembrando-se da época em que seu pai lhe mostrara aquela região erma do país. Os desfiladeiros eram formações muito semelhantes que se espalhavam pela paisagem e o pai sempre lhe dissera que ali seria fácil perder-se.

Shura não conhecia o território além das divisas da fazenda e ele se perderia se tentasse encontrá-lo. Com Shion, a história era diferente. O xerife estava acostumado com aquela área desolada. Ele arriscara muitas vezes sua vida, em busca de homens que procuravam se esconder da lei. E era naquele fio de esperança que Aiolos se apoiava.

Nisso e no fato de que um dos ladrões tivera um acesso de remorso.

* * *

Shura entrou no saguão pomposo do banco e encontrou o Sr. Aquarius de cenho franzido.

- Pensei que o senhor estivesse mais apressado em voltar para casa – o banqueiro apertou a mão estendida de Shura. – Pelo que eu soube, Shion e os outros estão vasculhando os desfiladeiros, a caça dos outros bandidos e de seu marido.

Shura estancou, procurando entender.

- Mas sobre o que o senhor está falando? – ele perguntou, áspero. – Por que meu marido estaria perdido em um cânion?

- Ele não está perdido. – o Sr. Aquarius explicou. – Foi tomado como refém, pelo que eu entendi.

- Mas por quem?

- Não se sabe ao certo. Ele desapareceu ontem à tarde. Os bandidos estavam de tocaia e quando ele chegou, um camarada deu dois tiros e espantou o rebanho. Aiolos disse para os vaqueiros tomarem conta dos animais e evitar uma fuga. Quanto tudo foi controlado, ele não foi mais encontrado.

_Deveria ter imaginado que ele esse meteria em alguma encrenca, por ter ficado sozinho,_ Shura refletiu, tentando dar um sentido à história. _E onde estava Astérion, o homem que deveria estar vigiando tudo?_

Até chegar à porta, seus passos ecoaram no piso de mármore. Aldebaran o esperava, apreensivo.

- Já encerrou o assunto de negócios? – Aldebaran perguntou e deu as rédeas a Shura.

- Droga, esqueci. – Shura enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou os motivos de sua parada no banco. – Entregue isso ao Sr. Aquarius. Diga-lhe que eu quero um recibo e depois vá para casa. Aconteceu uma coisa muito grave!

O garanhão estava cansado, mas mesmo assim, Shura levou o animal aos limites, no caminho até a Fazenda A&A. Em silêncio, amarrou o cavalo no poste. Quanto tentou entrar na cozinha, encontrou a porta dos fundos trancada.

Bateu com força e escutou a resposta de Dohko. Os passos vibraram na varanda, enquanto ele atravessava a cozinha.

- Deixe-me entrar, Dohko. O que houve?

O ruivo fitou o mais novo através da tela com olhos inchados e vermelhos e o semblante sulcado de preocupação. Abriu a porta, agarrou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para dentro.

- Shura, nunca na minha vida fiquei tão feliz por ver alguém. Todos saíram ontem à tarde.

Capricorn pouco se importava com os outros. Queria saber onde encontrar Aiolos.

- Para onde ele foi?

- Um peão de Milo passou por aqui hoje bem cedo e disse que Aiolos foi levado por um homem armado. Ikki e Astérion lutavam para evitar que o rebanho fugisse para o norte. Tiveram medo de atirar e ferir Aiolos.

- Onde está Astérion?

Dohko encolheu os ombros e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não saberia dizer-lhe nada além do desaparecimento de Aiolos e do empenho de Shion em procurá-lo.

- Por favor, prepare alguma comida para viagem. – Shura pediu, perto da porta. – Para três. Levarei Aldebaran e Seiya comigo. Mas primeiro trocarei de cavalo. O meu está exausto.

- Não adianta procurar o garanhão malhado – Dohko avisou. – Aiolos saiu daqui com ele.

- Aiolos montou-o? – Shura não conseguiu esconder a fúria.

Não que ele não fosse um bom cavaleiro, mas naquele momento, o cavalo seria a sua salvação.

- Eu o encontrarei, Dohko.

O olhar de Shura Capricorn foi uma promessa.

* * *

- Vamos lá! Coma ou passará fome – um dos malfeitores rosnou.

Aiolos ergueu o olhar para o ladrão de cara achatada. Os olhos dele cintilavam, ávidos. A boca mole estava molhada. Era um ser repulsivo e o loiro estremeceu.

O bandido se agachou e cutucou-lhe a perna com a ponta da bota e passou-lhe a mão nos cabelos. Aiolos não pôde impedir um movimento brusco e reflexo, ao afastar a cabeça dos dedos imundos.

O homem deu uma risada áspera e curta.

- Não seja tão orgulhoso. Talvez esteja querendo que alguém lhe faça alguns carinhos, antes que tudo isso termine...

As palavras recheadas de insinuações foram acompanhadas por um sorriso lascivo e ele se deteve na contemplação de seu peitoral. Aiolos estremeceu só em imaginar que o homem pudesse tocá-lo.

- O senhor dormiu bem a noite passada? – o homem perguntou e o loiro negou, com um gesto de cabeça. – Eu deveria ter vindo para fazer-lhe companhia – ele sugeriu. – Talvez esta noite.

_Shura, onde você está?_, o loiro se perguntou várias vezes, apavorado com as insinuações ameaçadoras.

Nisso, o camarada levantou-se e foi embora, deixando Aiolos com a boca cheia de feijões que ameaçavam engasgá-lo.

Atrás dos cinco homens em círculo, havia alguns cavalos dentro de um curral cercado com cordas e entre eles, o garanhão malhado. Pareceria um cavalo comum, se não fossem a cor e as manchas pretas que o diferenciavam dos demais e denunciavam a sua ancestralidade. Se pudesse encontrar uma maneira de montá-lo, ele deixaria para trás facilmente o resto dos cavalos. Mesmo sem uma sela e com somente o freio para controlá-lo, Aiolos almejou uma oportunidade para poder escapar.

De fato, ele concluiu, sombrio, só dependia de um cabresto e de um pedaço de corda.

- Vamos! – O captor aproximou-se com a mão estendida para segurar o prato.

Aiolos comeu o resto dos feijões e bebeu o café.

- Preciso de um pouco de privacidade – o loiro avisou, sentindo-se enrubescer.

Aiolos se mexera e se contorcera o mais possível, para conter o desconforto. Mas beber o café tornara impossível refrear a necessidade.

- O senhor precisa desamarrar minhas pernas. Tenho de encontrar um lugar para...

O homem anuiu rapidamente.

- Hum, entendi. Já volto.

Dali a instantes, ele lhe desatou as pernas, afrouxou a corda que estava na cintura e puxou-o para frente. Aiolos tropeçou ao caminhar para uma área onde o afloramento das rochas proporcionava abrigo.

- Vou ficar segurando a ponta da corda – o malfeitor avisou, brusco.

Não havia tempo para discussões. Assim que ele se virou, Aiolos procurou um lugar adequado para aliviar-se. Um puxão na corda apressou-o. Abotoou rapidamente a calça e fechou o cinto. Olhou o furo que Shura fizera, naquele dia na lagoa. Parecia ter sido há séculos. Cerrou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se do prazer que lá encontrara. As lembranças assolaram-lhe a mente, agridoces.

Os cavalos estavam sendo selados, quando ele voltou para onde estavam os ouros. Temeu ser jogado de novo como um pacote sobre um cavalo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Mãos rudes o ergueram e deixaram-no sobre a sela. Mas para seu desgosto, não sobre o garanhão malhado. Seu companheiro seria um cavalo negro coberto de poeira e com a crina emaranhada que demonstrava a falta de cuidado do dono.

O homem amarrou-lhe as mãos no arção dianteiro e conduziu-o até onde o grupo esperava.

Aiolos escutou os mugidos das reses no alto. Um dos homens montados aproximou-se, cutucou o cavalo preto e cavalgou para a frente, puxando a montaria de Aiolos pela corda.

- Quer ver o que estamos levando para o mercado, senhor? – o bandido o provocou.

Eles faziam o trajeto em um gargalo revestido de pedra. Adiante, o desfiladeiro se alargava e fechava-se como uma grande caixa. Com paredões de rocha de três lados, o gado estava na verdade engaiolado por muralhas retilíneas.

Os bezerros moviam-se lentamente e em círculos dentro de um curral fechado por cordas. Uma fogueira brilhava a um lado e Aiolos viu os ferretes no meio do carvão incandescente. Outra parte do rebanho pastava a centenas de metros adiante do sítio improvisado.

Aiolos amargurou-se ante aquela visão.

Não duvidava de que suas reses estivessem ali no meio à espera de uma nova marca que apagasse a da A&A e tornasse possível a venda dos animais, sem deixar pistas que os levasse de volta à fazenda. Era uma operação bem maior do que todos poderiam imaginar. Os homens que estavam na prisão de Ripsaw Creek eram uma pequena parte do grupo.

Aiolos vacilava na sela. A cabeça latejava no ritmo da andadura pesada do cavalo. Quanto o animal parou, ele ficou satisfeito de ser apeado. Foi forçado de novo a sentar junto a uma árvore. OS pés foram amarrados e uma segunda corda manteve-o ereto. Na frente dele, prosseguia a marcação dos animais. Era um processo lento, pois tratava-se de bezerros bem desenvolvidos que não se deixavam dominar facilmente como os jovens novilhos.

Aiolos avaliou que os mugidos e os gritos dos homens que ecoavam pelos paredões do cânion deveriam ser bastante audíveis a uma boa distancia. Mesmo assim, os homens não pareciam preocupar-se com o barulho, enquanto trabalhavam, suados e sujos. Ele levantou a cabeça e espiou o topo das muralhas, na esperança de ver algum sinal, por menor que fosse, de que havia alguém a observá-los.

Aiolos passou a tarde na expectativa, estreitando os olhos para ver melhor, atento a qualquer mudança no alto do precipício. Focalizava com atenção cada pedaço de formação rochosa. Relanceava olhares repentinos para os lados, para não perder nenhum reflexo de cor diferente, uma sombra ou algum brilho metálico.

No fim da tarde concederam-lhe mais alguns minutos de isolamento. Não deixou de ficar agradecido ao mais jovem deles por sua tênue bondade.

_Mantenha os olhos abertos e esteja preparado._

Teria sido um sonho ou ouvira mesmo aquelas palavras sussurradas na véspera? Observou o mais jovem assumir o turno da marcação. Notou o silencio dele, enquanto os outros faziam piadas e olhavam-no com olhares lascivos.

Só lhe restava ignorar o que se passava e esperar.

_Shura, onde está você?_

* * *

- Aiolos está embaixo daquela arvore de ramos baixos.

As palavras de Shion trouxeram esperança a Shura, que seguia as direções murmuradas e apontadas pelo xerife.

- Ele não parece muito machucado. – Shion encorajou-o.

- Não vejo nenhuma maneira de chegar até ele. – Shura comentou e o ódio foi substituído pelo desanimo.

- Astérion está a caminho – Shion garantiu. – Lá embaixo, na boca do desfiladeiro. Fique alerta e mantenha o rifle a postos.

_Continua..._

_(1) Bocado = é onde o cavalo morde. É do bocado que saem as rédeas para o controle do cavalo._

_(2) Arção = é aquele lugarzinho da sela onde o cavaleiro segura-se para poder montar._

_**Notas da Autora:**__ Demorou mais saiu. Ufa! Já fazia um bom tempo que eu estava com o iniciozinho desse capítulo pronto, mas não achava inspiração para continuá-lo. Posso dizer que foi graças à LithaChan que me enviou ontem um review muito inspirador e deixou meus dedinhos muito felizes e animados para escrever este capítulo. Peço desculpas a todos os leitores pela demora na atualização, mas como muitos sabem estou estudando para concurso e meu tempo está praticamente escasso. Ainda assim fico muito feliz por ter conseguido tirar um tempinho pra poder escrever! Fanfics relaxam. Fato! (E reviews tb). Gostaria de agradecer à Condessa Oluha, Dark Wolf 03, Akio Youko (não estou gostando nada do seu sumiço ¬¬), Leo no Nina e de novo à LithaChan porque se não fosse por ela, esse fic ainda estaria encalhada. Com relação à outros fics, também preciso dizer que por causa do tempo, tentarei atualizá-las assim que possível. Preciso muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito dos meus dedinhos bem felizes, gente. Ainda mais porque esse fic já está quase no fim! (Fato!) Ah, e também quero agradecer à Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem e infinita paciência comigo. Beijos a todos. Muk-chan \o/_


	16. Chapter 15

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**XV**

- Senhor? Daqui a pouco, recomeçaremos a viagem.

Com expressão sombria, o rapaz arrependido parou em frente de Aiolos, curvou-se e desamarrou-lhe os tornozelos. O loiro esticou as pernas e mexeu os artelhos para reanimar a circulação.

- O senhor vai cavalgar na frente, bem na linha de fogo, para evitar a ação de seus homens que porventura estejam nas proximidades.

Aiolos manteve-se silencioso, alerta a qualquer mudança na atmosfera. Os ladrões de gado levantaram acampamento e começou um verdadeiro êxodo do lugar onde se encontravam. Seu algoz levantou-o do chão e Aiolos cambaleou. Os joelhos não tinham firmeza e os pés sofriam os efeitos de terem ficado amarrados. O homem puxou-o para a frente e, quando ele tropeçou, segurou-o rapidamente, encostando-o nele.

- Mantenha os olhos abertos. – o rapaz murmurou em seu ouvido e apontou para um grupo de cavalos.

O garanhão malhado pastava em um pequeno trecho de grama. Um dos bandidos tirou o cabresto do animal e tornou a colocá-lo com um freio. O rapaz levou Aiolos pelo braço até o garanhão e o loiro mal conteve a excitação que o invadiu.

Rapidamente, ele soltou-lhe as mãos e amarrou-as pelos pulsos, na frente.

- O senhor irá sem sela – ele resmungou, levantando-o com facilidade e deixou Aiolos sobre o lombo do cavalo. – Terá de equilibrar-se como puder.

O rapaz segurou as rédeas do garanhão, montou em outro cavalo e levou-o adiante.

* * *

- O que está acontecendo? – Shura perguntou a Shion, ambos escondidos no alto do cânion.

O pequeno grupo de cavalos deixou o esconderijo encravado no desfiladeiro e rumou de volta à saída do outro lado. Aiolos vinha montado no garanhão malhado, sem sela e só com a crina do animal para agarrar-se. Na frente do loiro vinham dois homens, um deles levando a reboque uma besta de carga. O outro segurava as rédeas do garanhão malhado.

- Estão partindo – Shion alou em voz baixa. – Conseguiram uma manada de bom tamanho. Acredito que eles pretender fazer de Aiolos seu salvo-conduto.

Shion afastou-se da beira do precipício e acenou para os homens que esperavam cem metros atrás.

- Precisamos sair daqui rapidamente e sem fazer barulho – o xerife explicou. – Em meia hora atingiremos o outro lado da garganta do cânion, onde tomaremos as providências necessárias.

- Eles levarão uma hora para passar com o gado pelo desfiladeiro. Por que o deixaram na frente? – Shura fez a pergunta, sabendo muito bem qual era a resposta. – Aiolos é o escudo deles.

- Correto – Shion concordou. – Eles sabem que não iniciaremos nenhum ataque, enquanto ele estiver na dianteira.

- Então – Shura hesitou, segurando as rédeas em uma das mãos. Lembrou-se de Astérion. – Será que eles não perceberam a presença de Astérion?

Shion deu um sorriso largo.

- Mas é claro que sim. Ele é o sentinela da retaguarda.

* * *

Aiolos cavalgava ao lado daquele rapaz, que descobrira que o nome era Isaac, tomando cuidado para não bater nos calcanhares nos flancos do garanhão. Prestava atenção à direita, à esquerda e nos rochedos que, no alto, enfeitavam o despenhadeiro. À frente, um cavaleiro saiu de um matagal, montado em um cavalo claro de crina e cauda escuras.

_Astérion._

Aiolos reconheceu o caubói alto e seu coração confrangeu-se ao entender que Shura fora enganado por um homem em quem confiava. Levantou o rosto e encarou-o com ar de desafio, mesmo sabendo que teria de ser dócil e obediente perante aqueles homens.

Astérion não deu o menor indício de reconhecimento ao fitá-lo com olhar casual e sombrio.

- Vejo que está levando um refém. – Astérion falou com Isaac.

- Isso mesmo. – Isaac respondeu. – Ele é o patrão e caiu em nossas mãos como um pêssego maduro. Acreditamos que o marido não permitirá que nada aconteça à seu esposo. – Agarrou as rédeas do garanhão e puxou Aiolos para a frente. – O irmão dele contou-nos que o homem gosta muito dele.

_Meu irmão?_

Aiolos arrepiou-se e fechou os olhos, certo da traição de Aiolia.

Isaac prosseguiu o caminho, levando o malhado a reboque. Ao chegarem na boca co cânion, afastou-se com Aiolos para um lado, sem tirar os olhos do gado que se aproximava às costas deles.

- Quero dizer-se uma coisa, senhor. – Os lábios de Isaac mal se moviam e ele fingiu estar atento ao rebanho. – Seu irmão estava tentando sair desse negócio na noite do incêndio na estrebaria. Quando seus homens encontraram os nossos, houve uma verdadeira batalha e muitos dos nossos fugiram. Seu irmão levou o tiro, mas não foi de seu pessoal.

- Está vendo alguma coisa aí em cima? – Isaac perguntou para Astérion em voz alta.

O outro sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e Isaac voltou-se novamente para a entrada do desfiladeiro.

- Acho que eles ainda estão na divisa, tentando seguir as pistas. Mas eu apaguei todas no caminho para cá. – Astérion afirmou.

Isaac olhou por sobre o ombro, levantando a mão para Astérion e para o segundo cavaleiro. – Vamos pelas passagens estreitas. Quero estar na frente do rebanho, quando os animais saírem do outro lado.

Aiolos não podia esquecer as palavras de Isaac: _...mas não foi de seu pessoal._ E Aiolia tentara emendar-se.

Pensando nisso, agarrou-se como pôde na crina do garanhão e seguiu Isaac, ciente de Astérion atrás e do gado que mugia não muito longe.

* * *

- Antes de mais nada, precisamos ter certeza de que Aiolos está fora da linha de tiro. – Shion afirmou.

Fora uma cavalgada árdua. Galoparam ao longo do alto do desfiladeiro até onde o solo se inclinava aos poucos, ao sul da formação rochosa. No trajeto, levaram mais do que os trinta minutos pressupostos por Shion. No momento, rodeavam um arvoredo ao pé do cômoro.

- Espalhem-se e fiquem em maior número ao sul da boca daquele cânion – Shion avisou em voz baixa aos seus comandados. – Fiquem de olho em Astérion. Ele está encarregado de tirar Aiolos dali.

- O senhor deveria ter-me avisado antes, xerife – Shura esbravejou. – Sinto-me um idiota por ter contratado Astérion, sem saber do que se tratava.

Shion fitou-o com uma expressão que poderia lembrar remorso.

- Não tive escolha, filho. Astérion chegou aqui a mando do gabinete do delegado federal. Eu só cumpri ordens.

Os homens espalharam-se e esconderam os cavalos atrás de formações rochosas e dentro do bosquete.

Shura esperava que nenhum dos quase vinte homens, com espingardas apontadas na entrada do despenhadeiro por onde Aiolos sairia, tivesse comichão nos dedos para apertar o gatilho.

Shion encostou o ouvido no solo, levantou a cabeça para espiar a abertura abaixo e depois curvou-se para escutar de novo.

- Os cavalos estão chegando – ele murmurou – Escutei um ruído baixo, surdo e prolongado. Talvez seja o do rebanho que vem chegando.

Shura arrastou-se para o lado do rocha alta que lhes servia de abrigo e estreitou os olhos na direção do esconderijo que se estendia diante dele. Notou um ligeiro movimento na entrada. Um cavalo trotava rápido e o cavaleiro puxava um animal de carga.

Ao lado, um segundo homem montado vinha com as rédeas de um animal malhado nas mãos. Temeroso, Shura fitou quem estava em cima do garanhão. Aiolos vinha curvado para a frente, as mãos atadas e agarradas na crina. Atrás, o homem que ele contratara como caubói.

Astérion estava com o chapéu enterrado na cabeça e o rifle em uma das mãos. O homem da lei perscrutou discretamente o lado de cima, passou e tornou a fitar a beira rochosa onde Shura se encontrava. Ergueu um pouco a arma em uma saudação, enquanto se aproximava mais de Aiolos.

Shura fitou tento, quando Astérion chamou o segundo homem do grupo.

- Isaac, agora eu o levarei.

A ordem foi dada em um tom de voz que não admitia desobediência. Isaac não demonstrou ter prestado atenção ao comando. Em vez disso, puxou o garanhão para mais perto e agarrou-lhe as mãos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Shura sussurrou, espantado, ao ver os dois disputando Aiolos entre eles.

Nisso, Astérion sacudiu a cabeça em concordância e uma faca afiada apareceu na mão de Isaac.

Sem diminuir a marcha o malhado virou-se para a direita, quando Aiolos se inclinou e agarrou as rédeas com as mãos livres das cordas que o amarravam. Às suas costas, Astérion parou de repente e virou a arma contra outro cavaleiro, um dos companheiros de Isaac. Este olhava por sobre o ombro, ao ouvir o murmúrio atrás de si. Tirou a arma do coldre, mas Astérion já lhe apontara o rifle. O alvo foi certeiro. O homem caiu do cavalo e rolou no chão, largando a corda da besta de carga.

Na boca do desfiladeiro começavam a aparecer as reses dos borbotões, que se espalharam ao chegar em campo aberto. Dispersos entre os animais, cavaleiros se moveram para o lado de fora do rebanho, para as manobras.

Ocupados em manter o gado sob controle, os homens não perceberam o que se passava entre Astérion e o outro. Shura notou que Astérion se inclinava na direção de Aiolos e que ele fazia um gesto de concordância com a cabeça.

Isaac olhou na direção deles e cavalou até o ladrão estendido no chão, ao lado do cavalo. Apeou de sua montaria, levantou o homem ferido e dobrou-o sobre a sela. Apanhou as rédeas e tornou a montar.

- Não o mate, Astérion – Aiolos pediu. – Desde o começo, ele me dizia que me ajudaria a escapar.

- Saia daqui – Astérion ordenou com rispidez. – Esconda-se atrás daquelas árvores. Vou em seguida.

O loiro virou o garanhão, mas encontrou resistência. O treinamento do cavalo incitava-o em direção ao rebanho que vinha posteriormente. E no meio do barulho tonitruoso da manada que avançava veio o grito.

- O homem está fugindo!

Um dos facínoras virou a montaria em meio-círculo apertado foi na direção de Aiolos.

O loiro se agarrou na crina do malhado e cutucou os calcanhares nas laterais do animal que já percebera a condução pelas rédeas. Abaixou-se sobre o pescoço do cavalo e galopou direto para o sul, conforme as instruções que recebera de Astérion. Atrás dele, tiros eram disparados e homens gritavam. Correndo lado a lado com Aiolos, um dos ladrões vinha montado em um cavalo ruço.

O homem praguejava alto e apontava-lhe a arma, forçando-o a tomar o rumo de uma área cheia de rochas. Um tiro veio de trás e o homem caiu do cavalo. Aiolos espiou à direita e viu Astérion passar depressa. Em seguida, horrorizado, viu-o cair sobre o pescoço do cavalo. O sangue cobriu-lhe o ombro, ensopou a manga e ele soltou a arma.

Aiolos virou o garanhão e voltou até onde estava o cavalo de Astérion com as rédeas soltas. O animal revirava os olhos e escarvava o solo com as patas. O loiro chegou o mais perto possível, agarrou o cinto de Astérion e chamou-o pelo nome.

- Conseguirá montar atrás de mim?

Ele estreitou os olhos e mexeu os lábios para falar.

- Sim – O murmúrio pareceu gastar-lhe todo o resto de energia.

O garanhão manteve-se imóvel como as rochas que os rodeavam, enquanto Astérion se erguia da sela e caía por cima do cavalo de Aiolos.

- Vá – ele murmurou com voz ainda mais fraca e curvou-se para o outro lado da barriga do malhado, atrás de Aiolos.

O loiro cavalgou com cautela por causa do tiroteio e rezou para o rebanho que avançava pesadamente não se desviar do caminho. Aiolos contornou o bosquete e, já oculto pelas árvores, diminuiu o passo do garanhão, quando chegou ao sopé de um talude.

Parou debaixo de uma árvore e espiou para ver se não tinham sido seguidos. Com um suspiro de alívio, apeou do cavalo. Encostou a esta no pescoço do animal e murmurou palavras elogiosas. Depois amarrou as rédeas em um galho baixo.

Astérion escorregou da montaria e largou-se aos pés dele, enrolado em si mesmo.

Aiolos curvou-se ao lado de seu salvador. O sangue escorria da frente do ombro. Ele alargou o buraco na vestimenta no lugar por onde a bala saíra, levando junto tecido muscular. Tirou rapidamente a própria camisa, rasgou duas tiras da fralda e amarrou-as uma na outra. Depois, rasgou mais um pedaço, que transformou em uma almofada grossa com que pressionou o ferimento. E por cima amarrou a faixa que ia do ombro, passava pela cintura do lado oposto e por trás das costas.

Astérion o observava. Com a respiração pesada, ele levantou a cabeça e gemeu, quando Aiolos o virou, para amarrar a bandagem. Ele suava em profusão e seu semblante se tornava cinzento. Enquanto o loiro terminava de fazer o curativo, Astérion desfaleceu e sua cabeça tocou o solo com um baque surdo.

Seria impossível carregá-lo de volta ao cavalo. Aiolos ajoelhou-se a seu lado e rezou para que aparecesse alguma ajuda.

* * *

- Aiolos?

O loiro tirou as mãos ensangüentadas do homem deitado no chão e levantou-se depressa, ao ouvir a voz familiar. Shura abaixou-se para passar sob o ramo de uma árvore e depois se endireitou. Ainda montado, fez uma rápida avaliação do estado geral do marido. Aiolos não conseguia deixar de fitá-lo.

- Eu fiz pressão sobre o ferimento, mas ainda está sangrando – ele explicou para o moreno.

Shura desceu do cavalo, mirou Astérion, abriu o alforje e tirou uma toalha. Dobrou bem o tecido grosso e substituiu o enchimento feito com o pedaço da camisa de Aiolos.

- Isto deve resolver o problema até que possamos levá-lo para casa.

- O que aconteceu? Você pegou todos os bandidos?

- Dos deles foram baleados. Os outros fugiram, ao ver que não teriam muita chance de passar por nós.

- Eles iam usar-me como refém – Aiolos explicou. – Se não fosse por Isaac e Astérion...

O loiro inspirou profundamente ao pensar nos homens que se importaram tão pouco com seu bem-estar e que lhe expuseram a vida ao perigo.

- Shion sabia que Astérion não o perderia de vista – Shura falou, enquanto tomava a pulsação de Astérion no pescoço.

- Teria sido muito difícil para ele, se Isaac não houvesse cortado as cordas que me prendiam os pulsos. E Isaac disse-me...

- Mais tarde – Shura interrompeu-o. – Precisamos carregar Astérion e levá-lo ao médico.

- Vou procurar o cavalo dele!

Aiolos saiu correndo por entre as árvores, até onde se podia ouvir os gritos dos homens e os lamentos dos animais.

Nisso, parou ao ver Ikki, que trazia o capão de Astérion. Mais adiante, alguns homens cercavam o gado. Outros permaneciam em círculo, com as mãos sobre as cabeças, enquanto dois caubóis tiravam-lhes as armas e amarravam-lhes as mãos.

- Aqueles camaradas vão fazer um passeio. Os rapazes de Milo Scorpio os levarão para a cidade – Ikki assegurou e percebeu Shura ajoelhado ao lado de Astérion. – Eles não o mataram, não é?

A preocupação do servidor era evidente.

Aiolos balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Ele ainda está vivo, mas tem um ferimento grave no ombro.

- Aposto que ele estará em cima do cavalo em uma semana. – Ikki garantiu. – Acho que não deve ser a primeira vez que o atingem. Vai demorar um pouco até separarmos os animais, senhor Aiolos. Será melhor o senhor e o patrão levarem Astérion de volta para casa.

Ikki virou o cavalo e voltou para o meio dos animais desnorteados.

_...o senhor e o patrão..._

Aiolos refletiu sobre aquelas palavras, enquanto Shura levantava o homem ferido e deitava-o atravessado no cavalo.

Seu marido assumira o controle da situação com o seu consentimento. Assim mesmo, aquilo o incomodava.

* * *

Dohko achou que não havia necessidade de chamar um médico tão tarde. Deitaram Astérion em uma cama no segundo pavimento, depois de o sol ter-se escondido no poente. Dohko lavou o ferimento com ácido fênico e suturou as bordas estraçalhadas com linha grossa. Aiolos ficou feliz em poder contar com a experiência do tio.

Embora já tivesse feito atendimentos similares no passado, Aiolos empalideceu enquanto observava as mãos eficientes de Dohko. Shura segurou-o no exato momento em que suas pernas não suportaram mais o peso do corpo. Sentou-o em uma cadeira, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Agachou-se ao lado do marido, apertou-lhe a testa com um pano molhado, e com a outra mão segurou-o na nuca.

- Fique sentado e quieto – Shura ordenou, severo. – Não quero ter de erguê-lo do chão.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo – ele murmurou. – Nunca fraquejei à vista de sangue.

- Deve ter sido por causa dos dois dias difíceis que você passou – ele afirmou, com sarcasmo. – Ou então por ter resolvido sair por aí com o garanhão e ter-se metido em uma grande enrascada. E ainda por cima tornar-se o motivo para um homem ser baleado ao tentar salvá-lo.

- Vai ficar furioso comigo para sempre ou será que posso ter a esperança de contar com um pouco de simpatia?

- Não posso acreditar que seja uma criatura tão teimosa, Olos. Você quase levou um tiro. Eu lhe disse...

O loiro levantou a cabeça de repente e o pano molhado caiu no chão.

- Escute aqui, Capricorn. – O loiro o fuzilou com o olhar. – Você não vai passar o resto de nossas vidas dizendo-me o que devo fazer e é melhor acostumar-se com isso desde já! Eu não sou uma mulherzinha!

Shura fitou-o intensamente e notou as equimoses em seu rosto. Afastou-lhe os cabelos desgrenhados da franja para trás e seu coração parou, ao ver a protuberância na testa e o sangue coagulado no corte que terminava na raiz dos cabelos.

- O que aconteceu em sua cabeça? – ele perguntou, cortando-lhe o protesto iminente.

- Fui atingido, caí e bati em uma pedra – Aiolos afastou a mão do marido e limpou as lágrimas ainda mais teimosas do que ele mesmo.

- Não toque no ferimento – o moreno avisou, com medo que a sujeira penetrasse na ferida aberta. – Por que não me disse que precisava de alguns pontos na testa?

- Você não perguntou – Aiolos levantou-se de cabeça erguida.

Foi até a cômoda, levantou o jarro com água fresca. Nisso, sentiu que lhe tiravam o frasco das mãos.

- Deixe que eu faço – Shura ordenou, depois de encher a tigela pela metade. – Eu me lavei lá embaixo. Minhas mãos estão limpas.

Aiolos fitou-o e Shura teve consciência de que seu coração se enternecia. A raiva que sentira fora um disfarce para a sua preocupação com o marido. A fisionomia cansada e pálida implorava por um pouco de compreensão. Ele pegou um pano limpo, mergulhou-o na água e puxou uma cadeira.

- Sente-se, Olos – ele pediu, com carinho. – Deixe-me limpar o ferimento e ver como ele está.

- Já cicatrizou – Aiolos falou em voz baixa e obedeceu.

Na verdade, não agüentava mais ficar em pé. Levantou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Shura abaixou-se, afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa e lavou as bordas da ferida.

- Precisam de mim aí? – Shion perguntou, na porta, supervisionando os dois pacientes. – Acho melhor eu voltar para AC idade. Nem sei onde vamos trancafiar aquele bando todo. Se fosse por mim, já mandaria pendurar metade amanhã cedo, logo depois da audiência com o juiz. Mas acho que não vai ser bem assim. Provavelmente serão despachados para a prisão em Laramie.

- Shion! – Aiolos mexeu-se na cadeira de maneira abrupta e fez um esforço para levantar-se.

Shura segurou-o pelos ombros, para impedi-lo de concretizar o intento.

Shion virou-se de cenho franzido, ao perceber o pânico na voz de Aiolos.

- Qual é o problema, senhor Aiolos? Sei que é contra enforcamentos, mas lei é lei. E, maldição, esses já deveriam ter sido enforcados há anos. E acho que seria uma ótima idéia atualmente.

A afirmação de Shion não foi contestada e ele acreditou que a opinião de Shura coincidisse com a dele.

- Aquele garoto, Isaac... – Aiolos começou com voz trêmula. - ...O que cortou a corda das minhas mãos. Ele disse que me ajudaria, Shion. Afirmou que não concordava em machucar alguém.

Shura concordou com o marido.

- Eu vi quando ele o libertou, Shion.

- E não foi só isso que ele falou – Aiolos sussurrou e Shura curvou-se para escutar melhor – Isaac assegurou-me que Olia foi morto por um dos ladrões e que estava tentando abandonar o grupo naquela noite.

Shura reconheceu que lhe tiravam um peso de cima dos ombros. Ele mesmo nunca tivera certeza de que não fora sua arma que arrancara Olia da sela. Por tudo o que fosse mais sagrado, jamais atitaria no garoto intencionalmente. Mas no calor do tiroteio, a possibilidade existira. E fora por isso que seu casamento quase fracassara.

Aiolos encostou a cabeça no ombro do marido. Shura anuiu para Shion, por cima da cabeça de Aiolos.

- Verei o que posso fazer, meu filho – o xerife prometeu, com a testa franzida. – Deixarei Isaac em uma cela separada e se o juiz quiser escutar, estudaremos a possibilidade de conceder-lhe uma permanência mais curta em Laramie do que a determinada para os outros. Direi que ele merece um crédito, mesmo sendo um ladrão de gado. Talvez ele tenha uma veia de bondade dentro de si.

Aiolos estremeceu e Shura abraçou-o.

- Vamos, querido. Deixe-me fazer o curativo, depois o levarei para a cama.

Aiolos não protestou. Apenas se arrepiou quando Shura lavou a contusão aberta com ácido fenílico, que fez arder sua pele delicada. Ele seguiu as instruções de Dohko e cobriu a ferida com uma atadura lambuzada com uma camada grossa de ungüento.

Eles saíram do quarto e Shura teve e impressão de que o marido parecia uma criança de olhar arregalado, sem eira nem beira.

- Aiolos é um homem formidável – Astérion comentou, vendo-os sair.

Dohko resmungou uma resposta qualquer, que nem Aiolos e nem Shura entenderam.

A roupa de Aiolos estava imunda e Shura jogou tudo na pilha para a remoção matinal. O loiro tremeu, desnudo diante do marido. Shura lavou-o com água e sabão, suavemente, de cima a baixo, deixando intocados apenas os cabelos. Muito emaranhados e cheios de poeira, necessitavam de uma lavagem prolongada e especial. Shura acreditava que o marido não estava em condições de suportar mais nada naquela noite.

O pijama, cuidadosamente guardado na gaveta, não vinha sendo usado. Relutante, Shura desdobrou-o, imaginando que Aiolos gostaria de aquecer-se com o tecido grosso. Vestiu-o e, pesaroso, cobriu o peitoral e as nádegas que tanto o atraíam.

Afastou o acolchoado e os lençóis, e em segundos Aiolos estava repousando sob a roupa de cama limpa. Mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, Aiolos fechou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro.

Ansioso para sentir o corpo do marido junto ao seu, Shura fez as abluções com presteza, assoprou a lamparina e deitou-se ao lado do esposo. Mesmo dormindo, o loiro se aconchegou e Shura abençoou o dia em que encontrara um lugar na vida de Aiolos. Abraçou-o e apertou-o contra o peito. Sem acordar, o loiro traçou os pés nas panturrilhas do marido.

Shura segurou-o com gentileza e determinação. Deixou as próprias necessidades para trás e sussurrou palavras suaves em ouvidos surdos. Não importava que ele não ouvisse desfiar as frases ternas que brotavam instintivamente. Nem que o loiro adormecesse durante a ladainha de preocupação e sofrimento que Shura explicava ter sentido, ao vê-lo lutar para manter-se em cima do malhado com as mãos amarradas e o corpo dolorido.

Quando Shura murmurou palavras elogiosas pela coragem de tirar Astérion do meio do conflito, Aiolos deu um leve gemido e encostou-se ainda mais. Shura sorriu ao pensar no homem decidido com quem se casara. A energia o levava a fazer o que achava conveniente, sem avaliar as conseqüências.

O futuro na verdade seria muito interessante, Shura calculou.

_Você não vai passar o resto de nossas vidas dizendo-me o que devo fazer. Eu não sou uma mulherzinha!_

Aquelas palavras ditas por Aiolos não deixavam a menor dúvida de que ele defenderia os próprios pontos de vista por muitos anos. Mas naquela noite, ele permitiria que o loiro ocupasse o espaço necessário.

Naquela noite, Shura seria capaz de trazer a lua até sua mão, se ele pedisse.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da Autora:**__ Ufa! Até que enfim terminei esse capítulo. Eu queria parar em uma parte menos angustiante para mim e para vocês. Meus dedinhos não andam muito alegres esses dias, mas eu estou tentando ao máximo tentar atualizar Jogos e Desafios e Conseqüências, que estão perto do fim. Terminando-as, terei mais tempo para as outras, prometo! Quanto à No Use for a Love, só estou atualizando-a rápido porque ela já está toda escrita, só estou tendo o trabalho de revisar afinal. Em todos os fics, reviews são muito bem vindos. Espero ter tempo de continuar atualizando regularmente. Agradecimentos à: Leo no Nina, Dark Wolf 03, Kakau e à minha querida beta Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem, paciência. Espero terem gostado do capítulo e não se esqueçam: Dedinhos Felizes Digitam Mais Rápido! Beijos =*_


	17. Chapter 16

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**XVI**

Aiolos e Dohko dividiram a tarefa de cuidar do paciente. Coube a Aiolos a tarefa de levar para cima as bandejas de comida, depois de comprovar a dificuldade com que tio Dohko subia a escada com as mãos ocupadas.

- Pode deixar, eu irei até lá quantas vezes foram necessárias.

Dohko não ofereceu a menor resistência.

Tio Dohko cuidava de Astérion à noite, pois os quartos de ambos no mesmo corredor ficavam um de frente para o outro. Antes de dormir, trocava o curativo do ferimento e alegrava-se em explicar que a cicatrização progredia bem e que apenas provocava uma febre baixa. Mas aquilo também cederia, graças aos unguentos que ele e Aiolos aplicavam diariamente.

Depois do quarto dia de vigília, Astérion estava em condições de levantar-se para fazer a refeição da manhã. Ele desceu a escada com o braço apoiado no ombro de Aiolos, o que fez o sangue de Shura ferver.

Atento e cuidadoso aos passos hesitantes do doente, o loiro pronunciou palavras carinhosas e Astérion deu boas risadas.

- Seu marido é muito prestativo. – Astérion declarou, já sem vontade de rir, ao ver a expressão de Shura.

- Também acho. E esse é um dos motivos por que ele é meu marido – Shura eriçou-se e ficou ainda mais irritado ao ver o ar de desaprovação de Aiolos. – Não imaginei que fosse deixar-nos tão cedo.

Aiolos fitou o moreno com o cenho franzido, diante do sentido implícito de despedida.

- Dohko afirmou que serão necessários mais um ou dois dias de repouso para o meu ombro, antes de poder montar – Astérion declarou, procurando disfarçar que se divertira com o ciúme de Shura.

- Acho que precisamos conversar – Shura afirmou, com secura. – Depois do café, no escritório. – Ele fitou Aiolos com ar severo. – A sós.

Aiolos ignorou as insinuações do marido e o desjejum transcorreu com animação. Astérion, com muito apetite, devorou boas quantidades de presunto com ovos, sem descuidar de um prato cheio de panquecas a sua frente.

Dohko deliciou-se com as palavras elogiosas à sua comida e cercou-o de mimos. Excessivos, no entender de Shura. Aiolos levantou-se rapidamente, quando percebeu a xícara de café do hóspede vazia. O fato de ele ter enchido primeiro a chávena do marido era um fato de menor importância. Astérion era obviamente o homem do momento.

Meia hora mais tarde, o representante do delegado federal dos Estados Unidos sentou-se muito à vontade em uma poltrona ao lado da escrivaninha, no gabinete da fazenda. Shura achou intolerável o sorriso despreocupado do convalescente.

- Como já deve saber, fiquei muito aborrecido pelo fato de ter vindo até aqui sob a máscara de um homem à procura de emprego – Shura jogou as palavras, antes de sentar-se atrás da mesa enorme. – Inclusive eu já expressei o meu descontentamento para Shion.

- Eu apenas cumpri ordens – Astérion declarou, enquanto cruzava as longas pernas e examinava a ponta das bodas. – Fui enviando pela Associação dos Proprietários Rurais de Wyoming. Para agir, segundo eles, como um detetive em relação ao gado. Eles me chamaram, quando surgiram os problemas por aqui. Recebi instruções de meu chefe para infiltrar-me entre os ladrões, na medida do possível. E depois, empregar-me em uma fazenda e trabalhar como caubói por um tempo. Shion conhece a história.

- Bem, isso poderia ter causado problemas – Shura afirmou. – Eu quase disparei minha arma, quando o vi no fundo do cânion e imaginei que estivesse fazendo um jogo duplo. Trabalhando comigo e com os marginais.

Astérion deu de ombros.

- Foi um bom disfarce e eles acreditaram na minha história. E era a única maneira de eu descobrir onde o rebanho estava escondido. Agora, permita que "eu" lhe diga uma coisa – Ele fez uma pausa. – Se eu não estivesse aqui, Capricorn, não sei o que teria acontecido à seu marido. Apesar da boa vontade de Isaac, não sei se ele teria sido capaz de mantê-lo longe dos projéteis.

- Eu não gosto que me façam de tolo. E o fato de ter mentido para mim, coloca-o em posição desfavorável a qualquer tipo de amizade entre nós. – Shura resolveu falar tudo de uma vez. – Ah, e outra coisa. Não gosto da maneira como você olha para meu marido.

- Olhar não tira pedaço de ninguém, Capricorn. E no caso de seu marido, é ponto pacífico que ele só tem olhos para você. Ele é um homem excelente. Se lhe causa problemas o fato de eu ser amável com o Sr. Aiolos pelos cuidados que ele tem me dispensado, então talvez fossem melhor reconhecer que o Sr. Aiolos é maluco pelo senhor.

Shura analisou a suposição de Astérion quanto aos sentimentos de Aiolos.

- Astérion, se eu duvidasse um minuto de suas intenções, já estaria estendido de costas no chão.

Astérion sorriu, com cautela.

- Não sei se meu pobre ombro agüentaria isso – ele ironizou. – Bem, se eu estiver em condições, irei para a cidade manhã cedo. Shion disse-me ontem que o juiz voltou. Será um julgamento rápido e eu terei de testemunhar.

- Será que Isaac será mandado para a prisão de Laramie, junto com os outros?

Shura evitara o assunto nos últimos dias, mas parecia-lhe o momento certo de deixar o marido mais tranqüilo. Aiolos mantivera um certo distanciamento depois de ter sido libertado e, dali para a frente, o moreno teria um único objetivo na vida: trazer de volta o Aiolos com quem se casara.

- Tenho idéia de falar a favor dele – Astérion afirmou. – Apesar de tudo, ele protegeu o senhor Aiolos. Com certeza, nenhum dos outros prestava muita atenção nele.

- Exceto você – Shura foi ríspido – E nós, que estávamos observando o que se passava.

Astérion encolheu os ombros como pôde e sorriu.

- Capricorn, eu estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho. E seu marido retribuiu o favor, quando permitiu que eu me jogasse sobre o cavalo atrás dele. Isso sem falar no fato de ele haver estancado a hemorragia. – Astérion mexeu-se na cadeira, muito sério. – No frigir dos ovos, acho que devo minha vida ao senhor Aiolos.

- Ele é um homem corajoso e enérgico. É um fazendeiro em todos os sentidos. O pai o educou dessa maneira.

- E você, Capricorn, é um camarada de sorte de ter conseguido casar-se com ele. Homens como Aiolos não se encontram todos os dias.

Shura anuiu.

- Aconteceu de eu estar no lugar certo, na hora certa. E também tive inteligência para saber aproveitar a situação que o Sr. Aiolos deixou na minha frente.

* * *

Aiolos entrou no quarto do tio, vendo-o deitado na cama, abraçado a um travesseiro e franziu o cenho, tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido para ele querer conversar consigo ali e a sós.

- Tio Dohko, o senhor me chamou? Algum problema?

Mordendo os lábios, o mais velho voltou os olhos para Aiolos e apenas sorriu.

- Problema? Não, querido... não é um problema! – hesitou um tanto, sentando-se na cama e batendo do lado, fazendo sinal para que o sobrinho sentasse ao seu lado. – Precisamos conversar.

- Conversar? Claro! – sentou-se ao lado dele, o olhando com curiosidade. – O que aconteceu?

Respirando fundo, um ansioso e feliz Dohko fitou o mais novo, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Shion me pediu em casamento...

- O QUE?

* * *

Shion apareceu na tarde seguinte antes do jantar e teve uma pequena discussão com Shura na varanda dos fundos. Ele imaginara que Shura estivesse ciente de seu pedido de casamento. Mas depois de mencionar que falara com o pastor da pequena igreja na cidade, seguiu-se um silencio mortal. Foi só então que Shura leu nas entrelinhas.

- Por que o senhor foi falar com o ministro? Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não posso saber?

Shura percebeu que Shion fitava Aiolos com olhar inquisidor. Ao que parecia, o loiro viera até a porta da cozinha chamá-los para jantar. Mas limitou-se a levantar as mãos e voltar, deixando Shion à mercê de Capricorn.

Shura continuava irritado. A partida de Astérion não melhorara seu humor. Aiolos e Dohko, com muita simpatia, haviam feito mil recomendações para Astérion procurar o médico na cidade. E para piorar, Shion resolveu aprontar uma confusão na ordem do dia.

- Pedi a Dohko para casar-se comido – Shion afirmou de queixo erguido, pronto para qualquer desafio. – Vamos marcar a data esta noite.

- Acho que o senhor deveria ter falado com Aiolos primeiro. Afinal, Dohko a sua única família. Sei que Dohko já é crescido o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões, mas estamos pensando em cortesia.

- Eu já falei – Shion garantiu, com ar de evidente satisfação. – E ele adorou a idéia. Disse que Dohko e eu seríamos muito bem-vindos para morar aqui depois do casamento. Contou que há vários quartos vazios em cima e que não iria permitir que Dohko se mudasse da fazenda. Acredito que Aiolos precisa do tio.

- E o senhor vai fazer esse trajeto de ida e volta todos os dias? – Shura perguntou, cético. – Acho que será muito cansativo.

- Tem razão. Aliás, já estou mesmo cansado. Está na hora de me aposentar. Ripsaw Creek está crescendo e começará a exigir mais cuidados do que eu tenho para oferecer.

- Acha que está ficando velho para trabalhar? – Shura não resistiu ao comentário sarcástico, embora reconhecendo as razões de Shion.

O homem devia ter seus sessenta anos ou mais e tinha todo o direito de pensar em uma vida mais calma.

- De jeito nenhum. Pretendo manter-me em atividades produtivas até o dia de minha morte. Mas cansei de jogar bêbados na cadeia aos sábados à noite e de caçar bandidos. Isso é uma tarefa para homens mais jovens.

- E que tipo de trabalho o senhor está procurando? – Shura empurrou o chapéu para trás, recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos.

Shion pigarreou.

- Talvez houvesse um lugar nas redondezas para um homem que entende um pouco de cavalos.

- É mesmo? – Shura endireitou-se e ficou em pé. – Os dois já aprontaram o jantar. Vamos ver o que Dohko fez para hoje.

Aldebaran e Ikki chegaram, vindos do alojamento.

- Está na hora de comer, rapazes. Eu já ia tocar o sino.

Shion permaneceu pensativo durante a refeição, o que agradou a Shura. Mais do que nunca, dar a ultima palavra agradava-o sobremaneira.

* * *

- Você ainda fala comigo? – Aiolos perguntou, olhando no espelho o reflexo de Shura que entrava no quarto. – Eu poderia contar nos dedos de uma só mão o número de vezes que me dirigiu a palavra nos últimos cinco dias.

- Você tem estado muito ocupado e eu não o tenho visto muito. Suponho que também não há muitas coisas para serem ditas.

Shura desabotoou a camisa e deixou-a caída sobre a calça, enquanto se sentava para tirar as botas. Com gemidos abafados tirou uma, depois outra, sem fitar o marido.

Aquela devia ser, é claro, a tarefa mais importante do mundo, Aiolos refletiu, escovando os cabelos com fúria.

Despido, Shura atravessou o quarto e postou-se atrás dele.

- Vai ficar a noite inteira escovando esse pinguinho de cabelo que tem? – ele perguntou com fala arrastada proprosital.

Shura tentou tirar-lhe o cabelo de madeira da escova da mão, mas Aiolos não a soltou.

- Sei muito bem escová-los sem a sua ajuda – ele respondeu à altura do gênio intratável do marido.

- Não duvido – o moreno respondeu, com voz rouca, depois de conseguir o intento. E logo foi escovando os cachos dourados lentamente. – Eu apenas me pergunto o porquê dessa impaciência.

Aiolos corou e então levou as mãos para trás para impedi-lo de continuar e, além de uma coxa musculosa, encontrou a masculinidade inteiramente desperta. Acabou por prender a respiração.

- Achou algo de seu agrado?

Shura soltou-lhe os cabelos, passou os dedos suavemente pelas mechas, virou-o de frente para ele e largou a escova sobre a penteadeira. Aiolos sentiu calor e desejou que o marido não lhe percebesse a confusão e a vergonha.

- Há dias não tenho podido comprovar se ainda me agrada ou não.

Aiolos apertou os lábios e arrependeu-se imediatamente pelo que acabava de dizer. Não tinha a menor intenção de expressar os sentimentos que o atormentavam. Como sempre, as provocações de Shura deixavam-no irritado.

O moreno sorriu e começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa do pijama com movimentos precisos.

- Acredito que possamos reparar a falta em pouco tempo, querido.

Não adiantou nada Aiolos agarrar a frente da camisa. A força e o poder do desejo do marido eram mais potentes. Shura jogou os trajes de dormir em cima da cadeira e Aiolos empertigou-se, enquanto o moreno fazia uma longa vistoria no corpo do marido.

- Eu diria que o senhor é o homem mais bem apessoado que já conheci, senhor Aiolos –ele falou com voz baixa e insinuante. – E não vejo nenhum machucado que me impeça de fazermos amor esta noite. Algum problema?

Aiolos sentiu um momento de fúria genuína, quando ele o levantou e jogou-o no meio da cama. Depois cobriu-o com o peso do próprio corpo, o que o fez conter a respiração.

- Vou contar-lhe um segredo, meu senhor. Nos últimos dias, eu tenho lutado com aminha vontade de tomá-lo nos braços. E tudo o que eu vi foi esse encanto todo afastar-se de mim e andar atrás daquele idiota que atirou em si mesmo para conseguir um quarto nesta casa.

Aiolos sentiu-se agitado diante daquele olhar escuro e intenso que sugeria uma tênue separação entre o desejo e a ofensa.

O grande tolo estava com ciúme!, ele refletiu, deliciado.

O loiro se mexeu debaixo dele e afastou as pernas.

- Você é meu marido e nunca se esqueça disso – Shura sussurrou, segurou-lhe o rosto e abaixou a cabeça para beijá-lo.

- E acha que eu poderia? – Aiolos conseguiu murmurar, apesar da língua provocativa de Shura.

- Aquele homem não tirava os olhos de você e eu não gostei nada disso.

Aiolos sorriu e Shura rodeou-lhe a face com beijos minúsculos.

- Não o culpo, mas pode ter certeza de que não há nada com o que se preocupar – Aiolos acariciou-lhe ternamente o rosto. – Se algum homem ou mulher olhasse para você, eu teria um acesso de fúria e o faria correr para o resto da vida.

Shura levantou a cabeça.

- É mesmo? Um rompante de raiva, hein?

Ambos sorriram.

- Era o que você experimentava? – Aiolos quis saber, quando passava a ponta dos dedos no peito lisinho do marido.

- Hum, acho que sim. Eu fiquei de mal com o mundo desde a chegada de Astérion. Principalmente quando você e Dohko dispensaram-lhe um tratamento principesco, depois de ele ter contado tantas mentiras e ter jogado em duas frentes.

- Astérion estava cumprindo ordens. Achei que ele houvesse explicado isso para você.

- Explicou, mas não fez muita diferença.

- E depois Shion revelou suas intenções e você achou que fora excluído da história, não é? – Aiolos abraçou-o pelo pescoço e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele. – Aconteceram tantas coisas, que nem tivemos oportunidade de conversar sobre Shion e Dohko. A culpa foi minha, Shura. Eu deveria ter-lhe falado sobre isso. Você me perdoa?

- O senhor sabe mesmo como me enrolar, senhor Aiolos. Eu me disponho a passar-lhe um sermão e, com algumas palavras, você consegue deixar meu barco à deriva. E eu começo a pensar em ser agradável, em vez de irritadiço.

- Eu também estava pensando em atormentá-lo – Aiolos admitiu – Depois entendi que precisava muito de você e não deveria perder tempo discutindo.

- Querido, não pode imaginar o que significa ter dito que "precisa" de mim"! Já estou excitado. Faz muito tempo que não sinto seus braços à minha volta. Meu único consolo foi aconchegar-me às suas costas nas ultimas noites.

- Você fez isso? Pensei que houvesse dormindo quietinho no seu lado da cama.

- Depois que você adormecia, eu tirava um pouco de vantagem – ele admitiu. – Era um absurdo aquele espaço enorme de colchão entre nós.

- E isso é pouco, Capricorn? Eu diria que o senhor aproveitou-se demais.

- Quem, eu? – o moreno fez a pergunta, mexendo os quadris em cima de Aiolos.

Shura era atrevido e arrogante. Apensar de tudo isso, Aiolos amava-o mais do que poderia imaginar. Uma onde enorme de emoções impediu-o de respirar normalmente, quando o moreno o fitou. A ternura que viu em seu olhar encheu Aiolos de alegria.

- Você sabe que eu o amo, não sabe? – o loiro perguntou, tocando-o no rosto.

Shura tornou a beijá-lo nos lábios e depois beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Jamais me interessei por outro homem, Capricorn. Serei seu, sempre que me quiser.

- Sim, concordo com isso e aceito de bom grado. – Ele se arrepiou quando Aiolos passou a ponta dos dedos nos pequenos pontinhos rosados em seu peito. – Aí mesmo, querido.

Depois, já impaciente, Shura virou-se de costas, ergueu-o com facilidade e sentou-o sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

- A lamparina ainda está acesa – Aiolos comentou, em voz baixa.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso. Incline-se e assopre.

O sorriso do moreno provocou o outro. Aiolos olhou pela janela. O quarto ficava na frente da casa, mas a probabilidade de alguém estar espiando a distancia era quase nula. Mesmo assim, não queria se arriscar. Ele se abaixou na direção da pequena mesa-de-cabeceira e expôs os mamilos muito próximos dos lábios do marido.

Shura ficou imóvel, esperando o quarto escurecer. Moveu-se ao escutar o ruído da manga do lampião tocando a base. Segurou o esposo pela cintura, depois acariciou-lhe a pontinha dos mamilos. No mesmo instante, Aiolos sentiu-se aprisionado pela boca do marido. Os dentes e a língua brincavam de desenhar curvas desconexas na pele sensível.

Depois, o moreno levou uma mão até a ereção do outro, massageando devagar, enquanto a outra escorregava por entre as nádegas de Aiolos e foi inserindo dois dígitos ali, na tentativa de prepará-lo para o que viria a seguir. Estava tão sedento dele, que não saberia se conseguiria demorar-se muito nas preliminares.

Aiolos gemeu, experimentando as sensações quentes e violentas. Cada movimento de Shura desencadeava correntes que faziam um pequeno conjunto de músculos estremecer em resposta.

- Gosta disso, não é? – Shura murmurou.

Aiolos nem chegou a responder. Ele se aconchegou mais e encontrou o companheiro do mamilo endurecido que havia sugado com tanta maestria. Shura aproveitou a distração do outro para inserir um terceiro dedo dentro dele. Ouviu alguns gemidos de dor, mas depois de um tempo, encontrou o que queria ali dentro do outro e foi tocando aquele pontinho, repetidas vezes. O loiro se contorcia de encontro a ele e tinha certeza de que o calor interno o consumiria se o marido continuasse a torturá-lo.

- Shura!

O moreno endireitou o outro e acomodou-o novamente sobre seus quadris, pressionando a ereção de encontro às pernas afastadas de Aiolos. O loiro meneou o corpo e Shura soltou um breve gemido quando foi sentindo sua ereção sendo capturada por aquela entrada quente.

- Ah... – Shura o penetrou com a máxima profundidade.

Esperando o marido se acostumar com a invasão, foi distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e ombros do outro, acarinhando-lhe a ereção. Depois de um tempo, acarinhou-lhe as nádegas com uma das mãos antes de erguê-lo alguns centímetros e tornar a deslizá-lo para baixo.

Aiolos sentia o outro tocando-o bem fundo, em sua próstata e não acreditou no prazer incrível que sentia. Acompanhava a cadência com marido, com as mãos por cima das dele que o seguravam pela cintura. Depois voltou a sentir uma das mãos escorregar até seu membro e manipulando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, que aumentavam a cada segundo.

O loiro abraçou o marido com força e apertou as unhas nas suas costas. Sabia que não agüentaria mais nada e apenas deixou-se levar pelas sensações que o dominavam. Arfante, tentava respirar normalmente e estremeceu com as batidas fortes em seu coração. Shura virou-se com ele. De costas, sob o marido, arqueou as costas para receber os impulsos e pressionou-lhe as mãos nas costas.

Era inacreditável, ele conseguiu pensar, com a sensação de plenitude e conclusão que o rodeavam. Experimentou um formigamento intenso. Tremendo, ansioso e excitado pelas palavras de satisfação murmuradas pelo outro, Aiolos colou-se mais nele. Sentiu o êxtase tomar-lhe o corpo e o moreno inundando seu interior ao mesmo tempo, quando ele o chamou e, com os lábios colados nos dele, continuou a dizer-lhe o nome.

- Eu o amo, Olos – Shura declarou em voz alta, para não haver mais dúvidas. – Você é meu marido e eu o amo. – Ele levantou a cabeça. – Você escutou?

Aiolos anuiu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de alegria. Eles repetiram mais uma vez as palavras mágicas, daquela vez, em uníssono. Sentiram que os votos do casamento tinham sido renovados naquele momento. Aiolos sorriu no escuro e apertou-o com muito amor.

* * *

No dia seguinte, foram para a cidade, a pedido de Shion. Ele teria ficado satisfeito apenas com a presença de Capricorn, mas Aiolos insistira em acompanhá-lo.

O pequeno tribunal estava lotado de fazendeiros que haviam sentido na carne a ferroada de ter parte do rebanho roubado. Para vender as reses, várias marcas tinham sido alteradas. A recuperação dos animais para muitos fora apenas parcial.

Estavam reunidos para ver a justiça ser aplicada. Se esperavam por um enforcamento coletivo e rápido, ficaram decepcionados. Porém os ladrões foram sentenciados a mais anos de reclusão na prisão territorial de Laramie do que teriam de vida. Com exceção de Isaac, que foi agraciado com uma pena menor a ser cumprida no Colorado.

- Eles deveriam ser todos mortos aqui mesmo – um dos fazendeiros pronunciou-se com amargura, depois de Astérion fazer seu depoimento no banco de testemunhas. – Há alguns anos, teriam sido enforcados, em vez de serem levados com toda a mordomia para Laramie.

- As coisas mudaram – Shura confidenciou para Aiolos, enquanto as sugestões de violência se sucediam na corte.

O juiz bateu o martelo na mesa e franziu o cenho para os fazendeiros. Um representante da Associação dos Proprietários Rurais de Wyoming estava presente e fez um relatório contundente baseado no testemunho de Astérion.

- O principal é que o bando foi desbaratado e que os homens responsáveis passarão muitos anos na cadeira – o cavalheiro discursou para os ouvintes. – Ainda existe uma justiça vigilante nas redondezas e neste caso, nosso representante manteve-se firmes. Estamos satisfeitos com os resultados.

- E você? – Shura curvou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Aiolos. – O que acha da pena destinada a Isaac?

Ao fazer a narrativa a respeito da libertação de Aiolos, Astérion explicara com detalhes a participação de Isaac. E quando a sentença mais branda fora pronunciada, Isaac fitara Aiolos e agradecera de longe com um gesto de cabeça, antes de sentar-se.

- Mesmo sendo um ladrão – Aiolos comentou – não posso deixar de ser grato pelo que ele me contou sobre a morte de Aiolia. Seria impossível evitar a prisão, mas fico satisfeito por saber que o juiz foi clemente com ele.

O sol brilhava do lado de fora do tribunal. Shura apertou a mão de vários fazendeiros, mesmo dos que antes não conhecia, e recebeu cumprimentos de todos que entenderam tratar-se do marido de Aiolos.

- Sempre gostei muito do velho Sagitalius – um deles afirmou, referindo-se ao pai de Aiolos, tirou o chapéu e fez um gesto de cabeça para o loiro então. – Ele teria ficado feliz de ver o bom marido que o senhor encontrou.

- Na verdade, não tenho muita certeza de quem foi que encontrou quem – Aiolos alegou com um sorriso – mas eu também estou feliz.

Astérion saiu do prédio acompanhado do juiz e parou, ao ver Shura. Os dois homens se encararam e Aiolos sentiu uma ponta de apreensão. Astérion despediu-se do magistrado e aproximou-se do casal, com a mão estendida. Shura estreitou os olhos, mas acabou por retribuir o gesto.

- Acho que não nos encontraremos novamente. Por isso aproveito para desejar-lhes felicidades – Astérion declarou.

Shura rodeou a cintura de Aiolos com o braço livre e puxou-o mais para perto de si.

- Eu já tenho o que de melhor um homem poderia desejar – Shura retrucou com firmeza – O mais importante em minha vida foi haver ganho o prêmio maior, ao casar-me com Aiolos.

- Nem penso em discutir com o senhor a respeito – Astérion concordou, com um sorriso – Bem, estou de partida. Foi muito bom conhecê-los.

Astérion fitou o xerife.

- E o senhor também, Shion.

- Uma pena que não possa ficar para o casamento – Shion lamentou.

Os três ficaram parados e observaram Astérion montar o cavalo e rumar para fora da cidade.

_Continua..._

_**Notas da Autora:**__ Primeiro, eu gostaria de lembrar que o Dohko, mesmo sendo velho, não é uma ameixa roxa que nem no anime. Ele é do mesmo tamanho, tem a mesma beleza, só que tem uns cabelos grisalhos, oras ¬_¬ Creio que já estamos mesmo chegando ao fim. Ainda falta o casamento de Dohko e Shion e os finalmente \o/ Será que os meus dedinhos se animam de escrever logo o ultimo capítulo? Bom... isso vamos ver. Agradecimentos à P-Shurete, Suellen, Leo no Nina, Dark Wolf 03, Naya Yukida, Kakau e a minha querida Akane M.A.S.T. pela betagem. Obrigada por lerem, queridos e manterem meus dedinhos bem animados essa semana. Beijos da Muk-chan \o/_


	18. Chapter 17

**Jogos e Desafios**

_**Por Mukuroo**_

_Obs 1: Saint Seiya não me pertence, como todos devem saber. Por ser um fic de Universo Alternativo os personagens deverão sofrer algumas alterações em suas personalidades._

_Obs 2: Este é um fic dedicado especialmente à minha querida amiga Akane M.A.S.T., aquela que está presente sempre quando estou escrevendo um fic difícil. Àquela que me enche de porrada quando penso em matar um personagem e que me ajuda sempre com as idéias absurdas que tenho quando quero escrever uma história. O aniversário dela está longe, mas esse fic não é um presente de aniversário porque acredito que não precisamos de uma data especial para presentear alguém. É mais como um agradecimento pelo apoio e pela infinita paciência que ela tem comigo. Beijos, Akane. Te adoro _

_Obs 3: O casal principal dessa história é Shura e Aiolos. No entanto, não é uma continuação de Proposta Irresistível apesar de que eu recebi alguns pedidos para continuar aquele fic. Essa história é independente daquela, totalmente diferente inclusive se passa em uma outra época. Mas eu a escrevi justamente porque o casal é maravilhoso e eu amo esses dois juntos._

**XVII**

- Não tenho grandes habilidades para costura – Aiolos falou para Dohko, ambos sentados na varanda. – Se dependesse de mim fazer o terno, o casamento seria realizado somente na próxima primavera.

- Quando você deveria ter assuntos mais importantes com que se preocupar – Dohko comentou.

O tio levantou a agulha para ver melhor na claridade, e enfiou a linha, deu um nó, curvou a cabeça e voltou a costurar.

Aiolos observou-o, enquanto descascava ervilhas que deixava em uma tigela apoiada no colo.

- Do que é que o senhor está falando? – o sobrinho perguntou, depois de alguns instantes.

- Meu filho, você não acha que não está na hora de você e Shura adotarem uma criança?

Aiolos ficou imóvel. Fitou o marido debruçado na cerca do curral ao lado de Aldebaran. De cabeças quase encostadas, observavam Ikki exibir um cavalo. O comprador de Montana era aguardado para aquele dia e Shura fora até mais cuidadoso com a aparência. Vestira uma camisa passada e tirara a melhor calça da gaveta.

E naquele momento, o tio acabava de lançar um pensamento novo e perturbador em sua mente.

- Eu não sei se Shura gostaria disso. – Aiolos levantou o queixo. – Além disso, tenho outras coisas em que pensar. Por exemplo, nos lucros que auferiremos com a venda dos cavalos para o comprador que deve chegar hoje.

- Tem razão. Mas ainda assim... um bebê seria muito bem vindo a família.

- Mas se... – Aiolos apoiou as palmas das mãos no rosto. Considerar aquela hipótese fez seus pensamentos girarem em um verdadeiro redemoinho. – Não sei se estou preparado para um acontecimento dessa natureza e também não conheço os pontos de vista de Shura a respeito do assunto.

- Vá falar com ele, meu filho. Não será tão difícil, se você mesmo aceitar a idéia. – Dohko inclinou-se para a frente. – Você tem um marido e claro que juntos não podem ter filhos. Mas não posso imaginar por que uma adoção lhe parece tão distante.

- Mas... Mas... como farei para dar conta de meu trabalho com um bebê nos braços, tio Dohko? – Aiolos murmurou.

- Dia após dia, você se acostumará com a idéia. E mais depressa do que pensa terá uma família para cuidar.

- Nunca planejei ter filhos. Pelo menos, nunca pensei muito no caso. – Acabou por sorrir ao gostar da sugestão do tio.

- Bem, é melhor começar a refletir sobre isso agora – Dohko retomou a costura e esmerou-se em alguns pontos delicados. – Eu farei roupas pequeninas e barras nos cueiros e nas fraldas. E um acolchoado para aquele berço antigo que está guardado no sótão.

- Acho que o senhor tem razão, tio Dohko. Não há motivos para eu e Shura não pensarmos em uma criança, um herdeiro da fazenda A&A.

O ruivo sorriu lindamente para ele.

- Ah... um bebê em casa seria tão... – os olhos dele brilharam.

Porém, Dohko deteve-se por um momento, com pensamentos longínquos e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nunca terminarei este terno, se ficar aqui sentado, falando. Por favor, filho, vá até a cozinha e veja se o assado já não passou do ponto. Se eu não estiver enganado, acho que termos companhia para o jantar.

Dohko apontou o caminho ao longe.

- Veja aquela nuvem de poeira na estrada que leva à cidade. Deve ser aquele importante comprador de Montana que está chegando.

Aiolos ficou em pé e virou a tigela de ervilhas no chão, para ver a silhueta do homem montado que se aproximava. Depois percebeu Shura falar com Aldebaran e voltar para casa.

Acho que o nosso homem vem vindo – Shura anunciou com um sorriso largo e subiu os degraus da varanda.

Abraçou Aiolos pela cintura, ergueu-o com facilidade, curvou a cabeça e beijou-o nos lábios.

- Olos, acho melhor você dar uma ultima espiada naqueles cavalos. Eles mudarão de dono e renderão para nós uma bela quantia no banco. Então poderemos pensar na próxima safra de potros para encher o pasto.

- E não é só isso que vocês têm de planejar – Dohko resmungou, com um olhar astuto para Shura.

- Dohko, o que está querendo dizer com isso? – o moreno perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Logo saberá – Dohko sugeriu com alegria. – Agora, filho, trate de desfilar aqueles cavalos na frente do homem para ganhar o seu pão. Seu marido e eu temos de cuidar da comida.

Shura deixou Aiolos no chão e ele sentiu o coração bater em descompasso. Naquela noite, quando estivessem sozinhos no quarto e a casa em silencio, falaria com o marido. Capricorn elaborava planos para uma pastagem cheia de potros na próxima primavera. Estaria preparado para a idéia de adotar uma criança?

* * *

Exultante, Shura despediu-se do negociante com a impressão de que iria alçar vôo. O fazendeiro representava um grupo de pecuaristas de Montana e, mediante uma procuração deles em seu nome, comprou todos os cavalos que Aldebaran fez desfilar à sua frente. Os animais de três e quatro anos, com as pelagens brilhantes à luz do sol, agitavam as crinas e as caudas, como s soubessem que estavam sendo avaliados.

- teremos muito interesse em ver os resultados de seu programa de reprodução – o homem, já montado, abaixou-se e estendeu a mão para Shura. – Quando eu chegar na cidade, mandarei um telegrama para casa. Dentro de uma semana, seis homens virão buscar os cavalos. Uma vez em Cheyenne, poderão levá-los de trem até Butte.

- Nós os deixaremos preparados – Shura garantiu, despedindo-se mais uma vez, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e observou o fazendeiro afastar-se.

- Contente? – Aiolos perguntou-lhe, depois de descer da varanda e apoiar-se em seu braço.

- Não dá pra disfarçar, não é? – Com um sorriso largo, Shura estendeu-lhe o contrato. – Assinado, selado e quase entregue. Dinheiro no banco para nós, querido.

- Graças a você.

Aiolos perguntou-se por quanto tempo ele ainda iria sorrir, depois de ele contar-lhe seus planos sobre aumentar a família.

- Não posso levar sozinho os louros dessa vitória. Você e Aldebaran fizeram a maior parte do trabalho e os cavalos já estavam aqui quando eu cheguei. No futuro, quando pusermos à venda os primeiros malhados, eu aceitarei uma parte maior dos créditos.

- Você movimentou os negócios, Shu... – o loiro lembrou. – Eu não teria pensado em fazer contato com os fazendeiros de Montana.

- Mas pensou em muitas outras coisas. – Shura abraçou-o, com carinho.

No caminho para casa, Aiolos tropeçou.

- Olos? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o moreno perguntou, já perto da escada, com o semblante preocupado. – Está tudo bem?

Shura olhou-o de cima a baixo, deteve-se no rosto e sorriu.

- Você está ótimo – ele respondeu à própria pergunta. – Acredito que já ganhou um pouco de peso.

- Eu não estou gordo – ele resmungou.

- Não foi o que eu disse. Gosto da sua aparência, meu amor. Não pretendi criticá-lo.

Subiram os degraus e entraram na cozinham, onde Dohko se ocupava em limpar a superfície da mesa.

- Dohko, não acha que Aiolos está com boa aparência esses dias?

- Você também notou? – Dohko torceu o pano de lavar pratos na pia. – Parece que o mundo está de fato uma maravilha.

Atrás do tio, Aiolos sorriu, decidido a aguardar o momento propício.

* * *

- Muito bem, o que está acontecendo?

Shura o abraçara e beijara. Mostrara-se compreensivo e simpático diante do mau humor de Aiolos. Ainda assim,ele nada dissera. Ele se deitou de costas e Aiolos apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro. O loiro lhe acariciou o peito e deixou escapar um suspiro profundo.

- Shu, o que você acharia de termos uma família?

- Família? Está falando de ter filhos?

O loiro fez movimentos afirmativos com a cabeça.

- Sim. Estava pensando se podíamos adotar um bebê...

Franzindo o cenho, Shura ficou por cima do corpo do outro.

- ... Explique isso melhor.

- Eu não sei – o loiro sussurrou. – Nunca tive filhos e nem mesmo cheguei a cogitar isso. E agora, bem, estou casado com um homem... então nunca poderemos ter um nosso de verdade.

- Um bebê!

O moreno pronunciou as palavras como seu nunca houvesse pensado naquela hipótese. E repetiu-as, com reverência, como se fora presenteado com um presente além de sua compreensão.

- Um bebê? – Shura ergueu-se sobre as mãos e examinou-lhe as feições sob a luz do lampião. – Um filho? Você quer um filho?

Ele se deu conta da hesitação de Aiolos. Os olhos verdes haviam escurecido e ele notou que refletiam preocupação.

- Claro que sim. Mas eu não sei quais as conseqüências que advirão, como por exemplo o trabalho da fazenda e...

- Olos, você somente fará o que tiver vontade. A prioridade será cuidar do bebê e depois, fazer o que lhe parecer correto. Dohko poderá ajudar. E ele o fará com a maior boa-vontade. E se precisarmos de mais alguém para ajudar, nós contrataremos. O seu bem-estar e sua felicidade é que importam. Esse bebê será uma parte de nós mesmos, por estarmos casados e juntos.

Shura achou que deveria estar atoleimado, ao reconhecer o sorriso sem graça que mal lhe curvou os lábios. Aiolos parecia ainda um tanto confuso.

- Quer dizer que você... aceita adotarmos um bebezinho!

- Mas é claro! – beijou-lhe os lábios de leve e sorriu. – Desde que seja um menino...

* * *

Shion cuidou dos preparativos e Dohko terminou de fazer o terno novo. A cidade inteira compareceu ao casamento. Shion era um homem muito popular em Ripsaw Creek e a pequena igreja estava lotada para ver os noivos pronunciarem os votos. A recepção teve lugar no centro comunitário, local onde se realizavam os eventos mais importantes do local. As mesas exibiam inúmeras bandejas de pratos e petiscos variados feitos pelas mulheres, prazerosas em abrilhantar a festa com seus quitutes.

Shura e Aiolos já haviam conversado com um assistente social na cidade, que já tinha inclusive lhe dado o nome de uma mulher grávida que queria dar o filho para adoção. Não demoraria muito para o nascimento, seria na próxima primavera, mas o casal resolveu não contar as novidades, para não ofuscar as atenções dirigidas aos noivos.

Mas foi Shion quem se encarregou de espalhar a notícia. Com um copo na mão, depois do ponche generosamente servido por Milo Scorpio, levantou um brinde.

- À meu noivo e à minha nova família. Principalmente a Dohko, que fez de mim o homem mais feliz da face da terra.

Os presentes riram e aplaudiram, e Shion virou-se para Aiolos e Shura.

- E a estes dois, que adotarão um bebê na próxima primavera. Serei titio!

Os convidados ficaram felizes com a notícia e logo fizeram uma fila para congratular o casal.

- Talvez seja bom você brindar comigo – Shion estendeu para Shura uma taça de ponche – Na próxima primavera, meu amigo, você ocupará uma posição secundária diante de um bebê. E pode apostar que eu também.

A risada de Shion era contagiosa. Enquanto observava Aiolos sendo rodeado pelas pessoas, Shura achou que ostentava um sorriso tolo.

Capricorn desatou o nó da gravata e aceitou a dose da bebida.

- Ao futuro – ele disse para Shion e olhou para o esposo que também o mirava. – Para Aiolos.

FIM!

_**Notas da Autora:**__ Graças à Cleanne consegui terminar esse capítulo rapidinho. Ela veio até o meu MSN e me ameaçou. Acho que tem horas que mereço mesmo um peteleco por estar com preguiça de escrever.*no cantinho* Bem, ao menos os meus dedinhos trabalharam para que eu não fosse atingida por uma agulha escarlate desta escorpiana. Sobre o fic, espero que tenham curtido. É tão triste quando chega ao fim... eu tenho apego T_T \o/ Gostaria de agradecer: P-Shurete, Kakau, Suellen, Dark Wolf 03, Cleanne e a minha querida betinha Akane M.A.S.T. Muito obrigado a todos que estão seguindo esse longo fic desde o início e espero que tenha valido a pena a espera. Grande abraço. Muk-chan \o/_


End file.
